The Truth Hurts
by Michelle2
Summary: Professor Xavier reveals information about Kurt's biological family. Senator Creed tries to reintroduce the Registration Act. Magneto has a plan to tempt some of the X-men into joining the Brotherhood. Rogue hides a secret from her friends. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Two Brothers

The Truth Hurts

Chapter I:  Two Brothers

By:  Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This is my first X-men fanfic.  I, of course, do not own or claim to own any X-men.  This fanfics is written for pure fun.  

For this fanfics, I have mixed in elements from the comics as well as the two movies.  Takes place 6 months after X2.  I hope you enjoy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Hello.  My name is Professor Charles Xavier.  I am a mutant.  As a mutant, I continually hope that my fellow mutants will one day be accepted as equal men._

_I am a quite powerful mutant.  I can manipulate people's thoughts and read minds.  Although I consider my gifts a blessing, they are also curse at the same time.    _

_Sometimes, there are things the mind is supposed to discover on its own.  The truth lies deep inside a person waiting to be released.  Suppressed memories are the most painful of all.  The truth hurts.  There are times, I discover things that are hard to explain to others.  _

_Perhaps, I should begin now….._

_Thirty-four years ago, a Bavarian count married a young peasant woman who was seeking power.  Mysteriously, the count died, but left behind a supposedly pleasant surprise.  The young woman was pregnant.  _

"Push Fraulein Raven."  The midwife held her hand.  "All this pain will soon bring you joy."

Raven grinded her teeth and gave her last push.  She felt a sense of relief as she heard a small cry.  

The midwife wiped the baby down and gasped.  "The son of the devil.  The anti-Christ is born on earth."  

"What…"  Raven looked in disbelief as the midwife ran out the room screaming.  "No."

_Panicked and weak, she wrapped the baby in a small blanket and placed him in a basket.  She could angry townspeople storming through her home and escaped into the woods.  _

_However, she could not out run them for long.  She found herself at the edge of a waterfall, weak and out of breath. _

_As the mob approach, she disguised herself as peasant man.  _

"Kill the monster and its mother." 

"We cannot let the dark on e roam the earth."

Raven looked down at the crying baby. Her first son.  Why did he have to be a mutant like herself?  She picked up the basket in front of the townspeople.   

"Behold."  She shouted disguised as the townsman.  "The devil's child."

"Sacrifice it."

"Throw it over the falls."

_Protecting her own interests, the young woman dropped the screaming baby into the falls.  She never regretted it.  _

_The magically survived the fall.  How?  No one is really sure.  Perhaps, the Lord was on his side. He was found by a loving family traveling in the circus.  _

_A few years later, the same woman had an affair with a man by the name of Victor Creed.  She used her disguise to deceive him and became pregnant once again. _

_This time, she kept the child for a number of years, even concealing his existence from his father.  Victor found out, but in their line of work a child was too much hassle._

_Once again, she placed her own interests first._

"He's not one of us Raven."  Victor placed a hand on her shoulder as she watched the boy leave.  "He's a human."

"I know."  Raven sighed.  "He will never be one of us.  He will never accept us."

_That was the second son she lost.  Yet still, she did not feel any regret in her decision._

_The child was adopted by a family in __America__ and accepted as their own._

_The two boys both grew up as opposites.  Different as night and day.  One a mutant, the other a mutant hater.  Both unaware of the others existence.  However, as painful as it must be, the truth must be revealed to them both._

^^^^^^

"Senator Graydon Creed.  Look at this dick."  Logan pointed to the television.  "Who elected him?"

"I can't vote."  Bobby reminded him.

"Neither can I."  Rogue added.

Logan rolled his eyes.  "We are in trouble."

Ororo nodded.  "He wants to reintroduce the Registration Act.  He suppose to have a big debate about it next week with a Dr. Hank McCoy."

"We'll have to make plans to attend."  Xavier replied and sensed a wondering mind.  "Are you alright Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the television set like he was hypnotized.

"Kurt."

He snapped out of his daze, hiding his true expressions with his image inducer.  "I'm fine.  Just a little worried that's all."


	2. Release

The Truth Hurts

Chapter II:  Release 

By:  Michelle

Kurt laid face down on his bed with a pillow covering his head.  Why is my mind racing?  I'm so confused.  Maybe, I'm just nervous about the Registration Act.  But that wasn't it.  It was about his unknown past.

"Kurt."

He heard a soft voice call him from the door.  He failed to reply.  

Ororo stood outside his door waiting for him to answer.  She knew something was bothering him.  "Kurt."

No answer.

She sighed and opened the door.  "Kurt, are you alright.  You haven't been down since yesterday evening."  She said and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kurt peeked out from under the pillow.  "I'm not feeling well."  He returned to his previous position.

"Do you have an upset stomach?  A fever?"  Ororo asked with concern.

Kurt turned over.  He didn't want her to worry about him so much.  "I'm fine.  I just need some time alone."

"Ok."  She knew what was wrong.  He was depressed.  She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  "I'll be here when you are ready to talk."

He nodded and watched her leave his room.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Victor Creed paced around his cell.  He has been in here too long.  

He growled.  He didn't like being caged.  

_Beep_

_Beep _

He looked over at the alarm and growled.  Fire.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

BAMF

"Hello, Kurt."  Xavier said as heard Kurt port into the room.  "Are you feeling better?  Storm is quite worried about you."

"I know."  Kurt sighed and perched in a chair.  "I do not mean to make her worry."

"I know you don't" Xavier replied and wheeled over to him.  "But she cares a lot about you.  And I know you care about her.  She just wants to help."

They looked up as they heard a knock at the door.  

"Come in Storm."

"Professor, I can't find…."  Ororo noticed him in the chair next to Xavier.  "Never mind."

Kurt smiled over at her.  

"Maybe its time we all have a talk."  Xavier said motioning her to sit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Victor pulled at the bars as the fire rolled across the hallway in front of his cell.  

He growled.  He had to get out.  

He could feel the bars bending, but he knew it wasn't from his strength.  He knew who it was.  As he looked up to allow the bars to open in front of him, he noticed three figures coming towards him.  

The one on the right was beautiful but lethal and once woman of his dreams.  She never changed.

The one on the left was a teenage boy with a lighter in his hands.  He hadn't net this one before.  Must be the newest member of the Brotherhood.

In the middle stood the leader himself, the controller of metal.  

"Welcome back Sabretooth."  

Sabretooth growled, welcoming his release.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kurt, do you know anything about you family."  Ororo asked.

"Nein, nothing."  Kurt explained.  "I was just a baby when Margali took me in.  She was like a mother to me."

Professor Xavier wheeled back over to Kurt.  "Relax, Kurt.  This won't hurt a bit."

Kurt closed his eyes as Xavier placed each of his hands besides his head.  

_Xavier looked up from the basket he was in.  Above him, he could see a young woman terrified and running.  _

_Where are you going mother?_

_Out of breath, she stopped.  He could hear the sounds of water crashing in the distance._

_He looked up at the woman and cried.  She looked down at him giving him the first glimpse of her face.  Her yellow eyes gazed at him underneath her red hair.  _

Xavier pulled back his hands.  Why didn't he discover this before?  

"Vat is it?"  Kurt saw the images too, but couldn't make much sense of them.

Xavier blinked.  "I know who your mother is.  She's….."

Logan opened the door and grabbed the television remote.  "You got to see this."

"Logan what are you doing."

"Look."

_This is Mae Weathers reporting live the __Bayville__County__ Prison, Where moments ago Victor Creed, better known as Sabretooth escaped.  _

_According to eye witnesses, the metal gates of the prison began to bend by themselves and fireballs flew in from out of nowhere.  No one knows exactly who was behind this, but they suspect mutants were involved.  _

_Victor Creed is considered armed and dangerous.  He is linked to an attack at the __Westchester__ Train Station and the __Liberty Island__ incident.  If anyone knows his whereabouts please call….._

Xavier, Kurt, Ororo, and Logan stared at the television set all thinking the same thing.  Magneto.  


	3. Plans

The Truth Hurts

Chapter III:  Plans

By:  Michelle

"How is Sabretooth still alive?"  Logan paced furious of the news.  "I saw him fall from the Statue of Liberty and onto a boat."

"He's like you Logan."  Xavier explained.  "He has the ability to heal himself.  It was only a matter of time before Magneto planned his release."

"Damn."  

"Professor, you were saying…"  Kurt interrupted.  "About my mother…"

Xavier looked down and back up at him.  "Perhaps this discussion should wait until look into the Cerebro files."

"But…"

"I want to be accurate before I point fingers."  He explained.  "I hope you understand."

Kurt nodded.  He knew that he was lying.  "I'm going to bed now."

As Kurt walked out the door, Ororo glanced over at Xavier.  _You know._

_Its not time yet Ororo.   The truth hurts._

_So does the hiding it from him._

Ororo turned and walked out the door after Kurt.  

Logan stood around confused.  "What's going on?"

Xavier sat silently for a moment.  He let out a deep breath.  This was not going to be easy.

^^^^^^^^^^

"Senator, the mutant escaped."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Damn."  His fist slammed on the desk.  He rolled his eyes.  _He was the key to getting back at her.  "This really messes up my plans."_

"Why is this mutant so important to you Senator?"  His assistant asked.  "You hate mutants."

"He has personal value to me."  Graydon Creed clenched his fist.  _Damn you Father._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

"Kurt, wait up."  Ororo ran down the hall after her boyfriend. 

"Leave me alone."  Kurt opened his door and stormed into his room.

She closed the door behind them.  "Kurt."

"He's hiding something from me.  I just know it."  Kurt paced around the room.  "Why won't he tell me?"

"He probably has his reasons.  It's not to hurt you."  Ororo walked over and wrapped her arms around him.  "Alright."

Kurt pushed her gently from him.  "No it is not alright."  He plopped down on his bed.

"Kurt, he will tell you, but in time."  Ororo explained.  "You must be patient."  

"Patience is a virtue."  Kurt replied and fingered his rosary.  "Perhaps, I have overreacted."  

Ororo sat down on the bed next to him.  "It's going to be alright.  You will get the answers you seek.  You will find your real family.  I just know it.  Please don't shut me out."  She grabbed his hand.  "I want to stand beside you and support you in anyway I can."

"Danke schon."  Kurt looked into her blue eyes.    _She's too good to me.  _Why am I hurting her like this?  I love her._  In apology, He leaned forward and kissed her lips. _

Ororo responded by parting her lips, welcoming the kiss.  She could feel their bodies moving closer as she ran her fingers through his hair.    

 He pushed her gently on the bed and leaned over her.  His hand slid slowly down around her waist.   

_He's never done that before._  Her hands moved from running through his hair to unbuttoning his shirt.  

Kurt pulled back and broke the kiss.  "I can't do this."  _At least not yet anyways._  He used his tail to secretly removing something from his back pocket.  

Ororo sat up and kissed him gently on the cheek.  "I understand."  She smiled.  "Well, I should get ready for bed.  I'll see at breakfast."

Kurt stood up and led her to the door.  "See you at breakfast."

"Nite."  She kissed him again and retreated to her room.  

After he gazed at her leave, he closed the door and leaned against it, sliding door to the floor.  His tail placed the object he removed into his hand.  A small black box.

Six months they had known each other.  But, it was the four months of dating that lead him to this point.  She never saw him as a monster, but as a man even without his image inducer.  He flipped open the box and looked at the sparkling ring.  One day, she will be a part of his family too.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Senator Creed has been creating quite a stir in the mutant controversy."  Magneto stated.  "He's even worse than Senator Kelly was."

Sabretooth growled in agreement.  "What are we going to do about him?"

"Senator Creed will be at a debate next week with Dr. Hank McCoy."  Magneto eyed over across the room.  "Mystique will be present to hear the debate disguised as Senator Kelly.  After the debate, Mystique will take care of him."

"And what will you be doing?" 

"I will on another mission."  Magneto watched as Pyro flipped open and close his lighter.  "And you and Pyro will be on another."

Sabretooth growled.  "Wolverine."

"No, even better."  Magneto smiled.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  

In case anyone is confused, Kurt and Ororo are dating.  It took two months for him to ask her out anywhere.  Use your imagination from there. 

Scott is out of town doing some soul searching.

I made Kurt 33 (34 years ago when he was conceived) and Graydon 31 because you have to be at least 30 to be a senator in the US.


	4. Enter Cerebro

The Truth Hurts

Chapter IV:  Enter Cerebro

By:  Michelle

_Welcome Professor_.  

Charles wheeled his way down the walkway to his mutant-finding computer, Cerebro.  Of course, Cerebro had other uses besides finding mutants.  It also had a catalogue of all mutants her came in contact with. 

"Locate the files on Mutant X-107 and Mutant X-108"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Three minutes left.  Kurt closed his lesson plan for the day.  'Next Friday, you will have an exam on the material covered the past two weeks."

He listened to all of the groans coming from his students.  

"It's not going to be that bad."  

"That's what you said last time."  Bobby replied.  "German's hard to learn.  All that masculine and feminine stuff, plus the conjugations."

"It vouldn't be hard, if you took time out each day and study."  Kurt replied.  "If you need further help you should talk to me during study period."

They all knew he was right.  As the bell rang, all of the students rushed out of class.  Well, all except Rogue.

"What can I do for you, Fraulein Rogue?"  

She was one of the top students in his class.  Rogue was a smart girl and like a little sister to him since he saved her that day in the Blackbird.  She and Bobby were going to be starting college next fall to get their BA in education to become future teachers at the school and well as X-men.  

"Did you get it?"  Rogue said with curiosity.

Kurt smiled and picked up his jacket.  "Get vat?"  It was too hot to wear at the moment so he threw it over his shoulder causing the small black box to fall in front of Rogue's feet.  

"This?"  Rogue picked up the box and opened it.  "Oh my…sorry."  She caught herself before she said God.  She knew how much it upset him. "It's perfect.  She's going to love it."

"Ja."  Kurt blushed and took the box from her gloved hands, placing it in his pocket.  "I hope so."

"Don't be silly.  So."  She asked.  "When are you going ask…?"

"Ask me what?"  Ororo walked in the room wondering what was taking Kurt so long to go to lunch with her.

Kurt stood in silence, unsure what to say.

"When you're going to have your next history test so he can make sure he doesn't plan a test on the same day."  Rogue stated.  

Kurt nodded.  'Ja, vat she said."  

Ororo looked at the two of them in suspision.  Kurt had already talked to her about the test dates.  He was hiding something, she could sense it.  "Ok."

Rogue picked up her books and proceeded to walk out the door.  "Well I'll see ya'll later."   

"You're up to something Kurt Wagner."  Ororo teased trying to get him to spill. 

His tail twitched nervously around him.  "I have know idea vat you're talking about."  

_Yeah right._  Ororo kissed him on cheek.  "We better get going before the students eat all of the pizza." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier read over the files.

_Mutant X-108_

_Name: Kurt Wagner_

_Codename:  Nightcrawler_

_Age: 33_

_Height:  5'9"_

_Weight: _

_Birthplace:  __Germany___

_Powers:  Mutant X-108 has blue fur, yellow eyes, fangs and a prehensile tail. He has three fingers and toes on each appendage and can stick to walls. He is a line-of-sight teleporter, a master swordsman, and acrobat._

_Family: Margali Szardos (foster-mother), Jemaine Szardos (foster-sister), Stefan Szardos (foster-brother, deceased), Eric Wagner (biological father?), And Biological Mother: Unknown_

_Mutant X-107_

_Name: Raven Darkholme_

_Codename: Mystique_

_Age: Unknown_

_Height: 5'11"_

_Weight: 146 lbs._

_Birthplace:  Presumably __Germany___

_Powers:  Aside from having naturally blue skin, Mutant X-107 is a metamorph, able to change shape into anyone she's seen. She can modify the transformation somewhat, and even change only a part of herself._

_Family: Unknown_

Professor Xavier sighed.  Test blood samples for Mutants X-107 and X-108.

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

"Bonjour chere."  

Rogue turned to face the person who called her.  'Hey Remy."  She sighed.  She didn't want to hang with the 22 year old Cajun at the moment.  Him talking in the third person got on her nerves.  Why the hell did the X-men have to bring Gambit here?  He had the biggest crush on her and it was such a pain.    Plus, she was supposed to eat lunch with Bobby.

"Remy senses some frustration with Remy."  He replied reading into her mind.

"Knock it off Remy."  Rogue answered.  "Bobby will be here any minute to meet to go to lunch together.'

"Oh Ice-boy."  Remy picked.  

Rogue rolled her eyes.  She had better things to think about.  Like, what Kurt was going to do when he pops the question. 

"Remy senses you know a secret too."  He read a little further.  "Between Ororo and Kurt I presume.  Non."

"Stop reading my mind."  

Remy eyed her with his red and black eyes and kissed her gloved hand.  "M'apologies chere."

"Hey what's going on in here?"  Bobby walked in the hallway finding Remy and Rogue together.  _Damn Cajun._

Rogue pulled her hand away from him.  He could sense that she didn't want him there at the moment.  

 "Remy was just leaving.  Au revoir" He smiled at Rogue before turning from the couple.  

Bobby glared as the Cajun retreated down the hallway_.  Boy did he want to freeze his ass for hitting on Rogue again.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Blood sample match_.  _Mutants X-107 and X-108 related by blood. _ _Mutant X-107 is a first generation mutant.  Mutant X-108 is a second generation mutant and offspring of Mutant X-108.  _

Xavier placed his fingers between his brow.  He was right.  How was he going to tell Kurt?    


	5. Telling Kurt

The Truth Hurts

Chapter V:  Telling Kurt

By:  Michelle

Kurt waited patiently for Professor Xavier to enter the room.  It had been a few days since he read his mind.  Maybe he was finally going to tell him.

"Relax."  Ororo said to him as she noticed his tail swishing nervously around.  

_Click_

They both turned to see the door open and Xavier roll into the room.  

"Good Afternoon Kurt, Ororo."  He said as he made his way over to them

"Vat is it you vanted to see me for, Professor?"  Kurt asked even though he already knew.  

Xavier placed his hands together almost as if he were praying.  "I have been doing a lot of research the past few days as you know.  I wanted to make sure I was correct before I could fully talk to you about this."

"I understand."  Kurt nodded and felt Ororo grab his hand.  

"What I'm about to say is not easy?"  He continued.  "So I'm not going to say it."

Kurt looked at him confused.  _Why?_

"I'd rather show it to you."  Xavier held his hands on each side of his head.  

_Kurt shook aimlessly in the basket.  What was going on?  Where are we going mother?_

_Out of breath, she stopped. He could hear the sounds of water crashing in the distance.___

_He looked up at the woman and cried. She looked down at him giving him the first glimpse of her face. Her yellow eyes gazed at him underneath her red hair. _

_She bent down and touched his cheek.  "Why couldn't you be more like me?"_

_He continued to gaze at her.  He knew her.  Not well, but he knew her.  Mother._

_She tucked him in tightly.  "My baby boy."  She brushed her fingers through his long cobalt locks.  She smiled.  He was a newborn, yet he had a full head of hair.  She pulled out a knife and gently cut one of his curls._

_He watched as she took the lock of hair and wrapped it safely in a handkerchief.  _

_He could hear angry voices approaching.  He looked again at his mother as her appearance changed into another.  _

"Mystique."  Kurt whispered under his breath as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Ororo looked at Kurt and Xavier in the trance.  Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

_He cried as he felt himself lifted in the basket.  _

_"Behold." She shouted disguised as the townsman. "The devil's child."_

_No mother._

_"Sacrifice it."_

_Please mother why._

_"Throw it over the falls."_

_He felt her let go._

Kurt jumped in his seat as Xavier lowered his hands.  His eyes flowed with tears.  _How could the truth hurt so much?_

"I'm sorry Kurt."  Xavier apologized.  "It was the only way for you to truly understand." 

"What about my father?"

Xavier shook his head.  "Only Mystique knows his identity.  I'm not even sure if he was alive when you were born."

His eyes tightened and even more tears rolled down. 

"Kurt."  Ororo squeezed his hand.  "It's going to be alright."

He ignored her.  

"Kurt."

He shook his hand from her grasp and……._BAMF_

Ororo watched as he disappeared leaving black smoke in his place.  _Kurt don't do this.  Let me be there for you like you were there for me._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Sabretooth walked into Mystique's room to find her gazing at small bags spread out on the bed.

He walked over to her and looked down.  She was so hypnotized she didn't realize he was there.  However, he knew why.  Locks of hair.  There were three Ziplocs there.  One for each.  

The first one was a jet black curl.  Her first son.  He remembered the story she told him about her first.  

The next one was a straight blonde lock.  Their son. He remembered that moment as he watched is only lead away to a better place.  That was the day their feelings for each other ended.  

The other bag was a mystery to him.  Its dark brown nature didn't strike him as familiar.  Or did it?  Anyway, he could care less.  

"Trip down memory lane."  He said to her.  

Mystique gathered up the bags quickly.  'What are you doing here?"

Sabretooth picked up his son's lock and handed it to her.  "It's been a decades since that day hasn't it."

"Indeed it has."  She replied.  "And soon It will come to an end."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo passed around Xavier's office.  "Where did he go?"

"Ororo, he needs time alone."  Xavier stated.  "I'm not going to pry."

She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.  _Kurt, please come to me.  Let me help you._

Xavier looked out the window and watched the bright sunny day darken.  _This was the beginning of one hell of a storm.  _


	6. Rogue's Story

The Truth Hurts

Chapter VI:  Rogue's Story

By:  Michelle

Kurt listened to the leaves of the tree he was in rustled in the strengthening winds.  _Ororo is upset.  Maybe I should talk with her.  No I can't.  I don't want to face anyone right now.  _

He looked up and allowed the rain to pour down on him.  _This tree isn't blocking shit._

 He wiped his face as the rain poured harder and harder.  _She's really upset.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon looked in his file cabinet.  _Bank Statements.  Insurance.  Tax Returns.  Personal file.  _

He pulled out the folder marked Personal file and opened it up.  He glanced over the papers.  He had been slowly researching his family history over the last few years.  

He knew his father's name.  _Victor Creed._  He knew his mother's name.  _Raven Darkholme.  _

He knew little about them.  They were so secretive.  That's why he investigated.  According to his research, he had an adopted sister.  _Marie D'Ancanto.  However, he remembered an old conversation between his parents that he had a half-brother.  _Unknown.  _Was it a brother or sister?  _Who knows?__

 Nothing seemed to make sense to him.  Actually, there was one thing that did.  He hated his parents and all mutants.  They were the cause for this hatred.  Weren't parents supposed to love their children no matter what?  

So he was human and they were mutant.  What difference did it make?  Apparently, enough to make to them get rid of him.  He was only 12 when it happened, but he knew the reasons.  _One day, they and all mutants will pay.  _

Anger and hatred filled his soul as he closed the file.  _Soon, they'll pay._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6_

"What are you doing up there?"  

Kurt opened his eyes.  He knew that voice.  "Rogue, I wish to be alone right now."

"I heard.  Do you want to talk?"  

Kurt looked down at her and sighed.  She looked up at him from under her umbrella.  She wore her hair down with her streaks outlining her face.   

"Look."  Rogue addressed him.  "Either you come down or I come up."  

"You shouldn't be out in this weather."  Kurt said trying to avoid a conversation with her.  "You're going to get sick."

Rogue closed her umbrella and climbed up the tree not caring if she got soaked.  "Then, you shouldn't have caused the weather in the first place."

Kurt frowned as she sat on a branch next to him.  "She's real upset isn't she."

"What gave you the first clue?"  Rogue replied sarcastically.    

"Who told you?"  

"The Professor."  Rogue replied.  "He sent me out to talk to you for some reason."

"Oh."

"You know."  Rogue began.  "I never really knew my parents that well when I was little."

Kurt watched the saddened expression come over her face.

"My real name is Marie D'Ancanto.  My mother died when I was four and my father worked out of town a lot.  I rarely saw him."  She said.  "Whenever he was out of town, I would stay with two ladies, Ms. Raven Darkholme and Ms. Irene Adler.  They raised me when my father was working which was all the time.  Ms. Raven was like a mother to me and I was like a daughter to her.  I guess you can say we adopted each other. She nicknamed me Rogue and it stuck ever since."

Kurt smiled.  "You must miss her."

"Sometimes."  She replied but continued her story.  "When I was 13, my father found a permanent job in Mississippi.  He took me with him, along with his new wife. I never saw Ms. Raven again. Since I didn't really know my father very well and my stepmom didn't much like me, we really didn't get along.  After we all realized my ability, you know when I kissed Cody and put him in a coma, I ran away.  I don't think they really cared."

Kurt hung his head.  Here he was complaining to himself about all the things that went wrong in his life and yet, they seemed pointless to even gripe about when compared to her.

"Six months later, I ran into Logan.  That's how I got here."  Rogue looked over to him.

"Did you ever try to find Ms. Raven again?"  Kurt asked.  "You know, to become a family again."

"No."

"Why?"  Kurt asked.  

"Because my heart told me not to."  Rogue smiled.  "This is my family Kurt.  This is where I'm happy.  It doesn't matter about my past.  This is my future."  She said to him softly.  "This is where I belong."

_Family.  Future.  Belong. _ Kurt let the words sink into his head.  He knew Rogue was right.  _Who was the teacher now? He laughed silently to himself__.  God has pulled a fast one on me._

Kurt looked at Rogue as she pulled her wet hair out of her face.  "Danke schon."  _Thank You._

"Keine Ursache."  _You're welcome.  She replied and looked up at the raging sky.  _

"We better get."  Kurt said.  

"Yeah."  Rogue replied noticing the intensifying wind.  "Before the lights go out and Remy throws a hurricane party."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Ok.  So I twisted up Rogue's story a bit to make it work with my story.  Don't worry.  I have reasons in my future chapters.


	7. Back Home

The Truth Hurts

Chapter VII:  Back Home

By:  Michelle

Kurt jumped down from the last tree limb. _Thud.  "Can you make it or is it to high for you?"_

Rogue sat on the branch swinging her legs as she looked down_.  It's six maybe seven feet.  "It's not that high."_

"Sure."  

"Positive."  She hopped off from where she was.  

Kurt watched as she practically glided down to the ground.  

"I doubt this will do any good now."  She said as she picked up her umbrella off the ground. 

"Nein."  He stood there amazed.  _I didn't know she could do that.  _

"What?"  Rogue wondered why he was standing there with a shocked expression on his face.  She knew, but didn't want to tell anyone.  She had been feeling differently since that fight they had with the Avengers.  That was her first mission as a real X-men.  She didn't want anyone to worry.  

"Nothing."  Kurt grabbed her around the waist.  He knew there was something different about her lately.  She'll tell them in time.  Hopefully it's not something seriously wrong.   "Let's get back home."

_Bamf_

"What happened to you p'tite?"  Remy asked as they appeared in the mansion soaking wet.  

"We had a talk."  Rogue explained pulling her hair back feeling somewhat nauseous from her trip.   

"In the rain."  

"Yeah, in the rain."

Kurt looked around as the lights in the house flickered.  "I better get going before a tornado drops out of the sky."  

_Bamf_

Rogue waved the smoke away from her face.  _God, I hate that smell._

"You're soaked to the bone, chere."  Remy took off his jacket to give to her.

Bobby walked in and pushed Remy's jacket back to him.  "I'll take her from here, Cajun."  He put his arm around Rogue, unaware that his anger made him lose control over his abilities.  "Come on; let's get you up to your room."

"Bobby."  _Cold, cold, cold.  Rogue pushed him away before he accidentally froze her into a popsicle.  _

"Come on chere."  Remy placed his jacket around her.  "Before you freeze to death."

"Thanks."  Rogue snuggled in the jacket.

Bobby clenched his fists as he watched Rogue and Remy leave together.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo paced around in her bedroom in her nightgown.  The faster and faster she paced the fiercer the storm raged.  

_Where was he? _She was so afraid she couldn't even concentrate.  _I need to calm down.  I need to calm down.  _

Ororo knelt in front of her bed and made the sigh of the cross. 

 "God.  I don't know if you are listening.  I don't even know if you will even listen to me.  I've never done this before.  I've seen Kurt pray, but I have never taken the initiative to do this myself.  I don't even know if I'm doing this right.  I need your help.  Now, I know I'm not a religious or spiritual person like Kurt is, but if you hear me, please help him.  I'm so worried about him.  I want to be there for him, but he won't listen to me or anyone in that manner.  I know you have a special connection with him.  Please watch over him.  Please take care of him.  He may not listen to me, but I know he will listen to you.  Please.  I love him."  

Ororo closed her eyes and made the sign of the cross as a tear rolled down her cheek.  She stood up and felt the thunder shake the mansion.

_Bamf._

"Kurt."  Ororo rushed over and hugged him.  _Thank you Lord for bringing him safely to me.  _

"I'm sorry."  He held her tightly.  "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm just glad you are alright."  She planted kisses all over his face.  "I was so worried about you."

Kurt replied by meeting her lips.   

Ororo leaned closer to him, only to find herself soaking wet.  She pulled away.  'I soaked you.  You were outside and I soaked you."  

"I deserved it."  He was uncomfortably wet, but he didn't care.  He could see straight through her nightgown.

"Get undressed."  She demanded.

"Vat?"  

"Before you catch a cold."  She pulled his jacket off of him and hung it over the shower rod in her bathroom.  She pulled out a towel and tossed it to him.  Then, she grabbed her robe.  'I'm going to get you a change of clothes."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy opened the door to the room Rogue shared with Kitty and Jubilee.  "Here we are chere."

"Thank you."  Rogue took off the jacket and handed it to him.  

Remy smiled as she kissed two fingers on her gloved hand and touched his cheek.  "You're welcome, chere."

Rogue smiled to herself as she watched him go down the hall.

"Like, what was that all about?"

She jumped and turned around to face her two roommates.  She didn't realize Kitty or Jubilee was in here.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo returned to the room to find Kurt shirtless and drying his hair with the towel in her bathroom.  She stood in the doorway for a moment and gazed at the blue German.  He had so much strength in his muscles, but he was so weak inside.  She wanted to ease his pain.  _Open up to me Kurt._

Kurt paused as he caught a glimpse of her reflecting in the mirror.  He placed down the towel and turned around.  She seems so sad.  

"Here are your clothes."  

"Thank You."  He took the clothes from her and watched as she walked out the room closing the door behind her.  _She knows me too well.  He thought to himself as he changed into his circus pants and Pirates of the Caribbean t-shirt.  _


	8. Just Talk

The Truth Hurts

Chapter VIII:  Just Talk

By:  Michelle

Kurt walked out of the bathroom to find Ororo sitting up in bed.  She had a new nightgown on now, since her other one was wet.  As he sat next to her, he noticed how hurt she was.  She had cried so much that her eyes were red and she had bags under them.  "I'm sorry, liebe.  I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ororo took a deep breath.  "I want to be there for you.  Why won't you let me?"  Her eyes turned to tears again.  Only this time, she was not sad, she was angry. "And what the hell were you doing in that weather anyway?"

"I had a talk with Rogue."

She turned from him and more tears rolled down her cheeks.  _He can talk to Rogue and not me._

Kurt touched her chin lightly and turned her head to face him again.  He wiped a tear from her cheek.  "I'm sorry libeling.  I need you."  Tears rolled down his own cheeks now.  "Ich liebe dich."

She lifted her hand to meet his.  She didn't fully understand his last statement, but she knew he was true to it.

He slid his hand from her face and laid his head on her lap holding her hand.  "I need you, liebling.  I'm so confused."

"I'm here for you."  She brushed her free hand through his curly cobalt hair.  "Open up to me."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kitty and Jubilee folded their arms demanding what was going on.  

"What are y'all talking about?"  Rogue asked, though she really knew why.  

"This."  Kitty said and reenacted her previous scene.  

"I was cold and he gave me his jacket."  Rogue said in her defense and pulled out a dry pair of clothes.  "I was just thankin' him."  

"Whatever."  Jubilee smiled.  "You have a thing for him."

"Do not."

"Yeah, like you totally do."  Kitty replied.  

"No, I don't."  Rogue stood up straight.  "He's just a friend."

Jubilee shook her head causing her earrings to make a jingling sound.  "There's no fooling us.  You've been crushing on him since he came here two months ago."

"Oh please."  She stated.  "He gets on my nerves.  He's stubborn, narcistic, and his eyes freak me out.  He's a swamp rat Cajun with a bad case of Mardi Gras Mombo Fever….

Kitty and Jubilee looked at her in disbelief as she continued to ramble about what she _claimed_ to think of Remy.  

….And he's so egotistic.  Plus he's got that stupid goatee thing going on."  

"Are you like done now?"  Kitty asked.  "'Cause you're like so full of shit."

Rogue stood still for a moment.  Jubilee was right.  There was no fooling her friends.  She did like Remy, but her boyfriend was Bobby.  _This is so complicated.  Why couldn't my life just be simple?  "I don't like him, alright.  Will the two of you just drop it now?"  She demanded walked out of the room to take a shower and get off the wet clothes._

"She's like totally in denial."

"Totally."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Remy walked his way to the boys' dormitory, he found himself face to face with an angry Bobby Drake.

'Bonjour Ice-boy."  He said.  "Rogue is upstairs changing."

Bobby pushed him into the wall.  "You stay away from her, Cajun."

"Excuse me."  Remy stood up and pulled his cards out of his pocket.  

"You heard me."  Bobby replied with his face turning icy blue.  "Stay away from my girlfriend."

"Well if Bobby were a better boyfriend, Remy would not have to correct his mistakes."  He shuffled his cards in his hands, then choosing the King of Hearts as his preferred choice of weapon.  He knew Bobby wanted to fight him.  

Both men glared at each other hard.  Remy studied his opponent as he turned the card in his fingers causing it to charge into a bright red.  Bobby clenched his fists causing shards of ice to fall to the floor.  

"What the hell is going on here?"  Logan pushed the two of them apart.  

"Nothing."  Remy replied fuming and uncharged his card.  "Remy was just asking Ice-boy here if he wanted to play poker."

"No thanks, Cajun."  Bobby steamed.  "I don't like poker." 

Logan watched as the two turned from each other and walked down opposite ends of the hallway.  _Damn kids.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I thought finding out my past would be a good thing.  You know."  Kurt said to her as she played with his curls.  "I always imaged that I would find my parents, a brother or a sister some day and be a real family."

"But what about Margali, Jemaine, and Stefan.  Weren't you a family with them?"  

"Yes."  Kurt sighed, knowing she was right.  "But they are not my blood."

"You know."  Ororo turned his head to look up at her.  "Sometimes, it takes more than blood to make a family."  She traced a tattoo on his cheek.  "It takes love."

Kurt reflected on her words.  _It takes love.  _Twice tonight he had been silenced by women who seemed to know more than he did.

"So what are you going to do now, knowing that Mystique is your mother?"  Ororo dreaded to asked that question, but she knew it was an important one.

"Nothing."  Kurt replied, even though he wanted to ask Mystique so many questions.  _Why did she abandon him?  Wasn't a parent supposed to love their children no matter what?  _ He closed his eyes as many more questions flood his head.  "Nothing."


	9. Unfolding

The Truth Hurts

Chapter IX:  Unfolding

By:  Michelle

Kurt woke up the next morning to find himself still in Ororo's bed.  _I didn't realize I fell asleep.  He rubbed his eyes to see a light coming from the bathroom.  There he saw an angel fixing her hair.  _

Ororo twisted her long white hair up and pinned it up with a large hair clip.  She turned around to see him staring at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "You seemed so peaceful last night.  I didn't have the heart to wake you."  She walked over to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  "Good morning.  How are you feeling?"

"Better."  Kurt smiled.  "A lot better."  _I definitely could get use to sleeping in here._  He gazed into her blue eyes.  "How about you?"  

"I'm fine."  Ororo smiled and gave him another kiss.  "Classes start in less than an hour.  I got you another change of clothes.  You can bathe in my bathroom.  Then, we can get your paperwork and head to class."

"Sounds like a plan."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Senator Graydon Creed worked competently at his desk at his speech in favor of the Mutant Registration Act on Friday.  Today was Thursday.  He had no time to spare.

"Excuse me, Senator Creed."  His secretary walked him the room holding a large mailing envelope.  

Graydon pulled off his glasses and put pressure on his forehead.  "What is it, Mrs. Johnson?  Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sorry, Sir."  She apologized.  "But, this came for you."

Graydon sighed and took the envelope from her.  It had no labels on it at all.  "Who gave this to you?"

"Senator Kelly."  She answered.  "He said you should open it immediately."

  "Thank you Mrs. Johnson.  You may leave now."  He hated Senator Kelly for changing his mind on the Registaration Act.  What he hell was he sending him this shit for?

Graydon looked over the envelope carefully before he opened it.  He carefully slid the papers out of it.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan walked outside and sat on the steps next to Remy.  "Got a light."

Remy pulled out his lighter and lit the end of Logan's cigar.  Then, he took a drag on his cigarette.  "What you doin' out here?  Don't you have a class to teach?"

"I still have a few minutes before class starts."  Logan shrugged.  He taught shop and P.E. to help out Xavier while Scott was gone.  Teaching to him was actually playing and goofing off with the students.  He had no complaints.  Plus, he had nothing else better to do all day.  "What the hell was going on between you and Bobby last night?"

Remy tapped his cigarette and turned to Logan.  "Bobby jealous of Remy."

"I have the feeling I know the reason."  He answered.  _Rogue._  "Let me put it this way.  If you, or Bobby, do anything to hurt her, I will personally remove all appendages from you body starting with the shortest. [1]  Got it." 

"Remy's not afraid of you."

_Snikt  _

"You better be."

Remy's cigarette dropped from his mouth as he looked down.  

Logan retracted his claws and put out his cigar in his hand.  _Reacted with more control than Bobby.  _He stood up and looked down at Remy.  "Get up and make yourself useful."

"What ya mean?"  Remy looked up him confused.  He wasn't a student.  He just lived here.  Rogue, being one reason.

"Just come on."  Logan pulled him to his feet.  "Or we'll be late for my class."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Damn Rogue."  Piotr said as he fought her in arm wresting.  "Who did you touch to get this strong?"

"What's the matter, Colossus?"  Bobby added in.  "Afraid she might beat you."

"No."  Piotr turned his body into steel as he battled Rogue.  

Rogue smiled as she slowly, but surely pulled Piotr's arm down touching the table.  "Yes."  She turned and high-fived Bobby with her gloved hand.

Piotr flexed his muscles.  _Was he loosing it?_  No he was just as strong as before.  Rogue must have gotten stronger.  It didn't matter.  He didn't impress Kitty.

"Alright class. Enough games."  Ororo said as she walked in her History class.  "Time to get started with today's lesson."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sabretooth looked around the room.  _Magneto.  Pyro_.   "Where's Mystique?" 

 "She's already begun her mission."  Magneto replied moving a chair across the room so his other associate could sit.  

Pyro flipped open and close his lighter.  "What is our mission?"

"Your first mission, Pyro."  Magneto began and used his power to take the lighter from him.  "Is to stop playing with this ridiculous lighter while I'm talking?"

Sabretooth growled with agreement.  

"Professor Xavier will no doubt be at the debate tomorrow."  Magneto smiled.  "Leaving his school less defendable for your mission."

"What are we after?"  

"It's not what you're after?"  Magneto replied.  "It's who."  He pulled out a collar from his desk.  

"What's that for?"  Pyro asked as Magneto handed the collar to Sabretooth.

Sabretooth's eyes widen.  He knew exactly what it was for.  "It's a shock collar."  He turned it in his hands.  "It controls a mutant from using its powers."

"You will need for the mutant you're after.  He's quite powerful."  

'How powerful?"

Magneto looked over at Sabretooth.  "Surely you heard of the attack on the president months back."

"Have fun."  Pyro smiled.  He knew exactly who his leader was talking about.

"Don't laugh so soon Pyro."  Magneto added in.  "And don't touch the mutant you're after."

Pyro's smiled changed into a docile expression.  "You're kidding right."

"No."  Magneto opened a metal door to the right of the room revealing a suit.  "Perhaps you should wear this for protection.  It's far better than this lighter."

  


* * *

[1] Line from Romy and Michele's High School Reunion.


	10. A Learning Experience

The Truth Hurts

Chapter X:  A Learning Experience

By:  Michelle

Graydon flipped through the papers and pictures he received.  All the research he had done was worthless compared to this.  

Nothing seemed to be clear to him.  Or did it? 

 He looked over the pictures.  _Raven Darkholme.  His mother, no doubt about that.  __Victor Creed.  His father, he was not surprised.  _

The second two pictures were confusing to him.  He didn't recognize them at all.  They were taken quite recently and the individuals looked as though they didn't realize they were being photographed.  

The first one was a picture of a man in a blue devil costume.  Well, he hoped it was a costume.  The man looked similar to his mother's true form except for the large tail he seemed to have.  He flipped it over.  He traced the name scribbled on the back.  _Kurt Wagner.  _

He placed the picture aside and took the other one in his hand.  It was a teenage girl with white streaks in her dark brown hair.  She was quite beautiful.  He flipped it over and digested the name written on the back.  _Marie D'Ancanto.  He recognized that name._

He fumbled to pull out his personal file again.   _Marie D'Ancanto.   __Marie D'Ancanto.  Marie D'Ancanto.  _

He could believe what he was seeing.  _Why would Senator Kelly send me this?  How would he have this kind of information like this?  _

_Unless.  Her_.  "That bitch."  Graydon slammed his fist on the desk.  'That fucking bitch!"

"Senator Creed."  His secretary opened the door to see what he was fussing about.  "Is something wrong?"

Graydon demonic face changed to that of an angel.  "No, Mrs.  Johnson."  He said calmly.  "Everything is quite alright."

She looked at his seemingly innocent face.  "Yes, Senator Creed.  I am sorry to have disturbed you."  She smiled at him and closed the door.

Graydon's face returned to its wicked nature.  He sucked in a deep breath and looked at the pictures again.  So he had both a brother and a sister.  _Why did she send me this?  He knew her better than that.  __Mother what are you up to.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright, let's get down to business."  Logan said as he approached his P.E. class of 12 and 13 year old mutants.  "Is everybody here?"  _One.  Two.  Three._  Logan silently thought to himself as he counted his students.  _Eleven and Twelve.  Good.  All here._

'Aren't ya gonna take roll, Monsieur."  Remy asked confused.  

"Why?"  Logan replied.  "They're all here."  He faced his class.  "What ya'll want to play today?"

"Baseball."  Artie yelled out.

"Ya'll all want to play baseball today."  

'Yeah."

Logan listened to all the students agree.  "Ok then go get the equipment and we'll go outside."

Remy watched the students run and grab baseballs, bats, and gloves.  _I just love how you teach __Logan_._  He began to follow everyone outside.  _It's so professional.  **NOT.**_    _

"Alright."  Logan stood on the pitcher's mound.  "Artie and Jones.  Start picking teams."

Remy watched again, surprised that the students actually listened to Logan.  But, then again, why wouldn't they.  Logan wasn't the type of person you want to mess with.  

"Catch."  Logan tossed Remy a glove.  "You're catcher today."

Remy put on the glove.  _Oh great  And I thought I was finished with P.E._  He took his position behind home plate.

"Let's play ball!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Nein.  Jaime."  Kurt fussed at the seven year old with a blue crayon in his nose.  "Take that out.  How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I don't know."  Jaime said and began coloring and drawing with his crayon again.  

Kurt shook his head.  _Why did Ororo have to volunteer me to teach Art class to the 7 and 8 year olds?  Never mind.  I know why.  _'But the children love drawing you pictures and making you things.'  _At least it was only three students:  Jaime (Multiple Man), Rayne (Wolfsbane), and Evan (Spyke, Ororo's nephew).  Today's assignment was to make cards for Professor Xavier's birthday next week._

"Very good, Rayne."  Kurt praised the eight year old with red pig tails.  "Professor is going to be very excited ven you give this to him."

"What about me, Mr. Wagner?"  Evan showed him his card he was making.  

"Yes Evan."  Kurt smiled.  "Who are these people?"

"That's the X-men."  Evan pointed.  "That's Professor. That's Mr. Logan.  That's Aunt Ro.  And, that's you."

Kurt smiled and turned his attention over to Jaime again.  There was four of him now, each with a different color crayon up their nose.  _Mein Gott, Jaime.  He gently took the crayons out of each of the Jaime's multiples.  "Vat happened?'_

"I bumped my elbow on the desk."  He replied innocently as his multiples merged back into him.

Kurt sighed.  At least Jaime wasn't eating play-do again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"There were three versions of the Black Death that hit Europe from 1347 to 1350: the bubonic, pneumonic, and the sempticaemic…."

Bobby ignored Storm's lecture and whispered to the note-taking Rogue.  "So what happened after Cajun brought you up to your room last night?"

"Nothing.'  Rogue answered still paying attention to the lecture.  "Remy left after we got to my room."

"Truthfully."  Bobby questioned.  

Rogue stopped writing and turned to him.  "If you don't believe me, then ask Jubilee or Kitty."

"I believe you."  Bobby lied.  Kitty had a big mouth.  "It's just that I heard you kissed him."

"I didn't kiss him."  Rogue denied.  "I thanked him for lending me his jacket and he left.  Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you."  He answered.  _I just don't trust him._

"So, Bobby and Rogue.  Which of the three versions of the plague was 100% fatal?"  Ororo asked knowing they had been talking throughout her lecture.

Rogue looked at the last few notes she had as Bobby sat quiet.  "Septicaemic."  She shrugged.

"Lucky guess."  Ororo answered.  "But next time, socialize outside of class."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Evan (Spyke) is from the x-men evolution TV show.

In my fanfics, Jaime, Rayne, and Evan are the youngest mutants at the institute.  Their mutant powers developed faster than anyone expected, so Xavier had them brought to the school to start early training.


	11. Bad Boys

The Truth Hurts 

Chapter XI:  Bad Boys

By:  Michelle

"Alright guys, ten minutes til."  Logan yelled around the field.  "Head back and get changed for your next class."

Remy watched as the students rushed back to the school.  _I'm not ready to head inside yet.  This was kinda fun.  _

Logan threw a ball up in the air and caught it.  "You want to hit a few before we head in."

"Sure, Monsieur."  Remy picked up a bat and stood at home plate waiting for Logan's first pitch.  

Logan stared straight at Remy.  _How about a fast ball Gumbo? _

Remy took his first swing.  _Swoosh._  

"Strike one. You suppose to hit the ball."  Logan laughed as Remy threw him back the ball. "Not the air."

_Swoosh._  Remy swung again, only to miss the ball again.  

'Strike Two."  Logan picked.  "Come on Gumbo."

Remy smiled.  _You son of a bitch.  This one is going miles high.  He pulled off his trench coat and flexed his muscles in his navy muscle shirt.  He walked back over to home plate and glared at Logan with his red and black eyes as he tightened his grip on the bat.  _

Logan gazed at Remy with the ball in his hand.  _Try this pitch Gumbo.  _

Everything seemed in slow motion as Remy made his last swing.

_Crack._

^^^^^^^

Ororo erased the board and prepared for her next class.  Only a few students had taken their seats.  They still had another few minutes before class started.  She sat behind her desk and waited for the rest of the students to arrive.

_Crash._

Ororo jumped as the baseball shattered her window and knocked the globe off her desk.  _Logan__.  She rushed over the window to see Remy and Logan outside with baseball bats and gloves.  __Those two.   Her eyes turned a pearly shade of white._

^^^^^^

"You pissed her off now."  Logan looked at the broken window where the angry weather goddess stood.

"What you think she gonna do?"  Remy asked as the sky darkened.  

"I ain't standing here to find out."

The two of them took off running towards the school as the rain poured down on them and lightening flashed around. 

^^^^^^

Remy hung his trench coat on the rack as he and Logan stood at the door soaking wet.  _Now I know how chere felt last night.  _

The two split up to go change their clothes.  As Remy walked down the hallway, he watched as the students hurried to their next classes.  _I wonder where Rogue is._

Bobby noticed him coming down the hallway as he and Rogue split to head to their next classes.  _Damn Cajun.  I'll show you.  He walked past Remy and purposely bumped into him knowing he was soaking wet.  _

Remy turned now shaking and full of frost.    

"Ooops."  

_Ooops, my ass._  Remy glared at him hard and debated about charging him up. He didn't.  Instead, he turned and continued down the hall.  _Two can play this game._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Later that day….**

Remy held a small ball of paper in his hand as he and Logan walked in Storm's classroom with a new glass for her window.  She was teaching mythology now, another class Bobby had with her.  

Remy smiled at Rogue, who was also in the class as he and Logan proceeded down the aisle between her and Bobby.  That's when he dropped the charged paper ball on his desk.  Bobby just glared at him as he made his way down the aisle.  

"Alright class."  Ororo addressed the class.  "While Remy and Logan are putting in the new window, why don't everyone pass up their essays due today."

Bobby pulled out his essay and laid it on his desk on top of the unnoticed paper ball.  

_Pop._

He waved his hands in his face as bits of paper and smoke flew around him.  What _the hell?  He picked up his essay which now had a large hole in it.  __You son of a bitch.   He looked up to see Remy giving him a guilty smile.  _

Ooops.  Remy lipped from the front of the room as he watched Bobby's nostrils flare.

"Bobby, your paper."  Ororo asked looking down at him.  

"I'm sorry, Ms. Monroe."  Bobby explained.  "I must have left my revised copy at the computer."

"Hand it to me at the end of the day then."  

"Yes Ma'am."  Bobby nodded and looked back over to Remy who was helping Logan set the new window in.  _This means war Cajun._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**After classes…**

Kurt wrapped his arms around Ororo's waist and kissed her neck.   

"So, how was your day?"  Ororo sighed feeling his warm breath against her neck.

"Vere should I start?"  

Ororo laughed softly.  "That bad huh."

"Yeah."  Kurt turned her around.  "But the ending is good."  He wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her lips.  _I love you Ororo._

She replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through her hair as the kiss deepened.  _I love you Kurt._

"Hey Lovebirds."

Ororo and Kurt jumped and pulled apart.  _Damn __Logan__.  Just scared the shit out of us why don't you._

"What is it Logan?"  Ororo asked quite frustrated. 

"Chuck wants everyone downstairs."  Logan stated.  "Something about that debate tomorrow."

"Ve're coming."  Kurt grabbed her hand and they followed Logan to Xavier's office.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bobby took a yogurt out of the fridge as he waited for Rogue to get finished with her talk with Jubilee and Kitty.  He sat at the table and anxiously opened the yogurt.  _Mmmm__.  My favorite.  Strawberry and banana.   _

He rolled his eyes as Remy entered the kitchen.  "What the fuck are you doing in here?"  He spat thankful none of the other students or teachers were around.

"What?  Remy can't have a drink."  He answered and took a bottle of Coke out of the cabinet.  He took the cap and charged it up.  Then, he tossed it at Bobby's feet.

Bobby jumped at the mini-explosion then looked down at his new, now burned tennis shoes.

"Dat's for freezing mon deck of cards."  Remy slammed the iced cubed deck in the sink.  

Bobby focused on the drink and held out him hand sending a freezing blast to the Coke bottle.  

"Oh now you pushed Remy."  He said turning the bottle upside down seeing the Coke completely frozen.  

Bobby smiled at that remark and took a bite of his yogurt.  "What are you going to do?  Blow up the Coke bottle."  _Fucking Cajun.  I dare you.  I just dare you.  _

Remy glared at the yogurt and his eyes began to flicker with power as his concentration grew stronger.

Bobby shook his head unaware of what Remy's intentions were.  _Dumb ass.  _

_Splat._

Remy laughed as he looked at the yogurt splattered all over Bobby's face.  _Remy good, non.  _

Bobby wiped his face with a towel and stood up.  "Oh, you are getting it now."

"Bring it on."  Remy challenged as he dropped the bottle next to the cards.

"Hey you guys."  

Both forgot their intentions of killing each other and turned to the hypnotizing beauty standing in the door way.  

"Hey Rogue!"

"Bonjour ma belle![1]"

She smiled as the two greeted her.  She tucked her white streaks behind her ears.  _Why were they staring at me like that?  She blushed, nearly forgetting what to say.  "Ummm, Professor Xavier wants us to go to his office."_

Bobby rushed over and wrapped his arm carefully around her waist and proceeded to walk with her out the door.  

Rogue turned her head to see Remy still standing in the kitchen.  _Damn, he looks good without that bulky trench coat on.  "You too Remy."  _

_Après vous, mon amour!**[2]**  _He watched as she faced forward again and followed her and Bobby to Xavier's office.  

  


* * *

[1] Good afternoon, my beautiful!

[2] After you, my love.


	12. Leaving

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XII:  Leaving

By:  Michelle

Rogue turned to Bobby and giggled.  "How'd you get yogurt in you ear?"  She asked, unaware of the events between the two throughout the day.

'I have no idea."  He replied and turned around to glare at Remy as he wiped his ear with tissue Rogue gave him.

Remy glared back and smiled projecting his emotions to Bobby.  _You may be walking next to her, but I have the ass view.   And, chere be having one nice ass.  _

^^^^^

"Good afternoon, Professor."  Ororo said as she, Kurt, and Logan walked into his office.  

"Good afternoon, Ororo, Kurt, Logan."  He replied and rolled over to greet them.  "Take a seat all of you.  We're still waiting for Bobby, Rogue, and Remy to join us."  He looked up at the door.  "There they are now."

"Hey Professor."  Rogue said full of smiles.  She loved this.  She felt so useful, important, and mature.  

"Rogue, Remy, Bobby."  Xavier addressed.  "Please sit."

Logan folded his arms.  "What's this about Chuck?"

"As you all know, I am leaving this evening to attend the debate tomorrow."  Xavier began and returned behind his desk.  "I'm leaving Ororo in charge."

Ororo nodded at the authority given to her.

"Kurt, you are second to Ororo."  Xavier added.  

"Danke schon."  Kurt replied.  

"Hey."  Logan grunted feeling left out.  "What about me?"

'You Logan are coming with me."  Xavier stated.  "As well as Bobby."

"I get to come with you."  Bobby smiled.  _Finally, I get to be treated like one of the adults around here.   He glared at Remy.  __Ha._

"What about classes tomorrow?"  Ororo asked concerned about what to do about the students.  

"Oh yes."  Xavier remembered.  "The debate is at noon, so all classes after eleven are cancelled.  My morning classes are instructed to write short essays to turn into you and Kurt by 11:30."

"And Logan's morning classes."  

"I would like it if Remy and Rogue took them over."  Xavier said.  "Between the two of them, the students should be no problem.  Plus, it will be a good learning experience for them."  He turned to them.  "Do you two think you can handle it?"

Rogue looked over to Remy then to Professor Xavier as he handed her roll sheets for the classes.  "You won't be disappointed in us Professor."

Remy smiled at her making sure Bobby was watching.  _Look who's laughing now Ice-boy.  She be all mine tomorrow._

"Well, we better get packed."  Xavier said wheeling out from his desk.  "Logan, Bobby.  Do you think you can be ready in an hour?"

'No problem."  Logan answered and walked out the room.  

Bobby nodded.  "Sure Professor."

"Come on Bobby."  Rogue jumped up and tucked her hair behind her ears again.  "I'll go help you pack."  She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.  He grabbed her gloved hand and walked with her to his room.  

Remy watched in disappointment as Rogue left the room with Bobby.  He got up and followed them out the room to see what was going to happen next.  

Kurt and Ororo got up to, but were stopped by Professor Xavier.  "I need to talk to you both before you leave."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bobby slowly packed his bag.  _That damn Cajun is going to make his moves while I'm gone. I know it. I just know it. Why did Professor Xavier want me to go with him?  I knew why.  I am a mature young man taking on the responsibilities of being an X-man.  Scott and Jean use to go all the time.  I just hope this isn't an opportunity for Cajun ass to make any moves.   Ahh.  The pressures of being a teenager. _

"Bobby are you alright?  You look spaced out."  Rogue said to him as she folded a shirt for him.  "Is something wrong?"  

"I'm just going to miss you."  He answered.  _That was no lie.  They were nearly inseparable since they first met. At least, until the competition came along._  "Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, silly."  She smiled at him. 

"No, I'm serious."  He said to her and hugged her gently.  "Are you going to be alright without me?"  

Rogue noticed his worried tone. She pulled back a little and looked him in the face.  "You will always be with me."  She said and kissed him, breaking it before she could hurt him.  She let out a breath of frost and smiled.  "See."

Bobby smiled as they turned back to packing.  _Maybe I have nothing to worry about._  Or _maybe not_.  He looked out into the hallway.

^^^^^^

_Oh dat hurts._  Remy thought to himself as he watched Bobby and Rogue together.  _Dat hurts.  Why couldn't dat be Remy you was kissing chere?_

He brushed his hair back out of his face.  _Where's Monsieur Logan?_  He walked down the hallway with a sour face.  _I need a beer.  Correction.  I need a case of beer.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What is it?"  Ororo asked as she and Kurt retook their seats.  

"I won't doubt if Mystique will be at the debate tomorrow disguised as Senator Kelly."  Xavier pointed out.

_Mystique._  The mention of her name brought eerie feeling over Kurt.  

'If you want Kurt, I can try to find you some answers?"  Xavier asked noticing how uncomfortable Kurt had become.  "That is if you want."

Kurt thought for a moment.  _Did he really want to know more? His recent findings were hard enough to deal with.  The truth was painful enough.  Wasn't it? _  He ran his fingers through his hair.   _No.  _He wanted to know more.  He had to know more, even if it killed him._  "Yes, Professor.  I would like that."_

Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Are you sure Kurt?"

He nodded.  "I'm sure."  

"Alright then."  Xavier nodded.  "I'll find out what I can."

"Danke schon."  Kurt took Ororo's hand and they left Xavier to prepare for his trip.

Xavier sat still for a moment.  _Mystique was the key to unraveling everything.  I just hope the truth doesn't hurt too much._    

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon looked over the pictures again.  _This is insane.  This is my family.  I'm a human in the mist of freaks.  Why me?  Why me?_

He gripped his hands on the desk, his face flushing red and his veins rising in his neck.  _They did this to me.  Them.  All of them.  They had to pay.  They had to pay.  _

Graydon grabbed a pen and began working steadily on his speech.  _I'll show you.  I'll show all of you.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She pulled out the gun and traced it with her fingers.  _Tranquillizers._   They were Quick and effective.  They'd have their use tomorrow.  

She placed the gun down on the desk.  She knew her mission.  Part of her didn't want to do it, but the other part said it was time.  Plus, he should already have gotten the envelope she sent him.  

She closed her eyes and flashed back to nineteen years earlier.  

_"Why couldn't he have been like us?"  She said disappointed in her lover after they watched their child leave.    _

_"It wasn't meant to be."  He answered.  "The X-gene didn't pass on to him.  There was nothing we could do about it."_

_She stared angrily at him.  "Bull shit.  The X-gene comes from the male.  AND YOU DIDN'T PASS IT."  _

_"So this is my fault."  He growled at her.  "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS.  YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED TO REPLACE THE ONE YOU LOST.  I WAS JUST A TOOL IN YOUR SICK TWISTED LITTLE GAME."_

_"So NOW it's MY FAULT."  She snapped back.  "Because I believe it was you who wanted me in the first place."  She altered her appearance into his rival.  "Just to piss __Logan__ off."_

_"This has nothing to do with that."  He growled as she changed back.  Her emotions betrayed her.  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Graydon is not one of us.  He never will be.  He'll never accept us.  He's a human.  His world is against ours.  I know you know that.  We had no choice."_

_"I know."  She closed her eyes.  "And one day he'll come against us."_

_"And we'll have to stop him, regardless."_

She grabbed the gun and dropped it in her desk as a tear rolled down her cheek.  That day was tomorrow.

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Xavier sat in the passenger seat and rolled down the window as Logan and Bobby got in the car.  "We should be back late tomorrow night."  He said to Ororo, Kurt, Rogue, and Remy.  

"Call us when you get there and when you leave."  Ororo asked.  

"I'll keep you posted Ororo."  He replied knowing how she worried gets about her friends.  "We'll call tonight when we get there."

"Bye."  They all waved as Xavier, Logan, and Bobby left to go to Washington D.C.

Ororo turned and faced everyone.  "Alright, let's get those kids some dinner."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy picked at his plate.  

"What's eating you?"  Rogue asked as she sat done by him, followed by Jubilee, Kitty, and Piotr.  

"Nothing."  He replied messing with the food on his plate with his fork.  _Remy can't look at you right now.  It was just too painful._

"You sure."

"Remy said it nothing."  He answered.  "So it be nothing."  

"Ok."  Rogue sighed softly and tucked her hair behind her ears.  _I just wanted to help._

Remy hung his head.  He could feel all the concern she felt for him.  _Damn empathy gets me every time, especially with her.  _"I'm sorry.  I just feeling little tipsy right now."  He pointed to the beer he stole from Logan.  

"Are you nervous about taking over Logan's classes tomorrow?"  She asked.  

"Non."  Remy looked up and into her emerald green eyes.  _God she was beautiful.  "Dere's nothing to be nervous about chere.  It just be one day.  How bad could it be?"_

"Pretty bad."  She said.  She was nervous and she wasn't hiding it very well.  It was true that she wanted to become a teacher, but this would be her first time teaching.  She sighed.  _Some show of boldness I put in front of Professor Xavier_.  

"It won't be dat bad chere."  Remy smiled.  "You be wit Gambit."  His eyes sparkled red as he gazed into hers.  She smiled, knowing there was nothing to worry about.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alright, that's the end of Chapter 12.  I'd like to thank everyone who has read and review my fanfics so far.  I'm going on vacation, so I won't be able to update for another week and a half.  Don't worry.  I'll be back with Chapter 13 and many more as soon as I get back.  And hopefully, I will find many reviews in my mailbox too.  

Michelle


	13. Look, but Don't Touch

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XIII:  Look, but Don't Touch

By:  Michelle

"Hey kid, what's eating you?"  Logan asked as he found Bobby getting ready for breakfast.

Bobby finished buttoning up his shirt before he made a reply.  "Nothing, I just miss Rogue."

"And you're worried Remy is going to make a move on her while you are gone."  He walked over to Bobby and patted him on the shoulder.  "It's gonna be alright kid.  Besides, how much flirting could he do in 24 hours?"

"Logan, have you seen him when it comes to women.  He's like a crack dog to cocaine."  Bobby explained.  "A few weeks ago in the mall, he was telling Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee what thongs they'd look good in."  He sighed and hung his head.  "I'm worried.  What if…"

"Look."  Logan faced him man to man.  "Rogue is a smart girl.  Have faith in her."  _Damn, I sound like Kurt.  _"Girls like her fall in love with good guys.  Trust me on this."

Bobby nodded.   _Rogue wouldn't dump me for Remy.  Would she?_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue walked down the hall to the main kitchen for breakfast.

"So, like are you nervous about teaching with Remy today."  Kitty asked more cheerful than usual.

"NO."  Rogue replied and fiddled with her double braided hair.

Jubilee turned around and pointed.  "Yes, you are."

Rogue sighed.  "You guys don't start this again."  _This is starting to get on my nerves.  She opened the door to the kitchen.  "I don't like Remy that way."_

"Chere don't like Remy what way?"  He asked as he prepared breakfast.  

"Umm…when you ummm……nothing….."  Rogue sucked in a deep breath as she looked at him.  _Oh My God.  She was speechless and turned to Jubilee and Kitty for help, but they were in the same position she was._

Remy stood there with a frying pan making himself scrambled eggs.  He wore his tight black jeans that made girls want to faint.  His camouflage muscle shirt showed off his six pack, while his biceps bulged and displayed his flaming cards tattoo.  His unshaved stubbly face and the camo bandanna on his head topped off his bad boy ensemble.  His red on black eyes sparkled mischievously as a wave of emotions from the girls flooded his head.  "You filles hungry?"

The hypnotized three nodded and sat down in unison.  

Piotr walked in to see the three girls drooling over Remy and rolled his eyes.  _Oh please._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Still in her nightgown, Ororo stood in front of her bathroom mirror and brushed her long silvery hair.  She smiled to herself.  It was a beautiful, peaceful morning.

_BAMF_

"Good morning, fraulein!"

She jumped and dropped the brush on the floor.  _I hate it when he does that_.  

Kurt picked the brush up with his tail and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulders.  "I'm sorry, liebe.  I didn't mean to scare you."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him.  "Apology accepted."  She took the brush from his tail.  "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get dressed now."

Kurt backed out the bathroom at her request and watched her close the door giving him a sweet smile.  He took a deep breath.  _Tonight.  I shall ask her tonight._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How you filles be liking your breakfast?"  Remy smiled over the girls and began frying some eggs for the kids that weren't allowed to use the stove.  

"This is good."  Jubilee replied and stuffed another forkful of eggs in her mouth.  "Vrery vrery gud."

'Delicious."  Rogue blushed as she caught Remy smiling over at her.

_This sucks_.  Kitty took a bite of her fruit salad.  _This is what I get for being a vegetarian.  Ah, now Piotr is staring at me._  

Kurt squeezed Ororo's hand as they walked to the kitchen followed by the rest of the students.   

"Mmm.  I smell something good."

"Remy must be flirting."  Kurt replied to her comment, knowing full well Remy only cooked when there was an opportunity to impress one of the girls.  

"Good morning."  Ororo said as she and Kurt opened the door to the kitchen to find Remy serving some of the students breakfast.  "They have you hard at work Remy."

"Non."  He replied and began to fix more eggs for some of the students that followed the two teachers.  "Remy just helping out."  _And impressing the chere there._  He smiled over at Rogue again.  

"Uh huh.  I'm sure."  Ororo replied then whispered.  "Don't overdue it."

"Ja."  Kurt nodded and grabbed down some plates for the students.  "You can look but you can't touch."

"Remy know dat."  He replied innocently.  

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee finished their plates and got up from the table to make room for the younger students.  Each placed their plate in the sink.  

Rogue paused as she saw the pile of dishes.  _We are so rude.  Remy makes breakfast for us and we are going to leave him with a pile of dishes to clean up._

"Hey Rogue, like what are you doing?"  Kitty asked.  Her eyes widened and she and Jubilee backed up as she pulled off her gloves.  

"Washing dishes."  Rogue placed her gloves on the counter and rolled up her sleeves.  "And ya'll can start drying."

"We had to stop and ask didn't we?"  Jubilee carefully took a washed plate out of Rogue's hand and began drying it.  

"Sorry."  Kitty apologized.  

Remy smiled to himself as Rogue stood a few feet away from him washing dishes.  "Chere look like Pocahontas."  He said batting one of her plats.  

Kitty looked over to Jubilee.  _He is so flirting with her.  _

"And what about you?"  Rogue turned to him with her hands still in the sink.  "You look like G.I. Joe."

_And she is so flirting back._  Jubilee smiled at Kitty.  

Remy laughed at her comment.  "Chere no likes."

Kitty giggled.  _They'd make a cute couple.  _

"No."  Rogue replied.  "You look…"  _Hot.  Sexy.  Fine.  Just say something.  _ "…good."

_Dumb answer Rogue_.  Jubilee shook her head.  

Remy smiled at the confused state she was in as he tapped into her emotions.  He served the students waiting for eggs, then turned off the stove leaving the pan on it to cool.  

Rogue paused holding a cup in her hand under the running water as he walked over to her.  Goosebumps came over her as she felt his breath come against her neck, then he whispered in her ear.  "Remy think chere look good too."  He backed away from her enough to tilt his head to look down to his target.  Then, he made his move.  

_*Gasp*  Rogue_ jumped sending a full cup of water splashing on Jubilee and Kitty.  _He pinched my ass.  I can't believe he pinched my ass.  She bit down on her lip giggling.  __Bobby hadn't even tried that.  _

Kurt looked over to Remy.  _If he did what I think he did, I'm going to kill him._  

Remy had one of his mischievous grins across his face, pleased at Rogue's reaction.  His facial expression changed when he found Kurt giving him one of those don't-piss-off-the-big-brother-stares. He backed up away from her and held his hands up where Kurt could see them.  _Remy look but not touch, Monsieur._  


	14. Morning Classes

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XIV:  Morning Classes

By:  Michelle

"Kurt, you didn't have to lecture him."  Ororo said to him as they walked down the hall to their classrooms.  "He was just flirting."

"I know."  Kurt replied.  

"Remy's a young man trying to impress some beautiful young girls."  Ororo defended her friend.  "I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same things at his age."

Kurt thought for a moment.  

_"You are sneaky Kurt Wagner."  Jemaine said to him after the show._

_ "Who me?"  Kurt replied innocently.  _

_"Yes you."  She smiled. _

_"It was all Stefan's idea."_

_"I seriously doubt that."  She smiled and headed to her dressing room.  "Oh and Kurt."  She turned to him.  "The next time you want to kiss me, just ask."_

_"I'll do that."_

Kurt shook away the memory.  "I wasn't as bad as Remy is."

"Oh really."  She smiled as they stopped at her door.  "You've flirted with me since the first day I met you."

"Ja."  He admitted.  "But you aren't under 18.  They are."

"They or Rogue."  She questioned not fully understanding the connection between the two.  She felt a little jealous of her student/teammate.  

Kurt was speechless.  He was very overprotective of Rogue.  Sometimes even more than Logan.  He just felt he and Rogue had a special bond between them.  It was different than the bond he felt with Ororo, but he could tell she didn't understand it yet.  Of course, neither did he.

"Well, I better go settle my students."  She said and kissed his cheek.  "I'll see you at 11:00."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ms. Rogue, I'm open."  One of the students yelled to her on the basketball court.

She passed the ball down the court to Artie.  Artie made the shot, and then he stuck his tongue out at the other students.  

Remy took a deep breath and looked at his watch.  "Alright ya'll.  Time to head in."  

Rogue replatted one of her braids while watching the students go.  Her attention then shifted to Remy who was dribbling the ball and wiping the sweat from his forehead.  "Tired."

"Non."  He replied and began dribbling the ball around her.  "Care for a little one on one before next class."  He smiled over at her hoping she'd say yes.  

"Yeah."  She replied and he passed the ball to her.  "But I have to warn you."  She began dribbling.  "Bobby and Logan taught me well."

"How well?"

She dribbled pass him and made her shot.  _Swoosh._  She turned and smiled.

"Oh."  His eyes glittered as he watched her smile in triumph.  "Chere been holding out."

"Yeah."  She blushed and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  "You know, because of the kids."

Remy dribbled the ball pass the blocking Rogue.  She followed in pursuit only to hear _Swoosh.  He smiled noting how good he was as he retrieved the ball and passed it to her.  _

Kitty, Jubilee, Piotr, and some of the other older students found the two substitutes for their 9:00 class in the heated basketball game.

Rogue had her back against Remy who brushed up against her trying to keep her from making a shot.  Her heart pounded as she felt his body so close to her.  She faked to the left and turned to the right and jumped as she made her shot.  

_Swoosh._

She felt the weightlessness of her body as she realized she wasn't standing on the ground after the shot.  _Oh my God.  I'm not ready for anyone to know yet.  Its bad enough Kurt is suspicious. Does Remy realize?  Oh my God._  She panicked and loss her concentration.  As she felt herself drop, she grabbed on to Remy for support only to bring him crashing down with her.  

He landed on top of her with his face an inch away from hers.  _I thought she has green eyes, not blue.  "Ya alright chere?"  He asked concerned and confused at what caused the fall to begin with._

"Yeah."  She replied, thankful he didn't touch her skin.  She was glad she had her long black pants on and her sheer green long-sleeved shirt over her black tank top.

"Ya sure?"  Quite comfortable with his position over her, Remy made no effort in moving.  "Cuz ya hit ya head pretty hard."

"I'm fine."  She lied still on the ground feeling her head with one of her gloved hands.  _Boy I'm going to have a headache soon but At least he doesn't know._  

_ Like I believe dat.  You're hiding something chere.  Remy just know it. _ He pushed those thoughts aside.  _What'd Remy do to kiss ya right now?_

"Remy."

"What chere?"

"You're squashing me." 

"Oh."

Rogue flushed as Remy rolled off her.  

"Ya sure ya alright?"  He stood up and helped her to her feet.  "Cuz ya cracked da cement."  He picked pointing to the ground.  

"No I didn't."  She punched him playfully and laughed.  

He laughed and rubbed the place on his arm where she hit._  Damn she's strong.  _

Kitty and Jubilee folded their arms.  _She likes him.  And she says she doesn't think about him that way.  Ha.    _

"What?"  Rogue asked as they looked at her in silent thought when she approached them.  "Are ya'll still mad about me splashing water on ya'll this morning?"

"No."  They replied.  "But we are like so having a girl talk tonight."

Remy picked up the ball and began twirling it on his finger as he watched her socialize with her friends.

"I know what you're doing."

He broke his focus on Rogue and turned to Piotr.  "What ya talkin'bout?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  Piotr replied and knocked the spinning ball off of Remy's finger.  "Bobby is a good friend of mine.  And, I'm not going to stand here and watch you make moves on Rogue while he is gone.  So back off."

"Are you threatening Remy?"  He folded his arms.  

"You could say that."  Piotr stood up to him matching his height of six feet.

He stood there and just shook his head.  "You actually be thinkin' standing up against Remy gonna impress Kitty over dere."

"Don't change the subject."  Piotr repeated.  "Back off."

He smiled cunningly at Piotr.  "Remy be making ya a deal.  Ya back off Remy and Remy help ya get Kitty to notice ya."

"I'm not making any kind of deal with the likes of you."

"Suit yaself."  Remy brushed pass him.  _Watch the master at work._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright class."  Kurt pulled a stack of papers out of his folder.  "Because of your exams next week, I have prepared a study guide for you.  You have 30 minutes to complete this assignment and zhen ve vill go over it the rest of the period.  You may use your textbooks and notes for help, and I'll be at my desk to answer any questions."

The students began passing back the papers and working on the assignment.  Kurt leaned back in his chair at his desk.  _So much to do, so little time to do it in.  _

He took a quick glance out the window checking up on Remy and Rogue.  _Remy better behaving out there or he's going to be six feet under._

_Enough of this nonsense, I have better things to think about_.  He pulled out the box, opening it to gaze at the ring, but hiding it enough where the students couldn't glance up and see it.  _How am I going to do this?  Ok, let's think._

He closed the box, sat up straight, holding it tightly in his hands as if he was praying.  He leaned placing his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands. 

He closed his eyes.  _Logan__ is with Professor and Bobby until late tonight.  I won't have to worry about him asking me: 'Did you score Elf? Huh.  Don't hold out on me Elf.'  _

_The students shouldn't be a problem.  They'll either be sleeping or playing games in the recreation room.  _

_Ok, now that I know I'll have complete privacy with Ororo, how am I going to do this?_  He sighed.  _How about in the garden?  Nein.  It's too visible.  I don't need the students staring at us out of the windows making me even more nervous.  _

He leaned back in his chair, placed the ring in his pocket, and stared up at the ceiling.  _How about her room?  Her room.  Why not?  It is beautiful with all her plants and tribal decorations.  I could get her some roses and place them in her room when she's not looking.  I could lead her up to her room as if I am going to kiss her goodnight.  Instead, I'll follow her in.  She's see the roses trying to figure out what I am up too.  Then, I'll confess everything.  _

"Mr. Wagner."

_I'll talk to Rogue later about picking up the roses for me.  I know she will be more than happy to do it for me.  Maybe I'll even ask Remy for some tips, that's if I don't kill him between now and then. _

"Mr. Wagner."

"Huh."  Kurt snapped from his daze and looked over at his student standing next to him. "Oh.  Vat do you need Theresa (Siryn)?"

"I'm having trouble with conjugations."  She replied showing him her paper.  

"Ok."  He began helping her with her assignment.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Last class for the day_.  Remy and Rogue looked at each other, then at their next group of students: Evan, Jaime, and Rahne.  _This should be a piece of cake._  

"So what ya petit'es be wanting ta play."  Remy asked.

Evan, Jaime, and Rahne looked up at his towering form.  He wasn't as scary as Logan, but he looked easier to fool.  They all smiled mischievously to each other.  

"Monsieur LeBeau, We want to play It."  Evan said being the spokesperson of the group.  

Remy turned to Rogue.  "What ya think Chere?"

Rogue shrugged.  _It sounds harmless, but I don't trust them.  _Plus, ___Logan__ warned me about them.  They were three balls of energy.  "Ok, but I'm going to be sitting this one out."_

"Ok chere."  He smiled and turned back to the kids. "Alright, who being It."  

"You."  Jaime bounced up and down.  

"Alright."  He replied.  "Remy be counting ta dix.  Then, Remy be coming afta ya.  Un, Deux, Trois…"

Rogue sat down under a tree and watched the three running and hiding behind trees in the yard.  _This should be interesting to watch._

"…Neuf, Dix."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I don't understand what this is about Graydon."  His officer said to him.  "I thought you have a debate today."

"I do and I am going to be making my points across."  Graydon replied.  "But I have a feeling something bigger is going to go down than just this messily little debate."  His officer looked at him confused.  "Just place the tracker on me."

The officer didn't argue with him.  He rolled up the sleeve on Graydon's left arm and injected a small chip under his skin.  

Graydon winced, but quickly regained his composure.  "Will anyone be able to find it?'

"No."  His officer replied.  "Even a metal detector couldn't pick this baby up."

"Good."  _That's what I am counting on.  Graydon smiled.   "I need you get the rest of the F. O. H. ready."_

"What for?"

"Just be prepared."  Graydon rolled down his sleeve.  _You want to play games Mother, then so can I.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue closed her eyes and leaned up against the trunk of the tree.  Remy plopped down beside her out of breath.  "They wore you out."  She said opening her eyes to find him huffing and puffing.  

"Oui."  He nodded.  "Now…Remy know why…Monsieur…Monsieur Logan make then do…jumping jacks and pushups…all day."  _Damn cigarettes._  

She laughed.  "Yeah, that's why, but they seem like they are having fun."  She said looking at the three chasing each other around them.  "How did you get to be so good with kids?"

"Remy have many small cousins."  He replied finding it easier to breathe.  "What about ya?  Ya good wit da kids too.  Dey listen to ya before Remy"

"That's because they are afraid if they don't do what I say, I might touch them or something."  She said ashamed of her gift.  _Curse is more like it.  _

 "Dat ain't true."  He shook his head.  "Dey look up to ya."

"I suppose your right."  She shrugged.  

  "Remy don't suppose."  He answered.  "Remy know."  

He reached out his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  Rogue closed her eyes.  _Was he crazy?  He felt his fingers carefully place the strand behind her ear without touching her.  She opened her eyes to find him even closer to her than before.  __Oh my God. "Ummm….Maybe, we should go in now."_

"Ok chere."  Remy said disappointed. _Better luck next time._  He listened to the bell ring.  _It is time to go in anyways._  _There is always later.    _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Chuck, how in hell did you get me through those metal detectors back there?"  Logan asked as he followed Xavier and Bobby into the debate.

"I convinced them you had a metal plate in your head."  Xavier replied.  

Bobby snickered.  _It's not that hard to believe either.  __Logan_ did have a thick skull._  _

Logan shook his head.  "Why are we here so early?  I thought this thing was at 12:00."

"It is."  Xavier answered.  "Look around the both of you."

"There sure are a lot of people here."  Bobby looked around.  

"And a lot of mutants as well."  Xavier replied looking around at his fellow mutants.  "You have no idea how important this debate is for all of us."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kurt.  I'm going to start making lunch fir the kids with Jubilee and Kitty."  Ororo said to him.  "Why don't you start rounding up the kids in the rec room so we can feed them and watch the debate at the same time."

"No problem.  I'll see you in a few."  He kissed her cheek and went to gather the kids and find Rogue.

^^^^^^^

"It was hot out there."  Rogue complained as they lead the kids inside.  _I feel so gross.  I am definitely taking a bath before lunch.  _

 "Yeah, it was."  Remy removed his bandana and ruffled his drenched hair.  _Smelling like a wet dog be not the way to impress any chere.  Remy be taking a bath before lunch._

"Zhere you are Rogue."  Kurt said as he saw them entering the rec room with Jaime, Evan, and Rahne.  "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure."  Rogue replied as the kids ran to play Nintendo.  Remy stood by her being nosey.  "What do you need?"

"After we watched the debate, I need you to pick me up two dozen red roses at the florist for me and hide them in your room."

"For what?"  Rogue was confused.  She watched as a smile spread across his face.  _I get it now.  "Oh my Gosh.  You're gonna.  EEEeeeeee."  She began jumping around and hugging him.  "This is so exciting."_

_What's going on?_  Remy looked at the two of them confused.  

"Calm down Rogue."  Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry."  Rogue calmed herself down and Kurt handed her some money.  "I'll get them after the debate with Remy."

"Danke schon."  Kurt turned his attention back to the kids.

Rogue smiled and danced around and she went upstairs to her room followed by Remy.

"Chere, what's going on?"  He asked confused as she grabbed a clean pair of clothes out of her closet.

"I'll tell you later."  She replied and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, her head swimming with daydreams.  

_No matter how much Remy was taught, Remy will still not understand everything dere be about women.  _Not getting any answers out of her for the time being, he turned and headed to take a shower as well.


	15. Waiting: Creed

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XV:  Waiting: _Creed_

By:  Michelle

Remy twirled one his cards in his hand as he waited for Rogue to come down to the recreation room.  He slipped the card back into his deck and proceeded to shuffle it.  As he saw her coming down the stairs, he slipped in shuffling, causing the cards to fly everywhere.  _Damn, she be beautiful.  _She had one gloved hand on the railing and tucked a lock of her straight wet hair behind her ear with the other.  Her navy blue tee clung tightly to her with the sleeves long enough to meet her almost shoulder high black gloves.  _Must be a shirt Logan got for her, he thought to himself noting the gray wolf on the front.  The black jeans hugged her hips and flared around her navy platform shoes.  He could hear her chain belt dangling around her slim waist and along her side.  __Remy maybe da thief, but she dun stole ma heart.**[1]**  _

Rogue looked around the recreation room as she walked down the stairs.  The younger students were playing fooze ball, Nintendo and various other games in the room on the left.  In the right, everyone else waited in front of the TV for the debate to come on.  

Kurt sat on one side of the couch with Ororo leaning against him and holding and squeezing hands.  _They are so cute together.  They are like the fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast.  They are perfect for each other.  He better not chicken out or I'll kick his butt.  And she better say YES.  _

Kitty and Jubilee sat on the other side of the couch signaling the spot they saved for her.  Piotr sat in a nearby chair gazing hopelessly at Kitty with his drawing notebook in hand.  _Poor Piotr.  The only one who didn't realize his feelings for Kitty was Kitty herself.  _

Kitty was too busy dreaming in la la land to take notice of him.  _I can't believe Kitty is still hoping she actually has a shot with Kurt.  Never mind.  I can.  She is going to die when she finds out he is going to propose to Ms. Munroe tonight._

Jubilee's smile shone like her bright yellow jacket.  _She is in another world as well.  Probably dreaming about Logan.  I'm glad I got over my crush on him.  I wonder if I looked that goofy when I thought about Logan_.  

_Everyone seems to have the person they love, or crushing on, around them_.  She sighed.  _I miss Bobby.  I hope he comes home soon.  I'll wait up to greet him tonight._  She tucked her wet hair behind her ear and took the last step off the stairs.  She looked on the floor in front of the couch to find a hypnotized Remy, surrounded by cards, gazing at her.  _Why does he stare at me like that?  She blushed and walked over _

"Need help."  Rogue looked down at him scrabbling to gather up his cards.  

"Oui."

She squatted down on the floor and began picking up some of the cards.  However, she suddenly found herself glancing up constantly at him.  _He's a lot different than Bobby is.  He had his black bandana tied around his head almost like a sweat band.  His semi-dry brown hair was long in the front with a few long strands falling in front of his eyes while the rest was messy on his head.  _He reminds me of one of those shaggy dogs.  _She giggled.  _He was a Saints fan no doubt._  She smiled noting his Deuce McAllister jersey on.  __Well duh.  He's from **N'Awlins**.  She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  His jeans where not his best pair, noticing the holes in the front, but he was comfortable in them. Plus, to top it off, his boxers were showing._

He still hadn't shaved, but the scruffy look suited him.  Bobby had tried the goatee look once, but she made him shave it off.  It worked for Remy though, but that was probably because he was older.  Bobby still had the baby face, but she liked it.  It matched his sweet, yet playful personality.  Remy was five years older than them, making him 22 while she and Bobby were still 17.  Of course, he didn't look 22; he looked 27 or 28.  She could tell just by studying him that he had a rough life and was a man of many secrets, darker than any she could even imagine.  

He took a stack of cards she gathered.  

"We missed one."  Rogue reached out her hand to grab the last card, the Queen of Hearts; only to have him grab for it as well.  She looked down at her gloved hand covered by Remy's cut-off gloved hand.  _He has a deadly touch as well, she thought remembering his ability.  __Of course, mine is worse.  But it's cool not to be the only person who constantly wore gloves.  _

Remy gently squeezed her hand.  She looked up at him and her emerald eyes met his gaze.    _What ya thinking 'bout chere?  His eyes flickered as he began to tap into her emotions._

_Oh no you don't._  Piotr grabbed a pillow he was leaning on and hummed it at Remy, disrupting his lock on Rogue.  

Rogue pulled her hand away.  Then, she took the seat on the couch in between her two giggling friends.

Remy glared over at Piotr who was sitting in the chair near him.  _He be so lucky dere be too many witnesses right now.  If not, Remy dun shoved a card up his Russian ass._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"And that is Emma Frost."  Xavier glanced up to see the snobbish seductress walking in their direction.  "She's the chairwoman of the board and the chief executive of Frost International in Boston."

"My dad works for her company."  Bobby's said remembering about his parents.  "She's a hard person to work under."

_Damn she is fine._  Logan gazed at the elegant blonde walked pass them, taking her seat a short distance from them.  

"Logan."  Xavier tried to break his attention.  

_Her breasts.  Her ass.  What'd I do just to get her out of that slick white dress and into my …._

"Logan."  

_And all them diamonds.  It would be like the James Bond movie.  You be Jinx and I'll be your James Bond.  I'll make you wish to Die Another Day baby.  _

_Oh please._  Emma turned and looked at him with her crystal blue eyes.  _You have such a big ego don't you.  She turned away with her nose in the air.  _Pervert._  _

  Logan's eyes widened.  _Damnit.  "Why didn't you warn me she was a telepath Chuck?"_

"I was trying."  Xavier replied.  "But obviously your enhanced hearing must have temporarily blocked out my voice."  He chuckled to himself.  _And I thought Remy was bad._  

Bobby laughed.  

"What are you laughing at Kid?"  Logan grunted.  _It wasn't that funny._  

"Nothing."  Bobby tried to compose himself.  "But you might want to wipe the drool off your face."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt stared at the TV set as CNN prepared for the broadcast of the conference.  Senator Graydon Creed walked into the mob of reporters and smiled._  There is something about that man.  His eyes portray such a dark soul._  He began fiddling with his rosary.  

Ororo felt the pace of Kurt's heart rise and looked up to him.  "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."  He lied.  

"You sure."  Ororo turned his face so she could gaze into his eyes.  _Come on Kurt.  Don't start this again.  _She grabbed his hand that was fiddling with his rosary.  

_I can't hide anything from you can I._  "That senator, he…."  Kurt thought for a moment.  _How am I supposed to describe this?_  "….there is just something about him."  He sighed.  "Something that makes me….afraid."

 Ororo glanced at the TV screen with another image of Senator Creed on it.  His face was familiar to her, but she didn't know why.  _He is such a dark and hateful looking man.  "I understand."  She admitted.  "He's a very powerful anti-mutant supporter.  I'm afraid too."_

_That's not what I meant, fraulein_.  Kurt kissed the top of her head.  _That's not what I meant, but thanks for being here with me.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier, Logan, and Bobby turned their attention to the excitement occurring in the galley below.  All eyes were focused on one tall blonde haired man.  

Senator Graydon Creed put on his angelic face as he walked into the room filled with press, senators, representatives, mutant advocates, and anti-mutant advocates.  

"He thinks he can fool everyone with at innocent looking face of his, doesn't he?"  Logan commented.  _Damn, he looks so familiar.  There is something about that man's eyes.  They portray a familiar look of blood thirsty lust.  _

"The sad part is."  Xavier looked up at Logan.  "He does."  

Bobby looked Senator Creed as he took his seat.  "Didn't he just get elected recently?"

"That he did."  Xavier nodded.  "I wouldn't even be surprised if he runs for president one day."

Graydon took his seat waiting for Dr. McCoy and Dr. Cooper to arrive.  He scanned the senators.  _Where the hell is that bitch?_

_He's a man with great hatred._  Professor Xavier closed his eyes concentrating on the thoughts of the angelic looking senator.  

_Where are you Mother?_  Graydon gave a devilish smile over to Senator Kelly.  _There you are.  _

Senator Kelly smiled back.  She took off her glasses and proceeded to clean them with a handkerchief.  _Hello son.  Her eyes flashed gold for a brief second._

Logan had his eyes set on Graydon as well.  _I know him. But why?_  He closed his eyes.

_"Who's this kid?"  Logan snatched a picture out of Victor Creed's hand, one of his Weapons X Program teammates._

_Victor snatched the picture back.  "He's my son, Graydon.  He's two."  He smiled in pride.  "He's as smart as a whip.  Raven and I are going to get married as soon as I return."_

_Logan smirked.  _

_"What's the matter Wolverine?"  Victor pressed.  "Jealous of me.  Jealous that I accomplished something before you did."_

_"Yeah Sabretooth.  I'm jealous that you knocked some slut up before I did."   He replied.  "Congratulations.  You finally out did me."  He gazed into Victor's blood thirsty eyes and walked out the door.  _

Logan shook the old memory out of his head and sat down and began rubbing his temples.  _Damn.  I hate when that happens.  He looked over to Graydon.  __Son of the enemy.   It didn't surprise him._

"Mr. Logan.  Are you alright?'' Bobby asked confused at why he was rubbing his temples like that.  

"Yeah kid."  He lied.  "I just have a headache."  Logan looked over to the focused Xavier.  _He must know too._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy returned to the girls for his next round of flirting.  He looked over at Rogue, carefully surrounded by her friends on the couch.  It was too full for him to squeeze next to her.  He smiled mischievously.  

He sat on the floor leaning his back on Rogue's legs and rested his arms across her friends.  _Now this is what I call relaxing.  He looked over to Jubilee, then to Kitty, and then up at Rogue.  _

The three teenagers giggled.  He glanced over to Kurt and Ororo.  _Ah, the warden is distracted.  This is going to be too easy.  _He moved his hands to grab the girls above the knee.

"Ahem."  Kurt interrupted before Remy made his move.

_He be no fun._  He folded his arms.  _Remy can Look, but no touch_.  _But, no one said nothing about the girls touching. Suddenly a smiled extended across his face.  _Time for plan B.__

Remy groaned and faked an attempt to massage his neck and shoulders.  He could hear the girl whispering and giggle about him.

Rogue placed her gloved hands on each shoulder and proceeded to massage around his neck, while Kitty and Jubilee began massaging his biceps.   

_Damn, I'm good.  Dis be da good life.  _Remy surrendered to her touch.  _Chere give one good massage._  

_I don't believe this._  Piotr watched in jealous as Remy charmed the girls to worship the ground he walked on.  _How does that son of a bitch do it?_

_Calm down Kurt._  Ororo sensed the tension in her boyfriend.  

Kurt looked down at her and pulled her closer to him.  "Alright." He whispered to her.  "But if he makes one move I'll…"

She silenced him kissing him lightly on the lips.   

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier concentrated on the thoughts of Senator Graydon Creed.

_Twelve year old Graydon sobbed in his hands as he sat on the bed of his adopted parents' home.  Why didn't they love me?  I was a good son.  I listened to everything they said.  I made good grades.  I helped out when I could.  Why didn't they love me?_

_His eyes tighten at the thoughts of his father.  Father, I know I never got to see you as much as I'd liked, but I thought you loved me.  I wanted to be like you: tall, strong, and fearless.  _

_Mother.  Tears flowed like rivers down his cheeks.  Do you love me?  Did you do this to the other?  Did you love him, and give him up?  Was he like me?  Not perfect enough for you.  _

_Why did I have to be a human?  If I was a shape shifter, would you have given me up?  If I was a blood thirsty beast, would you have given me up?  Why?  Why?  I do not understand.  Aren't parents supposed to love their children?_

_These wounds won't seem to heal…This pain is just too real….There's just too much that time cannot erase…**[2]**_

_Thinking about them, the parents who left him behind, made him hurt even more.    _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams….Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me…**[3]**_

_His eyes shot wide open and his hands left his face.  He sat with a distance look in his eyes.  I HATE YOU.  I hate ALL of you.  You will pay.  I will make you suffer, like you have made me.  _

Xavier removed his link with Graydon's mind.  He looked over to the senators for her.  

Senator Kelly finished cleaning her glasses and placed them back on.  She was the center of all confusion and chaos, full of magnificence, power and beauty.   She was truly a mystique.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy closed his eyes and relaxed in the attention he was receiving form the girls, especially Rogue.  _Remy dun died and gone to heaven._  As her gloved hands massaged him, it felt like everything was being lifted off his shoulders:  all the pain and suffering he caused, all the broken vows he made, all the shame and humiliation he caused.  All of it disappeared for that brief moment.

Rogue glanced up at the TV set as she massaged.  "Look!  There's Bobby, Logan, and the Professor!"  She exclaimed as the cameras scanned the audience at the gathering conference.  

_Oh Fuck._  Remy felt Rogue and the other girls forget about his massage and talk about the 'brief' second their friends were on TV.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier studied Senator Kelly.  _What are you hiding besides your appearance Mystique?_  His focus on her stopped before he began scanning her mind.

Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy walked into the galley.  He was one of the last persons one would expect to debate against a man as cunning as Senator Creed.  He was a teacher and biochemist, while Graydon was a snake-like lawyer and senator.  

Xavier smiled as his former student walked in the galley.  _Hello Hank._

_Hello Professor_.  Hank smiled and glanced around the room for his former teacher.  As he sat down, he spotted Xavier with a teenage boy and buff, scruffy looking man.  _It's nice to see you again.  I see you have brought some company._

_Indeed I have._  Xavier replied back.  _We are all going to have to get together so I can introduce you.  _

_How about for lunch._  Hank smiled.  _After the debate.  _

_Lunch it is._

"Hey Chuck?"  Logan whined.  "When the hell is this damn thing going to start?"

"In a few minutes."  Xavier replied, signaling good luck to Hank.  "Have patience."

_Easier said than done_.  Logan leaned back comfortably in his chair and closed his eyes.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kitty looked at the TV screen as it focused again on Senator Creed.  "Like Mr. Wagner, that guy like totally looks like you."  She said and looked at her teacher.  _They have the same chin, nose, and smile. "Ya'll could like totally be brothers."_

Kurt felt uncomfortable about that thought.  _Yeah right.  There is no way Senator Creed could be related to me.  He's such a sinister looking man. _ _He tried to get the thought out of his head, but for some reason he couldn't.  It was haunting him now, haunting him like a bad dream.   _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Magneto, Sabretooth, and Pyro studied the TV screen.  

"He looks more like you than I thought, Sabretooth."  Magneto said as the image of Graydon Creed appeared on the screen again.  

Sabretooth growled.  "Maybe, but he has his mother's personality."

"You mean her agility and integrity."

"Ha."  He grunted.  "More like her sly, selfish, and cunning nature."  

Magneto smiled at the comment.  "That too."

Sabretooth closed his eyes.  

_"It's been almost three years."  He looked down at the 18 month old boy clinging to Raven.  "So you're married now."_

_"No."  She replied picking up the boy._

_"Then, who is this from."  He asked not sure he really wanted to know._

_She smiled.  "Take one guess."_

_He carefully looked over the boy.  He had many of his mother's features:  her chin, her nose, her smile.  However, the boy had his blonde hair and dark merciless eyes. _

He growled under his breath.  

_"It wasn't meant to be, Raven" He tried comforting his lover.  "The X-gene didn't pass on to him.  There was nothing we could do about it."_

_She stared angrily at him.  "Bull shit.  The X-gene comes from the male.  AND YOU DIDN'T PASS IT YOU SON OF A BITCH."  _

_"So this is my fault."  He growled at her.  "REMEMBER, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS.  YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED TO REPLACE THE ONE YOU LOST.  YOU USED ME RAVEN.  I WAS JUST A TOOL IN YOUR SICK TWISTED LITTLE GAME."_

_"So NOW it's MY FAULT."  She snapped back.  "Remember that day on the mountain. I believe it was you who wanted me."  She altered her appearance into his rival, claws and all.  "Just to piss Logan off."  She said in his voice.  _

_"This has nothing to do with that."  He growled as she changed back.  He watched as her heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces.  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Graydon is not one of us.  He never will be.  He'll never accept us.  He's a human.  You have to accept that.  His world is against ours.  I know you know that.  We had no choice."_

_"I know."  She closed her eyes.  "And one day he'll come against us."_

_"And we'll have to stop him, regardless."  He growled.  "Regardless if he is our son or not."_

Sabretooth dug his claws into the chair.  _Regardless if he's our son or not._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo smiled as Dr. Hank McCoy's image flashed on the screen.   

"What?"  Kurt asked wondering what she was so excited about.  

"It's Beast."  She replied.  "He used to be a student with Jean, Scott, and I.  He left to become a biochemist when we all became teachers here."  She continued smiling.  "I completely forgot that he was the one debating against Senator Creed."

_He looks too nice of a guy to be called Beast, Kurt thought to himself.  If anything, I'm the one who should be called Beast._  "So vhy do you call him Beast?"

"It was his nickname when he was playing football."  She replied and snuggled up against him.  

Rogue listened to the conversation and looked at Dr. McCoy on the screen.  _He seems like a cool guy, especially when you compare him to that Senator Graydon Creed guy._

_Graydon Creed.  Where have I heard that name before?_  Rogue closed her eyes.  

_"Who's this boy, Momma Raven?"  Seven year old Marie asked digging through her adoptive mother's personally box of pictures and keepsakes.    _

_"That's Graydon Creed."  Raven, disguised as a woman with long brown hair, answered.  "He is my son."_

_Marie studied the picture.  He looks a lot like her adopted mother.  He had her chin, her nose, and her smile, but his blonde hair and dark eyes must have come form his father.  "What happened to him?"_

_Raven's eyes widened at the question and lied.  "Umm…he lives with his Dad."_

_"Oh."  Marie continued to flip through the items in the box, when she came across two Ziploc bags: one with a jet black curl and the other with a straight blonde lock like the boy in the picture seemed to have.  Before she could pick them out to look at them closer, Raven took the box away from her._

_"You little rogue."  She fussed.  "You should not be digging so much."_

_"Sorry, Momma Raven."_

Rogue began rubbing her temples.

"Are you alright, Rogue?"  Jubilee asked concerned about her friend.  

"I'm just a little light-headed."  She replied.  "I didn't eat anything since this morning."

Remembering her fall this morning, Remy turned around and looked up at her.  "Ya want Remy to git ya something to eat, chere?"  _And some Advil?_

"Yes, Please."

Remy hopped up, pulled up his baggy jeans, and went to get her lunch.  

Rogue took a deep breath.  _If Senator Creed is Momma Raven's son, does this make me his sister?_  She felt a chill run down her spine.  _Now I know how Kurt was feeling when he found out Mystique was his real mother.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 Bobby dropped down in his seat next to Logan.

"You need to relax Kid."  Logan said to him without opening his eyes.  

"I know."  Bobby admitted.  "But I can't stop thinking about her.  I'm glad I am here with the Professor and all, but I'd rather be at home watching the debate with her."

"So you can freeze up Remy when he tries to make a move."  He replied and grunted.  "You need to relax Iceman, before you give yourself frostbite."

Bobby let out a deep breath.  "I care about her Mr. Logan."  _I think I love her._

"I know you do."  He answered.  "Elf's probably watching Remy's every move.  So, take chill out and relax cuz you're getting on my nerves."  _Damn kids in love._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Here ya go chere?"  Remy handed her a drink and a plate with a sandwich and chips.  

"Thanks."  Rogue sat on the floor, for the safety of her friends, and pulled off the glove on her right hand.  

"Betta?"  Remy asked as she began eating.  

She nodded with a mouthful of food.  

Piotr glanced at Rogue and Remy sitting on the floor.  _Bobby would shit ice cubes if he knew about the events that occurred this first part of the day._  He turned the page in his notebook and began sketching the two.  

"Oh."  Kurt remembered and turned to Ororo.  "Derek (Evan's father) left a message on the answer machine this morning."  

"What'd he say?"  Ororo asked wondering why her brother-in-law called knowing she would be teaching.  

"He said something about taking Vi (Evan's mother) to the doctor."  Kurt replied.  "So, they will be pick Evan up this evening and eat dinner here with everyone."

"That will be nice."  She smiled.  "I need to talk to Vi about something anyway."

Their conversation came to a halt as listened to the debate begin. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The audience in the galley became silent as blonde haired woman stood at the podium to announce the debate.

"Good day to everyone.  I am Dr. Valerie Cooper" She said proudly.  "Director of the United States Government's Department of Mutant Affairs."  She paused allowing the cameras to flash her blind.  "This debate is to shred some light on the current issue of mutants in our nation and to argue about the proposed Mutant Registration and Mutant Freedom Acts.  So, Dr. McCoy and Senator Creed.  Please enlighten us."

  


* * *

[1] I read this quote off one of the websites I was researching on.

[2] Evanescence, My Immortal

[3] Evanescence, My Immortal


	16. Debating Mystique

The Truth Hurts

Chapter 16:  Debating Mystique

By:  Michelle

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**Parts of the debate are quotes from the _Official X-Men 2 Movie Comic Book Adaptation.  I, of course, claim no rights to owning any of the quotes used throughout my fanfic.  _**

**Also, parts of the flashbacks are quotes from _X-men Uncanny 428: The Draco Prologue._  I don't own any of that either.**

Kurt pulled Ororo closer to him as they listened to Dr. Valerie Cooper introduce Senator Creed and Dr. McCoy.  _Ich liebe dich._  He kissed her on the cheek.  

Ororo pulled away slightly to fuss at Jamie, Evan, and Rahne running in front of the TV.  "Settle down."  

The three paused, looking at the cloudiness of her eyes.  Rahne and Jamie hopped in Rogue's spot in between Kitty and Jubilee.  Evan jumped in Kurt's lap.

_This child has some razor buns._    Kurt winced as Evan squirmed to make himself comfortable.  

"Evan.  Stay still."  Ororo pulled the eight year old into her lap wrapping her arms around him.  Then, she leaned back allowing Kurt put his arm around her shoulders as they watched the television.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Dr. McCoy adjusted his glasses with his large hands as he stepped up to the podium.  _I _didn't realize that many people were here._  He took a deep breath.  __Calm yourself Hank.  Control the Beast within.  He looked around the room smiling.  All eyes were on him, and of course Senator Creed.  _

Senator Creed stepped up to the podium standing up tall and proud.  He looked around the room without an expression on his face, and then he cracked a sinister looking smile.  _This is for all the pain you caused me._  

Dr. McCoy glanced at his speech, then up at his audience.  "Mutation is the result of a natural change in the genetic material—the DNA—of the human cell.  Mutation was beyond Darwin's knowledge when he formulated his theories of evolution.  But it is a common occurrence—an everyday phenomenon—one that is generally unnoticed and largely harmless."

Graydon smirked.  

"While mutation has always led to problems such as juvenile diabetes and multiple scierosis—not long ago, mutations of a more unique power and variety---began to appear in certain individuals."

Graydon rolled his eyes.

Hank ignored him and continued.  "Mutation first appears in an individual when he or she goes through a period of emotional stress, such as fear, anger, confusion, and love.  This usually occurs during puberty, but it all depends on the individual as there are now cases occurring in some that are as young as six."

Graydon adjusted his glasses and stared at Hank.  _Blah, blub, blah, blah, blah_.

"My point is that people are evolving.  They are evolving to adapt to the change occurring in our world." Hank stood proud.  "Good day.  I am Dr. Hank McCoy and I am in support of the Mutant Freedom Act."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier focused his eyes on Senator Kelly.  _What are you hiding Mystique?_

_Christian Warner stared out the window of their bedroom suite.  "You are not barren Raven.  You can have children."  _

_"I can."  Raven turned to him with her brown hair curling around her face. _

_"Yes."  Her husband looked down in shame.  'The problem must be with me."  He got down on his knees.  "I must be a disappointment to you.  I can give you everything money can buy, but I can't give you the most priceless gift of all.  A child." _

_"Christian."  She cupped his face in her hands.  "We will find a way to have a child.  I promise.  We just have to keep trying."_

_"I love you so much, Raven."  He pulled her close to him.   We will find a way. _

_+++**A month later…**_

_She walked down the staircase looking around at all her guests.  She really didn't want to be amongst all the guest at the moment, especially after the vitro fertilization failed._

_"My darling."  Christian took her hand as she took her last step down then turned to his guest.  "Herr Azazel, I'd like you to meet my lovely wife, Raven Wagner."_

_"Enchanted."  He took her hand and kissed it._

_"Herr Azazel is the ruler of La Isla des Demonas, an island nation off the coast of __Bermuda__."_

_Raven ignored her husband and gazed at Azazel and smiled for the first time that night.  He was a tall and attractive looking man.  Very mysterious indeed.  She traced his features with her eyes.  He had jet black hair that spiked on his head, a mustache, and his goatee came to a point.  There was a wicked nature about him, but he seemed so trustworthy.  She felt captivated by his trance._

_"This woman will constantly surprise you."  Christian finished._

_Azazel gave her a sinister looking smile.  "Lord knows, I love surprises."_

_+++_

**_Days later…_**

_"We are trying to have a child."  Raven explained Azazel.   _

_"But it won't happen for you."_

_She turned to face him, shocked at what he said.  "That's a cruel thing to say."_

_"The truth hurts, Raven."  Azazel reminded to her.  "That's why so many lies are told to keep it hidden.  And you of all people should know about lies."_

_She stood in silence._

_"So the Baron can't give you a child."  He proposed.  "Forget him.  He is the past.  You are the future."_

_"You speak about me…"  She folded her arms.  "As though I were…"_

_"Something never before seen in this world."  He finished her sentence and watched her mouth drop.  "There is something about you, Raven.  A magnificence and power and beauty beyond anything I've ever seen before.  Such is your mystique."_

_She stood still silence by him.  Her arms dropped weightlessly by her sides as she felt him whisper in her ear.  _

_"In fact, you personify the term. You are mystique."  He whispered.  "In every sense of the word." Then, he pulled away tracing a finger along her cheek.  "Meet me tonight at the church.'_

_"I…"  _

_He silenced her by placing his finger over her mouth, and then he walked away._

_+++_

_Raven ran through the graveyard and into the church.  She didn't know why she came, but then again she did.  She opened the doors and walked down the aisle of the church.  _

_He stood in front of the alter gazing up at the crucifix.  _

_"Herr Azazel."  _

_"There is no need for formality between us, Raven."  He turned slightly to see her in the corner of his eyes.  "I'm glad you came."_

_"I tried to stay away, but I couldn't."_

_"Why?"  He extended his hand to her._

_"Because, you frighten me."  She felt him grab her hand and pull her to him.  "I've never felt so…much."_

_"You want me."_

_"My body yearns for you."  She gazed lost in his eyes.  "I can't wait."_

_"Then don't."  He suggested pulling down the strap to her nightgown.  "Undress."_

_She pulled away.  "Here?  In the church!"  She looked at him in shock.  "I'm not that bold."_

_"But you are bold Raven."  He encouraged.  "Your mind, body, and spirit are more magnificent than anything in this room."    He raised his hands motioning to the elegance of the mosaic windows, the golden crucifix, and the sacred statues surround them in the decorated Catholic Church.  "Remove your clothes…and let me worship you."_

_Practically hypnotized, she did what he said and took off her nightgown.  He gazed at her full of lust as she stood in nothing but her bra and underwear.  _

_He pulled her so close to him that she could feel him burning in desire for her.  "Now, remove this garment."  He traced his hands along her body.  "This false you."_

_Her eyes widened.  "I don't know what you are talking about."  _

_"I can almost see it…" he said to her.  "…a haze around this less real, less attractive façade you wear.  Stand naked before me Raven.  Now, in all ways."_

_Her heart raced.  She knew what he meant.  Her disguise changed from the young baroness with beautiful long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin into the blue skinned demoness with short red hair and golden yellow eyes.  _

_"Unique."  His eyes widened.  "Unequalled."  He pulled her even closer to him.  "Extraordinary."  They closed their eyes and leaned into each other.  "Magnificent."_

_As she kissed him, she raised her arms around his neck.  He pulled her down in front of the alter and changed her life forever._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mutants are growing concern in our country."  Senator Creed smiled over at Dr. McCoy in challenge.  "I have here a list of mutants that use their 'abilities' so to speak, for criminal activities."

Hank adjusted his glasses waiting for Graydon to continue.

"If we allow such act like the Mutant Freedom Act to pass, we are giving mutants the power to run wild with their abilities."  Graydon opened a folder on his podium.  "We need to know what mutants are capable of.  We need to know what they can do.  If not for ourselves, but the safety of our children."  

Graydon smiled at the applause he received.

"I am Senator Graydon Creed and I am in support of the Mutant Registration Act."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_Five weeks later…_**

_Standing at the edge of a waterfall, Raven placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled to herself.  She slid her hands up her body, then spread her arms out like she was flying.  **"I AM IN LOVE."**   She yelled to the top of her lungs feeling the breeze blow through her short red hair and flimsy white nightgown._

**_BAMF_**

_She jumped and turned to face him.  "Oh! Azazel!"  She looked her lover perched on a rock a few feet from her.  "You startled me."_

_"Fortunately."  The red demonistic Azazel replied.  "You didn't fall."_

_"No, I, uh…Azazel."  She placed a hand on her abdomen again.  "Azazel, I'm pregnant." _

_"How wonderful for you my dear."  He replied with his tail twitching behind him.  "And what does the Baron think of all this?"_

_"Well, I..."  She was confused.  "…it doesn't matter.  I don't love the Baron.  I never did."   _

_"It's fascinating."  He wanted to laugh.  "I didn't think you were capable of such emotion."_

_"Why are you being so cold?"  Raven said on the verge of tears.  "I thought."  She hung her head.  "I hoped you would be pleased."_

_"Of course I'm please."  He explained.  "But not for the reasons you want me to be.  You see Raven.  It is all simple science, and it worked as I hoped."  He said coldly.  "It's nothing to get all emotional about."_

_"All the things you said."  She reminded him.  "I thought you loved me."_

_"Raven, my dear, never confuse physical passion for matters of the heart.  Since the dawn of mankind, the two have rarely gone hand in hand."  He glared at her with his bright yellow eyes.  "Now go back to the Baron in the perfect little world you married yourself into…and raise our child…my child…as his."_

**_BAMF_**

_Raven placed her other hand on her abdomen and cried.  How could he do this to me?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"According to the Declaration of Independence, Senator Creed, 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.'"[1]   

"Men, Dr. McCoy."  Graydon pointed out.  "It says nothing about mutants."

"Amendment XIV Section 1. All persons born or naturalized in the United States, and subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United States and of the state wherein they reside. No state shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any state deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws." ****[2]**  Hank smiled proudly as Graydon thought for a moment before his next remark.**

He took a deep breath.  "Clever comeback, Dr. McCoy."  Graydon admitted.  "Yet, mutants are not men.  They are animals."

"Mutants are people too."  Hank pointed out.  

"People."  Graydon said.  "You mean evolving people."

"That is correct."

"And these evolved people, each have a different ability…a different power."  Graydon smiled.  "Am I not right?"

"Yes."

'So these 'evolved' people should have the right to use their powers freely.  Say to hurt others, Dr. McCoy."

"No."

"No to the right to use their powers freely."

"No, no to hurt others."

"But hurting others would be using their powers freely."  He smiled. _All that law school paid off. "Am I not right?"_

"Yes."

"But you just said people should have the freedom to use their powers."

"Yes I did."

"Well, Dr.  McCoy."  Graydon stared him down.  "What is your point?"

Hank took a deep breath.  _Damn, I hate lawyers_.  "That mutant should be allowed to use their powers freely, but follow the same laws everyone else does."

"See, that makes more sense."  Graydon gave him one his devilish smiles.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_Seven months later…_**

_Raven lay next to her husband in bed.  "It hurts me that you could even ask such a thing, but to press the point over and over again."_

****

_"I'm sorry Raven."  Christian explained.  "But there was such an obvious chemistry between you and Herr Azazel.  Then you become pregnant and he disappears."_

_She couldn**'t believe what she was hearing. **_

****

_"My father suggested one of those new genetic tests."  He explained.  "I feel horrible about agreeing, but if I'm wrong, I'll make it up to you for the rest of our lives.  I promise you Raven."_

_Her anger caused her to lose control as she grabbed for a knife hidden under her pillow._

_She struggled to drag his bloody entangled body in their bed sheet down to his finally resting place.  _

_She looked down at the grave with her yellow eyes as the rain poured down on her.  _

_Lightning flashed around her as she destroyed all evidence of her evil deed.  _

_Raven curled up as best she could in her pregnant state.  Tears flowed down her eyes as she felt the life inside of her kick._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

_I don't like this Graydon Creed guy._  Rogue curled up and rested her hands and head on her knees.  _Is he my brother, well foster brother?  Why is he such a hateful man?  What could possibly make him want to pass the Mutant Registration Act so badly? _

She closed her eyes.  She really didn't want to listen to too much more of this, but she knew how important it was.

Sensing her confused emotions, Remy turned to the curled up Rogue.  "Ya alright chere."

"Yeah."  She lied and opened her eyes to study the television set.

Remy turned to image she was focusing on.  Graydon Creed reminded him of someone but he wasn't sure who.  He had met many men in his past, but something in that man's bloodthirsty eyes reminded him of one in particular.

Remy turned back to Rogue who was now shaking.  _She's scared of Graydon_.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  _It alright chere.  Remy nervous about him too._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I believe that our children should be educated with mutants."  Hank said proudly.  "We need to understand mutants and not judge them by their abilities."

"What you say is true."  Graydon admitted.  "But some of these mutants are so dangerous; they become a harm to themselves and those around them.  How are our children going to grow up understanding mutants if they are constantly surrounded by violent mutant outbursts?"

'Not all mutants are dangerous."

"Oh really."  Graydon flipped through his papers.  "According to my research, there are mutants so dangerous that they can absorb the life-force of others."

_Rogue's eyes widened._

"And others that can appear in and out of various places with lightning speed."  

_Kurt shifted uncomfortably._

"You make an excellent point Senator."  Hank nodded.  "But with proper training, such mutants can grow up to control their abilities, making them less dangerous to themselves and others."

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"_Push Fraulein Raven."  The nurse held her hand.  "All this pain will soon bring you joy.  Too bad, the Baron is out on business to see this."_

_She pushed again as the nurse wiped her forehead with a wet towel.  _

_"There's the head."  The doctor smiled._

_"Dear God he's blue."_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY?"  Raven demanded._

_"The baby needs air."  The doctor replied.  "Just one more push."_

_Raven grinded her teeth and gave her last push.  She felt a sense of relief as she heard a small cry.  _

_"Here he is."  The doctor held the screaming baby in his hands.  "It's a boy."_

_The nurse wiped the baby down and gasped.  "The son of the devil.  The anti-Christ is born on earth."  _

_"Calm down woman."  The doctor looked at the baby in his hands.  He had six fingers and 4 toes, his skin was completely blue, had a full head of jet black hair, with pointed ears, shining golden yellow eyes, and a long spaded ended tail.  "That will be typical reaction in your life…if you survive young man.  The humane thing to do would be to suffocate you now and send you back to God."_

_Raven sat up losing all control over her abilities.  'What's wrong with my baby?"_

_"She's blue."  The nurse left from her side.  "Like the child."_

_"SHE'S A DEMONESS."  The doctor pushed the baby into her arms and rushed out of the room to warn the town._

_Raven looked down at her son in her arms.  "Oh God.  You're like your father."_

_Panicked and weak, she wrapped the baby in a small blanket and placed him in a basket.  She could angry townspeople storming through her home and escaped into the woods.  "Damnit Azazel.  Damn you to HELL."_

_However, she could not out run them for long.  She found herself at the edge of a waterfall, weak and out of breath. _

_Her heart broke as she heard him cry. She looked down at him giving him the first glimpse of her face. Her yellow eyes gazed at him underneath her red hair. _

_She placed the basket on the ground, bent down, and touched his cheek.  "Why couldn't you be more like me?"  She pulled her hand away.  "Damn you Azazel.  I had everything I ever wanted in life before you!  I was rich and powerful and …how could I have been so stupid?  How could I have let you do this to me?"_

_She tucked him in tightly in his blanket.  "My baby boy."  She brushed her fingers through his long cobalt locks.  She pulled out a knife and gently cut one of his curls.  She took the lock of hair and wrapped it safely in a handkerchief.  _

_She turned to hear the villagers closing in closer to her.  She stood up holding him out over the falls.  "I'll change my appearance and escape yes.  But with nothing.  No money, no clothes, and nothing of any value whatsoever."_

_Her heart pounded as she felt the innocent baby squirm in her hands.  Her appearance changed into a townsman.  "Behold.  The devil's child."_

_"Throw it into the falls."_

_"Send him back to the hell he came."_

_'Why couldn't you love me Azazel?'  She whispered to herself and dropped the baby to a watery grave._

_She waited until the crowd left before she changed back into her true form.  She looked down at the crashing water below.  _

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

"All mutants should identify themselves to the public."  Graydon demanded.

Hank shook his head.  "The more and more mutants that are forced to identify themselves, the more violent the public is against them.  Mutants should have the right to choose to identify themselves."

"What are mutants so afraid of?"  Graydon snapped back.  ""You act like the mutant race is plotting against the human race."

"Mutant's are not afraid, Senator."  Hank replied.  "They are just misunderstood."

"If I remember correctly, wasn't it mutants that caused the incident at the Statue of Liberty a year and a half ago.  Wasn't it a mutant that led the slaughter or other mutants in the tunnels of New York two years ago?  Wasn't it a mutant that attacked our President last May?"  Graydon reminded.

"Wasn't it mutants that stopped both incidents in New York."  Hank pointed out.  "But it was a human that plotted the attack on the President by using a mind controlling device on that mutant. And if I'm not mistaken, such human groups like the Friends of Humanity sponsored that attack as well as illegal experiments on innocent mutants at Alkali Lake."

Graydon sucked in a breath.  

"You see Senator."  Hank stood proud.  "Mutants aren't the cause of all catastrophic events occurring in our world."

"I doubt that."

"Senator Creed.  What would you do if you had a sister, brother or even a mother or father that was mutant?"  Hank questioned.  "Would you support the Mutant Registration Act?  Would you force them to expose themselves knowing fully well that they would be rejected by the four little words?  **I am a mutant."**

**_"YES."_**  Graydon answered without a care in the world.  

The crowd in room began stirring wildly with thoughts about his answer.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_The Truth Hurts._  Rogue felt her stomach turn as she heard his answer.  _What a cruel and hateful brother I have?  Maybe this is why Momma Raven never saw him again._

_Selfish mother fucking bastard making Chere feel so bad._  Remy turned a card in his hand.  _If Remy was at dat debate, his ass would of bin blown apart by now._

_The Truth Hurts._  Kurt sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.  _What a hateful soul?  I shall pray for you to open your eyes to the love of God.  He began fiddling with his rosary._

_What a hateful man._  Ororo hugged Evan tight as she felt Kurt grab for his rosary.  _This is why I have a hard time trusting humans._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier's concentration broke on Mystique when he heard Graydon's answer. _ I understand why he answers like he does._  He looked at Graydon's burning glare on Mystique.  

Logan jumped in his seat looking at his watch.  _It's after __two o'clock__ already.  This thing was that long and boring.  "What happened?"_

"That man is cold-hearted."  Bobby answered to the waking Logan.  

_Graydon Creed._  "Yeah well."  Logan closed his eyes and mumbled.  "He takes after his father."  _Nap time again._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 "Well Sabretooth."  Magneto leaned back in his chair.  "Perhaps he has your personality."

Sabretooth growled.  _Just wait til your mother gets your ass back here boy.  _

Pyro glared at the image on the television.  _You're lucky I'm not there or it would be roast Graydon a la Creed.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hank took in the answer Graydon gave him.  _What a heartless man he is._

Mystique fought her hold on her appearance of Senator Kelly.  _Now I know I have no choice but to fulfill my mission.  _

Graydon looked around at the room and began to speak again, but was cut off before the words could leave his mouth.  

"Senator Creed.  Dr. McCoy."  Valerie Cooper stood up.   "We can't allow this issue to drag our country into another civil war."

"I agree Dr. Cooper."  Hank said calmly.  "This should not become a war.  Mutants and humans should not have to fight for survival."  He looked around at the room of various individuals of race, ethnicity, color, gender, and culture.  "As a nation, we should have learned from our past experiences.  We should not have to segregate ourselves from each other.  We should be able to coexist together in peace and harmony."

Graydon steamed as applause for Dr. McCoy filled the room.  

Valerie Cooper looked around the room, then back at the two men at the podiums.  "I believe I speak for all the council in saying that our decision on the two acts will be something we seriously must think about.  As for now, the two acts must be looked into deeper with future debates.  Until then, our decision is inconclusive.  Thank you for your time gentlemen, and good day."

Graydon stormed out of the room before anyone could approach him.  He felt like such a fool.  He couldn't believe the council's answer to them.  _Inconclusive my ass.  I'll just have to take care of them on my own.  _

  


* * *

[1] Declaration of Independence

[2] U.S. Constitution Amendment XIV Section 1


	17. After the Debate

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XVII:  After the Debate

By:  Michelle

Graydon paced outside of the room.  _Inconclusive.  Damn mutant-loving bastards.  I will not be taken out this easily.  I will get that act passed, even if I have to become president._

"Senator Creed."

"Excuse me, Senator."

He looked up to see a mob of reporters and cameramen surround him.  _God I hate the press.  Where the hell are my bodyguards?_

"Senator Creed."  A reporter stuck a microphone in front of his face.  "How do you feel about the council's decision?"

"I think they don't realize how foolish they are for putting off their decision."  Graydon replied.  

"Senator.  Are you implying that the council is dragging out the issue?"

"No."  Graydon looked directly into the camera.  "I'm implying they are lazy.  The mutant problem is not something that should be brushed off.  It should be taken care of to protect our society.  Now if you'll excuse me."  

He pushed pass them only to be followed.

"Senator Creed, do you consider yourself a racist?"

He turned and thought about the question.  "No."  He replied, then stood proudly.  "I'm an envisionist."  He stared into the camera.  "And I envision a future without this mutant problem."

"Senator Creed."

"Senator Creed."

**_Click_**

Kurt laid down the remote on the armrest and sighed.  He didn't want to listen to that cold hearted man anymore.  He gently nudged Ororo to signal that he wanted to get up.  

Ororo, still with Evan on her lap, moved enough for Kurt to sit up.  She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair.  "Are you alright?"

"Ja."  He replied and clenched his rosary.  "I just need to be alone for a little vhile."

"OK."  She nodded.  _He wants to be alone to pray.  I don't believe that for a second.  She stared deeply into his golden eyes hiding under his image inducer.  _I'm here for you Kurt.__

"I vill not be too long."  He faked a smile.  _He was disturbed by the debate.  I really need her, but then again I want to be alone.  He leaned forward to kiss her forgetting Evan was still on her lap._

"Eeewww.'  Evan made a face.  "Ya'll are going to kiss."  

Ororo blushed as Evan jumped off her lap, while Kurt laughed lightly.  _Bad timing Neffe**[1]**.  He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand.  _

Ororo watched as he left.  Then, she turned to her nephew still making faces.  _I swear Evan.  _She sighed.

Remy, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, and Piotr listened to her sigh. Besides Kitty, They were all thinking the same thing.  _Follow him stupid.  He needs you.  _

"Come here you."  Ororo grabbed her nephew again.  "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know."  Evan shrugged and asked curiously.  "Do you love Mr. Wagner?"

"Yes, I do."  She whispered, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  _I want one of these._  Evan squirmed away from her to sit next to his friends Jamie and Rahne.  She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.  She looked at Remy, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, and Piotr staring at her.  "Can you five keep an eye on all the kids for a while?"

"Sure, Stormy."  Remy answered watching her get up to find Kurt.  _It be about damn time._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier watched Senator Kelly as the crowd cleared the room.  She stood still staring at the door her son rushed out of.  

_"Graydon, I've told you once before."  Raven fussed, snatching a box of personal belongings out of her nosey six year old son's hands.  "No digging."  She sighed getting aggravated with him as the box fell on the ground dumping all of its contents.  "Go find your father."_

_"Sorry, Mutter."  Graydon hung his head and ran out of the room.  _

_She got down on her knees and began picking up all of the items.  There were numerous pictures of her, Victor, Logan, and other members of the Weapons X program in there.  She straightened them up and laid them in the box next to a Ziploc with a lock of Graydon's blonde hair._

_She looked down at a white folded handkerchief on the floor.  Her heart skipped a beat as she picked it up.  She sucked in a deep breath as she unfolded it to find the cobalt curl.  Victor didn't seem to understand fully why she still keep it after what she did, but something inside of her told her she would reunite with him one day.  One day he will understand why she did what she did, she thought as she placed it in an empty Ziploc. _

_"RAVEN."  She heard Victor growl.  "COME GET HIM OUT OF HERE.  I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."_

_She stormed into the next room seeing him disturbing his father's sleep and grabbed her son by the arm.  "I swear son.  I ought to send you to boarding school."_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jubilee and Kitty got off the couch and stretched.  "Rogue you want to play some air hockey."

"No."  Rogue said softly still curled up with Remy's arm around her.  

"Ok."  Kitty replied.  _Oooo.  Someone is comfortable.  _

Piotr followed them with his drawing pad in hand even though he debated leaving Remy alone with Rogue.  _Oh forget them.  I'd rather keep an eye on Kitty_.  

"Ya sure ya alright, Chere?"  Remy faced Rogue with a worried look on his face.  

She nodded.  "I'm fine."  

_Yeah right._  "Remy don't think so."  He replied gazing in her eyes.  

"Really, I'm fine."  She turned away from his glance.  "It's been a busy day so far.  I just want to go up to my room and relax for a bit."  _I just need some time to myself._

Remy nodded, understanding she wanted to be alone.  _Why won't you let me help you?  Remy'll take care of you, Chere._

"Monsieur LeBeau."  Jamie jumped on his lap followed by Evan and Rahne.  "Play It with us again."

Remy, trapped by the rambunctious eight year olds, grabbed her gloved hand as she stood up.  "If ya want to talk, Chere, Remy here."

"Maybe later."  She said as he squeezed her hand.  "I'll see you at about 4:30 so we can go get the flowers for Kurt."

"D'accord.[2]"  He kissed the back of her gloved hand and followed her with his eyes as she left.

The three giggled at him.

"Whatcha laughing at petites?"  

"You like Miss Rogue like my Aunt Ro likes Mr. Wagner."  Evan said observing the obvious.  

Rahne smiled flashing her wolf fangs.  "You think Miss Rogue is pretty."

"Do you want to kiss her?"  Jamie asked along with his multiples. 

"Oui."  Remy blushed.  _Ya can't git nothing pass dese trois infants.  "And now dat ya know Remy secret, he gonna have to tickle ya ta death."_

The three shrieked and giggled as he grabbed all of them playfully and began tickling them.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt lay on his bed and stared up at his ceiling as he prayed.  

_It was just a debate.  I've seen many of them.    _He sighed.  

_That Senator Creed.  There was something about him.  As much as I hate to believe this, I feel connected to him in some way._  He let out a deep breath.  _This is crazy.  _Why do I feel like this?  I have no connection to that man whatsoever.__

He grabbed his hair as if he were going to pull it out.  

"Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt let go of his grasp on his hair and looked over at the door where Ororo stood.  He couldn't lie to her.  "Nein."

Ororo walked over to the bed and sat on the edge grabbing his hand.  "Was it the debate?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.  He exhaled and opened his eyes.  "Ja."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue plopped down in her bed and lay down.  _I can't believe that slime ball Graydon is my brother.  No.  Foster brother.  I pity the poor soul that is blood related to him.  _

_I feel like the whole world is about to crash on my shoulders._  She rolled over and closed her eyes.  _Why do I feel this way?  Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?  _Rogue sat up in her bed and looked into the mirror on the wall.  Her hair had dried now and was quite curly.  

She played with her curly hair.  _You know what the most disturbing thought of all is?_  She paused with a lock of hair wrapped around her finger.  _It was like he was targeting me in his argument.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ororo, it was like he was purposely targeting his argument with me in mind."  Kurt explained still laying on his back.  

Ororo squeezed his hand.  "Kurt, the president cleared your name…"

"Nein Ororo."  He cut her off and sat up.  "This had nothing to do with six months ago."

"Then, what do you think it is."  She turned away confused.

"I don't know how to describe it."  He sighed.  "It's like I hurt him in the past and now he wants revenge."

Ororo turned back to look into his eyes.  "Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Ja."  He nodded in agreement.  _It was a crazy thought, but it fit._

"Kurt, you don't even know the man."  She reminded him.  

"I know."  Kurt hung his head.  "But there is some connection there I cannot explain."  _It's similar to the bond I have with Rogue.  "Almost like he's…"_

"Kurt."  Ororo took his face in her hands and looked deeply in his eyes.  "There is no possible way you have any connection with that man."   She lied.  She felt something was strange between the two, but refused to admit it.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Senator Kelly began walking towards the entrance of the room.  She just had to get out of there.  She had a mission to accomplish.

_"Hi there."  Raven stooped down and smiled at the little girl before her.  "I'm Ms. Raven and this is my friend Ms. Irene."  She said motioning to the older lady standing next to her.  _

_"Hi."  The little girl replied shyly. _

_I always wanted a daughter, Raven thought to herself as she looked over the little girl.  She was about four years old and had short brown hair.  She's a tuff girl or tomboy, Raven noted as she looked at superman t-shirt and her overalls with holes in them._

_Raven stood up and smiled to her father.  "We'll take good care of her while you are gone, John."_

_^^^^_

_"You are here one hour and already you are a little rogue."  Raven said cleaning a cut on the girl's arm.  "What were you doing?"_

_"I was playing Superman."  The little girl explained.  _

_"You were."  Raven replied.  "Why do you like Superman so much?"_

_"'Cause he can fly and he's super duper strong."  The girl answered.  "I want to be just like him one day and fly and save peoples."_

_Raven smiled slightly.  That wasn't the answer I was looking for._

Senator Kelly turned her head and glared at Xavier before she exited the room.  _You know it's rude to enter someone's mind without their permission.  _

_Don't do anything rash Mystique_.  Xavier paused in his seat and let her leave.  

"What are we waiting for Chuck?"  Logan folded his arms.  _We want to get the fuck out of here.  We're starving._

"Patience Logan."  Xavier replied turning his wheelchair to face Logan and Bobby.  "We're just waiting to eat with an old friend."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ya petites need ta be calming down."  Remy said finding himself worn out by five Jamie's, a spiky Evan, and wolf like Rahne.  Damn, this is why Remy don't be having kids right now.  "Git on da couch."

Jamie's duplicates merged back into him and he climb on the couch.  Evan concentrated hard and the spikes slowly went back under his skin, then he climbed on the couch.  Rahne hopped on the couch and transformed herself from wolf to girl. 

Remy smiled seeing that they actually listened to him.  "Merci beaucoup."

"What's that mean?"  Jamie asked confused.

"It means Thank you very much."  Remy sat on the floor facing the three sitting on the couch.

"But Mr. Wagner said Danke schon means Thank you."  Evan said trying to correct him.

"Dat's true."  He replied.  "But dat's what it Thank you means in German.  Remy be speaking French."  

Rahne scratched her head.  "How do you speak French, Monsieur LeBeau?"

"Remy'll teach you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt sighed.  _This is not a good start to this day.  His thoughts drifted.  _It will end well though.  After all, I am going to ask her to marry me tonight.  I hope she says yes.  __

"What are you thinking about?"  Ororo asked seeing him in deep thought.  

"Huh."  Kurt broke his thoughts to answer her.  "Umm."  He grabbed her hands and squeezed them in his own, and then he gazed into her eyes.  "You."

She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled.  "Really."

"Ja."  He kissed her this time parting her soft lips to deepen the kiss.  He released her hands and wrapped his around her waist.  

She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.  

Kurt broke the kiss to whisper in her ear.  "Ich liebe dich.[3]"  _I want to marry you._

She want to melt in his arms as she heard those words roll of his tongue.  She had heard him say them to her before.   She knew their meaning was quite powerful.  She kissed him again to signal she felt the same way.  

He squeezed her waist and slid his hands lower.  

Ororo pulled back slightly, gently breaking the kiss.  "I know you do.  I…"

Before she could say anything else, she felt his mouth crush against hers in a breath taking passion.   _Oh Goddess Kurt._  

_Ich liebe dich.  I love you.  I don't want this to end._  He didn't want to let go of her, but he knew he had to.  _There is always tonight_.  Kurt broke the kiss.  

_Why the hell did you stop?_  Ororo gazed into his eyes.  _Oh, the kids.  _

"We better get downstairs."   Kurt stood up with her.  "Before the kids start climbing the walls."

She laughed as he wrapped an arm around her.  "Them or you."

"Both."

^^^^^^^^^^^

"Professor."  

Xavier turned in his wheelchair to see his former student coming towards them.

"Hank."  Xavier shook his hand.  "It's been a while."  _Along while.  _

_Since the Morlock Massacre._  Hank nodded.  _That was about two years ago._

Logan studied Dr. Hank McCoy.  He was a fairly tall man, with brown hair, glasses and large hands and feet. **(Note: In this fanfics, Hank is not "Beast" yet.)  "Ahem."**

"Oh, Hank."  Xavier said, knowing Logan was getting impatient.  "This is one of our newest teachers and fellow X-men, Logan."

"Wolverine, It's a Pleasure to finally meet you."  Hank shook his hand.  "Professor has told me a lot about you in his letters."

Logan raised an eyebrow.  _Is that a good thing or bad thing?  _

_Good thing __Logan__.  Xavier turned to Bobby standing next to Logan.  "And this is Bobby Drake.  He is a senior at the institute as well as an X-man."_

Hank shook his cold hand.  "Iceman, right?"

"Yes sir."  Bobby smiled and stood proudly.  

"Pleasure to meet you."  Hank smiled.  "I don't know about you, but I'm starving.  I say we get something to eat. "

"Read my mind."  Logan answered as his stomach growled.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt and Ororo walked down the stairs to find the students well behaved.  Of course, most of the students were mature enough to understand the rules of the mansion.  But then again, there was the youngest group that never seems to listen.  

Ororo smiled as she saw the three hyper eight year olds on their best behavior for Remy who was teaching them numbers in French.  "Now Remy, you better not be teaching them any dirty or curse words."  _Its bad enough __Logan__ taught them how to say Fuck in Japanese.  Though how __Logan__ knows Japanese so well is a mystery in itself.  _

"Remy not."  He replied as they walked over to him.  

"Evan, look at your shirt."  She said as she observed all the holes in it.  "Your mother is going to be here in a couple of hours."

"Oops."  Her nephew replied as she picked him up in her arms.  "I'm sorry Aunt Ro." 

"Where's Rogue?"  Kurt asked looking around.  

"Chere went to her room to lie down."  Remy answered.  

"Is she alright?"  He asked getting that protective older brother feeling.  

Remy shrugged and frowned.  "Chere wanted some time alone."  _I should have followed her.  _

Kurt turned to go find her when he was stopped by Ororo.  "I'll go find her."

"But…"

"She may need a woman to woman talk."

Kurt stood still.  "Maybe it is better zhat you go."  

She nodded and left with Evan to change his shirt and talk to Rogue.

Kurt turned to Remy who sat innocent on the couch with Jamie and Rahne.  

"Remy been good."  He said before Kurt could ask him anything.  

"Ja, you better have been."  Kurt said and popped down on the couch with them.   

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon finally got back to his office to find on of his officers waiting eagerly for his return.  "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to get back."  He answered.  

"Yeah, well get out."  Graydon fumed.  "I'm not in the mood to discuss anything."

"We all saw the debate."  His officer said.  "You didn't lose."

"I didn't win either."  Graydon snapped.  "But that comes close enough for failure to me."

"Is the meeting still on for tonight?"  

"Yes, at 9:30 in our usual meeting place."  Graydon sat in his chair and leaned back.  "Now get out of here before someone links me to you."

"Yes, sir."  His F.O.H. officer replied and left the room as quietly as he could.  

Graydon looked at his papers and pictures spread out on his desk.  _Damn mutants.  He picked them up and hummed them at the wall _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pyro put on his suit.  "Why the hell are we leaving now?  I thought we were going after them tonight."

"We are."  Sabretooth growled not liking the fact that he was being questioned.

"Then where are we going?"  

"To the institute."

"But you just said we were going tonight."  Pyro griped.  

"We are."  Sabretooth snapped.  

"Then what the hell are we doing?"  

"Just shut up and get dressed."  Sabretooth growled at him.  _Damn kids and their questions.  Glad Raven was the one who did all that parent shit.  And she wondered why we got rid of Graydon._  "We are going to spy on our targets."

"Fine."  _Making me put this heavy shit on. Pyro hooked up the fuel back pack on.  __You fucking Chewbacca wanna be.  I like this better when I didn't have to listen to anyone but Mystique and Magneto._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

"Go on."  Ororo shooed her nephew down the hall so she could talk to Rogue privately.  

Rogue sat Indian style on her bed looking into the mirror as she brushed her hair.  She paused as she heard a knock.

"Rogue, can I come in?"

"Yeah."  She replied and put down her brush.  She swung her feet over the bed and waited for Ororo to sit beside her.  

"Are you alright Rogue?"  Ororo asked sitting next to her.  "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Rogue kicked her legs back and forth.  _I don't think you'll understand._

"Is it boy trouble?"  Ororo asked.  "Has Remy been hitting on you too hard?"

"No, it's not that."  Rogue replied.  _Although Remy's constant flirting was a bit annoying, it was actually quite flattering.  Plus, I don't mind having someone to worship the ground I walk on._

"Does it have something to do with the debate?"  Ororo dreaded that question.  It was bad enough Kurt was having problems.  

"A little."  Rogue admitted.  "It was disturbing to watch."

"I know."  Ororo replied.  "I had a hard time with it too, but you can't let it get to you.  There is always going to be that one person that stands against us.  I guess you just have to have faith."

"You've been hanging around Kurt too much."  

Ororo smiled.  "I guess I have."

Rogue looked over to Ororo.  "He loves you, you know." She tucked her hair behind her ears.  _It must be nice._  

"I know."  Ororo nodded.  "Well we better get back downstairs before Kurt begins to worry."

"Ok, Ms. Munroe."  Rogue replied.  "I'll be down in a little while."

"Call me Ororo."  She sensed something else was bothering her, but she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.  She stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "If you ever need to talk to someone, woman to woman, I'll be here.  Alright."

"Alright."  Rogue nodded and watched as she left.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mystique walked down the hallway to Graydon's office with a folder in her hands.  _I need a better disguise than Senator Kelly.  Graydon already knew it was her.  _

There was no one else in there.  They were all still intervening, at lunch, or gone for the day.  She turned her head to see a young woman working an internship to get experience in politics.  _Perfect._  

The young woman twisted her long red hair up with a pencil as she did her work.  She smiled when she saw Senator Kelly approach her.  "Good afternoon, Senator…"

"Kelly.  Senator Kelly."  Mystique answered in his voice.  

"Nice to meet you Senator Kelly."  She answered.  "I'm Vanessa Roth.  Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I believe you can." Mystique grabbed the young woman fast, cracking her neck.  She looked down as she dropped to the floor.  _This was too easy.  She thought as she shifted her appearance and headed to Graydon's office with the folder._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy and Kurt looked up at Ororo as she came down the stairs.

"She's fine."  She said.  "She just wants sometime to herself.  She's tired from today."

Remy read Ororo's emotions.  He knew she was hiding her worried feelings for Rogue from them.  She just didn't want them to worry so much.  He'll find out later.  He knew Rogue did need some time to herself.  The day ain't over yet.  

  


* * *

[1] Nephew (in German)

[2] OK (in French)

[3] I love you (German)


	18. Cheering Up

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XVIII:  Cheering Up  

By:  Michelle

Rogue looked out the window of the bedroom she waited for the time to pass by.  It seemed like the longest day ever.  Plus, it wasn't going to end yet.  She still had to pick up the roses for Kurt.  

She felt horrible and it just wasn't from watching the debate either.  She was feeling different lately, especially under so much stress.  It was like something inside of her was building up and waiting for that one last straw that would make her explode.  She hated that feeling.

She wanted to talk to everyone about it, but to her it seemed like no one around her would be able to understand.  

She had tried to tell Bobby once, but she didn't want to stress him out, especially when he was worried about getting into NYU next fall and the on going ordeal with his parents.   

Kurt had noticed something suspicious about her the other day, but didn't bother to press for answers.  She didn't need him getting all big brotherly on her.

You can't really tell anything to Logan.  And if she did, he would nag the hell out of her about being careful.  Basically, he would baby her.  She hated that.

Kitty and Jubilee were too big mouthed, as well as immature, to talk to about any of her problems.  They were her best friends and trusted them, but she didn't need them making it harder on herself.

She was surprise Professor Xavier didn't sense it right off hand.  But knowing him, he was waiting for her to come forward when she was ready.

Remy had been genially concerned about her, but then again he could be using her own emotions against her.  Besides, why should she tell him her secrets, when he held so many of them of his own? 

Ororo also seemed to want to help her, but she shouldn't have to worry about her.  Ororo had her own problems with dealing with the loss of Jean and Kurt's resent findings.  She didn't want to weigh anymore problems on her.  

Rogue sighed and watched the clouds float on by.  _I don't know how much longer I can deal with this._  She turned and slammed her fist into the wall.  _I'm scared._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Senator Creed."  She spoke softly as she knocked on the door.  

Graydon looked up from his paperwork, but he couldn't turn her away.  "Come in Ms. Roth."

The young woman came in his office and leaving the door open.  She smiled innocently and sat on the corner of his desk.  "Here is the paperwork you asked for."

"Thank you."  Graydon took the folder from her hand.  He couldn't help but stare as she took down her long red hair and ran her fingers seductively through the locks.  

_God, you have your father's mind set_.  "Is there anything else you need, senator?"

"Umm. No."  He answered looking down at the folder in his hand.  "This will be all."  

"Yes sir."  She hopped off the desk and headed towards the door.

Graydon flipped through the papers in the folder noticing the same information he looked over before his speech.  _This is not the paperwork I asked for early.  This was pictures of my mutant family.  How in the hell did she get this._  

He heard the lock on his door click and looked up.  _Oh Shit.  Oh shit, where's my gun.  _

She changed her appearance from the innocent intern to the blue demoness mother she was.  "Hello son." 

Graydon scrambled for the gun hidden in his desk.  He knew this moment was coming, but he had let his guard down.  He forgot how cunning his mother could be.

_This is too easy._  Mystique pulled out her gun and took aim.  _A little too easy._

He winced as he fell a dart stick him in the neck.  He pulled it out and looked at her blurry image before everything went black.

Mystique looked down at her son's unconscious body on the floor.  "Eric, I have him."  She said as she spoke into her communicator.  

"Good.  I will send transportation shortly."  

She smiled.  _One down.  Two to go.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"I talked to Warren[1] the other day.  He said he is starting to finally deal with what happened two years ago."  Hank said over lunch.  "He's recovered slowly, but I still worry.  Have you talked to him recently Professor?"

"Professor."

"Yo Chuck."  

"Professor Xavier."

"I'm sorry."  Xavier said coming back from a trance.

"You alright Chuck?"  Logan asked.  "You looked a little zoned out."

"I'm alright."  Xavier replied.  "I just had a bad feeling, that's all.  Now what were you saying Hank."

"I was wondering have you talked to Warren since…well you know."  _The Morlock Massacre.  Hank asked.  _

"Only through letters."  Xavier replied, still worrying about the feeling he got earlier.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Chere."  Remy opened the door to find Rogue lying on her bed.  "Da kids wore you out dat much." 

"Yeah."  She answered softly sitting up. 

Remy walked over to her and looked at the hole in the wall. _Did she do that?  "You alright."_

"I've been feeling…"  Rogue watched as he sat down next to her.  He took her gloved hands in his own noticing one clean one and one with white powder on it.  He glanced back over at the wall, then into her eyes.

"Feeling what Chere?"  He squeezed her hands.  _Come on Rogue.  You can tell me._

Rogue sat speechless as he gazed into her eyes.  She wanted to melt.  She could feel so many emotions coming from him.  _Care.  Compassion.  Adoration.  Concern.  Love.  _

_Love._  She quickly turned away.  "Nothing."  She finally said breaking the silence.  "We better get those roses for Kurt."

"Yeah."  Remy said disappointed as she followed her out of the room.  _Why won't you tell me?  _

^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue stood in silence as she watched Remy charm Ororo.  Her face held no expression as she sighed.

"Hey Stormy."  He said.  "Remy going to take Chere out for a car ride to get her out of the mansion a bit.  Remy can pick up some dinner for tonight while we be out."

"Alright Remy."  Ororo said convinced he was telling the truth.  "I'll get you some money."

Kurt didn't seem to like the hypnotizing affect Remy was having on his girlfriend, but he let it slide to hide his secret.  

Ororo returned to him handing him a large sum of money.  "Make sure you buy enough to feed a small army."

"No problem Stormy" He replied and kissed her hand.  "We be back in a little while."

Rogue felt him grab her hand and lead her to his truck.  He opened the door for her and helped her in.  _Always the perfect gentleman_, she thought smiling slightly.  

_Finally some expression on her face._  He climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine as she buckled her seat beat.  

Rogue held on tight as he flew out the garage.  _And I thought Bobby drove like a maniac._  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mystique quickly dragged Graydon's unconscious body into the metallic sphere Magneto sent to pick them up.  _Damn, he's heavy.  This is more of a pain than dragging him kicking and screaming as an eight year old.  _

She looked down at him lying on the floor of the sphere.   She could care less about this child.  He was a human.  She and his father were mutants.  He was useless to her, until now.  

She watched the sphere close up around them.  _Soon Graydon, you will finally serve your purpose._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Remy sighed as he glanced over to the sour faced Rogue.  It's too depressing in here.  Remy got ta be doing something to cheer Chere up.  

**_My man Nelly…Murphey Lee…Puffy Daddy_**

He smiled mischievously.  

_God, he drives like a lunatic._  Rogue held on tight to her seat.  _Can't he keep both hands on the wheel?  _

She could hear sirens in the background.  _Oh great now we're going to get pulled over._

**_We do it for fun  
We just do it for fun…_**

Remy turned up the volume to the radio.  _Oh yeah, dis be what Remy be talkin' about._  

_   
…**Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack  
Let's Go  
  
Hey girl  
What your name is?  
Where you from?  
Turn around who you came with?  
Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?  
I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here  
I'm still a sucker for cornrolls, you know I never changed that (nah uh)  
Your body is banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come on)  
I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with bad boys  
But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys (that's right)…  
  
**_

He's nuts.  Rogue watched as he sang along with the song.  It wasn't that he was a bad singer either.  It was the fact that he was practically dancing in his seat.  It made her nervous, but she couldn't help but smile.  

_   
** …Let me see you take it off  
Girl go and take it off  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather,…  **_

The scary part about all this is that he is sober, she thought to herself.   She would love to be a fly on the wall when he goes clubbin'.  I bet you he can really shake that tight ass of his. _   
 _

Watching him sing and dance in his seat made her want to burst out laughing.  It was like watching a little kid get excited about seeing his favorite cartoon.  _  
  
**…Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Because we go party till them lights come on  
And then my song start thumping because my mike still on…**_

_No don't do it.  Don't._  She placed her hand over her mouth to silence her giggles.  _I can't believe he is doing the chop.  _  
  
**….I'm just a juvenile (Wha)  
Because I be about G's  
Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies  
I'm young like Tucker like the cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)  
Man, I'm that damn hungry  
See I'm starving like Marvin girl  
I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting  
Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin  
And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parking…**__

_Remy has mentally checked out the building._ Her face turned red and lit up with a big smile as she fought back her laughter.  _I don't think I can hold it back any more.   _  
  
__

**_… girl go and take it low  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather  
  
Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Because we go party till them lights come on  
And then my song start thumping because my mic still on (man)_**

She began laughing as the song faded out.  

"Watcha laughing about, Chere?"  Remy asked sensing he had put her in a better mood.

"You're crazy, you know dat."_  
  
_

"Oui."  He smiled over to her.  _Crazy about you Chere._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Vi."  Ororo hugged her sister, Well, she wasn't really her sister, they were such close friends that Vi (Evan's mom) was like a sister to her.  

"Ororo."  Vi hugged her back.  "We're sorry we are late, but I had a doctor's appointment."

"It's alright."  Ororo replied looking over at Kurt as he shook hands with Derek (Evan's dad).  She turned back to Vi.  "So what were you doing at the doctor?  You rarely ever get sick."  

Vi smiled and Derek wrapped her into a hug.  "Should we tell them?"

Derek kissed the top of his wife's head.  "It's up to you."

Kurt gazed at the loving couple, then at Ororo.  _I want a relationship like that._  He took his place next to Ororo, grabbing her hand.  

_So sweet._  Ororo thought looking at the two of them.  Her eyes took a quick glance at Kurt before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose we'll tell them."

"Tell us what?"  

Vi smiled.  "I'm pregnant."  She replied placing her hand on her abdomen.  

"Umm…"  Ororo was speechless as she heard her reply.  Sure she was happy for Vi, but then again she was jealous.  After all, she was 29, unmarried, with no kids.  She sucked in that feeling and finally answered.  "Congratulations."

"Congratulations Vi, Derek."  Kurt replied while noticing how Ororo was dealing with the news.  He squeezed her hand.  _Don't worry Fraulein.  Your time will come._  

"So how are you going to tell Evan he's going to be a big brother?"  Ororo asked out of curiosity.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue and Remy walked into the florist and began looking for the roses.  

Rogue watched the customers stare at them enter the florist.  Of course, what's not to stare at?  He was hiding his eyes under a pair of sunglasses, while she had nearly every inch of her skin covered. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears as the stares left them as quickly as they came. 

"Come on Chere."  Remy dragged her over to the counter.

"Can I help you all with something?"  A young girl behind the counter asked.  

"Yes."  Remy answered.  "We need a bouquet made up."  

"Yes Sir."  She replied.  "And what would your girlfriend like?"

"Umm…"  _He's not my boyfriend.  Rogue blushed but didn't correct her.  "Two dozen red roses."  _

"OK."

Remy watched as the flushed Rogue walked away from the counter.  Then, he turned to the girl.  "Can you make me a smaller bouquet with 6 white roses also?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you."  Remy gazed over at Rogue looking at all the flowers around her.  _Damn, she's beautiful. _ She looked like Persephone, the maiden of spring, wondering in a field before Hades took her to the underworld to be his bride.   

Rogue smiled and blushed again as she noticed his gaze on her.  He looked like Hades ready to raise his chariot from the underworld to claim her as his bride.  She turned away in attempt to hide the growing brightness of her face. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vi and Ororo walked through the garden outside, while Kurt and Derek entertained the kids inside. 

 Vi noticed the cloudy sky.  "What's bothering you Ororo?"

"How did you know something was bothering me?"  She replied.  "Never mind."  _My emotions betrayed me.  She glanced over at one of the school's windows seeing Kurt playing games with the children.  _

"Let me guess."  Vi answered noticing Ororo's glance on her boyfriend.  "It has something to do with Kurt."

"Yes."  She admitted.  "When I am with him, I feel…Oh gods I can't even describe it."  She looked up at the sky causing the sun to come out of its hiding place behind the clouds.  "I feel like the world has been lifted off my shoulders, like I will never be alone, like my heart is about to burst, like I'm a goddess again."

"You're in love."

Ororo smiled.  "I am but…"  Her face changed.  "I don't know if he feels the same way.  I mean I think he does, but this week has been rough.  His persistence on knowing his true parents has been stressful for both of us."

"Ororo."  Vi spoke with wisdom and grace.  "Don't let the rough waters control the storm.  You are strong and so is your love.  You will help him find his way."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Rogue breathed in the fresh aroma of the red roses in her hands as she walked back to the truck.  _Ororo is so lucky to have a man like Kurt.  Alls I get from Bobby are ice sculptures and they are usually melted by the end of the day.  She hung her head slightly__.  _

Remy hid the half dozen white roses behind his back as he opened the door for her and helped her into the truck.  

"Thank you."  _He's up to something. Rogue scooted into the middle and laid the roses carefully on the seat.  She looked up and around for him.  _Where'd he go?_  Her head spun around as she heard his door slam.  _

Remy carefully tucked a lock of hair that fell loose from her quick turn.  "Chere I…"  _I love you.  _He held out the roses to her.  "Remy doutht you could use a little cheering up."

Rogue took the roses from him smelling their aroma.  'You didn't have to."

"Remy know."  He replied.  "But he wanted to."

She smiled.  "You're too sweet."  She said and hugged him.  "You're a good friend."  

_Let me be more than that._  He held her close to him.  _I don't want to let you go.  I will take care of you.  I will never let you hurt._

She felt so protected and loved in his embrace that she almost didn't want to let go.  "Thank you."  She pulled away.  "We'd better get the food and head back before Ororo knows something is up."

"Oui."  He replied and started the truck, pulled out and began driving down the highway.

"So what are we going to pick up to eat?"  _Do I even have to ask?_

_Chicken.  I need chicken.**[2]**_  "Popeye's."  He replied smiling.  _Yeah. It's a N'Awlins thing.  _

"You're obsessed with eating Popeye's."  

"Remy know."  He replied.  "But I love Popeye's chicken.  Mon Pere would pick up Popeye's after me, Henri, Mercy, and he dun gone to church on Sunday."

"What's your family like?"

His eyes widened.  'Umm…My Pere, he a stubborn man, but loves me as his own son.  I talk to Henri, mon frere, about once a week."

She was surprised she got that much out of him.  "What about your mother?"

"Remy don't know his mother."  He said, not liking being questioned.  _What are you getting at Chere?_  

"My mom died when I was four."  She said to him.  "I was adopted by Momma Raven when my father was working out of state.  She was a good mother and loved me as her own daughter."

Remy listened attentively.  _She's about to spill something._

"I had forgotten I wasn't an only child until today."  She turned to him.  "I have a brother.  You know, an adoptive brother like you do."

"Yeah."  He was confused.  _What is she getting at?_

"You know Senator Creed."

"Da asshole from da debate?"  Remy asked. 

"Yeah."  She answered.  She hated saying the next words out of her mouth.  "He's my brother."

Remy slammed on the brakes so hard that they nearly hit their heads on the dash board.  "De quoi parlez-vous?[3]"  He replied, in shock from what she said.  

  


* * *

[1] Warren is Archangel.  In the Morlock Massacre, his wings were severely damaged by a trio of Marauders (who were assembled by Gambit not realizing their true intentions).  

[2] _Chicken.  I need chicken.  Some junk guy standing next to me at a parade yelled these lines to the Al Copeland's float.  Luv dat chicken from Popeye's.  _

[3] What are you talking about?


	19. Revelations

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XIX:  Revelations

By:  Michelle

Remy slammed on the brakes so hard that they nearly hit their heads on the dash board.  "De quoi parlez-vous?[1]"  He replied, in shock from what she said.  

Rogue felt herself go forward as he slammed on the brakes.  _Damn Remy.  She held her hand on her rapidly beating heart.  __Try not to kill us._

He quickly glanced in his mirrors.  _Thank God no one was behind us._  He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he pulled off to the side of the road.  He glanced over at Rogue feeling the fear and nervousness running through her.  

_I shouldn't have told him.  I should have kept my mouth shut. _ She tucked her hair back behind her ears and looked at the roses in her lap.  _Why the hell did I tell him?_

"Chere."  Remy said now that he relaxed.  "What makes you think dat man be ya frere?"

"I don't know."  She replied.  "I just remembered it from my childhood."

"What do ya remember?"

"I remember digging in Momma Raven's keepsake box…and I saw a picture of Graydon when he was younger."  She explained.  "She said he was her son.  That makes me his adopted sister."

"Chere, you know how unlikely dat is."  Remy replied.  "Dat dat boy in da picture be the same son of a bitch in da debate.  It's like saying…Kurt is your brother."

"Yeah, I suppose."  She answered.  _But it seems to fit. Yet, it was much easier to deny it.   __However, it was the truth.  And The Truth Hurts.  "But my instincts are telling me that I'm right."_

_How could Rogue, sweet beautiful and innocent Rogue, be related to that fagot ass Graydon Creed?  _Remy felt a headache coming on and closed his eyes.

_He stared into his enemy's dark bloodthirsty eyes.  He could sense no fear from the tall blonde haired beast standing before him, but he had no plans on backing down either. _

_"You better get out of my face Kid."  His enemy growled.  "I'm leader here."_

_"Yeah, but if ya want get to da Morlock tunnels."  He reminded him.  "Ya best be following my orders.  Understood."_

_The two snarled in each other's faces until they were divided by Scalphunter.  "Knock it off Gambit, Sabretooth.  We have a job to do."  He turned to Remy.  "Gambit, show us the way."_

_He stared into Sabretooth's eyes again.  Gambit don't trust you, you sniveling weasel-like lawyer, but he have to fulfill his debt._

Remy opened his eyes remembering his haunting past and the image of Graydon Creed at the debate.  _Sabretooth's son.  The truth hurts.  No wonder why Remy didn't like him much.  Oh God, should I tell her she's…_

"Look, Remy. Don't tell anyone I told you this."  Rogue asked him, knowing he was good at keeping secrets.  

"But Chere…"

She grabbed his hand.  "Please, I just want to forget about it."

"D'accord."  He kissed the back of her gloved hand.  He wanted to forget about it too.  

"Thank you."  

Remy started the truck back up.  "So, why Kurt be wanting dese roses?"  He asked changing the subject.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Excellent work Mystique."  Magneto praised looking down at Graydon's unconscious body in the cell.  "Now let's make sure he is in our control."

Mystique watched as Magneto pulled out five pencil size metal sticks.  He shaped them in tight bracelets around Graydon's neck, wrists, and ankles, leaving enough room to keep them from cutting off his circulation.  

"Where are Sabretooth and Pyro?"  She asked folding her arms.  

"They are going after Kurt and Rogue as planned" Magneto looked up at her.  "Is something bothering you?"

"No.  Not at all."  Mystique replied and left him to deal with her son.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan sighed as he listened as Hank and Professor Xavier held a conversation.  He jumped in a few times, but he wasn't the real talkative type.  He closed his eyes to take another nap again, but couldn't help but look at Bobby.

Bobby sat quietly in his own little world using his fork to play with the food left in his plate.  He was usually the talkative type, liking to crack jokes during a conversation.  He was always good for putting people in a better mood, but how do you put him in a better mood.

"Hey, you alright?"  

"Yeah, I'm fine."  Bobby answered now getting the attention of Hank and Xavier.  

"Bobby is something the matter?"  Xavier asked to avoid reading into his student's mind.  He already knew what was bothering him.  He missed Rogue.  

"No Professor."  Bobby looked up at the three adults staring at him in disbelief.  "I'm fine."  

"It's a girl isn't it?"  Hank watched as the young man's cheeks blushed red.  

"Yeah."  

"So, Bobby."  Hank asked.  "What's the young lady's name?"

"Rogue."

"I'm sure she is missing you too."  Hank smiled remembering his youth.  "To be young and in love."  

"Glad that's over."  Logan grunted.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"So how we suppose to get the roses upstairs without Stormy seeing them?"  Remy asked as they parked in the garage.  

"I don't know."  Rogue shrugged then saw her friend running towards the truck.  "Never mind."

"Like there you guys are."  Kitty smiled as Remy helped Rogue out the truck.  She could smell the aroma of the food as she got closer.  _Ah!  Vegetarian's worst nightmare!  "Did ya'll like slaughter like every innocent chicken in the state of New York to feed the school dinner."_

"We didn't forgit about ya, Kitty Cat."  Remy replied handing Rogue the roses.  

_I want details.  _Kitty smiled at Rogue.  _I can't wait to tell Jubilee.  _

"Kitty can you phase up to our room with these."  Rogue asked.  "We're trying to keep Ororo from seeing them."

"Like sure."  She replied.  _Like I believe these are for Ororo.  "Where do you want me to put them?"_

"Put these red ones in our closet for now."  Rogue replied handing her the bouquets.  "And these white ones in the vase on my dresser."

"Ok."  Kitty caught Remy giving Rogue a smile as she smelt her bouquet before she handed them to her friend.  

Rogue caught the smile in the corner of her eye and blushed.  

"You are so spilling tonight."  Kitty whispered to her friend before phasing her way through walls and floors to get to their room.

"Chere."  Remy handed her a few of the bags with boxes of chicken in them.  

Rogue took a whiff of the food.  "I'm starving.  How about you?"

_Grrrrrr._  He looked down at his growling stomach as he grabbed the rest of the food out the truck.  _Damn._

"I guess that's a yes."  She replied.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66

Mystique closed the door to her room.  She was nervous about tonight.  It was going to be the first time she would be reunited with **_all_** of her children.

_She tucked her sleeping son in his bed and gazed at him.  My Graydon.  It's hard to believe you are already three years old.  She shifted her disguise into her true form. Damn, He looks so much like Victor it almost makes me sick.  _

**_BAMF._**

_I know that sound, and that smell.   She looked up to see an old lover perched on the window sill.  "Azazel, how did you find me?"_

_"There's just something about you that I will never loose."  He gazed at the boy still sleeping in the bed.  "Well Raven, I see you have moved on."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about."  She denied looking down at her son.  _

_"I'm not stupid Raven."  He replied.  "I know what you did."  He glared at her hard with his yellow eyes.  "I know what you did to our son."_

_She looked up with her yellow eyes and met his.  She felt her heart pound in her chest.  She thought she was going to be sick.  _

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"You ruined my life."  _

_"No.  I gave you the one thing you wanted more than life itself."  He replied bamfing to appear beside her to whisper in her ear.  "I gave you a child and you threw him away like he meant nothing to you."  _

_"It's ironic considering you did the same thing to me."  Raven replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.  "What do you want from me now?  Haven't you hurt me enough?" _

_"No."  Azazel glanced at her, then at her son.  "How old is he?"_

_"He's three."  She answered.  "Why do you even care?"_

_"No reason."  He replied.  "It's just that our son looked like him at this age."  He smiled at her wickedly._

_"What are you talking about?"  She responded knowing full well she dropped her son off that waterfall.  _

_"You actually think I would let something happen to my own flesh and blood."  He answered to her shocked expression.  "All my children are important to me, Raven, but it will be a while before you understand that."_

_"He's alive."_

_"Of course."_

_She wanted to shrink in the corner and curl up into a ball, but instead she placed a hand on her pounding heart.  "Where is he?"_

_"He is being raised by an old friend of mine."  He answered.  "But why would you care about that?  You seem to have everything you want right here."_

_She looked down at Graydon still sound asleep in his bed.  Her son was still alive.  "Margali.  He's with Margali."_

_"Lucky guess."  Azazel smiled.  He could hear footsteps heading towards the room. "Well, I better leave you here to sulk in your own pity party.  Until we met again, my Mystique."_

**_BAMF_**

_"Raven."  Victor opened the door to his son's bed room to find a red puff of smoke smelling like sulfur and brimstone.  He waved it from his heightened nostrils.  Someone was in here.  "Is he asleep yet?"_

_"Yes."  She stood in a zombie-like trance.  My son is alive.  _

_He growled softly and scanned the room.  I know there was someone here.  "Come on.  Let's go to bed."_

Mystique lay down on her bed.  _The Truth Hurts_.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to get back."  Ororo said as she saw Remy and Rogue enter with all the food.  "The natives are getting restless."

"Hey Stormy."  Remy smiled at her comment and headed to the cafeteria with Rogue.  

"Hey guys.  Foods here."  She turned to her sister and brother-in-law.  "Vi, Derek are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Of Course."

Kurt took Ororo's hand as they followed the starving group of students to the cafeteria.  

"Hold on."  He fussed.  "Let Remy git the food out first."  _They be really hungry.  They be like a pack of dogs on three legged cat.  _

"Yeah, guys. Sit down at the tables."  Rogue added then turned to Piotr and Jubilee who came over to help.  "Here can you pass these boxes of chicken out Piotr.  Jubes, can you get some plates"

"Hey like where's my food."  Kitty asked as she phase through the ceiling into the kitchen.  

"Dis is yours Kitty Cat."  Remy hand her mashed potatoes, coleslaw, and biscuits.  _Crazy vegetarian don't know what she be missing.  _"Da rests of the sides are for everyone else."

"Here Kurt.  This is for ya'll and the chicken tenders are for Jamie, Evan, and Rahne."  Rogue hand him some boxes for the "adult's" table as he, Ororo, Vi, and Derek walked over to them.  

"And dis is Stormy's."  _Another Crazy Vegetarian._  "And here is your change."  Remy said handing her her food and money.

"Well, I'm shocked Remy."  Ororo stated.  _Usually you keep the change for yourself.  "It just might storm tonight."  She picked.  _

"Very funny Stormy."   

"I'm teasing."  She smiled.  "Thanks for picking up dinner."  Then, she looked at Rogue.  "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."  Rogue blushed as Remy smiled at her.  "Much better."

"That's good."  Ororo replied, and then joined Kurt, Vi, and Derek at the table.  

"Alright, I'm starved. Let's eat."  Remy picked up two large boxes of chicken and headed to the table where Kitty had her food set while she got drinks for the kids.  

When Piotr, Kitty, and Jubilee saw him headed to the table, they quickly hurried over.  The trio sat on one side, leaving Rogue to sit far enough from accidentally touching them while she took off her gloves to eat.  

Rogue scooted over more as Remy sat down to eat on the left of her.  _He must want to end up in a coma.  Even Bobby doesn't sit this close to me when my gloves are off.  _

Remy scooted even closer to her.  _I'm not afraid of you Chere._  He pulled off his gloves and grabbed each of them a piece of chicken.

_He's too brave for his own good.  _Rogue smiled as he placed a chicken leg in her plate.  "Thanks."  

"Soyez le bienvenue."[2]  He smiled back.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So, Logan."  Hank addressed him.  "You are a teacher at Xavier's school."

"You could say that."  He replied lighting up a cigar.  

"What do you teach?"

"Who says he teaches?"  Bobby added.  

"Haha."  Logan leaned back in his chair exhaling smoke from his cigar.  

_ "What's your problem, Bub?"  Logan asked annoyed at watching his teammate pace back and forth around the room.  "Raven tying you down."  (They are currently working in Germany)_

_Sabretooth stopped to growl at him, then continued to pace.  "She is hiding something from me."_

_"When is she not?"_

_"No."  Sabretooth growled again.  "She was talking to someone the other night when tucking Graydon to sleep.  Now she wants to go to the circus for some unusually reason.  I don't like it."_

_"Why."  Logan asked.  "You afraid she'll make you part of the freak show."_

_Sabretooth attacked him with that last comment, but they were quickly broken apart by Mystique. _

_"Can't you boys play nice for once?"  She pulled Sabretooth away and smiled at him.  "Hello Logan."_

_Logan just grunted at her.  Ain't interested bitch._

_"God Victor."  Mystique fussed.  "Can't you look like a man for once?"_

_"Ha."_

_Sabretooth shot him an I-want-to-tear-you-to-pieces glare._

_"Come on Victor."  Mystique said transforming her form into her 'Raven Darkholme' appearance.  "We have to pick up Graydon."  They headed towards the door.  "See you around Logan."_

"Logan."

"Ummm…Yeah."  Logan said sitting back up.

"What do you teach?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So, you slept with Mystique and your son is Senator Creed."  Pyro said as he pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Sabretooth just growled at him and snatched the binoculars out of Pyro's hand.  

_I'm assuming that is a yes._  Pyro shook his head then pulled out another pair of binoculars for himself.  "So what are we spying for Chewy, can't we just go inside now and grab them."  _I don't want to be in these damn bushes.  _

"No."  Sabretooth replied while looking through the binoculars into the cafeteria window.  "And if you call me Chewy again, your head will be so far up your own ass you'll be able to see what you had for breakfast."

"Fine."  _Sasquatch.  _

_Grrrrr_

"What?"

"Gambit."  Sabretooth growled.  _He's here too.  _

"Yeah, he's one of Xavier's new X-men" Pyro informed him.  "Magneto tried getting him to join the Brotherhood, but he turned us down."

"No wonder why."  Sabretooth replied as he spied on Remy flirting away with Rogue while eating.  "Have fun Kid."

"Shit."  Pyro answered observing how close Remy was to Rogue.  _Weren't Bobby and she dating.  He would have been easier to take out._

Sabretooth focused in another window with his binoculars seeing his target.

_Won't this thing end?  Victor shifted a sleeping Graydon over to his left.  Damn.  That's unnatural how that man is bending.  _

_He turned to see Raven's eyes light up as two little boys and one little girl tumbled across the floor.  They were just a few years older than Graydon, he thought as he glanced down at them.  _

_The little girl and one of the boys were dressed as angels with white outfits and silver body glitter.  The other boy was a devil with blue skin and black outfit the color of his hair.  The little devil was so natural at doing flips and twists, it made him sick to his stomach especially when he noticed Raven staring at him.      _

_He growled softly under his breath so not to wake Graydon.  No wonder why she wanted to come here.  That wasn't just any little kid.  That was her son.  Her first born son._

Sabretooth growled as he looked at Kurt talk with Ororo and her friends.  _If he's anything like his mother, this isn't going to be easy.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm full.  Mr. Wagner."  Jamie said to Kurt who was sitting next to him.   

_He ate three chicken strips.  That's more than he usually eats._  "Alright."  Kurt replied.  "Go wash your hands."

"Yes Sir."  Jamie hopped out of his seat and ran to the sink.

"Mr. Wagner, Ms. Monroe."  Rahne put down her drink.  "May I go too?"

"Go wash your hands."  Kurt instructed.    

"What about me?"  Evan asked his parents who were sitting next to him.  

"Go ahead Evan."  Vi answered and watched her son run towards his friends at the sink.  "They must keep you two on your toes."  She directed the comment towards Ororo and Kurt.

"You have no idea."  Ororo answered, knowing full well the trouble the three of them could get into.  

"It's good training for the two of you."  Vi replied.  "You know for the future."

_Vi, I can't believe you said that._  Ororo blushed.   

"Ja."  Kurt felt his cheeks burn red.  _Thank You God for this image inducer that is hiding my blushing.  "It is."_

Evan, Jamie, and Rahne dried their hands on a towel. Then, the three of them took off running to the table where Jubilee, Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, and Remy were finished eating.  

"Hey petites."  Remy said as they climbed on the benches next to him, Kitty, and Piotr.  "You three finished eating."

"Oui Monsieur LeBeau."  Rahne answered remembering his teachings earlier.  

Jamie squeezed in between Kitty and Piotr.  "Hi."  _Burp._

'Eww, Jamie."  Kitty said making a face.  "That's like so disgusting.  Like where did you learn that from?"

_Bbbuuurrrpppp.  _"Umm.  Excuse me."  

Rahne, Jamie, and Evan busted out in giggles.

Kitty rolled her eyes at Piotr.  "Did I like have to ask?"

Remy just shook his head at him as Piotr hung his head.  _You are going to need help if you think you have any shot at Kitty Cat there.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_The Truth Hurts_.  Mystique stared up at the ceiling, and then closed her eyes.  

_After the show and later that night, she peeked through the window of Margali's trailer watching her tuck in the three children.  She could hear the gypsy talking to them._

_"Good night Stefan."  Margali said tucking in her oldest son.  _

_"Good night Mutter."  He replied closing his eyes.  _

_She then turned to her daughter.  "Sweet dreams, Jemaine"_

_"Good night Mutter."  She said as her mother kissed her forehead._

_Margali then made her way over to the other young boy.  Raven stared at the little boy.  It was true.  He was alive.  He was splitting image of his father, but with her blue skin.  _

_"Give me the eye patch, Kurt."_

_"But I'm a pirate."  He replied with his tail swishing around.  _

_"I know, but even pirates have to go to bed."  Margali waited but he refused to give up the eye patch.  "Kurt Wagner.  Now."_

_"Yes ma'am."  Kurt pulled off the eye patch and handed it to her.  _

_"Danke schon."  She replied and placed it on a stand next to his bed.  "Now go to sleep."_

_"Good night Mutti."  He replied and curled up under the covers._

_Raven's heart sank as she heard those words.  He should be calling her Mother, not that gypsy woman.  _

She closed her eyes tighter.  Suddenly, she was not so sure about tonight.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well, Hank."  Xavier said to him as they left.  "I wish I could persuade you to rejoin us.  I am looking for new teachers for next semester if you are interested."

"Thanks for the offer, Professor."   Hank replied.  "But I am quite happy with my research here."

"I understand."  Xavier nodded.  "Stop by and visit if you are ever in New York again."

"I'll do that."  Hank smiled.  "Maybe I'll make some time to visit some."

"My door is always open."

"Thanks." 

 "Come on Chuck."  Logan said getting impatient.  "We ain't gonna get home til after ten tonight."

 "It was nice to see you again Professor." Hank said hugging him.  

"You too Hank."  _Keep in touch._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While Ororo was distracted with a conversation with her brother-in-law, Kurt excused himself to talk to Remy, Rogue, and Piotr while loud-mouthed Kitty and Jubilee were washing their hands.

"Hey Kurt."  Rogue smiled.  'Getting nervous."

"Nein."  He lied.  _I'm so nervous, I'm about to shit in my pants.  "I need the three of you's help tonight."_

"Wit what Monsieur."  

"Rogue, I need you to distract Ororo later while Remy and Piotr help me in her room."  He practically begged.

"No problem."  Rogue said.  "I'll keep her busy."

Remy folded his arms.  "And what will we be doing?"  _I shouldn't help you after you lecture me this morning about the pinching Rogue on the ass._

"Remy, I need you and Piotr to help me..."  Kurt began shaking.

"Relax Monsieur."  Remy replied.  "We be helping ya woo ya woman.  Huh Muscles."

"Dah."  Piotr replied.  _Like I know anything about getting a girl.  I can't even get Kitty to notice me._

"Danke schon."  Kurt said to them standing up as Kitty and Jubilee rejoined their friends.  

"Hi Mr. Wagner."  Kitty blushed when she saw him.

"Hallo Katzchen."  He said as he walked pass her.

Kitty just giggled to Jubilee.  "He called me Katzchen."

"I'm almost jealous."  Ororo said as she took her boyfriend's hand.  "She has quite a crush on you, you know.  I wouldn't be surprise if she has your whole wedding planned out."  

"I know."  Kurt smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.  "But she will have to understand that there is only one woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."  

Ororo gazed into his eyes.  She knew he was talking about her.   

  


* * *

[1] What are you talking about?

[2] You're Welcome.


	20. On the Brink of Proposal PART 1

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XX:   On the Brink of Proposal   PART 1

By:  Michelle

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

OK.  This chapter is going to be in two parts because it got way to long.  I will post the second part on Sunday.  

**This Chapter is dedicated to my friends ****Aegina** and Pedro for their 23rd Birthday. ****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Please Mom."  Evan whined.  "Can Jamie come?"

"I don't know Evan."  Vi said looking down at her begging son.  "It's up to your Aunt Ro and Kurt."

Ororo looked over to her boyfriend.  "What do you think Kurt?"  _He looks up to you like a father._  

"Please, Mr. Wagner."  Jamie tugged on his hand.  "I want to go."

Kurt looked at Jamie's pouting face.  _The little rascal gives me the most trouble, but looks up to me.  Plus, it might be easier on myself if Jamie wasn't following me around while I'm trying to propose to Ororo_.  "Alright, let's get you some clothes packed."

"Yeah."  Jamie took off running to get his things.

"Are you sure about this?"  Kurt turned looking at Vi.  "He's hyper."

"I think we'll manage."  Vi said.  "Plus, it might make it easier to tell Evan."  She looked over to Rahne who seemed left out.  "Do you want to come too sweetie?"

"No Ma'am.  I need a break."  Rahne answered holding onto Ororo's hand.  "Those boys drive me crazy."  

Vi, Derek, and Ororo laughed at the comment.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Monsieur."  Remy poked his head in the door of Jamie, Evan, and Rahne's room with one of the bouquets of roses.  "We be going to Ororo's room now."

"Ok."  Kurt nodded helping Jamie pack.  "I'll be zhere as soon as I can."

"Oui Monsieur."  Remy signaled for Piotr to following him with the other bouquet to Ororo's room.  "Remy got to git some stuff from his room."

"Ok."  Piotr answered taking the other bouquet while Remy dug in his room for supplies.  He looked at him like he was crazy as Remy pulled out his beat up laptop, some speakers, a motion detector, and various wires.  

"Ready."

"What's all that stuff for?"

"Ta set da mood."  Remy answered and opened the door to the weather Goddess's room and began setting up.  

"Where to put these?"  

"Ya see dat vase over dere."  Remy pointed to Ororo's dresser.

"Dah."

"Put one bouquet in dere and fluff it out."  Remy instructed.  "Den, take one rose out of dis bouquet and lay it on the dresser in front of da vase.  And den, tear the petals off da rest of da roses and sprinkle dem around da room."

"OK."  Piotr nodded.  _You act like you've done something like this before._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I know what you can do to keep the students busy for the next couple of hours."  Rogue smiled mischievously after Vi, Derek, Evan, and Jamie left.  

"What's that Rogue?"  Ororo looked over at the grinning teen.  _What are you up too?_

 "We should get everyone downstairs to watch a move together." Rogue smiled.  "We haven't done that in a while."  

"That's a good idea Rogue."  Kurt turned to his girlfriend.  "Don't you think so Ororo?"

"Well, it would definitely be a way to keep the kids calm."  Ororo replied.  _Yeah, something is definitely up_.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_It's like a jungle in here._  Remy sat still on the floor looking around at Ororo's plant filled room.  _Oh come on Kurt.  What's been taking you so long?  We've been waiting for 45 minutes already._  He stood up and snooped around.

"What are you doing?"  Piotr asked getting up to follow him.  "Ms.  Monroe is going to kill you if you damage one of her plants."

Remy had no intentions of fooling with her plants.  He opened the top draw of her dresser.  _Jackpot._  His eyes widened.  _This ain't no granny draws_.  He thought and pulled out one of Ororo's underwear.  "Check it out."

"What is that?"  Piotr asked looking at the clothing in Remy's hand.  

"It be called a thong."  Remy said holding it out the underwear for Piotr to see.  "A leopard skin thong at that.  Kurt be one lucky man."

"Damn."  Piotr looked with amazement.  "It looks like a piece of string."  

Remy just laughed at him.  _Virgins._  He held it in front of his jeans.  "It definitely not able to cover my goods."  _I wonder if Chere be wearing one of dese.  He thought for a moment remembering checking out her ass as he helped her into the truck.  _Yep, she is._  He smiled mischievously and began dancing around with the thong held out in front of him.  "Let me see dat thong."_

_The man is cracked out._  Piotr tried to hold in his laughter.  
    
    "Baby, That thong th thong thong thong" Remy continued.  "I like it when the beat goes da na da na, Baby make your booty go da na da na"
    
    Piotr couldn't help be laugh at him.  _Bobby might hate his guts, but he isn't that bad of a guy.  He's crazy, but he's not that bad of a guy.  _
    
    "That Thong Whooaa."  He stopped in his tracks.  "Ok.  Remy need to calm down before he has to go to the bathroom with a dirty magazine."  He said and began laughing.

"Man, that's more than I wanted to know."  Piotr replied as he tried calming down his laughter.  

**_BAMF_**

"What are the two of you doing?"  Kurt fussed at the laughing Remy and Piotr.  "I thought you were supposed to be helping me."

"Just entertain ourselves Monsieur."  Remy replied to the blue German waving the thong in the air.

"What is this?"  He snatched the thong out of Remy's hand.  "I swear Remy, must you snoop in everything."  He looked at it closely, and then turned red realizing what it was.  _Is this Ororo's?_

"Da na da na."  Remy burst out laughing when he saw Kurt's face.  "You know, it's these little things that make our job so much more pleasurable."

Kurt stood in complete silence after Remy's comment.  It was true.  The thought of Ororo walking around in this skimpy little thong was running through his mind and he had to admit he was enjoying it.  

"Monsieur."   _Someone is thinking dirty and it ain't just Remy.  _

"Huh."  Kurt snapped from his daze.  "Wha?"

"No more thong for dis man."  Remy pried the thong from Kurt's hand and tossed it back in the dresser draw.  "We'll show ya what we done so far.  Den, ya can play wit da thong later. "

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Magneto opened the door to Mystique's room.  "something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."  She replied.  "Are Sabretooth and Pyro back yet?"

"No."  He answered studying her facial expressions as she talked.  "They won't be back until late tonight.  Are you sure everything is alright?"

"I'm fine."  _They better not hurt them.  "I'm just tired."  _

_Like I believe that._  "Of course, my dear."  Magneto stood in the doorway to leave.  

"What will happen if they refuse our offer?"  She asked.  _Damn, it took a while for those motherly instincts to kick in.  _

"They won't refuse."  He smiled.  "I'll make sure of that."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright."  Remy directed Kurt to their work in the room.  "Ya roses are half on da dresser, half sprinkled around da floor and…da bed."  He smiled hinting to Kurt his reasons why.  

"OK."  Kurt replied blushing.  "Then, what's the computer for."

"Remy glad ya asked."  He sat down in front of his laptop resting on Ororo's desk.  "Remy wired a motion detector near da door, so when ya and Stormy walk in, da music on da computer turn on."

"And what music is supposed to come on."  Kurt asked almost dreading the answer.

"I Want Ya Sex."  

"What?"  Kurt could barely breath.  

"Just kidding Monsieur."  Remy smiled.  "Ya get to pick whatever ya want.  Remy got almost anything ya want downloaded."

_Oh Great._  "I don't know what to pick."

"Ya'll have a song."

"No."  Kurt replied beginning to panic.  'I don't know."

_Damn, you really need help_.  "Relax, Remy and Piotr will help ya."

_Like that sounds any better._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo sighed as she looked around the room.  She could care less about the movie.  _Where is he?  It doesn't take that long to go to use the bathroom_.  

Rogue looked over to Ororo and couldn't help but smile.  _I wonder if she knows what Kurt is up too.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hot in Herre."  Remy teased.

"Nein."

"Da Bad Touch."  

"Nein."  _Lord, why are you punishing me.  _

"Let's Make Love."  

"Nein."

"I know."  Piotr blurted out.  "Sexual Healing." 

Remy bust out laughing.  "Dat's a good one."  

"Stop corrupting him."  Kurt said hitting Remy on the back of the head.  "And get serious."

"Alright."  _You're no fun.  Remy replied rubbing the back of his head.  'How about dis?"  He scrolled down on his play list.  "Country music always have good love songs."_

"Zhat's better."  Kurt replied looking at the screen.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Where is he?_  Ororo looked around to see if he was coming.  _Maybe, I should go look for him.  _

_Oh no.  She must know something is up._  Rogue touched her hair behind her ears and looked around.  _Kurt better hurry up._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Vat did you select?'  Kurt demanded as Remy pulled him away from the computer.  

'Ya just have ta trust Remy."  He replied pushing Kurt, as well as Piotr, out the door as he did his final set up.  

_Oh like that sounds reassuring._  Kurt began to panic.

"Remy promise it nothing perverted."  He said feeling the nervousness coming from Kurt's emotions.  

Kurt took a deep breath.  _I sure hope not.  Of course, this is Remy I putting my trust into_.  

"Relax, monsieur."  Remy said to him.  "It all gonna be alright."

"I hope so."  Kurt pulled a black box out his pocket and fiddling with it in his hands.  _I am really going to do this._

"Can we see it?"  Piotr asked the nervous Kurt.  

"Ja."  Kurt flipped opened the box revealing the ring to Piotr and Remy who took it out to observe it.

"Princess Diamonds Engagement Ring crafted in 14 kt White Gold with  0.70 Carats Center Princess Diamond, 0.60 Carats Princess Diamonds, and 0.20 Carats Baguette Diamonds with a  retail value of $7,940.00"  Remy nodded and hand Kurt back the ring.  "Nice choice."  
  


Kurt placed the ring back in the box and closed it.  "I don't even vant to know how you knew zhat."

"Good, cuz Remy wadint gonna tell ya anyways."  

'I better get downstairs before Ororo sends a search party after me."  Kurt took another deep breath as he placed the box in his pocket.  "But I need to talk to you about something first."

"D'accord."  Remy looked over to Piotr.  "Why don't ya go ahead so Remy and Kurt can talk?"

"Ok."  Piotr nodded.  "I'm going to go work out.  Can I talk to you too as soon as you are finished?"

"Oui."  Remy shock his head as he watched Piotr leave.  _Another hopeless romantic._

Kurt waited for Piotr to leave before he started.  "I'm sorry I've been such a…"

"Dick."

"…Jerk."  Kurt finished.  "You didn't have to help me vith zhis, but you did.  Danke schon."

"Ya welcome."  Remy folded his arms.  "Stormy is mon ami, like an older sister to me.  Remy want her to be happy and he know ya will take good care of her.  And if not, he'll kick ya ass."

"I vill take good care of her."  Kurt nodded; noting the strong thief kinship Ororo and Remy seemed to have.  It reminded him of the kinship feeling he felt about Rogue.  "I promise."

"Good."  Remy unfolded his arms.  "Ya better get downstairs or she'll know something is up."

**_BAMF_**

Remy looked at the blue cloud of smoke in front of him.  _He better not screw up.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What happened to you?"  Ororo asked as Kurt sat down next to her.  "I was getting worried."

"I vas just checking on some of the other kids."  Kurt lied and kissed her lips.  "I didn't mean to make you vorry."

"You're forgiven."  Ororo stared deeply in his eyes.  _I know you are up to something.  She snuggled against his chest, feeling his heart pound faster and faster.  _

_How in the world am I going to keep her away from her room until the time is right?_  Kurt fiddled with his rosary in one hand and had his other hand interlocked with Ororo's.  _Lord, thank you for everything you have given me in my life and thank you for your help so far.  Please give me strength, patience, wisdom, courage and focus in everything I do.  I love you always and forever.  You are my best friend and father.  Without you and your angels, I wouldn't be here today.  Please guide me as I take this next step of my life with Ororo.  Amen._  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So what is it you wanted to talk to Remy about?"  He said as he began stretching.

Piotr put down the weight on the bench press.  "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"  

"You know what I'm talking about."  He replied sitting up.  "How do you get the girls to fall all over you when you walk in a room?"  He said frustrated.  "I can't get Kitty to even notice me."

"Kitty-Cat notice ya."  Remy answered and picked up two dumbbells to do arm curls.  

"She does."

"Yeah."  Remy replied.  "Specially when you have the drool hanging from your mouth."  

"I look that bad."  Piotr hung his head.  "She must think I'm so pathetic."

"She ain't thinking ya pathetic."  He replied.  "She just don't realize you like her, dat's all."

"Well, how do I show her I like her?"  Piotr asked.  "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I'll make you a deal."  Remy smiled.  "Ya back off of Remy flirting wit Rogue, and he will help ya get Kitty-Cat ta notice ya." 

Piotr thought for a moment.  _Rogue is Bobby's girl.  Oh well, she's Bobby's problem, not mine._  "Deal."  He extended his hand.

"Alright then."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Like where'd the guys go?"  Kitty asked looking around after the movie.  

 "They're working out."   Rogue smiled to herself.  _I wonder if Remy has his shirt off.  Ok.  Bad thought.  Bad thought.  Bobby is my boyfriend._

"Hey."  Jubilee said wrapping her arms around her friends.  "Since the guys are doing macho man stuff, why don't we girls go do girlie girl stuff?"

"Like way ahead of you Jubes."  Kitty smiled.  "Come on let's go get cleaned up, then like we can totally girl talk."

Ororo shook her head as the girls rushed up to their room.  _Girl's night.  Damn, I miss those days and Jean.  She felt Kurt wrap his arms around her waist.  __Of course, those days have passed and new days are approaching.  _

Kurt turned her around and kissed her softly.  "Vat are you thinking about liebing?"

"Us."  

"And what about us?"  _Is she thinking about what I am thinking?_

She smiled.  "About our…"

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Wagner."  Rahne jumped around interrupting their conversation.  "Can I have ice cream?"

"After your bath."  Ororo sighed knowing the conversation would have to wait until later.  "Come on."

Kurt smiled to himself as he followed them.  _Well it won't be hard keeping Ororo away from room after all._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Later that night…**

"So Rogue."  Kitty address as she painted her toe nails.  "How was your day with REMY?"

 _Oh God.  Here they go.  "It was alright."  She lied.  It was more than alright.  She actually enjoyed herself and her time with Remy._

"Like we believe that."  Jubilee smirked.  "So what happened on the basketball court?  What was Remy doing on top of you?"

"Nothing."  Rogue replied and opened a bottle of black glittered nail polish that matched her night gown to paint her nails with.  "I just fell and he fell on me.  That's all."  She looked away from them and at her nails.  _Why the hell am I painting my nails anyway?  It's not like I can show them off to Remy or anything.  _

"You like him don't you."  Kitty giggled.   

 "Yeah she does."  Jubilee added.  

_Do I? _ Rogue blushed deep red.  _I think I do._  She looked over at the white roses in a vase on her dresser.  _Well, why not.  He's sweet, charming, funny, brave, wild, and crazy.  He's kind of cute too.  She smiled to herself, and then remembered Bobby.  __I'm already in a relationship.  Remy could never be my boyfriend.  "He's just my friend.  That's all."_

"Yeah right.  They are totally into each other."  Kitty turned to Jubilee.  "He got her like two and a half dozen roses."

"Oh my God." 

Rogue looked over to them.  "The red ones are for Ms. Munroe."

"Sure Rogue."  Kitty rolled her eyes.  "Whatever."

Rogue sighed.  _I ain't even going to argue because she isn't going to listen.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After his bath, Remy came down to the kitchen to find Rahne making a mess with the ice cream and Piotr drawing.  He sat down and began shuffling his cards.  "What ya drawing?"

"Rahne."  Piotr said and showed him the picture he finished.  

"Yeah dat petite alright."  Remy laughed at the picture of Rahne with her face covered in chocolate ice cream.  "May Remy see da rest?"

"Sure."  

Remy put down his cards and turned the pages of Piotr's notebook.  "Dese are pretty good."  He said as he looked at the many drawings of Kitty.  "Yah know, you should give one of dese ta Kitty-Cat for a gift."

"You think she would like one."

"Why not?"  Remy replied.  

"Because it's not from Mr. Wagner."  Piotr replied.  "She's so obsessed with him.  Even with some of your advice, I don't think I can compete."

"When Kitty learn dat Kurt be gonna asking Stormy ta marry him, she be down here joining petite here wit da chocolate ice cream.  Trust me."

Piotr nodded.  _So maybe I do have a chance._

Remy paused and stared at one of the drawings.  "Remy don't never been looking like dat."

"You did after Bobby froze you in the hallway yesterday."  Piotr laughed.

"Haha.'   _Damn Ice-boy.  Remy continued to turn the pages, but stopped when another drawing caught his eye.  __Me and Rogue.  He delicately touched the drawing.  "When did you do this one?"_

"When the debate started."  He answered looking at Remy's face.  "You really do like her don't you."  

Remy relaxed as her stared at the picture.  "Oui."

"You can have it if you want."  

"Really."  Remy smiled to himself.

"Yeah."  Piotr carefully remove the picture from his notebook.  "Besides, if Bobby saw this, he would flip."

"Remy understand."  He said taking the picture.  "Merci beaucoup."   He folded it and put it in one of his pant pockets.  

"Rahne."  Ororo fussed as she walked in the kitchen.  _Well this defeated the purpose of her taking a bath.  She grabbed a wet towel and wiped Rahne's face.  "Come on sweetie time for bed."_

"But I want to stay up like the big kids do."  

"Not tonight."  Ororo lead her out the room.  

"Oh come on Stormy."  Remy said seeing Kurt signaling for him to stop Ororo from taking Rahne.  "Why don't you let her stay wit us for a while?"

Ororo thought for a moment.  "Alright, but just this one time."

Rahne jumped up and down.

"Remy, Piotr don't destroy the kitchen."

"We will."

_Funny Remy.  _She shook her head as she met Kurt in the hall.  "Come on let's make our rounds."

Remy began shuffling his cards again.  "Ya up for poker mon ami?"

"Sure." 

"Monsieur LeBeau, I wanna play too."  Rahne said feeling left out.

"Alright petite."  Remy pulled her into his lap.  "Let's show Muscles here what it like to be a loser."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You guys, knock it off."  Rogue said to her two giggling friends.  "I don't like him like that."  _Ok, so I lied again.  "Besides, Bobby is my boyfriend."_

"So."  Jubilee replied.  "You can look, but you can't touch.  Just like Kitty can dream all she wants about marrying Mr. Wagner."

"I am going to marry him."  Kitty smiled proudly.  "He like just don't know it yet."

"Why do you like him anyway?"  Rogue asked.  _This should be interesting. _ 

"Cause like he is so sweet and funny and he has cute little elf ears."  Kitty smiled.  "And I LOVE his accent."

Jubilee laughed.  "And he is in love with Ms. Munroe."

"I like totally don't see a ring."

"That's because he hasn't given it to her yet."  Rogue blurted out.  _Oops._

"Hold up."  Jubilee dropped her jaw in shock.  "He got her a ring.  That's so cool."

"Yeah."  Rogue smiled.  "And he is going to ask her to marry him tonight."

"No.' Kitty shook her head.  "You're just like trying to tease me because I've been teasing you about Remy."

"No I'm not."  Rogue replied.  "What do you think those roses were for?"

Kitty shook her head.  She just didn't want to believe it.  So she opened the closet door and looked for the roses where she put them.  _They're not here.  She turned around with a pout.  "They're gone."_

"Kitty, I'm sorry."  Rogue felt heartbroken for her friend.  

"yeah Chica."  Jubilee added.  "We thought you only had a crush on him."

"Yeah well."  Kitty sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.  "It's nothing a little chocolate ice can cheer up.  Right."

"Alright girl."  Rogue jumped up to go downstairs with Jubilee and Kitty.  "Let's go eat some ice cream and make our butts get bigger."

"Yeah."  Jubilee grabbed Kitty's hand.  "And maybe we can find Piotr and he can drool for you."

Kitty cracked a smile.  "OK."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Discard dis one and dat one."  Remy pointed to the cards Rahne held in her hand.  "Then, get two more."

"OK."  Rahne did as he instructed.  

"Three of a Kind."  Piotr said proud of his hand. "What she got?"  

"Full House."  Remy laughed.  

Rahne smiled.  "I beat him again."  

"Oui."  He continued to laugh.  

Piotr shook his head.  "I'm loosing to an eight year old and a man that plays with thong underwear."

"Now dat's pathetic."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**To be continued in Part 2….**

What song did Remy chose for Kurt and Ororo?  Is Piotr going to get Kitty to notice him?  Is Kurt going to finally propose?  Where are Sabretooth and Pyro?

So many questions, and so little days to answer them in.  ^_~ 


	21. On the Brink of Proposal PART 2

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXI:  On the Brink of Proposal PART 2

By:  Michelle

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee walked to the kitchen to find Remy teaching Rahne how to play poker and Piotr losing to them.

Before she walked in the door, Rogue couldn't help but stare at Remy with Rahne in his lap.  He wasn't the same confused man Storm, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine brought to the institute two months ago. 

 _Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee peeked out the door to their room as the X-men led the new mutant to a guest room.  _

_She studied his appearance as he walked past their room.  He was tall, towering inches above the X-men.  His knee-high metallic boots clunked on the floor as he walked passed them in a long brown trench coat.  He wore a rather unique and torn up form-fitting costume, with the pants and sleeves colored black with stripes of magenta and the torso entirely magenta. Like her, he wore gloves, only his were fingerless.  He had long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail with a black bandana around his head.  _

_His eyes lit up red as she noticed her gaze on him.  She noticed his eyes were black with red pupils and had bags under them.  His face was quite pale and he had a semi-thick beard.  She could almost feel how weak and tired he was._

_In a nutshell, he looked like shit.  But that was two months ago._

Rogue studied him now.  She could almost hear Jubilee say '_he cleaned up real good' as she remembered him coming down for dinner the next day an almost changed man._

She gazed at him now like she was seeing him for the first time.  He no longer had long hair, thanks to Ororo.  It was short in the back and long on the top with pieces falling in front of his eyes.   His hair was wet again.  _Must have taken another shower after he worked out._  And he still hadn't shaven.  She watched as he laughed at Piotr.  _He's got his tongue ring in now too._

She lowered his eyes and looked at his shirtless chest.  _Bobby definitely couldn't compete with his body.  Remy LeBeau was all muscle_.  She found herself smiling to herself.  _Too bad his long black pants cover everything below the waist.  Wait, did I just think that?_  

"Bonjour Chere."  He looked up at her as she walked in the door.  

"Hey Sugah."  She replied as she walked over to him.  _Did I just call him Sugah?_

_Where have you been all my life?_  Remy gazed at her star struck as she walked over and he scooted Rahne from his lap.  _DAMN, she's beautiful._

She wore her hair down with her white streaks shaped around her face.  Her skin was flawless and looked like porcelain.  Her emerald green eyes glittered as she looked into his eyes.  

He looked down at her body.  She was beautiful, as well as deadly, in that short black nightgown.  Black gloves covered her arms up to her elbows.  _If she touches me, my whole body might explode.     _

She sat down next to him and lifted her hair from her neck.  "Jubes can you make me a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and get me a spoon."  

"Sure."    

Then, she let her hair fall back down. 

"Thanks girl."  Rogue pulled off her glove on her right hand and began eating her ice cream.  

Remy stared at her while she ate and bit down on his lip.  _Damn, I wish I was that spoon._

"Oh I'm sorry."  Rogue said noticing him stare at her.  "You want some Remy."

"Non."  He replied, surprised he was able to speak at all.  _I just want to watch you.  _

Kitty slumped in a chair next to Piotr with a half gallon of chocolate ice cream.  She sniffled.  _This sucks.  Ms. Munroe is so lucky.  _

"Hey Kitty."  Piotr said shyly. 

"Hey."  Kitty replied weakly.  

"Umm."  He felt the butterflies rise in his stomach.  "I made you something earlier."

Kitty sniffled.  "You did."

Piotr pulled out one of his drawings from his notebook and handed it to her.

Kitty looked at the drawing and smiled.  It was a drawing of her walking down the hallway showing off her favorite outfit.  _I make a cute cartoon.  _"Thanks."  She blushed forgetting about what she was so upset about..  

Jubilee smiled watching her friends.  _Kitty and Piotr are so funny to watch.  If only they could stop blushing long enough to make a decent conversation_.  

Rahne climbed in a chair next to her.  "Can I tell you a secret?"  She whispered.

"Sure Chica."  She bent down low enough to meet Rahne's level.

"Monsieur LeBeau wants to kiss Ms. Rogue."  

Jubilee giggled and looked over to the pair.  "I know."

Rogue got up to put her bowl and spoon in the sink when…_POP.  "Ow."  She turned around to find Remy guilty with his bandanna rolling up to pop her again.   _

He popped her and again and watched her jump.  He laughed as she squealed trying to catch the bandanna.  He popped it at her again only to have her snatch it quickly from his hands.  _Oh no.  No more fun._

"It's mine now."  Rogue tied the bandanna around her head and sat down.  "How do I look?"

"Like ya be Rambo."  

'Haha."  She replied.  "Very funny."

Jubilee rolled her eyes.  _Just a friend, huh?_  Then she smiled.  "Hey, I have an idea."  She watched as they all turned towards her.  "Let's play a game."

"Cool, like what?"  Kitty smile lit up her face.  

"Truth or Dare."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_I wish Logan, Bobby, and Professor Xavier would get home soon._  Ororo squeezed Kurt's hand as they walked around the mansion.  _It's so hard trying to talk to him when we have to check up on the kids every five minutes.  _

_I'm nervous.  I'm nervous.  I'm nervous._  He thought over and over again as he fiddled with his rosary in one hand.  

_I wonder what is bothering him._  She leaned her head on his shoulder.  _He's been so quiet today._

_I'm nervous.  I'm nervous.  I'm nervous._

_Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore._  She tightened her grip on his hand.  _I hope that's not it.  I love him.  I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kitty."  Jubilee smiled.  "Truth or Dare."  

"Truth."

"Do you think Piotr is cute?"

Kitty giggled.  "Yeah."

Piotr smiled then turned bright red.  

"Alright, my turn."  Kitty looked around the room.  _I want revenge.  "Jubilee, like truth or dare."_

"Truth"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Jubilee thought for a moment.  "Mr. Logan."  

Rahne began giggling.  "You like Mr. Logan."

_Oh no.  That little wolf is going to squeal.  Damnit Kitty._  Jubilee regretted her answer.  _Alright, time for a new target_.  "Truth or Dare Remy."

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us your underwear."  Jubilee challenge knowing he would never back down on a dare.  

Remy laughed.  "Sorry can't do dat wit the petite dere."  He pointed to Rahne.  

"Why you wearing a thong?"  Piotr picked.  

"Non."  Remy smiled.  

"Then why not?"  Rogue asked.  "Are you embarrassed for us to see your tighty whiteys" She teased.

"Non."  Remy replied.  

"Then show us?"

"Alright."  He stood up.  "Jubes, cover Petite's eyes."

"Ok."  Jubilee covered Rahne's eyes despite her protests.  _What's he got?  Holey underwear?_

Remy turned around and quickly pulled his pants down enough to moon them, then pulled them up.  Then he sat back down and looked at the priceless expressions on their faces.  

_Oh my God._  Rogue turned red.  _Somebody does their Buns of Steel.  _

Piotr shook his head.  _He should have told me to cover my eyes too.  _

Kitty thought for a moment.  "Like I didn't see them."

"Oh My God, Kitty."  Jubilee said uncovering Rahne's eyes.  'I can't believe you just said that."  _You should have been a blonde._

"What do you mean?  We only saw his butt."  Kitty's eyes widened.  "OH."  _He isn't wearing any underwear._

"What happened?"  Rahne looked around.  "What happened?"

"Remy's a bad boy."  Rogue answered her.  _A very bad boy._

"Oh."  Rahne thought for a moment.  "Then, you need to give him a spanking."

He laughed at her comment.  _Remy wouldn't mind that._  He smiled over at Rogue. _Remy wouldn't mind that at all.****_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'These tunnels will lead us into the mansion."  Pyro informed his partner.  

"What about security."  

"These tunnels are the only area Xavier hasn't fixed security in since the attack."  

"Good."  He watched Pyro form a fireball in his hand to light the way.  

"Come on."  Pyro signaled for Sabretooth to follow him through the escape tunnels.  "If you follow this tunnel to the right.  It will lead you to the teacher's dorms and the brat's dorms."

"Good."  Sabretooth growled.  _This is going to be easier than I thought.  "Once we capture our targets.  Magneto will send transportation at the front door to the school."_

"Alright."  Pyro replied ready to head towards the girl's dorms.  "I'll meet you there."

"Don't screw up Kid."  Sabretooth warned.  "This ain't a training arena."

"I won't."  Pyro watched the fireball in his hand grow.  "Cause when I play with fire, someone gets burned."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo and Kurt walked in the kitchen to find the Remy, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, Jubilee, and Rahne gathered around the table.  

"Hey guys, it's getting late.  Almost 10:30" Ororo looked at Rahne sleeping with her head lying on the table.  "You all need to be getting back to your rooms."

"We were waiting for Remy, I mean Bobby to come home."  Rogue said blushing.  _Damn, I messed up._

Remy smiled to himself.  _So she been thinking about Remy now._   

Kurt picked up the sleeping Rahne in his arms and sighed.  "We need to get her in her bed."

"Yeah."  Ororo brushed Rahne's bangs from her forehead with her left hand.  "Poor baby."

Remy glanced at Ororo's left hand.  _He still hasn't given her that ring yet.  What the hell has that Blue Elf been waiting for?_

"Come on."  _We can trust them.  Ororo turned and addressed the five of them.  "Don't stay up too late.  Logan, Bobby, and Professor Xavier should be home soon."  _

"Ok."

Piotr waited for Ororo and Kurt to leave the room before whispering to Remy.  "Did he give her the ring yet?"

"Non."  Remy shook his head.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier rolled down the window.  "There is a jack and a spare in the trunk, Logan."  

"Yeah, yeah."  Logan grumbled as he looked at the flat tire on the car. _ Damnit, we're only twenty miles or so from the school, but of course it couldn't wait to blow out until then. "Frosty, you gonna help me or not."_

"Umm, yeah."  Bobby replied and stopped his pacing_.  I want to get home.  I want to be with Rogue._  "How fast can we change it?"  He asked as Logan handed him the jack.  

"I don't know."  He replied pulling out the tire.

"Do you think it's going to be five or ten minutes or more?"  

"I told you I don't know."  Logan griped as he began working on changing the tire.  "What the hell are you afraid of?  You think Rogue ain't gonna be there when we get back."

Bobby stood silently beside him.  _Maybe._  He hung his head.  _I shouldn't think bad things like that.  I just might jinx myself one day.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He made his way up into the dorms without detection.  He is close.  He turned at the sound of footsteps about to turn the corner and quickly slipped in one of the bed rooms.  

"She's heavy."  Kurt said as Ororo opened the door to the room.  

Ororo smiled and unmade Rahne's bed so he could lay her in it.  

Rahne opened her eyes as she caught the smell.  _Somebody's here._  **(FYI:  Rahne/Wolfsbane is an metamorph.  She can transform herself into a wolf and has heightened sense of smell and hearing.)**

Ororo tucked Rahne in her bed while Kurt watched dreaming of the future.  "Goodnight sweetie."  She said and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Don't go."  Rahne whined.  _Somebody's here.  Somebody's here.  "I don't want you to go."  _

"Rahne."  Kurt looked at her scared face.  "Vat's vrong?"

"I'm scared."  Rahne pouted.  

"Why sweetie?"  Ororo brushed the hair from the little girl's face.  "You miss the boys."

"No."  She shook her head as she looked at Jaime and Evan's empty beds.  "There is a monster in the room."  

Kurt and Ororo looked at each other and smiled. _Kids. _

"There is no monster here Rahne."  Ororo assured her.  

"But there is.  I can smell him."  Rahne continued.  "He's big and hairy and scary and he smells bad."

"Herr Logan is not here Rahne."  Kurt replied.  _Remind me to thank __Logan__ for scaring them with that movie the other night.  _

"No."  Rahne shook her head again.  "He's meaner than Mr. Logan."

'Rahne. There is no one in this room.  It's just your imagination."  Ororo said to her.  "Besides, do you think Kurt and I would let any monsters get you?"

"No."  Rahne cuddled under her covers.  

"We are going to be down the hall."  Ororo said as she kissed her forehead.  "You're safe."

"Promise."  

"Ve promise."  Kurt kissed her forehead.  "Good night Rahne."  

Rahne closed her eyes as she watched them leave.  _I'm still scared._

Kurt closed the door to her room.  "Kids."  

"Yeah."  Ororo replied as they walked a few doors down to her room.  _It's quiet now.  Most of the kids are either asleep already or in their rooms.  Maybe, now would be a good time to talk.  _

"Vat are you thinking about, Liebling?"  Kurt asked as he squeezed her hand.  

"Vi."  She replied.  "I just can't believe she is having another baby."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah."  She said as they stood in front of her door.  

Kurt stood in front of the door blocking her from entering.  "Zhen, vat is it?"

"It's just that…"  She paused to gaze into his eyes.  "I guess I'm a little jealous.  I may never have a chance to have a little one of my own."

_You're getting ahead of me Ororo._  "Oh, you vill."  Kurt gazed back into her eyes.  "I promise."  _Just let me start by proposing to you first._  He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her.  

Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands grip around her waist pulling her closer to him.  She pushed him back against the door and his tail reached for the doorknob.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"There done."  Logan slammed the trunk closed.  "Let's get on the road again."

Bobby climbed back in the back seat of the car and bucketed up.  I can't wait to see her again.  

Professor Xavier closed his eyes for a second.  _Something's wrong_.  "Logan how far are we from the mansion?"

"I don't know, maybe twenty to twenty five miles."  Logan replied.   "Why?"

"How fast can you get us there?"

"If I go ninety, I'd say pretty damn quit."  He answered starting up the car.  "What's with the rush all of a sudden?"

'I just suddenly go the feeling something bad is about to happen."

Logan looked over to him.  _Oh shit.  I don't like the sound of that.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"I'm so tired."  Kitty yawned.  'I'm going to like head up to bed."

"Nite, Kitty-cat."  Remy signaled over to Piotr.  _Now is your shot mon ami._

"Umm."  Piotr got up.  "I'll walk you to your room."

"Ok."  Kitty blushed and took his hand.    

"I'm going to spy."  Jubilee said turning to Remy and Rogue after Kitty and Piotr left.  "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  She winked at Rogue as she left the kitchen.  

As Remy shuffled his cards, Rogue got up to look out the window.  He put the deck back in the pack and placed them in his pocket so he could join her.    

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He snuck around his former friend's rooms.  _Where the hell are they?_  He hid in the shadows as he heard footsteps approaching.  

"Thanks Piotr."  Kitty quickly kissed his cheek.  "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Dah."  Piotr blushed.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kitty smiled to herself as she watched him leave to go to his room in the boys' dormitory.  As he turned the corner, she glanced over to her friend.  "Ok Jubes, you can like come out of hiding now."

"You saw me."  Jubilee replied from her hiding spot.  

"Like Yeah."  Kitty said as her friend joined her.  "So where is Rogue?"

"She's still in the kitchen with Remy."

He smiled to himself.  _Bingo._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rahne opened her eyes.  _I know somebody is here.  I know somebody is here.  _

_Grrrr. _

She ducked under the covers and closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps walk past her bed and out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt opened the door and pulled her into her room, closing the door behind them.  Ororo broke the kiss and opened her eyes as she smelt the aroma of roses in her room as he dimmed the lights.

_I like the feel of your name on my lips_

"Oh Kurt."  She looked around. "You didn't."

_  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_

Kurt kissed her softly.  "Ja I did."  

_  
The way that your fingers run through my hair_

"Kurt."

_  
And how your scent lingers even when your not there_

"Yeah Liebling."  He said as they began dancing._  
  
And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two hour bath_

"I love you."  Ororo leaned her head against his chest.  

_  
And how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane_

"Ich Liebe dich."  He kissed her neck.  "I love you too."_  
  
But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me_

She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes and watched as a smile lit up his face._   
  
I like to imitate old Jerry Lee  
And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key_

Kurt tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her again.  

_  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times_

She looked around at her room again noticing the roses on her dresser, and rose petals on the floor and even her bed._    
  
But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me_

Kurt pulled the ring from his pocket with his tail.  "Ororo, I want to ask you something."  He said placing the ring in his hand behind his back._    
  
And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you_

"What is it?"  She asked feeling his heart pounding in his chest.  
_  
I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me_

'Ororo."  He began lowering down in front of her on one knee.  "Vill you…

_GRRRRR._

Kurt stood back up and Ororo wrapped her arms around him as the door opened revealing a dark figure stepping inside.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The song is **I Love the Way You Love Me** by John Michael Montgomery


	22. Attack

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXII:  Attack

By:  Michelle

"He should have been here over an hour ago."

"I know."  One of the F.O.H. officers replied.  "I have already sent out a search party to his office and apartment."

"He wasn't there."  The searchers said as they walked in the meeting room.  

"But we found this in his office."  One the men said and handed the officer a small dart.  

He looked over the small dart sensing foul play.  Then, he remembered earlier.  _The Tracker. _ "Bring me my equipment."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon slowly opened his eyes and focused on the room.  _God, I have a headache._  He noticed his surroundings.  He felt like he was in prison with stone walls, round barred window, and round barred door that seemed to have no locks.  _Where the fuck am I?  Damnit, the last thing I remember is…_

"Nice to see you awake Senator Creed."  He heard a voice say as a man approached the entrance.  

His eyes widened as the metal bars bent to allow the man inside.  _Mutants.  'Who the fuck are you?"  He asked standing up._

"You can call me Magneto."

"Oh really."  Graydon said storming forward_.  I am not going to let any damn mutant overpower me._  "And why would they call you that?"

"Because I'm the master of metal."  Magneto fanned out his hand as Graydon approached to attack him.  He lifted him in the air controlled by the five bracelets placed on him earlier.  

Graydon felt pressure on his wrists, ankles, and neck.  _What the hell?_  "What do you want with me, Freak?"  He spat despite the lack of oxygen he was receiving.  

"Oh I think you already know."  He replied tightening the bracelets even more.  

"That's enough Magnus."  Mystique said as she walked in the cell in her Raven Darkholme disguise.  

He released his hold on Graydon.  "So nice of you to join us, my dear."

Graydon coughed feeling the metal bracelet loosen from his neck.  "Hello Mutter."  He spat bracing himself with the wall as he stood up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue gazed out the window at the autumn sky.  There wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles.  It was a beautiful canopy of stars.  

"It's a beautiful night, ain't it?"  Remy said to her as he walked up behind her.  _But it's nothing compared to you, ma amour._

"Yeah."  She smiled gazing up at the stars.  "You know, that's the second full moon I've seen tonight."

Remy smiled.  "It means all the crazy people are out."

"I don't doubt that."  Rogue turned and looked into his eyes.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me_

'Ororo."  He began lowering down in front of her on one knee.  "Vill you…

_GRRRRR._

Kurt stood back up and Ororo wrapped her arms around him as the door opened revealing a dark figure stepping inside.  

_GRRRR.  _

He stepped forward and glanced at the computer replaying the song.  

"Who are you?"  Kurt asked bravely as the man hummed the laptop at the vase of roses.  "And vat do you vant?"

_Grrrrr._  "I want to hear her scream."  He growled as he walked toward them.

"Sabretooth."  Ororo whispered under her breath.  _What does he want with me?_

Kurt stood protectively in front of Ororo.  _I'm not going to let you harm her.  _He got into his fighting stance.  _I'm not going to let you harm her.  _

Sabretooth shook his head at him.  "Stepchildren."  He grumbled and charged them both.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ya think Remy crazy."  He said giving her his innocent smirk.  _I am crazy.  Crazy for you, Chere.  _

"Yeah."  Rogue smiled.  'I can't believe you mooned us."  _Ok that was a lie.  I can believe it.  _

"Ya'll dare Remy."  He replied.  "Besides, Remy know ya wanted ta see his ass."  He flirted.  "So what did ya think, Chere?"

"It's the whitest ass I have ever seen."  She replied teasing.  

 "Oh really."  Remy smiled mischieviously.  "Shall we compare?"  He said ready to lift up her nightgown.  

"No."  Rogue ran around the table giggling with Remy in hot pursuit.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Before they could react, Kurt and Ororo found Sabretooth's hands around each of their necks lifting them in the air.  

Ororo raised her hands around her neck to attempt to pry herself from his grip.  _Oh God, help us.  Sabretooth pulled her forward growling in her face before he threw her into the dresser._

_Sabretooth is even worse in person than what __Logan_ described from his flashbacks._  Kurt's tail swung out violently as he saw Ororo slam against her dresser falling to the floor.  __Lord, let her be alright.  He popped his attacker in the eyes with his tail temporarily blinding him._

Sabretooth growled out in pain and dropped Kurt.  _That was definitely a stunt his mother would pull._  He regained his sight, only to see his target vanish before his eyes.

**BAMF**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue eyed Remy on the opposite side of the table as she waited for his next move.  

He faked to the left, and then faked to the right before sliding over the table to catch her.  She squealed as he caught her around the waist and spun her around for her to face him.  

"Gotcha."  Remy gazed at her for a moment.  _I can't control what I am feeling anymore.   _Are you feeling the same things as I am?  _  He could feel his heart pounding in his chest__.  Please don't push me away from you.  I will take care of you.  I'll never let anyone hurt you.  He could feel her slim waist through her nightgown.  __I don't know how to say this to you.  I've fallen in love with you.  _

Her emerald eyes met his gaze.  _Oh God, I can't fight it anymore._  _I hate it when Jubilee and Kitty are right.  _I'm falling for you._  She felt her heart pound in her chest.  She could feel so much emotion projecting from him.  "So… what are you going to do…with me now…now that you caught me?"  She asked finding herself out of breath.  _There is no one here but you and me.  __

"Remy's…Remy's gonna kiss ya."  He said deep and lusting voice as he slide his hands lower.  _Don't be afraid Rogue.  _

Rogue carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her gloved hands through his hair.  _I know you are not afraid of me.  "So, what are you waiting for?"  _Kiss me already._  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**BAMF**

The scent of brimstone and sulfur hit his nostrils quickly, but not quick enough to keep his target from kicking his feet from under him.  

_GRRRRRR.   _

Kurt back flipped and disappeared as his attacker fell to the floor.

**BAMF**

Sabretooth stop up as quickly as he fell.  _You aren't going to get me this time._  He picked up the scent again.

**BAMF**

Sabretooth ducked as Kurt did a spin kick where he appeared in the air.  _Foolish boy.  As Kurt spun around, he grabbed his tail and swung him into a collection of Ororo's potted plants.  _

Ororo slowly lifted herself up enough to see Kurt slam into her plants.  Her whole body was throbbing.  Her eyes glazed over pearl white as she saw Sabretooth make his way over to Kurt.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy smiled and backed Rogue up against the table and leaned in carefully not to touch her bare skin just yet.  He looked over her appearance.  _I've never seen her looking as lovely as she does tonight.  I've never seen her emerald eyes shine so bright.  She takes my breath away.**[1]**_

_Please, don't let this feeling end.  It's everything I am and want to be.**[2]**_  She slid her right gloved hand over his smooth chest as she looked into his eyes.  _How it feels to touch you.  How I feel so much.**[3]**  She could feel him as his hips pressed against her.  __WOW!  _

He tilted his head down with a few strands of his auburn hair falling in front of his eyes.  _I wonder if she tastes as sweet as she smells.  He thought focusing on her ruby red lips.  _

Rogue leaned up to meet him.   _Is his kiss as tender as his touch?  She thought as he slid one hand up her body.  _

_I never want to forget this way I feel to night.**[4]**_  "Je t'aime ma Chere[5]."  Remy whispered and gazed into her emerald eyes.  

 _Knowing you're beside me, I know I'm going to be alright.**[6]**  "Moi aussi, Sugah[7]."  Rogue closed her eyes feeling his lips brush up against hers for a brief second.  __Tease.  She smiled.  _

He could feel all of her emotions as he leaned in for the moment he had been waiting for all day.  

**BANG**

_Now, you'd know._  Remy looked up at the ceiling.  "Did ya here dat?"

**BANG**

"What is that?"  Rogue asked looking up as well.

Remy backed away from her and walked around the kitchen as he listening to what his instincts were telling him.  "Someone is in the mansion."  

"How do you know?"  Rogue asked as she followed him.  She grabbed his hand as the lights began to flicker until the mansion went dark.  

"Dat's one way Chere."  Remy looked over to the door seeing figure with fireballs in each hand.  "And dat's another way."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt glanced at the crystal clear sky turning into a raging storm.  _I know what you are doing, Liebling.  He smiled as the mansion went dark.  _

Sabretooth watched as a pair of glowing eyes lit up the dark room.  _Well, no one said this was going to be easy._

**BAMF BAMF BAMF**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Damnit.  Now I got to go downstairs and turn on the generator._  Piotr tripped as he got up to grab his flashlight.  _Shit.  He turned on his flashlight and made his way to the door. _

**BANG**

_What is all that noise?_  He yawned as he walked down the hallway.  _Don't they know this is a school?  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"John."  Rogue said recognizing the familiar face.

"Hello Rogue, Gambit."  Pyro replied.  "You need a light."  He darted his flames around the room to light it up.

 "Ya best be leaving here, ya pyromaniac." Remy grabbed the broom in the corner of the kitchen.  "Or things be getting ugly."  He said walking towards his attacker with his guard up.

"What are you going to do?"  Pyro laughed as Gambit stood defensive with the broom.  "Sweep me out of here."

Remy spin the broom around faster than Pyro could react.  **_Crack._  "More like smack that smirk off your face."  He answered looking at the broken tip of the broom and at the fallen attacker.  **

Pyro felt his jaw.  _Damn, you're going to pay for that.  He stood up and grinned wickedly at his target and her defender._

Remy backed up still guarding Rogue.  _Merde, he's packing some heavy artillery._  He thought looking at Pyro's suit as he saw a ball of fire forming in his hand.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Like, what's with the weather?"  Kitty looked over to Jubilee.  "I thought like it wasn't like supposed to like storm and stuff until tomorrow night."

Jubilee covered her eyes as lightning brightened up their room.  "Maybe Ms. Monroe and Mr. Wagner are doing it."

"SHUT UP JUBES."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_BAMF_**

Sabretooth growled as he fell from the ceiling onto the floor.  He looked up and around the dark room.  _FUCK.  I can't see a damn thing, but I know you are there.  He stood up and swung his claws out and around him.  _

_Ow_.  Kurt backed up into the hallway and placed his hand on his chest feeling the claw marks burning on his chest.  

As lightening lit up the room, Ororo painfully stood up seeing Kurt's white shirt turning red as he walked out of the room.  _Sabretooth is going to get it now._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy flipped over the table and pulled Rogue to the floor with him as a blast of fire came their way.  They rolled away from each other and leaned against the table for protection as fire rushed overhead.  

Rogue felt the back of the table heat up as Pyro tried to burn his way through the thick wood.  

Hiding behind the table, he pulled his cards out of his pocket.  "Remy hope ya don't mind being wet, Chere."  He charged a card in his hand and hummed it up at the sprinkler.  

Rogue felt herself get soaked to the bone as Pyro screamed angrily about being wet.  Seeing a perfect chance to attack, Remy jumped out of his hiding place and slam Pyro into the hallway.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lightening flashed around the room as Ororo stepped towards Sabretooth.  _Don't mess with a pissed off weather goddess.  _

Grrrr.  Sabretooth turned to her forgetting about his target for the moment.  

_Come on Sabretooth_.  She glared him down with her pearly white eyes.  _NO KURT DON'T._

Kurt jumped on Sabretooth's back ready to bamf him through a wall.  His attacker growled out and grabbed him, flinging him into Ororo.  

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Rogue looked up as the lights came back on.  She got up and rushed into the hallway seeing the scorched floor and walls from Remy's cards and Pyro's flames.  

_Oh God.  Where are they?_  She ran over to the explosions coming from the den seeing the two fighting.  _I need to alert everyone.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

With the room brightened by the lights, Kurt looked over to Ororo rubbing her head.  They were both in pain.  He looked over to Sabretooth coming back for them ready for another round.  

Sabretooth pulled out his dart gun as Kurt stood up.  

_Oh shit._  Kurt eyed the dart gun and disappeared knocking it out of Sabretooth's hand with his tail.  He could see in his attacker's dark soulless eyes that he wasn't going to stop until he got what he came for.  

_I'm tired of these games._  Sabretooth growled and grabbed Kurt's tail as he tried to tackle him again.  _Next time Raven's going to have to deal with capturing her own damn children._  

Kurt kicked Sabretooth several timers trying to get him to release him.  _Nothing seems to faze this guy.  _And I thought ___Logan__ didn't fight fair.  _

Sabretooth growled looking at his struggling target.  _He has Raven's blue skin and her golden eyes.  I know exactly what to do to calm him down.  _"You are so much like your mother."   

"Huh?"  

_Or shock him anyways._  **Smack**

"KKKUUURRRTTT."  Ororo screamed as her love was knocked unconscious.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Rogue set off the mansion's emergency alarm, Remy held Pyro in a headlock.  

"Whatcha doing here, Fire-boy?"  Remy demanded the struggling Pyro slamming him up against a book case using his quick fingers to disarm him.  

"Mystique wants what's rightfully hers."  He answered summoning a ball of fire from his surroundings to burn Gambit's side.  

Remy grinded his teeth as the fire burned into his side.  _FUCK.  I can't hold him any longer.  He let go of Pyro and glanced down at his red and tender flesh.  _Gambit's going to make you pay for that._  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kitty and Jubilee jumped to their feet as they heard the alarm go off.  _What's going on?_

"KKKUUURRRTTT."  

Their eyes widened knowing something was wrong and rushed out into the hallway to help the rest of the students into the underground tunnels.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_What the hell?_  Piotr listened to the alarm sound, and then looked as smoke rolled across the floor. 

_Something is wrong._  His body turned to metal as he rushed back to the students' dorms to help them escape.  _Something is definitely wrong.   _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sabretooth locked the collar around Kurt's neck and threw his unconscious body over his shoulder.  _Damn, he's heavy.  _

"NO!!!"  Ororo pulled herself to her feet and tried to stop him as he walked towards the door.  

He backhanded her sending her tumbling back down to the floor again.  He looked at her unconscious state and walked out the door.  He pulled out his communicator as he headed downstairs.  "Magneto, I'm ready."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy attacked Pyro again slamming them both into the book case.  

Pyro looked up seeing the book case rock slightly when he got an idea.  _I'll show you.  He elbowed Remy in his burned side.  _

Remy howled out in pain, too hurt to stop Pyro flipping him over his back and into the book case.  He fell to the floor and quickly covered his head, forgetting about his side, as the book case crashed down on him.  

_NO._  Rogue looked at Remy's form buried under the bookcase and pulled off her glove as she approached Pyro from behind.  

Pyro smiled in glory.  _Chewy's going to be jealous I beat one of his enemies.  _

Rogue reached out her ungloved hand ready to send him into a coma unaware he could see her shadow approaching.

"Not this time Rogue."  Pyro swung his hand around popping her in the face, sending her unconscious to the floor.  "Good thing the only power you have is that touch of death."  He said to her unconscious form as he cracked his back.  "Otherwise, I would really have a challenge."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Is this everyone?"  Piotr asked as Kitty and Jubilee help him usher the last of the students into the escape tunnels.

"No."  Jubilee answered.  "Remy and Rogue are still downstairs and Rahne, Mr. Wagner, and Ms. Monroe are still not here."

"I'm worried."  Kitty added.  "They would like totally been helping us if something was wrong."

Piotr nodded.  "Something must have happened."  He closed the tunnels.  'I'm going downstairs to check on Rogue and Remy."

"And we'll go find Ms. Monroe and Mr. Wagner."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pyro picked up Rogue carefully as Sabretooth walked in the den with Kurt.  

"Not bad Kid."  Sabretooth said looking at Gambit's form under the bookcase.  "Not bad at all."  

"Not bad."  Pyro replied.  "More like I did a damn good job."

They opened the front door of the mansion to find two open metal spheres waiting for them.  _Magneto is going to be pleased.  They smiled wickedly as the spheres closed up around each of them with their targets._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Logan waited impatiently as the gate to the mansion grounds opened.  _Oh come on.  We ain't got all night._  He looked up into the sky with the Professor and Bobby to see two large metal spheres fly overhead.  "What the fuck was that?"

"What were those, Professor?"  Bobby asked watching the spheres disappear out of sight.  

"Oh God."  Professor Xavier leaned back in his seat.  "We are too late."

Logan hit the gas hoping he was not right.  

  


* * *

[1] LADY IN RED lyrics 

[2] THROUGH THE EYES OF LOVE (theme from Ice Castles) 

[3] THROUGH THE EYES OF LOVE (theme from Ice Castles) 

[4] LADY IN RED lyrics

[5] I love you, my darling.

[6] THROUGH THE EYES OF LOVE (theme from Ice Castles)

[7] Me too, Sugar.


	23. Upon Arrival

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXIII:  Upon Arrival

By:  Michelle

"ROGUE, REMY."  Piotr came to a dead stop as he stepped in the kitchen and looked around.  Holy Shit.  He followed the scorched walls and floors to the den.  He looked around noticing small fires, pieces of playing cards and the falling bookcase.  "ROGUE, REMY."

Surprisingly conscious and in extreme pain, Remy groaned from underneath the bookcase.

"Remy."  Piotr rushed over to the bookcase noticing Remy's form trapped underneath.  "Hold on."

As Piotr lifted up the bookcase, Remy dragged himself slowly from under it.  He hurt all over and knew he was going to have more than just a few bruises to show for it.  

Piotr stood the bookcase back up and rushed over to him.  "Are you alright?"  

"Remy thinks so."  He sat up carefully looking down at his side.  _Damn that Pyro_.  He looked around the room realizing something was missing.  "Where's Rogue?"

"I don't know."  Piotr shrugged.  

Remy's eyes widened as he looked around forgetting about all the pain he was in.  "ROGUE."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon stood up slowly.  "Hallo Mutter."  He asked standing proud and tall as he began walking towards her.  "Where's Vater[1]?"

 "He'll be here shortly."  She smiled at him.  "And so will the others."

"Others."  Graydon looked at her confused.  Then, he remembered the pictures.  "Oh, them."  He glared at her hard with his black soulless eyes.  _I know you are up to something.  "So what is this?  Some sort of family reunion."_

"Possibly."  She answered walking around him.  "Who knows Graydon?  You just might change your mind about us."

"If you mean respecting mutant freaks like you and vater, then you are mistaken."  Graydon spat.  "You are every reason I stand against you."

"All the more reason I stand against you."  She answered walking away from him.  "One day you may have to watch your back."

"It should be you watching your back."  Graydon answered her as he smiled to himself.  

"They have arrived."  Magneto said wrapping an arm around her waist  

"Good."  Her eyes glowed as she turned from Magneto to her son.  "Well it looks like you won't be alone in here anymore."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ms. Monroe wake up."  Rahne cried she shook her teacher.  _I told you there was a monster._  "Ms. Monroe please wake up."

"MR. WAGNER."

"MS. MONROE."

Kitty and Jubilee stood in the doorway of Ororo's room seeing Rahne next to their unconscious teacher.  

"Ms. Monroe."  Jubilee rushed down next to her.  

"Is she like alright?"  Kitty asked as she joined her.  

"She's just knocked out."  Jubilee looked around the room seeing the broken vase, damaged plants, and claw marks on the floor.  "Rahne what happened?"

"The monster hurt Ms. Monroe."  Rahne wiped her eyes.  "And he took Mr. Wagner."

"Monster."  Kitty looked at her friend.  _What monster?  She jumped as Ororo began to stir.  _

"Ms. Monroe are you alright?"  Jubilee asked helping her sit up.

"I think I'll be OK."  Ororo placed a hand on her forehead.  _What happened?  _Then, she looked around her room.  _Something is missing?_  "KURT."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon backed up as Sabretooth and Pyro laid the unconscious Kurt and Rogue in the cell.  _Holy shit.  It's like beauty and the beast.  He thought noting his sister and brother's appearances. _

Raven glanced at her other two and then at their captors.  "What the hell happened?"  She fussed noticing the claw marks on Kurt's chest and the bruise on Rogue's cheek.  "I wanted them unharmed."

"They attacked."  Sabretooth growled then glared wickedly at his son.  'So we attacked back."

'Fools."  She glared at them.  "You can never do anything right."

Sabretooth growled at her and then at his son.  "Next time do your own dirty work."  

"I will, because you could never do the job of a real man."  Mystique fumed.

"Damnit woman."  He stepped forward to attack her when their leader stepped in between them.

"Now is not the time or the place for this lover's quarrel."  Magneto ordered.  "Now you and Pyro head to the meeting room, while we finish business here."    

**_GRRRRR._**  Sabretooth turned and stormed out of the room dragging Pyro with him.   

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"ROGUE."  Remy looked all around the den from where he sat on the floor.  _Where is she?  Please don't let it be what I'm thinking.  _

Piotr glanced around the room knowing she was no where to being found.  "She's gone."

"NO."  He denied the truth as he stood up to look around the room himself.  He came to a dead stop as he saw one of her black gloves lying on the floor.  _No.  He dropped to his knees as he picked it up.  _Ma chere._  He could feel the tears burning in his eyes as he looked at the glove in his hand.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon backed himself into a corner looking down at the two unconscious bodies.  _Damn.  Damn.  He couldn't believe what he saw before him, wishing he was dreaming.  _

"What's the matter Senator Creed?"  Magneto said as he placed metal bracelets around Kurt's tail, wrists, and ankles and Rogue's neck, wrists, and ankles.  "The Truth Hurts."

Graydon remained silent and in shock.  _I'm dreaming.  I'm dreaming.  This is not happening.  This is not happening._  

"Mystique.  We have private business to tend to."  Magneto stood up and waited for everyone to exit the cell before turning to the nervous senator.  "I would be careful around them if you know what's good for you."

Graydon sunk in the corner and stared at their unconscious bodies.  _Why do I have the feeling he maybe right?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo's eyes glanced around her destroyed room.  "Kurt."  She got up in attempt to look for him.

"Ms. Monroe, you shouldn't be moving so much."  Jubilee pleaded.  "You're hurt."

Ororo continued without a care in the world.  _Why did this happen?_  She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a familiar item among her damaged plants.  She bent down and picked it up.  _Kurt's rosary.  _She closed her eyes allowing her tears to fall and the rain poured down.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon glared at his brother's unconscious body on the floor.  _And I hoped that picture was something from Halloween.  He thought as he glanced over Kurt's appearance noticing his blue skin, pointed ears, and tail.  _So, he's the one before me.  No wonder why Mutter gave him up.  But, then again, she gave me up too.  I wonder if he feels the same way I do about our parents.  _He sucked in a breath as he noticed his brother's tail snake around the floor._

Kurt's chest rose up and down with each breath he took.  

_He sat down at the table next to the woman he considered mother wanting a simple explanation for the burning question that plagued his mind for many years.  _

_"Mutter."  He said shyly looking at his blue three fingered hands.  "Can I ask you something?"  He glanced up at her hoping she could help him understand who he was.  _

_Margali looked up from her potions and into the ten year old's golden eyes.  "Ja, Kurt.  What is it?"_

_"What happened to my parents?"  He asked nervously as he broke from her glance and fiddled with his tail.  "You know.  To my real mutter…and vater."_

_ Margali paused feeling her heart rise in her chest.  She knew this day would come, but why did it have to be today. "They passed away when you were a baby."  She lied.  _

_"How?"  He asked not feeling satisfied with her first answer._

_She took a deep breath.  "Your vater died of a heart attack when your mutter was still pregnant with you."  She answered what Azazel instructed her to say.  "I took in your mutter to help her, but there were problems when you were born.  She asked me to take care of you before God sent his angels for her."_

_Kurt thought for a moment.  Then, he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.  "Did I kill her?"_

_"No.  Oh no Kurt."  She hugged him.  "No.  What made you think of something like that?"_

_"Because of what I am."  He pulled away from her and looked at his hands again.  "Where they like me?"_

_She rose up his chin and looked at his innocent face.  "More than you know."  She whispered under her breath as she kissed his forehead.  _

_He thought long and hard at what she had told him debating if it was the truth or not.  He felt like she was hiding something from him.  There had to be more to this than what she was telling him.  Didn't she want him to know?  Or, did the truth hurt that much?  One thing was for sure, when the time came, he knew he was going to learn more than he bargained for.  Plus more._

Kurt opened his eyes.  _Where am I?  Where is Ororo?_  _What happened?  _He felt the claw marks burn on his chest.  _Sabretooth attacked us.  _

Not realizing his brother was waking up, Graydon shifted his focus to his sister lying on the floor.  She was beautiful with her porcelain skin, her white streaks standing out in her brown hair, and her short black nightgown.  _Mutter always wanted a daughter.  Why the hell she gave her up?  She's not human like me.  _He watched as his sister turned her head in deep dreams.  

Rogue chest rose up and down with every breath she took.

_"Ah didn't mean it."  She explained to her father.  "Ah didn't mean to hurt him.  Ah didn't know Ah…"  She looked at her gloved hands.  "Ah'm sorry."_

_"My own flesh and blood.  A MUTANT."**[2]**  _

_"DADDY PLEASE."**[3]**  _

_"You're a disgrace.  Ah'm assamed tah be seen wich ya."  He said coldheartedly.  "Yah ain't mah daughter.  Not anymore."**[4]**_

_"Daddy…DADDY."  She called after him as he walked away from her.  The tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly walked to her room. _

_She grabbed her backpack and shoved as many of her things as she could in her bag.  The tears streamed down her face as she took one last glance around her room before she climbed out the window._

_As she walked down the dark interstate, she pulled her cloak tightly to her with her gloved hands, debating what she should do next. _

_Where should I go?  All my friends think I'm some sort of a monster.  I don't have any family in this area.  _

_Should I go to Ms. Raven?  To Ms. Irene?  No, why would they want me.  Why would they want the freak I am?  I would only end up hurting them like I did to Cody. Besides, if they wanted me, they would have stopped my father from moving me away from them.  They would have adopted me officially.  Besides, there was something about them that made me afraid.    _

_I'm not sure where I am going, or what I am going to do.  But one thing is for certain, I am going to find a place I belong and a family that loves me.  _

Still lying on the floor, Rogue fluttered her eyes open.  _What happened?  Damn, my cheek hurts.  Where am I?  Where's Pyro?  Is Remy alright?  _

"Rogue."  Kurt said looking down at her.  "Are you alright?"

"I think so."  She sat up feeling her throbbing cheek.  _Shit, I lost one of my gloves.  "Where are we?"  She asked realizing it was just the two of them.  _

"I don't know."  He answered looking around the room.  "But I don't like this."

"Neither do I."  Rogue folded her arms.  _It's cold in here.  She thought, then realizing she was still wet.  She looked around noticing a figure slumped in the corner staring at them.  "Kurt."_

"Ja."  Kurt said as he searched his rosary nervously.  _Damnit. _

"We're not alone in here."

"Vat do you mean?"  Kurt asked looking up, and then he noticed the figure glaring at them from a dark corner.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy tightened his grasp on the glove as he stood up.  He could feel his eyes light up as the anger surged through him.  _I'm gonna git her back, even if it kills me.  He placed her glove in his pocket.  _Pyro messed wit the wrong Cajun_.  _

Logan held the door open as Xavier wheeled in the front door with Bobby following him.  

_Oh No!_  Xavier looked around the room sensing his missing X-men.  _Rogue.  Kurt.  _

_What the hell happened here?_  Bobby looked at the mini fires around the room and held his hand out sending frost to freeze them out as Piotr grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"What happened Gumbo?"  Logan asked already knowing who intruded in the mansion.

"Pyro."  Remy looked down at the red mark on his chest.  _Oh dat hurts.  He held his side knowing there was more wrong with him than just the burn.  __Remind me to return the gesture.  "He dun took Rogue."_

"Where was Elf and Ro during all this?"  Logan asked as she picked up a familiar sense in the air.  

"Dey was upstairs."  Remy answered.  

"Kurt's missing too."  Xavier said looking towards Logan.  _I'm going to Cerebro._  

"RO."  Logan tore up the stairs while Remy, Bobby, and Piotr followed Xavier to Cerebro.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He glared at them hard from the corner he was in.  _Why couldn't I be an only child?_

"Vho's zhere?"  Kurt asked standing up looking at the dark corner.  "Why don't ya come out?"  

Graydon didn't reply.  He just sat still hoping they wouldn't come any closer.  

"It's alright."  Rogue looked over to the corner.  _Maybe Kurt is scaring him.  "We're not going to hurt ya."_

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?"  He answered.  _I know what you two are.  I know what you can do.  _

_Why does that voice sound familiar?_  Kurt thought for a moment.  "Who are you?"

_What am I some kind of a wuss._  Graydon stood up and slowly stepped into the light.  _I am not going to let you intimidate me._  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ms. Monroe."  Kitty placed her hand on her shoulder.  "Professor Xavier will like be home soon."

"Yeah."  Jubilee said looking at the rosary in her teacher's hand.  "We're going to find him."

"I know."  Storm wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the rosary in her pocket.  _Let God be my witness.  I'm going to get him back, even if I die trying.  _

"Ro" Logan came to a dead halt as he looked around at the room.  The room was pretty much trashed.  _Elf put up one hell of a fight.  He sniffed in the air catching another whiff of Sabretooth as Rahne clung to his leg.  "You alright munchin."_

"Yeah."  Rahne replied.

Then, he turned to Ororo being comforted by Kitty and Jubilee.  "You alright darlin'."

"I'll be fine."  Ororo replied.  "But Kurt…"

"We'll get him back."  He replied knowing Kurt was missing.  "Come on, Xavier is in Cerebro now."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I swear Victor."  Mystique stormed her way into the meeting room and into his face.  "You could never do anything right."

"DON'T CALL ME VICTOR."  Sabretooth growled at her.  "AND DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE MISTAKES YOU MADE."

_I can see why they are separated._  Pyro turned to Magneto.  "Have you ever seen her PMS this bad before."  

"It's been a while."  Magneto pointed to the video from the security camera he had in the cell.  "Keep an eye on this while I handle this."

"THE ONLY MISTAKE I HAVE MADE WAS SLEEPING WITH YOU."  Mystique folded her arms.  "I should have slept with Logan."

_GRRRRR.  _He went to attack her again over that last comment. 

**_Bang._**  

Sabretooth stopped dead in his tracks as the metal chair that hit the wall fell to the floor.  

"Enough of this."  Magneto looked at the two of them.  "When I recruited the two of you in the Brotherhood years back, you agreed to not to let your history together interfere with your business."

"Yeah well, it wasn't my idea to create this illusion of a happy little family."  Sabretooth took one look at him and then at Mystique.  "The only business I tend to see here is giving that sniveling piece of shit son of ours a beating well deserved.  "

"Be that as it may, you two are under my orders."  Magneto replied.  "And are still bond by the contract we made.  So help you if one of you breaks it."

"Umm.  Sorry to interrupt this little…bitch out ya'll have, but…"  Pyro pointed to the TV screen.  "Our guests have seemed to waken up."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt's eyes widened as the figure stepped into the light.  "You."  He couldn't believe his eyes.  _What the hell was he doing here?_  "You're that senator…"  He felt his stomach tighten.  He couldn't believe he was facing the same man that was bashing all mutants at the debate earlier in the day.  

Rogue looked over at him.  "I know you."  She said standing up.  "You're Graydon."  _You're my brother, sort of._  

Graydon turned to her.  _She knows._  "That's Senator Graydon Creed to you, missy."

"Vhy are you in here?"  Kurt asked dreading the answer.  

Graydon eyes his brother suspiciously.  _He doesn't know.  Or, does he?  I can't figure it out.  _"I know why I am here, but do you know why you are here?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.  _What's that suppose to mean?_

"Aacchhooo."

"Bless you."  Graydon said out of pure reaction and looked over at her.

"Aacchhoo."

"Gesundheit."  Kurt replied facing her as well.

"Thank you."  Rogue retied Remy's bandanna to keep her hair from falling in front of her face and looked at the two of them.  They looked so alike, it was scary.  Their chin, their nose, and the way they stood up straight acting all brave facing one another.  "OH…MY…GOD."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**The X-men waited in the med lab for Xavier to return from Cerebro.  **

Jubilee thought for a moment.  "How did they get in the mansion?"

"Escape tunnels."  Logan said with Rahne in his arms as he remembered Sabretooth's scent as he walked past one of the hidden passages when he rushed to Ororo's room.  

"John knew way around them."  Bobby added.  "He must have shown Sabretooth the way."

"And the tunnels were the only security we hadn't fixed yet."  Ororo sighed.  _How could we have let something like that go_?  "It just made his job easier."

"Yeah, well Gambit plans to remedy dat when we finish kickin' Magneto's ass."  He spat as Kitty bandaged his burned flesh.  _I'm gonna rig da mansion's security so good even I ain't gonna be able to get past it.  He winced as Kitty accidentally touched a tender spot._

"Like Sorry, Gambit."  Kitty apologized.

Xavier rolled out of Cerebro to face his awaiting X-men.  He glanced at each of their anxious faces.  _Wolverine.  Storm.  Gambit.  Iceman.  Colossus.  Jubilee.  Shadowcat.  _

"Did you find them?"  Ororo asked dreading his answer.

"No."  He took a deep breath.  "Wherever Magneto has them, I can not trace.  It's blocking my callings to them, like his helmet does."

"But, like how are we like suppose to find them?"  Kitty asked.  

"I'm not sure."  Xavier answered.  There has got to be something they left behind.  "Kitty and Jubilee, I want the two of you to get the students from the hide out while I relax their minds.  Then, come back here."

"Yes Professor."  

"Logan and Ororo, take Rahne and check upstairs for anything that can help us track them down.  Remy, Piotr, and Bobby check the kitchen and the den."  Xavier ordered.  "I'll keep trying on Cerebro."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He snuck silently around the well guarded hide out as he checked up on him.  He ducked in the shadows with his black cloak hiding his form.  He could see quite well with his unique eyes.  He was going to make sure she failed on her mission.  He wanted him for himself.  Maybe not today, but in the future.  One day, he was going to call his children.  All of them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry it took so long to update.  I've been having computer problems.  

Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter. It's not one of my best, but it is a stepping stone for Chapter 24.  And of course, you know I had to leave everyone hanging at the end there.  I'll update as soon as possible.

Michelle

  


* * *

[1] Father

[2] X-men Cartoon 209 A Rogue's Tale

[3] 209 A Rogue's Tale

[4] 209 A Rogue's Tale


	24. Anger Management

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXIV:  Anger Management

By:  Michelle

"OH...MY…GOD."

"Rogue."  Kurt gave her an unapproved glare.  

She ignored him and stood in between them.  _I don't believe it, but it's the only explanation to describe their similarity.  And if I am thinking correctly, it meant another link as well._

Graydon noticed her bare hand as she got close.  _I am not stupid.  I did my research._  "Watch it missy."

She felt slightly hurt when Graydon backed up from her.  "The name is Rogue."  _Asshole._

"No, it's Marie."  Graydon corrected her giving her a hateful look, before turning to Kurt with the same.  "And you must be Kurt."  

"How do you know that?"  Kurt dreaded the answer knowing the truth hurts.

"Do the math, freak."  Graydon spat coldly.  "Oh, and it helps to use the puny little brains your kind have."

"You know, you have the most wicked souls I have ever encountered."  Kurt replied to him.  "May the Lord open your eyes to his love."

"And this is coming from a blue man with fangs and a tail."  Graydon answered back.  

"Appearances can be deceiving Graydon."  Kurt answered him.  "Judge not, that ye be not judged.  For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again.  And why beholdest thou the mote that is in thy brother's eye, but considerest not the beam that is in thine own eye?  Or how wilt thou say to thy brother.  Let me pull out the mote of thine eye: and, behold, a beam is in thine own eye?[1]"

"Oh become a priest."  Graydon said unimpressed and unmoved by his brother's words.  "That's if you don't burn up in the church first."

Kurt balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes.  He felt like a knife had been driven into his back.  _Lord, give me strength.  He could feel the anger building up inside of him.  _

Rogue stared at Graydon in shock.  _How could you say such cruel things to him?  He's your brother, but you don't seem to even care.  I guess you really are a cold hearted beast.  _

"And what are you looking at?"  He spat turning in her direction.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan sniffed around the room picking up the various scents from the people in there that day.  He traced over the dresser.  _Gumbo's been digging in the underwear draw.  Along with Muscles._  

Imitating Logan, Rahne sniffed around Ororo's room.  _I smell something.  She began crawling around the floor.  _

Ororo unplugged Remy's laptop and laid it on her bed.  She stepped back and lost her balance.  _What the hell did I step on?  _She got on the ground and picked up a small black box.  She turned the box in her hands.  _What is this?  She flipped it open and gasped at the ring sparkling. _

_Kurt sat on the sofa and pulled her close to him.  She leaned against him with his arm wrapped around her waist.  She felt so content and peaceful at that moment.  Then, Remy and __Logan__ came in.  _

_"We were wondering what time the two of you would get home."  She said as one plopped on the sofa and the other on the chair.  "When did you leave the club?"_

_"About two in the morning."_

_"Vhere have you been all this time?"  Kurt said looking at his watch.  "It's almost __noon__."_

_"We been sidetracked."  Remy smiled remembering his activities._

_"Sidetracked?"  _

_"Yeah."  __Logan_ said.  "We picked up these two chicks last night that were roommates. So we took them back to their apartment and showed them what it really meant to have a good time."__

_"A very good time."  Remy added and played with his tongue ring.   _

_Kurt shook his head at the two of them.  "Don't the two of you have any morals?"  _

_"Of course we do."  __Logan__ answered._

_"We just don't be upholding them."  Remy added._

_ "I can't believe you two."  _

_"Come on Elf, grow some balls."_

_"Oui Monsieur."  Remy said.  "What's the matter?  Stormy ain't giving ya no loving."_

_Ororo turned at Remy's comment to catch Kurt turn purple.  She knew it was not a topic he was comfortable with.  Oh course, Remy and __Logan__'s pressure on him for an answer was only making it even harder on him.  _

_"I…uh…"  She noticed him looked away from her and at the tattoos on his arms.  He glanced back over to her again.  "I…uh…"_

**_BAMF_**

****

_"Well thank you two very much.  I finally get a chance to spend a few hours alone with Kurt and ya'll ruin it. "   She stood up fuming at them.  "I swear…OOOOoooo…Ya'll have made me so mad that I could just fry the both of you."_

_"Anytime darlin'."  She heard __Logan__ yell as she stormed out of the room._

_Kurt paced around his room mumbling something in German as she walked in closing the door behind her.  _

_"You shouldn't let them get to you like that."  Ororo said as she stopped him.  _

_"I know."  He hung his head in shame.  He turned away and walked over to the window._

_"Kurt."  She walked over and stood to the right him grabbing his hand.  "Do you want to…you know…with me?"_

_"Ja."  He answered softly.  "Very much."_

_She looked over to him.  "Then, why do you fight it?"_

_"Because."  He faced her bringing up her hand to kiss it.  "I don't want to make you one of my sins."  He studied her ring less finger before he looked into her eyes.  "You mean more to me than that."_

_She smiled and blushed wondering what he had meant as he kissed her ring finger._

Ororo closed the box and felt the tears roll down her cheeks.  She had to find him.  She just had to.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bobby followed Remy and Piotr into the wet and burned kitchen.  He wanted to get Rogue back, but he couldn't help but wonder what Remy had been up to while he was gone.

"We just redid this kitchen a few months ago."  Piotr said touching on of the burned marks in the wall.  

"What the hell happen to it last time?"  Remy asked tossing the broken broom across the room.  

"It was bullet sprayed."  Piotr replied moving around the kitchen chairs.  "Bobby was in here when it happened."

"Oh Really."  Remy looked over to Bobby who was looking around the flipped table.  "What'd he do?  Hide behind da table da whole time."

Bobby looked up and gave him a sharp glare.

_I guess that's a yes_.  Remy smirked and shook his head.  "Dere ain't nothing in here."

Piotr watched as the two of each of them began staring at each other.  _I don't like the looks of this.  "Come on guys.  Umm…Let's check the den."_

"Oui."  Remy shifted his focus back to finding Rogue and followed Piotr into the den.

Bobby remained behind eyeing Remy until he left the room.  _Asshole.  He returned his attention to finding Rogue, when he found a semi-dry folded piece of paper on the floor.  He picked it up and looked at it.  _What's this?  _He slowly began to open it curious of its contents.  _

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Rogue stood there speechless.  _What the hell was his problem?_

"And you are no better than he is."  Graydon looked at her short black nightgown and gloveless hand.  "It's like you are dressed to kill or undressed for that matter."

"I'm not harming anyone."  She answered hurt by his words.  

"Whatever Missy.  There is a reason you are called Rogue."  He stared at her with his soulless eyes.  "You are a mischievous person incapable of controlling the lies that surround you.  It's mutants like you that should be locked up for good."

Rogue felt hatred for Graydon run through her body.  She was fighting so hard to keep the tears from falling and from loosing control.

He watched as she stared at him with her emerald eyes.  She blinked causing a tear to roll down her cheek.  He felt her eyes stare at him again.  They were blue now.  _I thought they were green._  She wiped the tear away causing them to shift back to their original color.  _Did I just see that?_  "What kind of freak are you?"

_He crossed a line now._  Kurt's eyes shot open full of anger as well.  "Don't you dare speak to her in such a way."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan continued to pick up scents around the room.  _I should have been here.  I could have stopped him.  He could smelt the blood from Kurt that soaked in the floor, as well as the sweat from Sabretooth.  _

Rahne crawled around the floor picking up scents as well.  Her little wolf nose caused her to pause as it picked up something new.  She followed her instincts and stopped in front of an L-shaped item.  "Mr. Logan."

"Not now munchkin."  He replied digging through Ororo's plants.  

"But Mr. Logan."  Rahne called again.  "I found something."

Logan rolled his eyes and got up.  _I don't have time for games kid.  "What is it?"_

She pointed in front of her.  "What's this?"  She proceeded to grab it, but was quickly stopped.

"No, don't touch."  Logan picked it up and examined it.  "Ro, get over here."

Ororo shoved the box in her pocket and joined him.  "Sabretooth had that on him.  What is it?"

"Tranquillizer gun."  He answered tracing it with his fingers.  "Sabretooth had a good reason for being here if he was packing something like this."

"We need to show it to the Professor."  Ororo said.  "I have a feeling there is something he is not telling us."

"Yeah."  Logan turned the gun in his hand.  "Let's go see what Remy and the boys found."  _There is definitely something he isn't telling us.  "Come on munchkin."_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Remy know he pulled some stuff off of Pyro._  He thought to himself as he began digging through the books. 

Piotr stacked a pile of books out of the way.  _Hey, what's this?_  He picked up a black folded item.  "Check this out."  He opened it.  "It's John's wallet."

"Let Gambit see dat."  He dug through its contents hoping to find clues to where Pyro would have taken Rogue.  _Damn kid ain't got nothing.  Why can't da bad guys have some kinda business card or something with their hideout on it? Oooo.   Fifty dollars.  _

Piotr rolled his eyes as Remy stashed the money into his pocket after handing him the wallet. "There has got to be something else here."  

Remy stood up and kicked aside a few of the books.  _Damn, my side hurts.  _He stooped down as something shiny caught his eyes.  "Now what do we got here."

Piotr ran over and looked at it as Remy stood up.  "Looks like some sort of tranquillizer gun."

Remy stared at the object in his hand.  _Pyro better not have hurt her.  _It began to glow bright red in his hand as his anger grew within him.  

"Calm down, Rem."  Piotr said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  "We ought to show it to the Professor."

_I need to relax._  Remy closed his eyes and handed the uncharged gun in his friend's hand.  

"It's going to be alright.  We'll find her."  Piotr said taking the gun from his hand and began searching again.  

_Remy gonna find you Chere.  _He held his side with one hand and dug in his pocket with the other.  He took a tight grasp on her glove.

 _"Here we are chere." Like a perfect gentleman, he opened the door to the room Rogue shared with Kitty and Jubilee.  _

_"Thank you."  Rogue took off the jacket and handed it to him.  _

_He folded his trenchcoat over his arm and gave her one of his irrestistable grins.  She kissed two fingers on her gloved hand and touched his cheek.  His eyes glowed bright red feeling all the emotion from her feathery touch.  "You're welcome, chere."_

_His head floated in the clouds as he walked through the boys dormitory to get to his room in the teacher's dormitory.  _She ain't never been dun dat before, at least, not to Remy anyways_.  It seemed like the feeling would never end._

Bobby stared at Remy and then looked down at the paper in his hand as he walked into the den.  _Do you actually think I wouldn't have found out?  He felt the tears burn in his eyes as he looked at the drawing of Remy and Rogue that fell out of Remy's pocket during the fight._

Piotr's eyes widened as he saw Bobby walking towards Remy with the drawing in his hand.  _Oh Shit.  _

Bobby balled his hand in a fist and slowly made his way over to him.  "YOU BASTARD."

Remy snapped from his daze and turned, falling backwards as Bobby's fist connected with his jaw.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kurt, I can defend myself."  Rogue said as he came to her defense.  

He ignored her and demanded to Graydon.  "You apologize to her at once!"

"I'm not apologizing to anyone."

'Kurt, I'm not a baby."

"Stay out of this Rogue."

"Let me defend myself."

"Yeah, let the kid defend herself."

"Don't order me around."

"I'm not a kid and I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I never said you were a damsel in distress."

"Yeah, but you implied it."  

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did."

"Stay out of this."  

"Like hell I will."

"This doesn't concern you."

"You were the one who dragged me into this in the first place."

"Nein, you dig your own messes."

"You mean _grave."_

Rogue stepped back as the two brothers fought.  The longer and longer they seemed to argue, the more and more they seemed to forget about the reason they began fighting in the first place.  _Men, I swear.  Why must they constantly challenge each other in order to establish their supremecy over the other?  She raised her hand to her forehead as a wave of dizziness came over her._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy fell back into a pile of books.  _Didn't see dat coming_.  He sat up and could taste the blood from his busted lip.  _Ice-boy gonna pay for dat._

"How could you?"  Bobby charged Remy as he began to stand up.  _Rogue is my girlfriend.  _

Pain soared through his body as Bobby slammed Remy back down into the pile of books, but he didn't care.  

They rolled around, getting minor hits on each other.  Piotr rushed over to break them up, but even with all his strength they seemed to toss him aside like he was nothing.  

The sweat on Bobby's brow froze up as he managed to hold down Remy.  He was out for blood, and was determined to make the Cajun suffer.  He noted his opponent's weakness and attacked.

Remy howled in pain as Bobby slammed his elbow into his bandaged side.  His eyes burned bright red as he gathered up enough strength to deck his opponent.  Then, he held on to his side, fighting the tears from falling from his eyes.

Bobby was knocked off and away from Remy.  He could already feel his eye begin to swell, but he could tell his opponent was suffering more.  Of course, he wasn't finished with him yet.  

Remy slowly stood up holding his side while fighting the pain he was in.  _Gambit ain't gonna let dis pretty boy get the best of him.  He pulled out three cards out of his pocket and charged them up.  The red glow from the cards lit up as brgith as his eyes.  _

Bobby stood up glaring hard at his opponent.  _I am going to freeze his ass so bad Antaritica would seem hot to him.  _He clenched his fists and felt his body begin to solitify into an icy blue color that matched his eyes.  

"Come on guys."  Collosus stood between them to stop their fighting.  Even in his steel protected body, he began to get nervous as they circled around him looking for the best way to get to each other regardless if it meant taking him down with them.  "It doesn't have to be like this."

Finished with their instrucitsn, Kitty and Jubilee walked in the den to help their teammates search.  

"Did ya'll like find anything."  Kitty asked and stopped in her tracks as she noticed Piotr caught in the middle of a duel.

Jubilee looked at Iceman and Gambit circling around Collossus.  "Whoa."  

_Holy Shit._  Everything was in slow motion as Collosus looked back and forth at his teammates as they charged towards each other.  He took a quick glance at the stairway signaling for help.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue felt her body sway a bit.  _Damn, this keeps getting worse_.  She could feel the changes ready to explode inside of her as her emotions went under more strain.

"Rogue, is something wrong?"  Kurt turned to her forgetting his argument with Graydon.  

"I have a migraine."  She replied and leaned on eht wall.

Kurt went to help her, but was stopped by Graydon.  'What are you doing?"

"Are you insane?"  Graydon asked.  "If you touch her, she could kill you."

"I don't care."  Kurt removed his grasp from his arm and grabbed Rogue carefully around the waist.  "You need to sit."

"Yeah."  Rogue sat down and leaned against the wall.  _I need to relax.  I can't let myself get this stressed out._

Kurt looked up at Graydon's stares at them.  "You know, Senator Creed.  We don't choose to be mutants."  He looked at Rogue and then at his hands and tail.  "It's just in our blood."

"Yeah, well.  We don't chose to be human either."  He answered.  "It just happens."

Rogue looked at Graydon asking him a question that had been bothering her since the debate.  "Why do you hate mutants so much?  What did we ever do to you?"

 "You think because you were born a mutant you are the only ones who are neglected, unwanted, and unloved by the human race."  Graydon eyed her with his dark soulless eyes.  "Well you are wrong."  He shifted his eyes to Kurt.  "Try being a human neglected, unwanted, and unloved by a mutant."

"I understand how you feel."  Kurt replied remembering who his mother was.  "But not all of us are like that."

"Yeah well, Tell that to our mother." He took a deep breath and hung his head feeling the hatred bubbling inside of him.  "None of us were good enough for her." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan's ears caught the battle cry as he, Ororo, and Rahne made their way to the stairs.  "Shit."  He took off running downstairs into the den with Ororo following behind him.

Colossus gulped nervously as the two charged towards him.  They were going to get to each other even if they had to tear through him in the prosses.

Gambit charged forward caring less about the pain he was in.  His main concern was kicking Iceman's ass.  As he neared his oppentent, he came face to face with his friend's familiar claws.

Iceman charged forward seeking revenge.  His main concern was beating the shit of Gambit.  As he neared his opponent, he found himself face to face with three razor sharp claws.

"What the hell is going on here?"  Logan demanded the two, now circling to find a way around him.

Colossus noted their silence and spoke up.  "They're fighting over Rogue."

"Oh really."  He retracted his claws.  "Well lets let them continue."

"Logan."  Ororo shook her head.  "They are about to kill each other."

"So let's let them."  Logan replied stepping back seeing the two ready to attack.  "Let's let them beat the living daylights out of each other.  And when it's all over, and they realize Rogue is still not here, and that they have done nothing to help her.  Only hurt her."

_He's right._  Iceman looked away as he cooled off.  _After I find Rogue, I'll kill him._  He folded his arms hurt and angry that she was gone.  

_He's right._  Gambit lowered his hand and uncharged the cards.  _After I find ma chere, then I'll kill him.  He held his throbbing side and lowered himself dwon.  _

"Remy, are you alright."  Ororo rushed to his side, knowing he was in more pain than earlier.

"Gambit fine."  He replied, then something caught his eye.  "Specially now."  He pulled a communicator half hidden under a book.  "Jackpot."

"What is it?"

"It be a communicator."  Gambit answered.  

"So what are you going to do?"  Iceman folded his arms.  "Call Magneto and ask him where Rogue and Kurt are."

"No."  Gambit gave him a dirty look.   "Where dere be one, dere be another."

"I can like hook it up to the mainframe."  Kitty said taking it from his hand.  "And like totally track it's homebase."

"Sounds like a plan."  Logan said.  "Now, let's go find Chuck.  I think he has some explaning to do."

Xavier took one look around to know what happened while he was in Cerebro.  He knew it was time.  

  


* * *

[1] Matthew 7:1-4


	25. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts 

Chapter XXV:  Mutter Dearest

By:  Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Parts of this chapter come from _Uncanny X-men 428: The Draco Prologue and both _X-men_ movies.    I, of course, claim no rights to owning any of the quotes used throughout my fanfic.  _**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He carefully made his way into the hideout without detection.  His eyes glared upon her disguised form as she walked towards the cell.  He had given her the one thing she wanted most, and she threw him away.  

_He stared up at the waterfall where she stood holding a basket over the falls.  As usual, she was hiding her true appearance.  He could tell her lips were moving, but he couldn't read them.  He moved as quickly as he could as she dropped the basket.  _

**_BAMF _**

_He caught the small bundle that lay within the basket._

**_BAMF_**

_He perched at the bottom of the falls watching the basket smash on the rocks.  _"Damn her."**_He looked up to see her glance down after the crowd left.  _**

_He looked down at the small bundle squirming in his arms.  This wasn't how it was suppose to be.  Why couldn't that mystique be satisfied with her child like all of the others?  _Damn.__

_He carefully unwrapped the bundle, revealing his son.  His appearance was uncanny, a combination of the two of them:  blue flesh tone, six fingers, four toes, a long spaded tail, curly cobalt hair, and golden eyes._

_He sighed bringing his red spaded tail over his son debating what to do next.  _Damn Her._  He smiled as he felt tiny fingers grasp the end of his tail.  Margali.  I take him to Margali.  _

_He looked down at his son again, before he quickly wrapped him back up in the blanket.  He picked him up and cradled him in his arms.  _She is not worthy of you, my son.  

He glared at her hard as he clung to the ceiling waiting for the right moment to make his appearance.  _You will not succeed.  He is not worthy to have you as a mother_.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She walked down the hallway in her disguised form.  She was nervous, but who could blame her.  After all, this would be the first time she'd face all her children at once.  They would be like one big happy family.  Well, sort of.  

Happy family my ass.  All three of her children were wronged by her in one way or another.  Could they ever forgive her?  Her mind tortured her as she made her way to their cell.

_"Well, Frau Wagner."  The doctor said looking at his tests.  "I have your results from your tests three days ago."_

_"What did you find?"  She said tired and nauseated._

_"You're pregnant."_

_She sat silently for a moment tears of joy filling her eyes.  She didn't know what to say.  After so many months of failure, she was finally going to have a child.  _A child of her own._  She touched her abdomen.  I love you Azazel._

^^^^^

_"All the things you said."  She reminded him.  "I thought you loved me."_

_"Raven, my dear, never confuse physical passion for matters of the heart.  Since the dawn of mankind, the two have rarely gone hand in hand."  He glared at her with his bright yellow eyes.  "Now go back to the Baron in the perfect little world you married yourself into…and raise our child…my child…as his."_

**_BAMF_**

_Raven placed her other hand on her abdomen and cried.  _How could he do this to me?

^^^^^^^

_Lightning flashed around her as she destroyed all evidence of her evil deed.  _

_Raven curled up as best she could in her pregnant state.  Tears flowed down her eyes as she felt the life inside of her kick.  _How can such a blessing, be such a curse?

^^^^^^

_She placed the basket on the ground, bent down, and touched his cheek.  "Why couldn't you be more like me?"  She pulled her hand away.  "Damn you Azazel.  I had everything I ever wanted in life before you!  I was rich and powerful and …how could I have been so stupid?  How could I have let you do this to me?"_

_She tucked him in tightly in his blanket.  "My baby boy."  She brushed her fingers through his long cobalt locks.  She pulled out a knife and gently cut one of his curls.  She took the lock of hair and wrapped it safely in a handkerchief.  _

_She turned to hear the villagers closing in closer to her.  She stood up holding him out over the falls.  "I'll change my appearance and escape yes.  But with nothing.  No money, no clothes, and nothing of any value whatsoever."_

_Her heart pounded as she felt the innocent baby squirm in her hands.  Her appearance changed into a townsman.  "Behold.  The devil's child."_

_"Throw it into the falls."_

_"Send him back to the hell he came."_

_'Why couldn't you love me Azazel?'  She whispered to herself and dropped the baby to a watery grave._

_She waited until the crowd left before she changed back into her true form.  She looked down at the crashing water below seeing his smashed basket on the rocks._

_^^^^^^  _

_She was on the run for quite sometime.  She wasn't sure what to do.  Everything was destroyed when he was born.  Now here she was, months later trying to find the perfect identity for herself.  Currently she was impersonating Leni Zauber, a German spy.  Then, she ran into them two._

_"Thanks, for your help."  She studied the two.  The taller reminded her of a wild cat. The shorter one reminded her of a wolf.  She enticed them by kissing each on the cheek.  "Victor…__Logan__."_

_"Anytime."  Victor growled while __Logan__ rolled his eyes.  _

_"The name is Leni Zauber, but you can call me Mystique."  _

_"And why would they call you that?"  Victor questioned suggestively._

_"Wouldn't you like to find out?"  She hinted back._

_^^^^^^_

_She looked down at her stomach.  She felt like a balloon ready to pop.  As she felt the life inside her kick, she couldn't help but regret telling his father.  He'll find out in a couple of years.  After all, he was the one who insisted on going on the long as mission in the first place.  _

_It didn't matter.  She could raise this child on her own, right?  Well, as long as he doesn't have blue skin and a tail, everything would be alright._

_^^^^^_

_"It's been almost three years."  He looked down at the 18 month old boy clinging to a disguised Raven.  "So you're married now."_

_"No."  She replied picking up the boy._

_"Then, who is this from."  He asked not sure he really wanted to know._

_She smiled.  "Take one guess."_

_He carefully looked over the boy.  He had many of his mother's features:  her chin, her nose, her smile.  However, the boy had his blonde hair and dark merciless eyes. "He's mine."  He growled softly to not scare the boy.  "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Didn't think you cared."  She watched as he gave her a look.  "Didn't think you were the family man type."_

_"You'd be surprised."_

_^^^^^^_

_"Where the hell were you, Raven?"_

_"It is none of your business."  She snapped back, not in the mood to talk about it._

_"You went to that circus again."  He spat then demanded.  "Didn't you."_

_"Yes."  She answered knowing he already picked the scent up on her.  "I just had to see him."  _I had to see my son…Kurt.

_She looked up and saw the three year old Graydon peeking out his bedroom.  His innocent face frowned at the sight of them arguing again.  He was too young to understand._

_^^^^^^^_

_"Graydon, I've told you once before."  Raven fussed, snatching a box of personal belongings out of her nosey six year old son's hands.  "No digging."  She sighed getting aggravated with him as the box fell on the ground dumping all of its contents.  "Go find your father."_

_"Sorry, Mutter."  Graydon hung his head and ran out of the room._

_As she looked at the contents of the box, she didn't care where her son ran off to.  She just wanted him out of her hair._

_"RAVEN."  She heard Victor growl.  "COME GET HIM OUT OF HERE.  I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."_

_She stormed into the next room seeing him disturbing his father's sleep and grabbed her son by the arm.  "I swear son.  I ought to send you to boarding school."_

_^^^^^^_

_"Mutter, guess what."  Her eight year son said as she walked him around his boarding school.  It was a rare occasion when she actually visited him, but she had her reasons.  She had to check to see if his powers where starting to appear._

_"What Graydon?"  She replied not really caring about what he wanted to tell her._

_"We had this paper to do about what we wanted to be when we grew up."  Graydon explained.  "And I said I want to work in the government."_

_"That's nice son."  She sighed. _

_"I got an A on it."  Graydon said hoping she would be pleased.  _

_She listened to him talk more, but she was not satisfied.  He certainly had a mouth that needed to be shut up though.  She rubbed her temples.  _Maybe they aren't going to show up until later.  Hopefully.

_^^^^^^^_

_"NO! NO!"  The ten year old Graydon kicked and screamed as she dragged him to the closet.  "Please Mutter."_

_She threw her son inside and closed the door.  She sat down on the couch listening to him scream and bang on the door to get out.  Her son was such a nuisance when he was home from his boarding school.  She couldn't work because she had to watch him all the time.  She hated that.  _

_By the time, Sabretooth got home, Graydon had calmed down.  "What'd he do now?"  He asked as he opened the closet to see his only son curled up in the corner shaking and crying._

_She failed to answer him.  She didn't need to have a reason to torture her son.  _

_Graydon crawled out of the closet and hugged his father for protection.  She could feel his dark eyes glare at her with fear and hatred.  His father, of course, felt the same way she did._

_Sabretooth growled and pushed him away.  "What's for dinner?"_

_"Roast Pork with Sauerkraut and potatoes on the side."  She answered as her husband pulled a beer out of the fridge.  "And you don't get anything tonight."  She fussed at her son.  "Go to your room."_

_She watched without sympathy as Graydon sniffled and wiped away tears rolling down his cheeks.  "I'm sorry, Mutter."  She heard him whisper as he walked to his room._

_^^^^^^^_

_"He's worthless."  She fussed not caring if her son heard.  "I can't believe this."_

_"Raven, you knew it was a possibility."  Sabretooth answered.  "So, he's not a mutant.  Big deal.  It's not like you care about him any way"_

_She folded her arms.  She knew it was true.  The only reason they kept Graydon as long as they did was because they hoped he would manifest one of their mutations one day.  However, thanks to a routine checkup, the doctor confirmed he was a human.  _

_"We need to get rid of him."  Sabretooth said.  "He's no good to us."_

_"I know."  She caught sight of her son standing in the doorway heartbroken at what he heard.  _

_^^^^^^_

_"It wasn't meant to be, Raven" He tried comforting his lover.  "The X-gene didn't pass on to him.  There was nothing we could do about it."_

_She stared angrily at him.  "Bull shit.  The X-gene comes from the male.  AND YOU DIDN'T PASS IT YOU SON OF A BITCH."  _

_"So this is my fault."  He growled at her.  "REMEMBER, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS.  YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED TO REPLACE THE ONE YOU LOST.  YOU USED ME RAVEN.  I WAS JUST A TOOL IN YOUR SICK TWISTED LITTLE GAME."_

_"So NOW it's MY FAULT."  She snapped back.  "Remember that day on the mountain. I believe it was you who wanted me."  She altered her appearance into his rival, claws and all.  "Just to piss __Logan_ off."  She said in his voice.  __

_"This has nothing to do with that."  He growled as she changed back.  He watched as her heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces.  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Graydon is not one of us.  He never will be.  He'll never accept us.  He's a human.  You have to accept that.  His world is against ours.  I know you know that.  We had no choice."_

_"I know."  She closed her eyes, remembering the burning look Graydon gave her before he walked away.  _

_^^^^^^_

_"Irene, I have missed you."  She said hugging her friend.  "Everything has fallen apart for me."  She pulled away and wiped her tears.  "Sabretooth and I have separated.  Graydon turned out to be a worthless human.  And Margali, under Azazel's influence, refuses to let my near my other.  I've lost everything."_

_"That's not true Raven."  Irene said comforting her.  "For I see another in the future."_

_^^^^^^_

_"Hi there."  Raven stooped down and smiled at the little girl before her.  "I'm Ms. Raven and this is my friend Ms. Irene."  She said motioning to the older lady standing next to her.  "What's your name?"_

_"Marie."  The little girl replied shyly.  _

_I always wanted a daughter, Raven thought to herself as she looked over the little girl.  She was about four years old and had short brown hair.  She's a tuff girl or tomboy, Raven noted as she looked at superman t-shirt and her overalls with holes in them._

_Raven stood up and smiled to her father.  "We'll take good care of her while you are gone, John."  _Especially with the vision Destiny saw.

_  
^^^^^^_

_"Can I go outside and play now Momma?"  Marie asked.  _

_"No."  Raven answered the persistent nine year old.  _

_"Why?"  Marie whined.  "I cleaned my room already."_

_"You didn't clean it good enough."  Raven said to her adopted daughter.  "Now march back in that room and you can't go play until I say it's clean."_

_Marie hung her head and walked back to her room.  Raven ignored seeing how hurt her daughter was, but she couldn't afford letting her out of her sight._

_^^^^^^^_

_"Momma."  Marie pleaded.  "I want to go to the movies with Lance and Fred."_

_"Rogue."  Raven addresses her twelve year old daughter.  "I said no."_

_"But why?"  She questioned.  "It's just a movie."_

_"I said No."  Raven reaffirmed herself.  "And I don't have to explain myself to you."_

_"But it's not fair."  Rogue cried.  "You never let me do anything, EVER."  She ran off to her room and slammed the door._

_"Raven, you can't protect her forever."  Her friend reminded her.  Irene may have been blind, but she could clearly see what had happened.  _

_"I know."  Raven answered.  "But I just can't risk it.  You know what she will be capable of."_

_^^^^^^_

_Raven watched as her heartbroken thirteen year old daughter was taken back by her father.  She ignored Rogue's pleas to stop him.  She just stood by and let them leave.  _

_As always, she put her own interests first.  Perhaps joining Magneto's Brotherhood was going to be the best move she ever made, even if it meant teaming up with her husband again. _

_^^^^^^  _

_Mystique hung up the phone as Magneto paced around the room.  He needed someone to power his machine and she had the answer.  _

_Destiny informed her early in the year, that Rogue manifested her absorbing power and run away form her father.  Currently, she was heading up to __Canada__.  If they acted quickly, they can capture her shortly after her meeting with Wolverine.  _

_"What are you so cheery about, my dear/" Magneto asked.  _

_She smiled and walked around him.  "I know someone who can power the machine."_

_^^^^^^_

_She lerked around the mansion and walked towards the unsuspecting teen.  "Rogue."_

_"Bobby."  She smiled as she saw him approach._

_"Rogue, what did you do?" Her disguised form sat on a bench next to her.  "They say you are stealing other mutant's powers._

_"No, no."  She explained.  "I borrowed his power."_

_"You never use you power against another mutant."_

_"I had no choice."  She pleaded for him to understand.  "No, you don't understand me…"_

_"If I were you."  He cut her off.  "I would get myself out of here."_

_She looked at him contemplating what he said.  "What do you mean?"_

_"The students are freaked.  The Professor is furious."  He said.  "I don't know what he'll do with you."  He could tell he was starting to hurt her.  "I think it will be easier on your own."  Rogue turned away fighting the tears.  "You should go."_

_Rogue hung her head and looked at him before she stormed off.  He kept his emotionless face as she turned one last time before she left.  _

_She smiled wickedly to herself.  She's all yours Magneto._

_^^^^^^_

_As she approached __Liberty Island__, she walked to the back to see her daughter in chains.  Sure, she could have freed her, but her mission was more important.  Rogue's sacrifice meant too much._

_She could feel those emerald eyes plead to her for help.  Yet, she never felt sorry for her.  She just walked pass her and out the door, leaving her with Magneto._

_^^^^^^_

_"Excuse me."  She turned to glance at her son, and then turned away.   She didn't care to be bothered at the moment.  She was too busy staring at the two forms in the darkness._

_He approached her with curiosity and addressed her.  "They say you can imitate anyone, even their voice." _

_  
"Even their voice."  She replied mimicking his voice.  She kept her focus but had a feeling he was shocked._

_  
"Then why not stay in disguise all the time?"  He proposed and watched his new friends separate. "You know, look like everyone else." _

_  
 "Because we shouldn't have to."  _Son.  _She brushed pass him and headed towards her target.  She could have approached him then.  She knew there was more he wanted to ask her.  However, Once again, she put her own interests first._

_^^^^^^_

_"Why don't we get any uniforms?"  Rogue asked looking at one of the extra X-suits._

_"Yeah, where's ours?"_

_"They're on order."  __Logan__ replied.  "They'll arrive in a few years."_

_She and Magneto couldn't resist laughing.  _

_Rogue turned and stared at her with her emerald eyes.  She could tell the young woman despised the two of them for what they tried to do to her._

_"We love what you've done with your hair."  Magneto commented and they both laughed._

_She could tell Rogue didn't think his comment was funny as she watched her pull off a glove.  _

_"Hey, hey.  Come on."  Her boyfriend stopped her and directed her out of the room. _

_She continued to laugh knowing how much it hurt her, but she didn't care.  _

_^^^^^^_

_She blocked Kurt's attacks as he advanced.  This was the first time she encountered him face to face in a battle.  She had to admit.  Her son was an extraordinary fighter.  She understood why Styker chose him for the attack on the president.  _

_Between his martial arts training and acrobatic abilities, she found herself almost beaten by him.  However, she couldn't let that happen.  She had a mission to do and she never fails on a mission._

_So he wants to be an X-man.  So he wants to protect the Avengers.  FINE.  He'll have his opportunity to join her, but for now he was in her way._

_When the moment was right, she kicked his feet from under him and watched him fall flat on his back.  Then, she morphed into a raven and flew away from him to head to her.  _

_She noticed how well Rogue seemed to handle herself against Pyro.  Especially, since he was now lighterless and running from her bare hands.  _Foolish boy_, she thought reminding herself to train him harder next session.  _

_She landed and looked around the area in her hawk disguise.  Storm, Wolverine, and the other X-men were rushing to free the Avengers Magneto was holding prisoner.  It was just her, a fallen Nightcrawler, Rogue, and old enemy…Ms. Marvel._

_Ms. Marvel flew a few feet above Rogue leading her towards her friends.  _

_She flew back in the air again and flew closer to Ms. Marvel.  Now was the time.  So Destiny had a vision of Rogue with Ms. Marvel's powers.  Then, she had every reason to fulfill it._

_Once she got close enough to Ms. Marvel, she grabbed her and slammed her into Rogue causing them to fall into a pile.  _

_Rogue's bare hand touched Ms. Marvel's arm, and began draining her.  She could tell Ms. Marvel's powers and life-force was being drained from her as Rogue's screams pierced her ears._

_She had forced Rogue to absorb Ms. Marvel.  It was the perfect plan.  Ms. Marvel tried to fight it, but something went wrong.  She backed away as Ms. Marvel fell unconscious and Rogue held her head fighting the psyche that engulfed inside her.  _

_She stood satisfied at what she had done as Kurt rushed over to calm down Rogue.  She watched as he turned to her with his golden eyes.  They pierced her with anger and confusion.  She could tell he was starting to feel the connection between the three of them.  _

She held her head high as she continued the walk to their cell.  She definitely wasn't the world's greatest mother.   In fact, she was far from it.   

She felt sick to her stomach with every step she took.  They had ever right to be angry with her.  They had ever reason to hate her.  They had ever reason to reject her.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Yeah well, tell that to our mother." Graydon took a deep breath and hung his head feeling the hatred bubbling inside of him.  "None of us were good enough for her." 

Kurt stood up and walked towards him.  "Our mother."  He said, hoping what he had heard was wrong.

Graydon's dark eyes met Kurt's golden ones.  "Yes…brother."  He said hating to call him that.  "Our mother."

Kurt digested his words fully before he could respond again.  He didn't want to believe it, yet for some reason he knew at the first time he saw Graydon.  There was no point in fighting the truth anymore.  As much as he wanted to deny it, Graydon was his brother.  "I have a brother."

"And a sister."  Rogue said standing back up and walked over to stand by them.  She didn't want to admit Graydon was her brother, but she was proud to admit Kurt was.  

Graydon folded his arms.   "Yeah."  He sighed and looked at both of them.  _I'm the only normal one._

They stood speechless for a moment, not sure what to say next.  They had so many questions to ask each other.  _Why was I abandoned?...Why was I unloved?...Does my mother love me?…Why was I lied to?...Why does the truth hurt so much?...Why????_

They turned towards the entrance of the cell as they heard and saw the bars bend.   Somehow, they knew they didn't have to search far for answers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR"S NOTES:  Yeah, I know.  I changed up that part about Rogue to make it fit in my story.

WOW!  101 Reviews!  I was so excited.  Thanks to everyone who has followed along in my fanfic.   You know, its quite strange that I can write a 25 chapter fanfics but struggle to write a 25 page research paper.  

Anyways, I better get crackin' on Chapter 26.  

Thanks so much!

Michelle


	26. Temptation Island

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXVI:  Temptation Island

By:  Michelle

Xavier studied his team before he began.  He could tell, without reading their minds, that they knew he was hiding something from them.  

Ororo brushed her hands through her hair.  He could tell how worried she was.  She loved Kurt and was afraid she was going to loose him.  She looked up and stared him in the eye for some answers.  She knew there was something he didn't tell her the other day.

Kitty hooked up the communicator to the mainframe.  Sure she was smart, but didn't seem to understand why everything was happening.  The only thing she really knew was that her favorite German professor was gone.  She looked up to him for answers.

Jubilee covered the sleeping Rahne with a blanket.  She was scared.  One of her best friends was gone.  She turned to her mentor for answers.

Colossus stood like a soldier waiting for his orders.  He could tell he was ready to go on this mission.  He was good friends with Rogue and Kurt, and was worried about them both.  He gazed over to him for answers.

Iceman folded his arms and leaned against the wall.  He had a black eye now and kept shooting angry looks at Gambit who respond the same.  He rolled his eyes and turned to him for answers.

Gambit turned a card in one hand and held his side with the other.  Every so often he would flip Iceman off because of the busted lip he gave him to have him do the same.  He shot him a glance with his fiery red eyes trying to hypnotize him for answers.

Wolverine stood in the middle of the two giving them both looks to keep them from trying to attack each other again.  Deep inside, he could tell Logan was afraid.  Kurt was a good friend to him and Rogue was like a daughter to him.  He was ready to slice and dice anything to get them back.  He stared at him angrily ready for answers.  

Xavier took a deep breath.  It was time to tell them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt, Graydon, and Rogue flew back up against the wall as four figures walked into the cell.  They struggled to get free but remembered the metal bracelets around their wrists, neck, and ankles.  

Magneto stepped forward first giving them a wicked smile as he welded the metal bracelets to the wall.  They could tell this was all his idea in the first place.  What he was up to in particular was still a mystery to them.  

Pyro walked in next making designs with the fireball in his hand.  He smiled slightly at Rogue, who felt a chill run down her spine.  

Sabretooth growled as he walked in the room, causing Graydon to turn ghost white.  Kurt and Rogue looked at each other trying to figure out why he would do that, but somehow they knew they would quickly find out.

She walked in the cell graceful in her disguise.  Her brown hair fell a little below her shoulders and curled at the end.  Her black leather top and short black leather shirt clung tightly to her body as she stood in the matching boots and gloves.

"Huh."  Kurt said confused.  _Where's Mystique?_

"Mutter."  Graydon said.  _I don't like this._

"Momma Raven."  Rogue said wondering what she would be doing with Magneto.

She placed her hand on her hip and shifted her appearance.  

"Oh My Gott!!!"  Kurt said forgetting momentarily about his beliefs.

"Shit."  Graydon said_.  But at least she didn't metamorph the clothes too.  _

"AAAAHHHHH!"  Rogue panicked, just realizing Momma Raven was really Mystique in disguise.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier took a deep breath before he answered.  "When I started out my research, I never realized how far this would take me.  I knew when I started it would be something big, but nothing compared to what I am about to tell you.  I didn't realize how much I would discover and how much I didn't want to."

"What are you talking about Chuck?"  Logan asked confused.  _I don't like when you drag out your answers._

"When Kurt insisted in knowing about his family, I was afraid to tell him the truth after he allowed me to scan his mind."  Xavier met each of their eyes as he continued to speak.  "What I found proved to be disturbing to him and those he is closest to."

"What did you find Professor?"  Jubilee asked before anyone else could.

"Kurt's mother is Mystique."

Gambit put away his card as he sensed Ororo and Logan's unshaken thoughts.  "Who else know about dis?"

"I did."  Ororo hung her head feeling like a failure.

"So did I."  Logan folded his arms.  

"And so did Rogue."  Xavier added, and then continued his revelations.  "At the debate, I scanned Mystique's mind to find out more.  Apparently, Kurt is not her only child."  He paused.  "Graydon Creed is her son as well, making him and Kurt half-brothers."

Ororo looked over at him shocked.  "Are you sure?"  She said wanting to deny the connection, but she knew it was true.  "That man hates mutants."

"And he has reasons."  Logan said, remembering pieces from his past.  'Mystique and Sabretooth were not exactly the world's greatest parents."

"They abandoned him when they found out he wasn't going to become a mutant."  Xavier added.  

'Oh God."  Ororo remembered.  "That's why Sabretooth referred to Kurt as his stepchild."

"Then, like why was Rogue taken?"  Kitty asked looking up from the computer.  

"Cuz Sabretooth her step daddy."  Gambit answered her.

"No way."  Iceman argued against him.  "That's bullshit."

"It ain't bullshit, Pretty Boy."  He replied back.  "Rogue dun told me earlier dat she Graydon's adopted sister."

"Yeah right."  Iceman shook his head.  "Rogue doesn't have any siblings.  She was an only child."

"No, Gambit is right."  Xavier said as Logan glared at the two before they began fighting again.  "Rogue is Graydon's adopted sister.  Momma Raven, as Rogue called her, was Mystique in disguise."

"Hold up."  Logan said still eyeing the two.  "Are you saying that Mystique is Kurt's, Graydon's, _and_ Rogue's mother?"

"Yes."

"If Kurt and Rogue are missing" Colossus said aloud.  "Then, Graydon may be too."

"I would not be surprised at that accusation Colossus."  Xavier agreed.  

Ororo turned to Xavier for her last questions.  "What would Mystique want with all of them? She gave Kurt, Graydon, and Rogue up. Why the sudden interest?"  

Xavier glanced around the room again before he gave them an answer.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt, Graydon, and Rogue struggled to get free while she stood around and watched.  She had expected one reaction would be to freak out, but this was ridiculous.

Kurt tried to bamf himself out of the room only to receive a strong electrically surge flow through his body.  After a few failed attempts, he finally realized the pain was coming from a large metal collar around his neck.  His eyes began to water as he debated why his own mother would do this to him.

Graydon gave up fighting quickly.  It was a lost cause.  He felt so weak compared to his older brother, but was glad he didn't have that shock collar around his neck.  He almost felt sorry for him.  Key word.  ALMOST.

Rogue's face streamed with tears as she fought to get herself free.  And she thought she was scared that night on Liberty Island.  Her eyes flashed blue for a second, as she ripped one of the bracelets around her wrist from being weld to the wall.  She felt momentary freedom of one arm, before Magneto took care of it.

Mystique looked at all three of them finally together.  _The abandoned son.  The worthless son.  The sheltered daughter._  For a moment, she was speechless.  She just didn't know what to say to them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Why Mystique be wanting them after all dis time?"  Gambit asked seeing that Xavier was silent again.  "It like she be creating some sort of family reunion."

"She is."  Xavier hung his head then looked back up.  "Or she is trying too."

"Something doesn't sound right."  Wolverine added his opinion.  "Mystique had plenty of opportunities of making amends with each of them.  If she wanted to reunite them, she would have done it already.  And I know Mystique; she doesn't have that kind of a heart.  She must be being influenced."

"And I agree with you Wolverine."  Xavier nodded.  "She wouldn't scheme something like this by herself.  She's much too clever for that."

"Then, Magneto must be putting her up to this."  Storm added.  "After all, he has been trying to rebuild the Brotherhood."

"It's too hard training anymore young mutants like Pyro to be effective Acolytes."  Wolverine reminded them.  "Or recruiting new mutants to sympathize with his cause, especially, since we intercept him before he can succeed."

"So he be taking part of our team."  Gambit concluded.  "Ta be making it part of his own."

"Precisely."  Xavier said, finally understand Magneto's plan all along.  "He's going to use Mystique's connection to Kurt and Rogue to tempt them into joining the Brotherhood."

"And if they refuse?"  Iceman asked coming out of his silence.  

Xavier looked at all of them with fear in his eyes.  "Then, there will be two less X-men for him to deal with."

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"Hey I like totally found them."  Kitty smiled looking up from the computer screen.  "Ya'll are like never going to believe where they are at."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mystique stood in silence as she looked over each of their faces.  

**_How do you address the son you dropped to his death? _**

 Kurt gave up struggling.  He looked tired, out of breath, and out of faith.  He just stared at her with his golden eyes wondering what he did to deserve this.

She walked over to him and touched his tattooed cheek to wipe off away a tear.  He pulled away at first feeling betrayed by her.  However, his good Christian soul refused him to stay angry with her.  She was his mother after all.   

"Hello Kurt."   She said softly to him fighting an inner battle with her conscience.  "My son."

Kurt was speechless.  He didn't know what to say to her.  He loved her even though he barely knew her.  However, deep down he hated her for what she did.  He didn't know if he could ever forgive her.  

She hated his silence.  _Didn't he care about me?  I am his mother.  I gave him life.  I threw him away.  He must hate me._  

She looked over his appearance.  Kurt was a tall and attractive looking man.  His sapphire blue skin, covered with various angelic symbols, came from her.  His golden eyes met with hers briefly before he looked away again.  They were another one of her features.  

However, as she looked over the rest of him, she slowly felt the hatred growing inside of her.    Even though it was curly, He had his father's jet black hair.  His teeth were razor sharp fangs like his.  His ears were pointed like his.  His misshaped hands and feet.   But the one feature she hated the most was his long spaded tail.  It was the one define feature that made him his father's son.  

She backed away and turned to his brother.

**_How do you address the son you can care less about?  _**

Graydon stared at her with his soulless black eyes.  He may have had the face of an angel, but he had the soul of a devil.  As always, she ignored him and kept walking.

"What's the matter Mutter?"  He yelled at her.  "Ashamed to face you human son.  Or are you just living with a guilty conscience."

_He may have hated her gusts, but at least he was willing to speak with her._  She stopped and sighed.  "You always had a mouth on you, didn't you Graydon."

"Always one to point out another's flaws."  Graydon replied.  "Never one to notice your own."

She shot him a hateful glance and head towards her daughter.

**_How to you speak to the daughter you let slip through your fingers?_**

She looked over her daughter and smiled.  Marie was always her favorite.  Her face streamed with tears.  She could see the fear and hatred building up inside of the girl.  No.  The young woman that was before her.  Her little Rogue grew up a long time ago.  

She almost wanted to smack Rogue for that skimpy little nightgown she was in.  It showed too much of her flawless porcelain skin for her tastes.  She was a little nervous her daughter was missing a glove too.  

Moving on, she noticed how long her daughter's hair had gotten since the last time she saw her.  She also noticed the black bandanna that held it out of her face and did not approve, especially since it reeked of a certain Cajun her husband wouldn't mind shredding to pieces.  

"My little Rogue."  She tried to comfort her.  "You were always my favorite."

"You…You…_sniff_…All this time…"   Rogue stared at her with her emerald eyes as she struggled to find the words to say.  "I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't, My Dear."  Magneto interrupted.   "That's why _ALL of you are here."_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"OK, like I totally located them."  Kitty said as the rushed around her to see.  "I used that walkie-talkie thingy and traced it to its recipient.  Apparently, that Sabretooth guy like still has his on him.  So, it was like so easy to track."

"Half-pint."  Logan looked down at the Valley Girl.  "Point."

"They are at Genosha."  Kitty replied.  "It is a small island near the east African coast, not too far away from Madagascar. Unlike it's African neighbors Genosha bloomed and blossomed, and was one of the richest and most advanced nations worldwide."  

"Magneto owns lands there."  Xavier remembered.  "Near the city of Carrian Cove."  He looked at his team.  "X-men.  Suit up."  He didn't have to repeat himself.  They were way ahead of them.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mystique stepped back and allowed Magneto to take over.  He smiled as he looked over each of them.

"Are you going to kill us?"  Rogue asked suddenly feeling deja vu'.  

"Kill you."  Magneto laughed.  "My Dear, what ever gave you that idea."

"The fact that the three of us are hooked to a fucking wall."  Graydon spat.  

"I don't plan to kill any of you."  

"Speak for yourself."  Sabretooth growled and stepped towards Graydon.  

Magneto placed his hand out and stopped him.  "But it can be arranged."

"Vat do you vant vith us then?"  Kurt asked.

"I'm here to open your eyes."  He replied walking over to him.  "We have allowed you to be blinded for too long."

"Blinded from vat?"  Kurt asked now confused.  

"From seeing your true destiny."  Magneto said and began to explain.  "You see Nightcrawler, Rogue, Xavier has poisoned your minds with ideas of peace and harmony between mutants."  He turned to Graydon.  "But we all know that will never be possible.  There will always be hatred and fear of us."

"That's not true."  Rogue said speaking up.

"Are you sure?"  He looked at Graydon.  "Even your brother here would rather see you dead than to make peace with you."

Kurt and Rogue both began to doubt their faith in Xavier as a sinister smile came over Graydon.

"You two have been fighting on the wrong side for far too long."  Magneto continued.  "And tonight, I am giving you both the opportunity to make the right choice."  He looked at Nightcrawler, then at Rogue.  "Join us."

Kurt looked down at his misshaped feet.  _Did I make the right choice?  Xavier is good to me.  He gave me a home and job.  He gave me a chance at a real life.  _He looked down at his image inducer that was currently turned off.  _Yet, outside of Xavier's walls, I still have to hide from a world that hates and rejects me.  His head filled with images of Ororo.  _What about my liebe?  I love her.  Yet even she knows the world outside of Xavier's is a cruel place.  __

Rogue looked down at the ground_.  I made the right choice.  I know I did.  Xavier accepted me without question.  He understands me and has helped me get over some of my fears.  Without him, I would still be wondering around the country hiding from myself.  She thought about all her friends and teachers.  _Xavier has giving me a chance to have a normal life, surrounded by people who love and care for me._  _

"Well, Nightcrawler, Rogue.  What do you say?"  Magneto eyed both of them.

"NEIN."  

"NO."  

Magneto became furious.  Fine.  I'll have to do this the hard way.  He turned to Rogue first.  "Rogue, my Dear, do you really think Xavier has helped you?  He knows the potential of your powers, yet, he holds you back.  Imagine what you could do.  How you can help the mutant race?"

"How?"  She questioned.  "By hurting innocent people."

"No, by ridding the world of those that reject you just because you are a mutant."  He answered.  "Don't you want to be able to walk down the street without have someone stare at you, turn their nose up at you, or harass you just because you are a mutant.  Think about it Rogue.  Don't you want a normal life?"

"Yes."  Rogue shook her head.  She agreed with him.  She should be able to walk around without people pointing at her for covering ever damn inch of her body. 

"So what do you say?"  Magneto offered her again.  "Join the Brotherhood."

He looked at her face and gave him her answer.  "FUCK YOU."

"Fine."  Magneto turned away from her angry at her rejection.  "Suit yourself."

Kurt stared at him with his golden eyes as his enemy came to tempt him.

"How about you Nightcrawler."   Magneto said.  "Aren't you tired of hiding behind your image inducer?  Hiding from the world who you really are.  Hiding from yourself."

"Ja."  Kurt answered.  It was true.  He shouldn't have to hide from anyone.  "But…"

Magneto interrupted him before he could reject him.  "Do you actually think those like Graydon would actually accept you for who you are?"

"That's their loss."  Kurt answered.

"Kurt."  Mystique stepped in.  "You once asked me why I didn't stay in disguise all the time."

"Ja."

"And what did I tell you?"

"Because we shouldn't have too."  Kurt replied knowing she was right.  

"Then join us."  She pleaded.  "Fight with us."

Kurt thought for a moment.  He wasn't sure how to answer.  He was so confused.  Mystique and Magneto were right, but so was Xavier.

"Nightcrawler, you are a man of God."  Magneto attacked his faith.  "Surely you have heard of the Ten Commandments.  Specifically the Fifth one."

'Honor thy Father and thy Mother."  Kurt said.

"You wanted to know about your parents, but here you are fighting against your own mother."  Magneto said knowing he had him right were he wanted him.  

"You're right."  Kurt said looking at Mystique.  _I shouldn't be fighting against my mother.  I should be fighting beside her.  "I am on the vrong side."  _

"No Kurt."  Rogue pleaded.  "Don't listen to him."

"Yes Magneto."  Kurt said ignoring his sister.  "I will join you."

Magneto waved his hand around releasing Kurt from the wall.

Kurt looked down still seeing the bracelets on him.  "What about these?"

"They'll stay for now."  He answered.  "Until you prove your loyalty."  Magneto signaled for everyone to exit the cell.

As the bars of the cell closed behind them, Kurt looked back at Rogue and Graydon, wondering if he made the right decision.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Conrad, the second in command of the F.O.H., looked over his tracking system.  His eyes widened as he looked at the screen.  "I've located him."

"Where is he?"  One of the officers asked.

"Genosha."  Conrad answered.  "It's an island off the coast of Africa."

"How did get so far away?"

"I don't know."  Conrad remembered the debate.  _But I have a hunch it has something to do with mutants.  He turned and looked at the officer.  "Get our men ready.  It's time to hunt some mutants."_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue felt Magneto's release of her after the bars of the cell bended back into position.  She rushed to the bars and held on tight as she watched Kurt disappear with Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, and Pyro.  Why Kurt?  Why?

Graydon welcomed his freedom and rubbed his wrists.  Damn mutant bastards.  He looked over at his sister that stared out of the cell.  He didn't know how to comfort her, nor did he care.  _I just want to get the fuck out of here._

Rogue turned around saddened that Kurt chose to go with Magneto.  She looked at Graydon and wasn't too happy to be stuck in the cell with him.  _I want this to end.  I want to be home.  _She leaned on the wall hoping her friends would be there soon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He glared at her with evil eyes as he watched his son being lead away from the cell.  _No.   It can't be.  His tail twitched nervously hoping his son would have more sense than that.  _He seems to be going willingly._  __Damn her.  _

He let out a low hiss.  He could take out her and her three accomplices faster than lightning, but he didn't.  He just hid in the darkness waiting for the opportunity to face his son alone.  


	27. Why?

 The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXVII:  Why?

By:  Michelle

Ororo Monroe walked toward the jet ready to take off.  She walked proudly in Her Black leather X-suit with a lightning motif on her chest combined with long gloves and thigh-high stiletto boots.  Her black cape, which was crossed over the neckline and attached in an asymmetrical way to her shoulder and waist with an X-symbol each, fluttered behind her as she walked. She kept her long flowing silver hair out of her face with a simple black tiara.  She looked at the ring in her hand, tightened her grip on it, and placed it in a small pouch on her belt.  She stood in front of Xavier ready to show Magneto what happens when you underestimate a **Storm.**

Remy LeBeau stepped out in his sleeveless leather X-suit with a belt, combat boots, kneepads, and headdress.  He topped off his ensemble with a long black trench coat flipping up the collar and grabbed for his cutoff gloves that only fully covered two of his fingers.  He attached his collapsible bo staff to his belt and buried various packs of cards along with any thieving tools he may need in the depths of his trench coat's pockets.  He then grabbed Rogue's glove, squeezed it, and placed it in one of the pockets.  His eyes blazed red as he took his place next to Storm.  He stood now ready to risk everything to save Rogue by living up to the name **Gambit.**

Logan walked out in his X-suit with an angry look on his face.  He looked down at the X on his chest as he buckled his belt.  He snatched his gloves off the shelf and quickly put them on.  He grunted as he extended and retracted his anamantium claws.  With his ruthless and cutthroat attitude, he marched over to take his place next to Gambit.  He growled under his breath as he stood before Xavier ready to clarify the reasons you shouldn't piss off a **Wolverine**.

Bobby Drake stepped out in his black leather X-suit tugging slightly at the collar.  He felt like Cyclops at the moment as he looked down at the X that was on his chest.  He buckled his belt and put on his gloves while he thought about his mission.  He knew how serious the situation was and pushed aside his playful attitude as he walked forward to join his place next to Wolverine.  His body temperature dropped as he stood before Xavier as an **Iceman**.

Piotr Rasputian stood proud in his sleeveless X-suit.  He bent down and strapped up his boots.  He stood back up straight with a serious look on his face.  He flexed his muscles watching his body from his shoulder pads to his black wristbands turn into full body armor.  As he took his place next to Iceman, he felt what he was:  **Colossus.**

Kitty Pryde pranced out in her black leather body X-suit.  She tied her hair up into a ponytail leaving two pieces loosely around her face.  A smile lit up her face as she hooked various electronic gadgets to her belt.  She grabbed her laptop and hurried to join her friends in front of Xavier.  She phased down into the floor and phase back up to stand next to Colossus.   Move over Catwoman, here comes **Shadowcat.**

Jubilation Lee walked out in her full body X-suit with a matching jacket.  She placed on her pink tinted glasses and smiled.  Her earrings jingled as she made her way over to Xavier.  She smiled again as she took her place next to Shadowcat.  You never know what surprises are in store when there is a **Jubilee**.

Xavier looked at his X-men before him:  _Storm, Gambit, Wolverine, Iceman, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Jubilee_.  They were more than his students and friends.  They were his family.  He telepathically said to each of them 'Let's Go' and turned his wheelchair to board the jet.  They had two of his _children_ to save.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66

Rogue held the bars to the cell tightly as she watched Kurt leave with Magneto, Mystique, Pyro, and Sabretooth.  _Why Kurt, why?_  She turned around and looked at her company.  She didn't like being stuck in the cell, especially with Graydon.  _Why him?  I'd rather have Pyro looking up and down my body rather than have Graydon give me hateful glances._  

Graydon looked at her and sighed.  _At least I'm not stuck in here with that demon thing they call my brother.  It's just too weird for something like him to quote the bible and shit. _ He continued to stare at her in deep thought.  _And Of course, my sister had to the one with the worthless power.  I'm really going to be stuck in here now._  

He watched her fold her arms and walk around a bit. She looked angry and frustrated.  Plus, she was really starting to freak him out with her eyes changing from green to blue every so often.  

"What?"  Rogue demanded with her eyes flashing blue for a second.

Graydon leaned against the wall.  "I was just wondering why you didn't join that metal maniac and our mother."

"What do you mean?"  Rogue said looking into his dark eyes.  "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know."  He replied folding his arms.  "You just look like someone who would be a 'bad guy' at one point in your life."

"Yeah, well," She thought for a moment.  _If I would have run into Magneto first without him trying to kill me, I probably have joined him. But, Magneto ruined that with the whole __Liberty Island__ incident.   "Let's just say I'm still pissed about the last time they captured me."_

"So what did they do to you?"

"Strap me to the bottom of the torch on the Statue of Liberty so they could use me to turn the world leaders meeting on Ellis Island into mutants."

"Ouch."  Graydon replied remembering the event.  "No wonder why you said NO."

"Yeah."  She replied, surprised that her and Graydon were actually holding a conversation with each other.  _I just wish Kurt would have done the same.  A tear rolled done her cheek at the thought of her brother being her enemy.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Kurt walked around Magneto's lair wondering if he made the right decision.

Behind him was Sabretooth growling and breathing heavy.  He didn't particularly care for this man at the moment and had his reasons.  **Reason 1:  _He attacked and hurt Ororo, the love of my life._  **Reason 2:**  _He attacked me personally he thought feeling the claw marks burning on his chest.  _****Reason 3:  _Wolverine and Gambit both claimed to have bad experiences with him in the past, even though neither of them would admit why._**

Pyro was also behind him playing with a ball of fire in his hand. _ The kid is a Pyromaniac like Ororo described him.  _He never liked to listen to orders and when the opportunity came for him to be free he took it.  He had barely met boy before he decided to join Magneto at Alkali Lake.  He prayed for the boy to come to his senses.  _Now here I am joining Magneto_.

Magneto walked proudly as he led the way.  _The Master of Metal was also a master of deception._  He helped them that day at Alkali Lake.  _In fact, he saved all our lives.  Then, he tried to kill everyone else.  Everyone else meant Margali, my foster mother, and Jemaine, my foster sister.  Even though they didn't want to have anything to do with me at the moment, I still love them and would do anything to protect them.  _Yet now, he felt like he was betraying them by joining Magneto.

Then, there was her.  His flesh and blood.  The woman who dropped him to his death over a waterfall.  His mother.  Mystique.  He glanced over at her walking next to him.  He could barely look at her long enough before becoming slightly angry.  _I was her number one son and she treated me like I was number two.**[1]**  Now here she was after 33 years trying to become my mother again.  Was she insane?  Does she really expect me to coming rushing into her arms full of forgiveness?  Yet, here he was joining Magneto to reconnect with the mother he loss.  He had so many questions to ask her.  __I have to talk to her alone.  It's the only why for me to truly understand what happened._

Kurt looked down the tunnel knowing he was risking everything to find out the truth.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue wiped the tear from her eye.  _Why is Graydon even talking to me anyway? He hates me.  _She played with the tails of the bandanna she had around her head.  She could smell the familiar scent of its owner and couldn't help smiling.  

"What are you so happy about?"  Graydon rolled his eyes.  _We are trapped in this God forsaken cell and she is smiling.  _

Rogue looked at him and replied.  "Nothing."

"I'm not stupid."  He replied.  _I was young once._  "You're thinking about someone special."

"Maybe."  She answered and stopped playing with the bandanna.  "What's it to you?"

"Not much."  He answered walking towards her.  "I just didn't think someone like you was capable of a relationship."

"What's that suppose to mean?"  She snapped back.  She knew full well what it meant and found herself trying not to punch him in the face.

"Well for starters."  He said ready to attack her emotions.  "You can't even touch a guy, let alone screw the guy.  So, what's the point really?  You might as well become a nun and start preaching with giant blue demon thing of a brother we have."

Change of mind, she didn't want to deck him.  She wanted to suck everything out of his wicked ass until he was unconscious on the floor.  However, she had a feeling Graydon's mind wasn't something she wanted to absorb.  Yet, still the thought tempted her as she looked down at her bare hand before replying.  "Well what about you?  There is a reason you are not married. You're such a negative and hateful little weasel."

"Yes, that is true."  He admitted.  "But, if I had kids there is a possibility of them becoming mutants.  And I can't have that."

"You would give up your own kids if they where mutants."  She shook her head.  "What kind of sick monster are you."

"I'm not a monster."  He replied proudly.  "I am a man and that's more than I can say for you or **_them_** for that matter."

 Rogue stared at him hard.  _The man has some serious issues, but who could blame him.  She hated him, yet cared for him at the same time.  He experienced the same things Kurt has.  __Rejection.  Just because you are different, doesn't mean you should be treated differently._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6 

Kurt looked around the room he was lead into.  Like everything else in Magneto's lair, it was plain and full of metal.  Walls.  Floors.  Chairs.  Everything.  He didn't like it.  It meant Magneto was in full control.

Magneto turned and faced him with a wicked smile on his face.  "Perhaps I should leave you two to get reacquainted."  

Kurt watched him leave the room wondering exactly what he was up too.  

_What am I complaining for?  I wanted too talk to her alone, and this is my chance._  He could feel her golden eyes searching to meet his own.  But, he couldn't look at her for the moment.  It was just so much for him to digest at the moment.  Instead, he stared over at a small window.  

"Kurt."  .  

He didn't answer.  He didn't know why.  He had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember.  He always said to himself if he ever found her he would rush to her, hug her, talk to her, and never let her go.  He just didn't feel that way anymore.  He wanted answers.

"Son."  

He looked everywhere else but at her.  He didn't know how to address her.  _Do I call her Mutter?_  He thought to himself.  _Or do I call her Mystique?  He was so confused.  _

She was his Mutter.  The woman who gave him life.  The woman who tried to take it from him.  She never saw his first steps.  She wasn't there when he said his first word.  She wasn't the one who taught him to read and write.  She never was there to tuck him in bed at night.  She wasn't there when he was scared and confused the day his teleportation power first appeared.  She wasn't there when the circus fell apart.  She was never there when he needed her most.  She was never there when he needed his Mutter.

She was also Mystique.  His enemy.  She was there that night she brushed him off in attempt to seduce Logan.  She was always there fighting against him and the X-men.  She was there now holding his brother and sister prisoner.  She was there now expecting him to accept her as his Mutter.  She was there now thinking they could be one big happy family.  It was amazing how she suddenly needed him.

He turned to face her for the first time since they walked into the room.  He met her gaze and stood with his head held high.  _I will not let her break me. **_ "WHY?"  _He demanded, and left it at that.**_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Magneto closed the door and turned to face Pyro and Sabretooth.  He sighed knowing they were thinking the same thing.

Sabretooth growled.  "You don't trust him do you?"

"Hardly."  Magneto replied and headed towards another room.  

"So he is just agreeing to join you to get closer to Raven."  Sabretooth answered.

"Of course."  Magneto smiled sinisterly as he stopped in front of the door.  "But I expected that."  He turned the knob and opened the door revealing, to his eyes only, a short hunchbacked man in a dark brown cloak.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mystique watched as the door closed behind Magneto.  Then, she turned to face her son only to find him looking the other way.  She wondered why he did that.  He was such a devout man.  He should have forgiven her.

"Kurt."  She spoke his name softly for the first time since she led him away from the cell.  

He didn't answer her, but she knew why.  Like him, she had so many things she wanted to do.  So many things she wanted to say.  But, it had been 33 years since that day.  He was just a defenseless newborn when she dropped him to his death.  Now, here he was standing before her, rather away from her, as a grown man.

"Son."  She attempted to speak to him again.  

_Do I have any right to call him that?  He is my son after all, but I have been no mother to him.  I abandoned him.  I tried to kill him.  I never got to feel his tiny hands grasp my finger.  I never got to see him loose his baby teeth.  I never got to celebrate his birthdays or Christmas with him.  I never got to hold him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be alright.  I was never their when he needed me most.  _

For the first time since they were left alone in the room, he turned and met his golden eyes with hers.  She noticed him stand tall and asked the question she had been dreading for the last 33 years.  "**_WHY_?"**

She paused and looked into his anxious eyes.  He had asked his first question, but she was afraid to give him the answer.  He wanted the truth, but she knew how much it would hurt him.  _The Truth Hurts_.  His conception consisted of numerous sins.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pyro and Sabretooth looked into the room only to see a topless woman dancing around in front of them.  Their jaws dropped and they stared with drool running down their chins.

Magneto rolled his eyes knowing they must have been caught up in one of his friend's illusions.  He only was half glad he had his helmet on to block the images.  "That's enough Mastermind.  What did I tell you about attacking feeble little minds?"  

"Sorry Magnus."  He answered.  "It was just too easy to pass up."  

"I don't doubt that."  Magneto answered and watched Pyro and Sabretooth snap back into reality.  

"Hey, where'd the chick go?"  Pyro asked looking at a Mastermind.  

Sabretooth shook his head and growled.  "Yeah, where is she."

"She was an illusion."  Magneto answered wanting to laugh.  "Created by a friend of mine. Mastermind."

"Where the hell he came from?"  Pyro asked still wondering where the woman went.  

"While you and Sabretooth were out on your missions."  Magneto explained.  "I was out on my own."

"So, is he a child of Mystique too?"

"No."  Magneto answered.  "Mastermind here has the ability to alter ones mind.  Since I knew both Nightcrawler and Rogue would be difficult to turn over to our cause, I recruited him for one purpose:  to alter their minds to believe they were with us all along."

"What about Graydon?"  Sabretooth growled.  

Magneto smiled.  "I figured you would have more fun messing with his mind than Mastermind would."

"You have no idea."  Sabretooth quickly turned and headed towards the cell where his son was held prisoner.

"We're following him right?"  Pyro asked.  "Cause I wanted to see the show."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66

Rogue gave up in trying to talk to Graydon.  Every time she said something, he made one of his coldhearted comments that made her want to suck the life out of him.  At the moment, she was glad the last persona she absorbed was Bobby's chill out attitude.  But, she couldn't help but answer his next question.

"So, what was she like?"  Graydon asked with curiosity.  He knew what his mother was like to him and he figured out easily how she was to Kurt, but Marie seemed to be immune from his mother's abandonment.

"What was who like?"  She didn't know why she bothered to attempt another conversation with him, but she figured what the hell.  He was going to pester her whether she talks to him or not.  

"Our Mother."  He answered.  "Was she good to you?"  Unlike she was to me.

Rogue thought for a moment.  Mystique was not a bad mother.  Sure she was strict and controlling and overprotective, but she never felt so loved in her life.  She remembered all the times her Momma tucked her in bed at night.  All the times she braided her hair.  All the times they went on shopping sprees the day after Thanksgiving.  The time she showed her how to put on lipstick.  These were just some things only a mother and daughter could do together.

Rogue looked over at Graydon.  "She was a very good mother."

Graydon wanted to die as he heard her reply.  "Must have been nice."  He said softly trying not to let her know how much that hurt him to know.  

Rogue began thinking more and more about her mother.  Mystique loved her like she was her own.  Suddenly she began contemplating whether or not she made the right decision.

  


* * *

[1] Quote from the Penguin in Batman Returns


	28. Sins

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXVIII:  Sins

By:  Michelle

**_"WHY?"_**  

Kurt waited for Mystique to answer his question.  _Why can't she answer me?  I've been waiting for so long to find out the truth and now she seems like she doesn't want to give it to me.  Why?_

He felt his eyes water.  Logan and Remy would tear him to pieces if they knew he was about to cry, but at that moment he didn't care.  _Why, after so many years, can't she now tell me the truth?_

Kurt looked down at his hands.  _They are so misshapened and deformed, like myself. _ He felt a tear roll down his cheek.  _That's why she didn't want me.  That's why she didn't love me._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Storm tried to steady the jet through the rough weather she was causing.  She couldn't help it though.  She was so full of anger and fear that she couldn't control her emotions.  __

_After her bath, Ororo in the kitchen to eat ice cream with her friend, Vi.  She felt bad that she and Kurt came there to take Evan back to the institute with them, but she sensed Vi wasn't thinking about that at the moment._

_"So Ororo."__  Vi said to her as she sat down.  "What's new with you?"_

_"Nothing much."__  She replied.  "I've been busy with the school a lot.  The new semester starts soon."_

_"That's not what I meant."  Vi answered taking a bite of her ice cream.  "I meant your friend Kurt."_

_She shrugged slightly.  "He's my friend.  That's all."_

_"Ororo, I've seen the way you look at him."  _

_"What way do I look at him?"_

_Vi__ smiled at her friend.  "Star struck, like you are in love."_

_Ororo's cheeks brightened.  "Nothing is like that between us.  He's my friend."_

_Vi__ knew better than that.  "That's usually how it starts out."_

_"Vi. What makes you think that?"_

_"Well Ororo, you are almost 30 years old."  Vi said to her.  "It's about time you found yourself a nice man to settle down with."_

_"I know."  Ororo admitted.   "I'm just afraid."_

_"Of what?"__  Vi argued.  "Kurt is a good decent man.  He polite, kind, and obviously worships the ground you walk on.  You must be blind if you can't see that.  I don't see any reason for you to be afraid."_

_"It's not that simple."  Ororo stirred her now soupy ice cream.  "I'm an X-man, Vi. You know that.  My life is too complicated to pursue a relationship."  _

_"Oh I see."  Vi said to her finally realizing her friend's fear of getting close to Kurt.  "You're afraid if you get to close to him and lose him, you will end up like Scott." _

_She sat in silence for a moment.  It was true.  She was afraid she was going to be devastated and heartbroken like Scott if anything happened to the one she fell in love with.  The Truth Hurts._

"Hey Darlin'" Wolverine snapped her out of her daze with his grunting voice.  "You need to call down.  It's going to be alright.  We'll get the Elf back."

"I know Logan."  Ororo remember the ring in her pocket.  _I love you Kurt.  I am not going to let anything happen to you_.  She calmed down to reveal the clear night sky as they headed towards their destination.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_It's cold in here_.  Rogue curled up in the corner of the cell.  _Well it is my own damn fault.  Maybe I should of join Mystique.  If Kurt did it willingly, why couldn't I?  Mystique is my mother too.  _

_Oh God!  I'm so confused.  _She felt her head spinning in circles.  _I don't know what to do.  I'm so confused.  I don't know how much more of this I can take.  She placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes.  __I just want to get away from here._

_What the?_  Graydon's eyes widened as he looked across the cell at Rogue.  _I can't believe it.  She is actually lifting off the ground.  _

Rogue looked up and glared at him with her blue eyes.  For once that entire day, he was speechless.  They she realized why.  She was literally floating three inches off the ground.

Graydon didn't know if he wanted to stay or run for his life.  _Something is definitely not right with that girl._

Rogue felt herself drop on her butt as she heard the bars bending again.  She stood up again and found herself dreading the first person that stepped through.  She had a feeling Sabretooth wasn't there to say HI.  

Graydon backed up against the wall as his father stepped inside and towards him.  _I guess it's time for one of those father-son talks.  He tried his hardest not to wince and show fear, but not everything goes according to the plan.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  

Mystique stood in silence.  There was so much to tell him and so much she didn't want him to know.  The Truth Hurts, yet he deserved to know.  

She looked at Kurt's face.  So much of him reminded her of his father.  It was enough to make her sick.  However, as she looked closer at him, she could almost see herself: covered in sin.

Nearly every part on Kurt's body had a tattoo on it.  Each tattoo represented a sin he committed in his life.  Not only did he receive punishment from his God, but he also punished himself.  With the knife he carried strapped around his ankle, He carved every tattoo carefully and painfully into his own flesh.  Before she made an effort to answer him, she wondered how many tattoos she deserved.  

**Adultery**.  Her affair with Azazel resulted in his conception.  Plus the fact that he was conceived in front of the alter of a Catholic Church with a red man with pointed ears and a tail didn't help the fact either.  That was just one of the Ten Commandments broken that night.

**Lust**.  She admitted it.  Ever since she laid eyes on Azazel she wanted him.  She desired him.  She had tried to stay away from him, but she couldn't help herself.  His mysterious and seductive nature made her want him in so many ways.  The temptation of his body and soul drew her to him.  

**Greed**_.  She was greedy alright.  She wanted a child and was going to do anything she could do to have one even if it meant committing adultery.  She had tried man times with her husband and various other men with no success.  However, Azazel was Azazel and she loved him passionately.  _

**Gluttony**.  She was never satisfied with what she was given in life.  She wanted a child more than anything, but when Kurt was born she didn't want him anymore.  He was first son, but the mere fact that he looked like a demon rather than an innocent newborn caused her to throw him over the waterfall.

 **Pride.  She always put herself before others.  She was the only one she ever cared about.  Sure, she was excited about her pregnancy with Kurt, but after he was born she was to self involved to worry about him.  It was a wonder she even tried to contact him the few times she had the opportunity.**

**Hatred**.  In truth, she hated him.  He looked too much like his father.  His appearance caused her to loose her life of luxury.  She was chased out of her own home because of him.  She had to start from scratch because of him.  To put it simply, He had done to her everything his father had done to her:  ruined her life.

**Wrath**.  All of her angry and hatred from losing her 'perfect' life was taken out on innocent Graydon.  She beat him.  She dumped him in that boarding school.  She gave him up when he didn't manifest her or Victor's mutation.  No wonder why he was so messed up.  She didn't blame him for recipracating hatred back at her.  

"Kurt."  She looked into Kurt's watering eyes and finally decided to tell him the truth.  _Or her version of it. "Son, I can explain…"_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shadowcat typed confidently on her keyboard.  "Ok, like by using the earth's satellites, I can bounce an image of Magneto's lair into the Blackbird's computer system."  She explained as a layout appeared on her screen.  "Giving us like a 3-D model of his entire lair."

The more and more Shadowcat talked, the less and less Gambit paid attention.  Sure, everything Shadowcat was finding was important to him, but he could not keep his focus.  His mind was elsewhere.  His mind was on Rogue.

_Remy stared into the night sky as he wiped a tear from his cheek.  He didn't want to talk to anyone, even Ororo who he considered as a sister.  He just wanted to be alone on the roof sulking in his own self pity.  Besides, __Logan__ was probably looking to tear him to pieces for swiping three beers from his mini-fridge._

_As he finished up his first beer, he heard someone approaching.  _Maybe they can push me off the roof.  Or would that be wishful thinking.__

_"Oh."  He heard her sweet voice say.  "I didn't realize anyone was up here."_

_"It's a'ight."  He answered pulling out another beer from his trench coat.  _

_"Are you alright."__  He could feel the concern coming from her voice.  She walked carefully over to him.  _

_"Gambit fine."__  He lied turning away from her.  "It's not'ing."_

_"It doesn't look like nothing to me."  She replied and sat down next to him.  "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Non."  He chucked the second empty beer bottle in the air causing it to disintegrate.  He pulled out the third beer ready to open it before she stopped him.  _

_"Don't do this Remy."  She said realizing what he was trying to do to himself.  "Don't hurt yourself like this."_

_He hung his head still staring at the beer in his hand.  He fixed his eyes on her gloved hand that kept him from opening it.  Then, he pulled away form her grasp and opened the beer anyway ready to drink it._

_"I know what it's like."  She admitted to him.  "My father doesn't want me home either."  _

_He sniffled.  It wasn't that his father didn't want him home.  His father missed him a lot, but, because of the mess he made, he was banned from __New Orleans__.  He looked at the bottle in his hand and debated drinking it.  _

_"You are not alone.  Don't shut us out."  He felt her place a gloved hand on his shoulder.  "Don't shut me out."  She turned his head with her other hand and looked into his demon eyes.  "Please Remy.  I don't want to loose you as a friend."_

_Other than Ororo, Logan, Kurt, and Xavier, Rogue was the only person who could reach him.  She was a good friend to him even though he aggravated the shit out of her.  There was just something about her that touched him like no other. He dropped the bottle suddenly realizing the impact of her words.  He didn't want to hurt himself like this.  He didn't want to hurt her like this. _

_He placed one of his hands on top of hers and squeezed it gently.  They sat there silently until the sun rose that morning.  He knew from that moment that his thoughts of friendship with her, changed to love.  He **envied** the fact that she was Bobby's girlfriend._

"Gambit."  

"Huh."  He snapped from his daze.

Shadowcat stared into his dull eyes.  "You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

"Oui."  He nodded and looked at the layout on the computer screen.

"You like her a lot, don't you."

"Oui."

Shadowcat looked quickly over to Iceman, who was distracted with his own problems, before she whispered to him.  "She likes you too."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Iceman sat impatiently in his seat between Colossus and Jubilee.  As he stared at Gambit, he felt a wave of jealousy come over him.

_Bobby waited patiently for Rogue in her room.  He asked Kitty and Jubilee to leave so He could surprise her with flowers.  But, she hadn't been in her room all night.  No one knew where she was._

_He stood up frustrated and decided to go look for her.  He wandered around for what seemed like hours, but after a few minutes he found her.  He found her with him.  He hid around the corner of the hallway and listened in._

_"Remy, it's going to be alright."  She said to him.  "Just don't let it bother you.  Things are going to work out.  You just have to give it some time."_

_"Remy know."  The trench coat Cajun replied.  "Thanks Chere."_

_ "You're welcome."  She smiled and waved.  "See ya later Swamp Rat."_

_He watched a slight smile come over Gambit's face as the Cajun turned to walk in his room.  "Au Revoir River Rat."_

_As he turned and walked away, He folded his arms **jealous** of the display he found between his girlfriend and the Rajun Cajun.  _Does Rogue actually like that swamp trash?  She does have a lot in common with him, but I'm her boyfriend.  I care about her.  That Cajun is a thief and a player.  What could she actually find attractive about him?

_"Oh hey Bobby."__  His mood changed when heard her voice._

_"Hey Rogue."  He turned and said.  "I was just looking for you."_

_"Well you found me now."  She said giving him a hug and kissed him softly on the cheek.  "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too."_

Iceman shook away the image and looked to his friends for the truth.  "What happened when I was gone?"

Colossus sat straight up.  _Should I tell him the truth?  No, I can't.  But, he is my best friend.  However, the truth hurts.  Yet still, I don't want to get into the middle of this again.  This has nothing to do with me.  This is between him and Gambit_.  "Uhhhh."

Jubilee blew a bubble with her gum.  She didn't know how to answer him either.  _Bobby is my friend, but so is Rogue.  Yet, he should know.  However, Rogue trusts me not to say anything about that crush on Remy that she thinks she is hiding from us.  This is so complicated.  Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.  "Uhhhh."_

Iceman looked back and forth at his friends.  _They are hiding something from me.  I just know it._  "What happened while I was gone?"

Colossus and Jubilee looked at each other to decide what to do or say.  Neither one, was willing to give in though.

"He was flirting and hitting on her all day."  Iceman said to get them out of their silence.  

"No comment."  Jubilee said and rushed to find a new seat.

"He was."  Iceman folded his arms as he watched Jubilee flee.  _What I would give to turn Gambit into a Popsicle right now_.  Then, he turned to Colossus.  "I thought told you to watch over her."

"Damn, Bobby.  What am I, her babysitter?"  Colossus argued back.  "You're her boyfriend.  That's your job."

"Yeah, but I trusted you to keep him away her as much as possible."  Iceman answered.  

"Look, Bobby. Remy ain't a bad guy."  Colossus tried pleading with him.  "Besides, Rogue was flirting with him too."

"Rogue wouldn't go for a piece of trash like Gambit."  Iceman denied Colossus' answer.  Or would she?  "It's impossible.  She would never choose him over me."

"Maybe you ought to let Rogue make that decision."  Colossus said and left to check on Kitty.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kurt."  

Kurt's watery golden eyes met her own.  _So she finally wants to speak._

"Son, I can explain…"  Mystique said as she turned away.  "I was young…barely 17 when I met your father.  He was a guest at my employer's home."

Kurt watched as she turned to face him again.  She had a sad look in her eye that made him want to crumble.  _It's almost like it pains her to tell me this._

"I was just a maid.  But, He was a handsome…charming…sophisticated man with wealth and power…"  As she said each word, she took a step forward.  "I fell for him."  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  "And believed all his lies."

Kurt hung his head feeling guilty about putting her through this.

"He told me he loved me."  She said truthfully.  "He told me he would give me anything I need…and I believed him."

HE watched as she placed a hand on her lower abdomen.  

"Then, I got pregnant."  She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.  "And he didn't want me anymore.  So, He left me.  He left me alone and pregnant."

He wanted to run over and hug her as he watched her full loose her composure.  

"After I had you, I didn't know what else to do."  She sniffled.  "I was seen as a demoness and kicked out of my home."  She wiped the tears from her cheeks.  "I placed you in a basket and ran from the mob that was chasing me."

He blinked causing a tear to roll down each of his cheeks as he remembered the vision he saw with Xavier.  

"I ran to the river, finding myself trapped."

_What was going on?  Where are we going mother?  Out of breath, she stopped. He could hear the sounds of water crashing in the distance._

"I didn't know what else to do so I placed your basket in the river and watched as you floated away from me."

_"Behold." She shouted disguised as the townsman. "The devil's child."  He felt her let go._

"I'm sorry Kurt."  She fell to her knees crying and placed her hand over her eyes.  "I didn't know what else to do."

Kurt at this point was crying also.  He paused and looked at her pathetic figure, debating what he should do next.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He clung to the ceiling hearing everything she had said hoping his son would not believe her lies.  He did want him.  He just had no use for a newborn.

_With the bundle crying in one arm, he knocked on the door of his friend's trailer._

_Margali opened the door, shocked to see him standing there.  "Azazel, what are you doing here?  I thought you had business to tend to."_

_"I did."  He said walking inside.  "But, this is more important."  He uncovered the screaming baby in front of her.  _

_"Oh my God."__  She replied as she picked him up and began calming the baby down.  "He's so cute Azazel.  He looks so much like you."  She said covering the baby with the blanket.  "I didn't expect this of you."_

_"If you think I'm keeping him, then you are wrong."  He answered.  "He's staying with you."_

_"Staying with me."__  Margali said shocked.  "Azazel I can't take him.  I have two young ones of my own."_

_"You'll manage."  He replied.  "Besides, I'll check up on him while on my travels."_

_"Where's his mother?"  She demanded.  _

_"She didn't want him."  He snapped angrily.  "And I can't take care of him."_

_Margali looked down at the baby in her arms, feeling guilty as her friend told her the story and instructions for what to tell his child when he got older.  "Alright.  I'll take care of him."_

_"Thanks."_

_"So what's his name?"  _

_"Call him Kurt."  He answered.  "Kurt Wagner."_

He glared down at Mystique and Kurt.  He had Margali pump lies into Kurt's head about his parents, but was pissed Mystique was now doing it to him.  He didn't like that one bit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt stared at her pathetic form debating on what to do next.  So, he prayed.

_ 1 Happy are those whose transgression is forgiven, whose sin is covered. 2 Happy are those to whom the LORD imputes no iniquity, and in whose spirit there is no deceit. _

_ 3 While I kept silence, my body wasted away through my groaning all day long.   4 For day and night your hand was heavy upon me; my strength was dried up as by the heat of summer. 5 Then I acknowledged my sin to you, and I did not hide my iniquity; I said, "I will confess my transgressions to the LORD," and you forgave the guilt of my sin. 6 Therefore let all who are faithful offer prayers to you; at a time of distress the rush of mighty waters shall not reach them.  
7 You are a hiding place for me; you preserve me from trouble; you surround me with glad cries of deliverance. 8 I will instruct you and teach you the way you should go; will counsel you with my eye upon you.  
9 Do not be like a horse or a mule, without understanding, whose temper must be curbed with bit and bridle, else it will not stay near you. 10 Many are the torments of the wicked, but steadfast love surrounds those who trust in the LORD.**[1]**_

_  
11 Be glad in the LORD and rejoice, O righteous, and shout for joy, all you upright in heart._

Kurt walked over to her and dropped to his knees and hugged her.  "Mutter, I forgive you."  His eyes flowed with tears.  _But, why did you have to lie to me?  _

For the first time, Mystique felt her son hug her.  Suddenly feeling guilty, even more tears rolled down her cheeks.  _What have I done?_

  


* * *

[1] Psalm 32


	29. Rogue Recruit

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXIX:  Rogue Recruit

By:  Michelle

**This chapter is dedicated to Sweetbee for her graduation from college.  You Go Girl!**

Kurt walked over to her and dropped to his knees and hugged her.  "Mutter, I forgive you."  His eyes flowed with tears.  _But, why did you have to lie to me?  _

He stared blankly at the wall still holding her.  He didn't know how to feel about her anymore.  He was her son and she lied to him.

He felt her arms tighten around his neck.  _Does she feel guilty about what she has done?  Did she really feel guilty about what she did to me?  Trying to kill me.  Throwing all these lies on me._

_I have forgiven her.  But I know, she has not forgiven herself.  And I'm not sure she'll ever be ready for that._

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6**

Graydon Creed backed up as his father walked into the cell.  He was afraid, but if anyone were to ask him that he would flat out deny it.  Of course, he knew his father could sense the fear in him.

He studied his son's appearance carefully.  _So the Big Bad Mutant-Bashing Senator is afraid of his old man. _ Sabretooth smiled to himself as he walked forward.  _That's just how I like it._

Graydon tried his hardest not to shake in his black suit and tie, but his father's mere presence was enough to cause him to piss in his pants.  _I'm surprised I haven't done that already._

His blonde hair was a mess and his dark eyes were deep with hatred.  _Damn, I am my father in some ways._

"Son, son, son."  Sabretooth growled.  "Even now, as a man, you disappoint me."

"I always disappointed you."  Graydon remarked back.  "I was never good enough for you."

"HaHa."  Sabretooth chuckled.  "So true."

_Ow._  Graydon found himself cornered in the cell as she backed up into the ball.  _Oh Shit!  Rogue was on the other side dealing with Pyro, Mastermind, and Magneto.  __Looks like I'm on my own in this._

**_Smash_**

He jumped at the sound and the sight of his father's fist slamming into the wall next to his head.  _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

For the first time, Mystique felt her son hug her.  Suddenly feeling guilty, even more tears rolled down her cheeks.  _What have I done?  _She tightened the hold she had on him

She flat out lied to him, which was bad enough.  But, for him to actually believe her and forgive her, felt like a dagger through her heart.  

_I brought this on myself haven't I?  All the sins I have committed are finally catching up to me.  But, I can never take back what I did to him.  What I still do to him. What I plan to do to him_.

Mystique slowly pulled away from him to look at him with amazement.  Her son turned out to be a good man.  Kurt may have been a combination of her and Azazel's appearance, but his soul was their opposite.  For that, she actually felt glad.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue watched as Graydon slowly backed away from Sabretooth.  She debated whether or not she should help him, but she soon found herself in the middle of her own situation.  

"Rogue."  Magneto addressed her.  "So nice to see you again."

"What do you want?"  She replied feeling her head pound.

Magneto walked over to her, but kept his distance.  "I was hoping you had reconsidered my offer."

"I…"  She used her hands to place pressure on her pounding head.  _I'm so confused.  Why do I feel this way?_  "I don't know."

"You don't know."  Magneto said to her.  "But you know I'm right."  He stared into her eyes.  "You know I'm right about humans and mutants.  They will never live in harmony like Xavier believes."

_I'm so confused.  What do I do?  _Her head pounded harder and harder.  She felt so weak.   _I'm so confused._

"Perhaps you need to be reminded about how the real world operates."  Magneto signaled Mastermind to get to work.

Rogue closed her eyes feeling the tears roll down her cheeks as she relived the nightmares of her past.

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"  She backed up at the sight of her boyfriend's shaking body.  What _did she do to him?_  AHHHHHHH!  She huddled in the corner feeling the strange tingling in her skin._

_"Marie."  Her father and stepmother barged into the room to see what was going on.  _

_"Ah don't know what happened."  She sobbed.  "Ah just touched him.  Ah didn't mean too."_

_"Cody."  Her father rushed over to her boyfriend trying to figure out what was happening to him.  "Call an ambulance."_

_"Don't touch me."  She backed up against the wall confused at the unfamiliar thoughts she felt in her head.  Her stepmother walked forward to try to calm her.  "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME."_

_"Will some body call an ambulance?"_

_"Ah just touched him."  She cried.  "Ah didn't mean it.  Ah just touched him."**[1]**_

_^^^^^_

_She shook in the hospital room as friends and family of Cody came to visit him.  She cried as she overheard their comments about her._

_"I heard she touched him."  One of her friend's said.  "And put him in that comma."_

_"She sucked the life out of him."  Another added in.  "Almost like a vampire or something."_

_"She must be one of those mutants."  Another girl said.  _

_A preppy blonde held her nose high.  "I told ya'll she was a freak."  _

_"God, she is a Rogue."  _

_She felt their hateful eyes pierce her.  _Guess I know who my real friends are.  Nobody.

_^^^^^_

_"Ah didn't mean it."  She explained to her father.  "Ah didn't mean to hurt him.  Ah didn't know Ah…"  She looked at her gloved hands.  "Ah'm sorry."_

_"My own flesh and blood.  A MUTANT." _

_"DADDY PLEASE." _

_"You're a disgrace.  Ah'm asshamed tah be seen wich ya."  He said coldheartedly.  "Yah ain't mah daughter.  Not anymore."**[2]**_

_"Daddy…DADDY."  She called after him as he walked away from her.  The tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly walked to her room. _

_She grabbed her backpack and shoved as many of her things as she could in her bag.  The tears streamed down her face as she took one last glance around her room before she climbed out the window._

_^^^^^^_

_"What's the matter girlie?"  A man said as he followed her up the street.  "You got something to hide under all that clothing."_

_She tried her hardest not to let him get to her, but it wasn't working out that well.  So, she quickened her pace._

_His footsteps picked up as he continued to harass her.  "Whatcha hiding?  Huh?"_

_The tears streamed down her face as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her.  He was still yelling at her._

_"That's right freak."  He screamed.  "Keep running, cuz we don't want your kind here."_

^^^^^^

_"Look out."  She yelled to the scruffy man on the opposite side of the bar._

_He acted quickly and pinned man against a post with three razor sharp claws that extended from his hand.  _

_Click_

_"Get out of my bar freak."  Her eyes widened as she saw the barrel of the gun to the man's head.  "We don't want your kind here."_

_The scruffy man glanced quickly at the situation he was in before he sliced the gun in half.  He looked at the two shocked men and walked out.  She decided it was her best interest to follow someone that might understand what she was.  He was a mutant too.**[3]**_

^^^^^

_She listened to the debate on the television set.  She felt so sick listening to all the comments made about her, but one really hit her hard._

**_"_**_Senator Creed.  What would you do if you had a sister, brother or even a mother or father that was mutant?"  Hank questioned.  "Would you support the Mutant Registration Act?  Would you force them to expose themselves knowing fully well that they would be rejected by the four little words?  **I am a mutant."**_

**_"YES."_**_  Graydon answered without a care in the world**.  **_

_^^^^^_

_And you are no better than he is."  Graydon looked at her short black nightgown and gloveless hand.  "It's like you are dressed to kill or undressed for that matter."_

_"I'm not harming anyone."  She answered hurt by his words.  _

_"Whatever Missy.  There is a reason you are called Rogue."  He stared at her with his soulless eyes.  "You are a mischievous person incapable of controlling the lies that surround you.  It's mutants like you that should be locked up for good."_

_She felt hatred for Graydon run through her body.  She was fighting so hard to keep the tears from falling and from loosing control._

"I've changed my mind.  I want to join you."  Rogue agreed with Magneto.  "You're right."  She glanced over at Graydon.  "Why should I spend my life trying to help those who fear and hate me?"  

Magneto glanced at Mastermind and Pyro before he turned to smile at her.  "Welcome to the team."

Rogue followed them willingly and welcomed the freedom.  She turned to glance one last time at Graydon's pinned form against the wall before she made her final step out of the cell.  _He deserves what is coming to him._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier closed his eyes and concentrated.  He could sense Kurt and Rogue's presence growing stronger the closer and closer they got to Genosha.

He was worried about them.  It scared him that he was still unsure about all of Magneto's plans.  Kurt, Rogue, and all of the X-men were like his children.  And, like any parent, he wanted what was best for them.

But, hasn't he done what's best for him.  They were X-men.  They fight for the good of all men:  mutant and human.  

"Professor."  His eyes opened upon hearing Storm's voice.  "We are approaching on Genosha now."

Has he done what's best for them?  He wasn't sure.  However, he knew the decision was not up to him.  It was up to Kurt and Rogue.  Did they feel being an X-man was the best for them?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon found himself pinned against the wall by his father.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rogue leave the room with Magneto and his two henchmen.  _Where is she going?  She can't leave me in here with him. _

He closed his eyes in fear.  **_GRRRRRRR_**.   He could hear the sound of his father growling in his ears.  His heartbeat quickened as he awaited a death blow.

Sabretooth held Graydon firmly against the wall with a single hand around his neck.  **_GRRRRRR._  He could sense the extreme fear coming from his son.  ****_GRRRRRR_.  "Time for a little father-son time."  **

Graydon felt himself being lifted in the air.  He tried to pry his father's hand around his neck, but Sabretooth had no intentions of letting free.

"What's the matter boy?"  He growled.  "Not so tough when you aren't arguing your way out of a situation."  **_GRRRRRR._**  He tossed Graydon across the room like he was a rag doll.

Graydon felt his throat and coughed.  He looked up from his landing spot to see his father coming towards him.   "Stay away from me."

"Oh come on son."  Sabretooth growled.  "I'm just trying to make up for the time we lost out on."  

Graydon's eyes widened at the sight of his father's hand swinging his way.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue walked down the hallway with Magneto, Mastermind and Pyro.  She felt guilty about turning over to the dark side.  _Kurt did it willingly and he is stronger than I am.  Besides, Magneto is right.  Fighting to protect humans is not worth all the cuts and bruises in the end.  Or is it?_

She felt her head pound again.  _Am I doing the right thing?_  

Magneto opened the door to find Mystique and Kurt turn and look at them.  

"Rogue."  Mystique said shocked to see her in the doorway.

"Rogue."  Kurt whispered under his breath.  _My God!  No, please don't let it be true.  Please say she didn't._

She stepped in slowly.  "Momma."  _I missed you so much.  Tears of joy rolled down her face as she forgot about all the wrong Mystique did to her.  "I missed you Momma."_

"I missed you too."  Mystique cried as she placed a gloved hand on her daughter's cheek.  She sniffled and took a good look at both of her children.  "I missed both of you."  

_She did._  Kurt felt his heart sink.  

Rogue carefully hugged her adoptive mother for the first time in over four years.  All that motherly love she felt came back in a tidal wave.  She glanced over at Kurt and smiled.  "What are you waiting for?"  

Kurt smiled and joined in the hug but felt something inside of him cringe.   _ I thought I would be happy.  I have a mother and a sister.  What more could I want_?  He held them little closer.  _How about the truth?_

"It's a Kodak moment."  Pyro said as he watched the three carefully hug.  

"Indeed it is."  Magneto nodded.  _It's picture perfect.   When the X-men arrive and see their teammates as their enemies, it would be a moment worth capturing._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Storm landed the Blackbird in a well hidden forest on Genosha.  She was ready to go fight to save the man she loved.  

She glanced over at Professor Xavier to signal her determination to lead the team.  

You are the leader Storm.  Xavier nodded.  

She unbuckled her seatbelt without much effort as she nearly jumped out of her seat ready for action.  "Gambit, Shadowcat."  She said taking control.  "What have you two found?"

"Magneto's lair like has three main levels."  Kitty replied and pulled up a 3-D model to show her teammates.  "Each level consists of various tunnels, almost like a maze."  

"Using da satellites, we dun scanned da lair with heat sensors."  Gambit said showing where any warm bodies were on the model.  "According to dis, dere are nine people total in his lair.  Kurt, Rogue, Senator Creed, Mystique, Magneto, Sabretooth, and Pyro."

"What about the other two?"  Wolverine grunted wondering what he was going to be able to slice and dice.

"We're like not sure."  Kitty answered with dread.

"Professor, can you sense who else is in there."  Storm asked.

Xavier closed his eyes.  "Mastermind…and I'm not sure who the other is."

"What's Mastermind?"  Jubilee asked.  

"He's a mind manipulator."  Xavier answered.  "And an old Acolyte of Magneto's."

"He's trying to even the odds."  Wolverine replied.  "He knew we were going to come for Kurt and Rogue.  FUCK"

"Alright."  Storm placed her hands on her hips.  "Gambit, what kind of security system are we dealing with."

"It's extremely high-tech."  He twirled a card in his hand.  "But nothing Gambit can't handle."

"Good."  She turned to Professor Xavier.  "Can you guide us through the tunnels from here in the jet?"

"Of course."  Xavier replied proud of the strength Storm had over her leadership and control she had over her emotions.  

"I'll like stay with you Professor."  Kitty volunteered pulling out earpieces.  "I can like help you radio out to them."

"Thank you Kitty."  

"Hook us up then."  Storm stood proudly before them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon felt his father's hand hit him hard.  He went spinning and slammed into the wall.  

"Come on son."  Sabretooth growled.  "Fight me like a man."

Graydon felt the blood drip from his nose and wiped it with his suit.  He gave him one of his coldhearted stares.  "Then show me a man and I will fight them."  

"You little bastard."  Sabretooth swung at his son numerous times tearing apart his son's jacket.  

Graydon ducked and blocked as much as he could.  He knew how to fight, but wasn't about to waste his efforts on losing battle.  

Sabretooth grabbed his jacket and tore what was left of it off his son's back.  His son stumbled to the ground in his white shirt and blood stained shirt with a yellow band around his arm.  

Graydon tried to get up again, but found himself grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pinned to the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.   

**_GRRRRRR._**  Sabretooth twisted his son's arm knowing full well he could break it with one swift movement.  His eyes latched on the yellow armband and read the letters F.O.H. off of it.  **_GRRRRRR._**   

He yanked his son away form the wall and led him out of the cell with him to inform Magneto.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kitty placed the headset on Colossus.  "Be careful Piotr."  She said and kissed him softly on the cheek.  

Iceman looked at the display and found himself thinking of his girlfriend.  I miss Rogue.  I would do anything to be with her now.  I hope she is alright.

Colossus blushed.  "I will Kitty."  

Gambit sighed as he saw the new couple together.  _I'm gonna find ya, ma Chere_.  He closed his eyes tightly as he felt a sharp pain run through his side.  

"Gambit, are you alright?"  Storm asked as she put on her headset.  

"Gambit fine Stormy."  He lied as he fought showing the immense pain he was feeling.  

"Are you sure?"  She asked again worried about her friend.

"Gambit sure."  He answered feeling the pain die down.  "Gambit gonna be alright.  It's just a burn, dat's all."

"Ok."  She answered knowing he was lying, but she knew Gambit.  Once he has his mind set to something, he doesn't back down from it.  Especially, since it involved Rogue.  She looked at her assembled team.  "Let's go."

Xavier lowered the ramp to the Blackbird and he and Kitty watched as they one by one left the jet.  **Storm…Wolverine…Gambit…Colossus…Iceman…Jubilee.**  _Good luck my X-men.  Good Luck._

  


* * *

[1] X-men movie

[2]Episode 209 A Rogue's Tale

[3] X-men movie


	30. Breaking In

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXX:  Breaking In

By:  Michelle

Graydon winced as he walked forward.  His father held his arm behind his back and guided him down the hallways.  He hated the sound of the man breathing against his neck.  

"You're awfully quiet for once, Son."  Sabretooth growled.  "Afraid."

Graydon remained silence and kept walking.  

_Eleven year old Graydon stood proud before his father for the first time in his life.  He stood like his mother, afraid of nothing including him.  He was tired of being pushed around by his father.  He wasn't a little boy anymore._

_"Get away from me."  He said with his voice shaking.  _I hate you_._

_His father grabbed him by the arm causing him to bruise instantly.  "What did you say to me?"_

_He shook with a tear rolling down his face.  "I…"_

_"What's your problem, son?"  His father demanded.  "You have something you want to say to me."  _

_"No."  He sobbed.  "Just leave me alone."_

_"Oh, I'll leave you alone alright."   His father growled lowly before he pulled off his belt._

_"No."  He screamed and cried as he felt the belt pop his arms, legs, and back.  "No stop…Mutter…Mutter…"   He cried for her, but she never came.  "Make him stop hurting me."_

_After what seemed like a lifetime of beatings, he finally heard his father walk away.  "I hate you."  He said under his breath as he painfully curled himself into a ball in the corner of his bedroom._

"I hate you."  Graydon said finally breaking the silence.  

Sabretooth growled as he threw his son onto the floor in front of his mother.  "The feeling is mutual."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gambit lit up their way using the King of Hearts.  "Which way mon ami?"  He said to Wolverine sniffing in the air.  

"Straight ahead."  He answered and then talked into his headset.  "How much further Half-pint?"

_"Like a half a mile."_  Kitty answered. 

Gambit sighed.  _Mon Dieu, won't this ever end.  He was nervous as he continued forward.  He didn't know any other way to explain his nervousness except to say he was afraid.  He was never afraid of anything.  __Well, almost anything. But now, he could feel butterflies in  his stomach.  _

_Is Rogue alright?_  He thought as he heard a twig snap from beneath his boot.  _Mon Dieu, I hope so.  I don't know why, but I care about her so much.  _

_It has been many years since I felt this way about anyone.  Rogue is not like any other women I've met.  OK, slept with.  I don't even remember feeling this way about Bella Donna.    _

_Rogue is Marie Anna D'Ancanto, the stubborn Mississippi girl with a sense of style and a smart mouth.  She never puts on an act about who she really is: the average seventeen year old girl (who happens to be a mutant) trying to live each day to her fullest.  _

_Besides, Stormy, she is the first person in the mansion I ever trusted.  I relate to her so well.  We both know what it is like to be afraid to touch anyone.  We both know what it is like to be rejected by our family.  We both know what it is like to live on the streets.  We both know what it is like to be afraid to trust anyone.  We both know what it is like to be alone._

_I might be crazy, but I know what I am feeling.  Beyond all the flirtin' and the teasin', I care about her a lot.  She may not be able to touch anyone, but she has certainly touched my heart.  I think I'm in love._

"Mon Dieu."  Gambit's eyes widened as he looked before him to see Magneto's lair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt, Rogue, and Mystique broke slowly apart as Graydon landed on the floor before them.  

Rogue tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  _What is he doing here?_   Then, she looked at his blood stained shirt.  _Even he doesn't deserve that._

Kurt stared blankly at his beaten brother.  _He may be a mutant hating bastard, but he doesn't deserve to be treated in such ways.  _He glanced quickly at Sabretooth knowing he was the one who did that to him.

Mystique stared at the one child who would never forgive her.  "Hello Graydon."  She said without any emotion.  

"What no hug for me, Mutter?"  Graydon said as he slowly stood up.  He contemplated about making a run for it.  However, He took a good look around to see that he was clearly outnumbered.  _Damn mutants always stick together.  _

"I found this on him."  Sabretooth growled and handed the yellow armband to Magneto.  

Graydon's eyes widened as he grabbed his arm.  _Oh Shit._  He suddenly felt weak in the knees and his body overwhelm with perspiration.

Magneto glanced at the letters on the armband.  _F.O.H._  He looked at Graydon's pale face.  "You look nervous Senator Creed."  

Graydon felt the tug of his bracelets and heard a chair drag across the room.  _Damn.  He fell back into the chair and tried to struggle free_.  I hate being at the mercy of the enemy.__

Magneto walked over to Mystique.  "Take a load of this."  He said as he handed her the armband.

Mystique's eyes narrowed with hatred as she read the letters.  _F.O.H.  _

Kurt and Rogue glanced at each other.  _What's going on?_  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Despite her composed display, Storm found it hard to stay strong.  It was a constant battle with in herself to fight off her tears.  She knew she had to keep her emotions under control even though she felt like striking something with a lightening bolt.

_Kurt, please let you be alright._  She sighed softly as she fought the tears building in her eyes.  _I love him with all my heart._

_I have never felt this way with anyone before, even with Forge.  Kurt is the first man, that I have had a relationship with, who has been there for me.  He was the one who reached out to me when I needed a shoulder to cry on after Jean's death.  His spiritual words comforted me when I was feeling weak.  Without him, I am not complete.  He is my soul mate._

_I love his smile, especially that goofy grin he gets when he blushes.  I love the way he gives me a quick kiss in front of the students to make them giggle.  I love the way his heart raises in his chest when I snuggle close to him.  I love the way his tail snakes around nervously when he is trying to surprise me with something.  I love the way he loves me._

Storm stared at Magneto's lair with aw and shock.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"F.O.H."  Mystique said as she stepped towards Graydon.  "I didn't realize you hated mutants so much that you would actually join the Friends of Humanity."  _I should have thrown you off a waterfall._

**_Smack._**

Graydon felt the blow of his mother's back hand and turned slowly to look at her.  "Bitch."

**Smack**

_Lord, I can't allow this to happen._  Kurt stepped forward to stop her from taking another swing at Graydon, but found himself face to face with Sabretooth.  _Or maybe I can._

"Don't even think about it."  He growled as he looked at his stepson.  He could see the distrust in Kurt's eyes.

"That's enough, my dear."  Magneto said as he grabbed her hand.  "He may even be more useful to us now." 

"How so?"  Mystique answered as she freed her arm from Magneto's grasp.

Magneto turned slowly and looked at Graydon sitting nervously in the chair.  "He knows who their leader is."

_I'm not saying a damn thing.  _Graydon leaned back in his chair.  _I'm not saying a damn thing. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_"You should like be coming upon it soon."  _

"Alright."  Wolverine answered into his headset.  

He sniffled in the air.  He could smell fear and confusion.  _Kurt and Rogue_.  He sliced branches out of his way with his claws.  

He smiled with all the memories of Rogue that filled his head_.  I can remember the time she hid my cigars to try to stop me from smoking. I remember the time she and her friends tried to show me how to do the Macarena.  How they conned me into that one is still a mystery._

He violently slashed the branch in front of him.  _Rogue is like a daughter to me.  If anything happens to her, I swear I don't know if I will be able to control myself.  She is one of the reasons I stick around.  _

He walked forward seeing Magneto's lair between the branches.  He could almost taste the glory of tearing Sabretooth to a million pieces.

_Then, there is Kurt.  My beer buddy.  Elf may be a spiritual person, but cannot pass up a good beer.  I remember that time we had that drinking contest before the semester started.  Thanks to my healing factor, the alcohol didn't have much affect on me.  But Elf got so fucking drunk I had turn the shower on him to wake him up. Ro' was so pissed that she electrocuted me with one of her lightening bolts._

_Damn, if Mystique does anything to hurt him, she is going to have another set of claw marks on her chest.  _

"Holy Shit."  Wolverine's claws retracted as he looked at the full view of Magneto's lair.  "Half-pint, Chuck…Damn."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You are a member of one of the most powerful anti-mutant groups in the world."  Magneto took each step slowly as he approached Graydon.  "The Friends of Humanity have been a torn in my side since the mutant controversy infected the planet."

Graydon sat proud in the chair.

"They lead all the major mutant protest groups."  

_Damn right we do._  He smiled.  

"They hunt down mutants."  Magneto stared into his eyes.  "And kill them."

_They all deserve to die.  _His smiled was enough to sicken all of them.  _Every last one of them.  _

"They even sponsored William Stryker and his attack on the president."  Magneto took a quick glance at Kurt to see him hang his head.  Then, he turned back to Graydon.  "We have allowed your kind to torment us for too long.  I want to know who your leader is.  And I want to know NOW."

Graydon glared at him hard.  _I'm not going to tell him a damn thing_.  "FUCK YOU."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Iceman followed his teammates through the woods.  He personally wouldn't have minded to fight Gambit then and there, but he knew Storm and Wolverine would stop him.  

His thoughts drifted to Rogue wondering if she was thinking about him.  _I'm sure thinking about her.  Her image never leaves my mind.  I can barely concentrate.  She is all I think about.  24 hours a day.  7 days a week.  365 days a year._

_Even though I can't touch Rogue, I feel so close to her.  She's my best friend.  My girlfriend.  I can talk to her about anything.  She has always been there for me, even when I was upset about my parents._

_I care a lot about her.  I think I love her.  I love the way she laughs when I play jokes on Logan or Kurt.  I love the way she squeezes my hand when we are taking a walk by the lake.  I love the way she looks after a workout session in the danger room.  I love the way her cheeks turn red when tucks her hair behind her ears.  I love the way her emerald eyes glitter when I give her a quick kiss.  I love her._

Iceman slammed in the back of Wolverine wondering why everyone stopped.  "Holy cow."  He said as he looked at the massive building before them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"Who is the leader of the Friends of Humanity?"

"What makes you think I would tell you?"  Graydon answered.  

"I am not here to play games Senator."  Magneto replied.  "I want an answer or you are as good as dead."

"I'm not going to give you an answer."  Graydon said to him.  "And if you are wise, Old Man, you would not threaten me."

"Believe me Senator."  Magneto stared his prisoner eye to eye.  "I'm not threatening you.  It's a promise."

Graydon felt the bracelet around his neck tighten.  His face turned red and he grinded down on his teeth.  

Magneto clenched his fists as the bracelet got tighter.  He wanted to kill him right then and there, but that would not get him any closer to finding out the answers he wanted.  Graydon is as stubborn as Mystique and Sabretooth are.  

"That's enough Magnus."  Mystique said as she walked over to Graydon.  "He isn't going to give you the answers you want."  She looked down at her son's red face.  "Are you Son?"

Graydon gasped for air as the pressure on his neck was released.  "Mutant Bastard."  He managed to say in between gasps.  

Magneto stared at him debating to tighten the bracelet again.  "What do you propose Mystique?"

"Does it involve me beating the shit out of him again?"  Sabretooth growled and cracked his knuckles.  "We had fun last time, didn't we Son?"

"No, Victor."  Mystique rolled his eyes.  _This is what I get for working with a bunch a skull bashing men.  "I was thinking more an open minded approach."  She smiled down at Graydon who turned away in disgust.  _

"I'm sure Mastermind would have fun with this."  Magneto replied.

"I wasn't talking about him."  Mystique answered.  "I was talking about Rogue."

_Me._  Rogue, who like Kurt had remained quiet the entire time, looked at Mystique then at Kurt.  _What should I do?_

_I do not like this._  Kurt looked over at Rogue's silent pleas for help.  _I don't like how this is going, but Lord apparently is not on my side for the moment.  He looked around at the enemy.  _

"Don't be shy Rogue."  Mystique called to her.  "Come here."

Rogue felt all eyes turn towards her.  _What does she want me to do?_  She stepped forward slowly.  She played with the ends of the bandanna she was wearing.

Mystique grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her in front of Graydon.  Suddenly she realized what her mother wanted her to do.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I didn't realize how big this place was going to be."  Storm said as she looked at the building.  _This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack._

Wolverine looked around for an entrance.  "I liked the model better."  

"Kitty, we need ya ta be findin' us a way in."  Gambit said into the headset.  

_"I'm on it."_  Kitty replied.  _"Ok, you like have to go about fifty feet to your left."_

"We're going Half-Pint."  Wolverine replied as he kept walking.  "And we ain't seeing it."

"I see it."  Colossus replied and cleared his way to a door.  "And it's sealed pretty good too.  Check out this lock."

"Wolverine can you cut through it."  Storm asked.

He smiled.  **_Snikt._  "Like a hot knife through butter."  He raised his claws ready to slice.**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Touch him Rogue."  Her mother said to her.  "Absorb the information out of him."

"I…I don't know if I can do that."  Rogue began to panic.  "I will end up hurting him."

"No you won't.  You just have to concentrate."  Mystique comforted her.  "You just need to touch him long enough to tell us the name of the leader of the Friends of Humanity."

Rogue stared at Graydon directly in the eye.  _He's a sniveling little weasel.  I don't want him in my head._  Her head began to pound again.

"Don't you trust me Rogue?"  Mystique said innocently.  "I'm your mother.  Do you actually think I would do anything to harm you?"

_Would she?_  Rogue debated in her head.  _I'm so confused._  She could feel her pulse in her head as her eyes flashed blue as she reached out for him.

Graydon looked at her for a brief second.  _Something is not right with her.  I don't like this.  Oh shit._  He leaned back as her bare hand closed in on him.

Kurt felt helpless from where he stood.  _No, Rogue don't.  Why are they making her do this?_  He felt the collar still on his neck.  _They are testing our loyalties.  _

_The Friends of Humanity have to be stopped.  I can't allow them to hurt anymore of my brother mutants_.  Rogue could feel the pull of his life force as she placed her hand on his cheek.

_"Leader.  Leader.  Leader."_

_"What we have accomplished tonight is a warning.  To all mutants of what the future holds for them.  Tomorrow belongs to humanity.  A Humanity cleansed of this fowl mutant disease."**[1]**_

_"YEAH!!!!!"_

Rogue pulled back quickly**_.  Every single mutant should be wiped off the face of the planet. _ She could feel all of Graydon's hatred flowing through her.  ****_I will not stop until all of them are destroyed.  _She stepped back and stared at him in disbelief.  **_What's wrong?  The Truth Hurts._****

_What the hell did she do to me?_  Graydon felt his head spinning.  Then, he stared into her changing eyes.  _She knows._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wolverine sliced through the lock and cracked the door an inch and a half.  "Do your magic, Gumbo."

Gambit squeezed his arm in and grabbed the keypad, carefully taking off the cover.  He pulled the wires closer to him and pulled a wire cutter out of his pocket.  

"I hope you know what you are doing."  Iceman said to him.  

Gambit shot him a glare before he continued on his work.  He cut the plastic coating off two of the wires and reached for another item in his pocket.  "Storm, hold this for me while I hook these up."  

"Sure."  Storm took item and observed it.  It reminded her of one of the kids' gameboys.

Gambit placed copper clips on the exposed wire.  The clips had a wire connect to the end of each and plugged into the handheld.  "Alright give me."

He punched on the pad of his handheld.  _Cameras.  Check.  Motion Sensors.  Check.  Laser Beams.  Check.  Trip Alarm.  Check._  He smiled at his handy work as each began to shut down.  _Gambit be one good thief, he_.  "OK, we are in."  

Wolverine slowly opened the door ready for anything.  _He's good.  Once a thief, always a thief.  As long as he doesn't hot wire my jeep again, I'm cool.   _

"Work quickly while you can."  Xavier reminded them.  "Once Magneto senses your presence, it won't be long before he sends Pyro, Sabretooth, Mystique or Mastermind to apprehend you."

"Then, let's get moving."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue stepped back away from Graydon.  _How could he?_  She turned her head away fighting the tears.  She couldn't even look at him.  **_That's right freak.  Turn away.  Why would I want to look at you anyway?_**

"Who is the leader, Rogue?"  Mystique demanded not caring about her daughter's feelings at the moment.

She felt all eyes fall on her again.  _I can't believe he hates us that much._  **_Why wouldn't I you freak.  _She was sick to her stomach.  ****_You mutants destroyed my life._**

Kurt pushed past Sabretooth to approach her.  As he stood before her, he didn't know if he should just stand there or hug her.  _She seems so fragile.  What did she see?  "Rogue."_

Rogue looked at Graydon with her eyes watering up.  _Why?_  **_Oh, the explanation.  How poetic._**   She bit down on her lip and hung her head.  "He is…Graydon is leader of the Friends of Humanity."  **_The Truth Hurts, doesn't it._**  

"That's right, Freaks…I am."  Graydon spat proudly.  "And DAMN proud of it."  

  


* * *

[1] Quote by Graydon Creed   X-men Season 2 'til Death do us part.  Part 2'


	31. The Bonds That Tie

The Truth Hurts 

Chapter XXXI:  The Bonds that Tie

By:  Michelle

Magneto glared at Graydon with extreme hatred.  _If he wasn't so valuable, I would kill him right here and now.  Humans like him make me proud to be a mutant._

Mystique strut away from her unwanted son over to her former lover.  She turned to look at Graydon, but found herself to be ashamed to be his mother_.  I have created a monster, haven't I?_

Despite the hostilities he harbored against Mystique, Sabretooth wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to lean against his chest.  Then, he whispered in her ear "I told you he would never accept us."

Mystique stayed strong as she felt him hold her close.  She knew he is right.  She just didn't know who she hated more at the moment:  him, herself, or the son they created.

Kurt could not even look at his brother.  _And to think, I actually felt sorry for him.  _He looked around the room not sure of what to think of next.  _Why won't this nightmare end?  Lord, give me strength._

Rogue could still feel Graydon's hatred in her head.  _Why do you hate us so much?  **Because you are mutants.  What did we ever do to you?  **You were born.****[1]****_**  She covered her ears.  _He even mutant bashes us in my mind._**

_I wonder if Magneto will let me roast him after we torture him._ Pyro smiled as he watched a fireball grow in his hand.

The images danced around Mastermind's head as he thought of new ways he wanted to manipulate Graydon's thoughts.

Graydon looked around the room as he gave them his devilish smile.  _They are all going to regret the day they underestimated me._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He clung to his position on the ceiling.  He made no sound, not even a whisper.  He just watched and listened, waiting to make his move.  

He despised her at the moment.  He thought she was perfect.  She was a mystique.  He had chosen her to bare his son, and now he regretted that decision.  Well, not exactly.  He had no right to judge her.  After all, he abandoned his son too.  But, he had a closer connection to his son than she did.  Kurt just didn't know he did.

_He stood at the doorstep of his friend's home and knocked.  He knew they would be there because the circus was taking its months off before the next tour.  When she opened the door, her jaw nearly hit the floor.  He could tell instantly that his friend, Margali, was surprised to see him, especially after so many years._

_"Margali, my dear."  He said smiling.  "Are you going to invite me in or am I going to have stand here all day?"_

_"Oh...Come in Azazel."  She replied.  "It's just that…well it has been awhile."_

_He nodded and walked in.  She looked over his uncanny appearance.  He hid demonic appearance by his magic.  And As usual, he was in his black suit and tie.  He wasn't a business man, but he was out on business.  He was checking up on his child.  _

_He looked around.  "Where is he?"_

_"He is in the room playing a game with Stefan and Jemaine."  She answered as he heard the children giggling.  He walked towards the bedroom they were in, but quickly found himself blocked by his friend, who wanted answers.  "It has been almost four years Azazel.  Why have you taken so long?"_

_"You know me, Margali."  He answered.  "I had other business to attend to."_

_"You have had trouble getting over Raven, haven't you?"  She said as a matter-of-factly.  "There was something about her that made her different from all the rest."_

_He stood silent for a moment debating what to say next.  Margali was a smart woman and knew him too well.  He knew she would never believe any of the lies he wanted to tell her.  "She truly was a mystique."  He admitted.  "Now, let me see him."_

_Margali opened the door to the room revealing the children playing a game of Candyland._

_Kurt picked up a card and smiled.  "Two blue."  He said moving his blue game piece forward on the board.  _

_Azazel smiled as he saw his son smiling as he inched closer to winning.  _

_Kurt glanced up at the door to see his foster mother standing next to a strange man.  Forgetting about the game, he panicked and hid under the covers of his bed.  He wasn't taking any changes.  _

_"This is my friend, Herr…"  _

_"Draco."  _

_"Herr Draco."  She nodded at the name he chose for them to call him.  "This is my son Stefan (5) and my daughter Jemaine (4)."  She said walking in.  "And the one hiding under the covers is Kurt (3½)."_

_ "Hallo."  He greeted her two, and then walked over to his hiding son.  He gently uncovered Kurt.  Like all of his children, their appearance made it difficult to be accepted by others.  And as always, they learned from the day they were born how cruel the world could be to those who were different.  Judging from his son's reaction, Kurt proved to be no exception._

_Kurt shook as the cover lifted off of him, revealing his appearance.  He was still too young to understand why people hated him, but he was old enough to understand he was different from the rest of the world.  Margali told him he was special, but he didn't quite understand why._

_"Hallo mein kind." **[2]**  Azazel said to calm him.  "You don't have to hide.  I'm your mutter's friend, Herr Draco."_

_Kurt looked up at him with his golden eyes.  "Hallo Herr Draco."  He said softly as he played with his spaded tail.  "I'm Kurt Wagner."_

_"Nice to meet you Kurt."  He smiled as he looked at his son for the first time since he left him with Margali.  Kurt was the combination of both him and Raven.  His son inherited her chin, nose, blue skin, and her smile.  From him, Kurt inherited his dark black hair, pointed ears, fanged teeth, tri-fingered hands, and spaded tail.  The only thing he had from both of them, was his golden eyes._

_Kurt, feeling relaxed, got up and went back to the game.  "Will you play Candyland with us, Herr Draco?"  He suggested and held out a red game piece._

_"Red, that's my favorite color."  He said taking the game piece for his hand.  "But I don't know how to play.  You will have to teach me." He smiled and sat down next to Kurt.  As he listened to Kurt explain how to play, he felt something he never felt before.  For a moment, he actually felt her had never abandoned his son at all.  He felt like a true father._

He hung his head.  He had taken a particular interest in both Raven and Kurt.  It was something he never did before with his other flings and children.  He still cared about Raven.  That never left him.  And Kurt, he had a purpose for him, but that is a whole other story.  

He narrowed his eyes on all of them.  _I'm waiting.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

**_Click_**

Sabretooth pushed Mystique away as he heard the noise.  **_GRRRR._**  He looked in the top corner of the room, noticing that the camera was off.  _Gambit.  **GRRRR****.  "They're here."**_

Mastermind concentrated hard trying to figure out what Sabretooth was talking about.  "They are on the first level."  He said to Magneto.  "There are five, maybe six of them."

"Damnit."  Magneto spat.  _I didn't think they would find us this fast.  "Pyro, Sabretooth.  Go greet our guests.  We will finish up here."  He watched the two quickly leave the room.  Then, signaled to Mastermind while he suggested.  "Mystique, why don't you join them?"_

"What?"  She questioned.  "I am not leaving here."

"Go."  He said noting he wanted no argument.  "Now."

Mystique glanced at Kurt and Rogue debating whether or not she should leave, but she knew she had no choice at the moment.  She sighed and left the room, leaving Kurt, Rogue, and Graydon alone with Magneto and Mastermind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kitty, do you know where Kurt, Rogue and Senator Creed are?"  Storm asked as she led her team into the heart of the lair.  

_"They are like with Magneto_."  She replied.  "_He has like everyone on the 3rd level."_

"Are you sure?"  Storm asked.  

_"Yeah…no wait."_  Kitty replied.  "_There are three leaving the room."_

Wolverine looked over to Storm.  "They know we're here."

_Damnit._  "Professor, can you tell us who it is?"

_"It's Sabretooth, Pyro, and Mystique."_  Xavier answered.  _"It won't be long before they reach you."_

"Ok."  Storm looked at her team.  "Wolverine you take care of…"

"Don't even have to say the name Darlin'."  He said extending his claws.

"Colossus and Jubilee, I need the both of you to take care of Mystique."  Storm ordered.  They both nodded knowing the task would not be that easy.  "Iceman, I need you to take care of Pyro.  Gambit, you are coming with me to find Kurt, Rogue, and Graydon."

"No."  Iceman stepped forward.  "I should be the one helping you find Rogue.  I'm coming with you.  Gambit is fighting Pyro."

"No, I need Gambit with me."  Storm replied to him questioning her orders.  

"Rogue is my girlfriend."  Iceman stated.  "I should save her, not him."  

_Somebody is jealous.  _

"I need you to fight Pyro."

"No Storm."  Iceman challenged again.  "I am going after Rogue."

"Don't question my authority again."  Storm said.  "Gambit is coming with me and you are staying here."

"Rogue is my girlfriend, not his."  Iceman folded his arms.  "You are only choosing Gambit because he is like a brother to you."

"You are right.  He is like a brother to me."  Storm admitted glancing over to Gambit.  "But he is also my teammate and yours as well.  And in order for us to succeed, we need to work as a team.  You need to fight Pyro because you are the only one who can counteract his flames. Gambit needs to come with me because he is the only one who can sneak around this place without being caught."

Iceman stepped forward to protest but found himself speechless.  He knew she was right.

Storm sucked in a deep breath knowing she won the argument.  "Let's go Gambit."  She turned on her heel and followed the directions Kitty began giving her.  

Gambit gave Iceman one quick and silent glare before he turned to follow her.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Magneto watched Mystique leave the room, Mastermind began his work.

**Mystique walked over to Rogue.  "My daughter."  She smiled tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  "You have grown to be so beautiful."**

Magneto smiled and signaled to Mastermind his next instructions.

**Mystique turned to her son and smiled.  "Kurt."**

"Ja."  Kurt gazed at her form next to Rogue.

**"Go with Magneto."  She ordered.  "He has a task for you to carry out."**

He looked at her with the utmost suspicion.  _She wants me to go alone, with him.  Is she nuts?_

**"Go on, my son."  She encouraged.  "I'll be there to join you in a second.  I just need to have a mother-daughter talk with Rogue."**

Reluctantly, Kurt nodded and did as he was told.  _Something is not right here_.  He took one last glance at his newly found family and walked out the door.  He knew that there was no way to turn back as Magneto welded the door shut.

**After Kurt left, Mystique turned her attention back to Rogue.  "And now for your task, my daughter."**

"What do you need me to do, Momma?"  Rogue asked as her mother began.

**"Your dear brother here has valuable information that we need."  **

Rogue glanced at Graydon.  "What type of information?"

**"Valuable information that could mean the life and death of all mutants."  Mystique answered.  "The Friends of Humanity need to be stopped."**

Rogue looked at her bare hand.  _I just got that lunatic out of my head_.  "What is it that you want me to do?"

**"I want you to absorb all of his memories…his mind."**

Rogue's eyes widened at her request.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He looked down into the room with confusion._  What the hell is going on down there?  Who is my son talking to?  His eyes widened as his son walked out the door with the master of metal. __ Time to make my move._

**_BAMF_**

He appeared in the shadows and watched Kurt follow his former lover's employer.  

_"Hallo, Herr Draco."  Ten year old Kurt smiled at him as he came for one of his visits.  He could tell by the excitement in his son's voice that he was happy to see him._

_"Hallo Herr Draco."  Jemaine, Margali's daughter greeted.  "Where did you go on your travels this time?"_

_"I bet it was someplace cool."  Stefan suggested.  "Like __Egypt__ or the __Americas__."_

_"Did you bring us anything back?"  Kurt gave him a toothy grin._

_"Kurt, Jemaine, Stefan."  Margali fussed.  "Let Herr Draco settle down before you start pestering him."_

_Azazel laughed.  "It's quite alright Margali.  I don't mind."_

_She gave him one of her looks.  "So where did you go?"_

_"I went to __Canada__."  He replied.  "It was very beautiful this time of year."_

_She sighed knowing he went to spy on Raven.  "You mean the snow…RIGHT."_

_"Yes…the snow."  He sighed and looked at the children.  "So what do I have in my suitcase for you three?"  He said changing the subject.  _

As he moved quickly along the ceiling, he realized he hadn't changed much.  He was still sneaking around spying on them, but this time he had a different purpose. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon looked at Rogue trying to figure out what was going on.  _Who is she talking to?  It's definitely not me.  It can't be that mutant freak in the corner.  Damn, that thing is hideous._

He began worming around in the chair trying to get free_.  Damn metal mutant bastard.  I hate mutants.  I hate them.  When I get free, I'm going to make sure all of them don't leave this place alive.  _

_Fuck._  He took a deep breath.  _I hate being trapped.  I want out.  _

Graydon looked over to Rogue and watched her gaze at her bare hand_.  I don't like this.  I really don't.  I don't know what the hell she did to me a little while ago, but I sure as hell don't want it to happen again._

_Why is she looking at me like that?_  He watched her eyes widen.  _I swear that girl is freaky.  I guarantee, if her head starts rotating and shit I'm going to run with this fucking chair strapped to my back._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Damnit."  Storm sighed as she listened to Kitty and Xavier.  "They split up again."  

"Stormy, we are going to have to split up too."  Gambit said knowing it was the only way.

"I know."  She looked around.  They were on the 3rd level, but the winding tunnels made their path to Kurt, Rogue, and Graydon a tedious one.  They were moving well as a team, but separate she was not so sure.  She watched as Gambit placed a hand on his side.  _He's being a typical male, not able to admit when he is in pain._  "Are you going to be alright alone?"

"Oui."  He smiled flashing his red on black eyes.  "Gambit gonna be fine.  Ya know me."

"Yeah, I know you."  Storm replied.  _I know you too well.  .  She was like a big sister watching over him.  He was the little brother picking and teasing with her all the time by calling her Stormy.  They were not related by blood, but by a bond.  A bond that was created when he saved her life.  That was how their relationship worked.  She sighed softly.  __Now I understand how Kurt feels about Rogue._

"Kitty, ya gonna guide me."  Gambit said into his headset.  

"_Like totally."_  Kitty answered.

"Professor."  Storm said into her headset.  

_"I'm here Storm."  _Xavier answered.

Storm looked at Gambit and smiled.  

"What?"  He asked sensing her worried about the task at hand.  

"Be careful, brother."  Storm pulled him into a hug.  _My Brother, Remy LeBeau, the Prince of Thieves._

Gambit winced a little but didn't let her see it as he hugged her back.  _My Sister, Ororo Monroe, the Weather Witch.  "Tu aussi, soeur.[3]  Everything gonna turn out alright.  You see."  ___

As they both released, they looked at each other for a moment.  They turned silently and separated knowing it could be the last time they saw each other.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Kurt followed Magneto through the tunnel.  He didn't know where he was going or what Magneto wanted him to do, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to do it.

He could hear Magneto talking, but wasn't paying attention to a single thing that came out his mouth.  

He felt the collar around his neck.  _If it wasn't for this blasted thing, me, Rogue, and unfortunately Graydon would be out of here and home.  But, it looks like Magneto knew I would try something like that.  _

_Lord.  Please help me.  I'm in need of your assistance.  Save us from this.  I know if it by your will, we will make it out.  But if I don't, please grant me this last request:  to be able to tell Ororo how much I love her and what she means to me._  _Please Lord.  Help us._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**"Touch him Rogue."  Mystique insisted.  **

"Isn't there another way?"  Rogue asked as she glanced over at Graydon.  

**"There is no other way."  She replied.  "He won't tell us willingly."**

"But…"

**"The fate of all mutants rests on you."  She said.  "You are our only hope.  If the Friends of Humanity are allowed to continue their hate crimes, no mutant can be safe.  Think of the children at Xavier's School.  Remember the attack by Stryker.  Remember how scared those children were.  Imagine what will happen if the Friends of Humanity attacked.  Even the X-men won't be enough to stop them."**

Rogue listened to every word she said.  She heard about some of the things the F.O.H. had done.  It sickened her to know that Graydon, her own brother, was their leader.

**"Come on Rogue."  She smiled innocently.  "Do this for me?  I had always loved you, my daughter. I have always believed in you.  I had always been there for you. Don't let me down now."**

Rogue stared at Graydon with extreme hatred and walked towards him.  He may be my brother, but he has to be stopped.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Magneto stopped as he entered his office.  Then, he turned to face Kurt.  "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you."

Kurt remained silent, knowing his captor was right.  But, then he felt like a hand was placed on his shoulder for support.

"You may think you are fooling me, Nightcrawler, but you are wrong.  He said.  "I know what you are thinking."

"So vat am I thinking."  Kurt answered in a challenge.

"I know you want that collar off your neck.  I know you want to return to Xavier's School so you can be with your precious Storm."  He spat.  "I know you are only pretending to join me to get closer to your mother."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath.  He knew he was caught in the act, but he didn't feel alone.

Magneto walked towards him.  "The world is a cruel place, Nightcrawler.  You of all mutants should know that."  He pointed to Kurt's image inducer that was currently switched off.  "But, you let the world control who you are by forcing you to disguise yourself."

"Not all people think that way Magneto."  Kurt answered.  "And for those who do, the Lord will open their eyes."

"God works too slowly for my liking."

"The Lord works in mysterious ways."  Kurt said staying strong.  "And has a reason for all that he does."

Magneto laughed.  "Then what's His reason for sending that sniveling brother of yours to destroy us all.  What does He want in return?"

Kurt looked him directly in his eye.  "Faith."

Magneto narrowed his brow at him.  "I'm the one in control here.  Remember that."  He said tighten the collar and the bracelets as he lifted Kurt into the air.  "Where is God to rescue you now?"

Kurt felt the pressure on his neck, wrists, ankles, and tail as he lifted in the air.  _I look to the Lord for help at all times, and he rescues me from danger.  Turn to me, Lord, and be merciful to me, because I am lonely and weak.  Relieve me of my worries and save me from my troubles.  Consider my distress and suffering and forgive all my sins.  See how many enemies I have; se how they hate me.  Protect me and save me; keep me from defeat.  I come to you for safety.  May my goodness and honesty preserve me, because I trust in you.**[4]**   Kurt looked up and a tear rolled down his cheek.  _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gambit stopped before a large room.  According to Kitty, there were three people inside.  He looked over the door and held his side.  Shit, it's welded all the way around.

He placed his ear against the door listening for any sounds.  Rogue.  He pulled away quickly.  I have to get inside.

Thoughts off blowing the door open filled his mind as he looked around, but he knew it risked hurting anyone inside.  There has got to be another way.  A smiled lit up his face as he saw the vent.  Yes!

Within a blink of an eye he scaled the wall and climbed into the vent.  He could hear her voice growing loud as he inched his way over to an opening.  He increased his mental shields as he sensed a mind wondering.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jubilee looked over to Colossus and whispered.  "Are you nervous?"

"Da."  He answered as he looked around the room they all were in.  _This isn't a danger room session.  _He thought as he noticed the twenty foot ceilings.  _They can be anywhere._

An icy tear rolled down Iceman's cheek.  _I hope Rogue is alright_.

Wolverine turned abruptly.  Their scent lingered in the air.  "Get ready.  We're not alone."  

^^^^^^^^

Storm hurried around the tunnels.  Even with the Professor's guidance, she knew she could be too late.  

_Kurt, I'll be there soon_.  She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

^^^^^^^

Gambit pulled off the grate quietly and looked down noticing the scene.  _Rogue.  He could see her walking forward with her bare hand reaching out to touch Graydon's cheek.  _What is she doing?_  _

He glanced over to the figure behind her and pulled out three aces.  

^^^^^^

He watched as his son stood bravely against his captor.  But, as he saw his son lifted into the air, he knew it was time to make his move.

**_BAMF_**

  


* * *

[1] X-men Season 2  'til death do us part, Part 2

[2] Hello, my child

[3] You too, sister

[4] Psalm 25:15-21


	32. The Rescue

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXII:  The Rescue

By:  Michelle

_Oh shit._  Graydon thought as Rogue stepped forward.  _This does not look good from the position I am in.  Why do bad things happen to good people?  OK, that's a load of bullshit, but still._

"Hey Missy."  Graydon began to panic as she took another step closer.  "You really don't want to do this."  He pleaded desperately.  "I always wanted a sister."

Rogue pulled pack her hand.  _He is my brother after all.  I'm so confused.  _Her head was pounding so hard she wanted to slam her head on the floor.  

**"Don't believe his lies."  Mystique said.  "He is only trying to save his own skin."**

"But Momma."  Rogue replied.  "He is my brother."

**"He wants to kill us Rogue."  She answered.  "He and the Friends of Humanity.  They have to be stopped."**

"This doesn't feel right."  

**Mystique stood beside her and turned her to look her directly in the eye.  "Don't you trust me?"  She said innocently.  "After all I have done for you."  She began crying.  "I was your mother when you had none.  I did everything for you, but you can not do this for me."**

Rogue sniffled.  "Momma, I…"

**"I thought you loved me."**

Rogue turned to face Graydon again.  _I have to do this.  I can't lose her again._

_OK.  She's still talking to herself.  Yes, she is officially insane in my book._  Graydon's eyes widened as he watched her eyes flicker green to blue.  _Oh shit.  Here she comes again.  _

Graydon pulled back his head as her hand came closer and closer to his face.  Then, he saw something.  The strangest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Three pink playing cards flew down to the ground:  the Ace of Hearts, the Ace of Clubs, and the Ace of Diamonds.  Each was aimed for a particular target with a particular purpose…

**_KABOOM!_**

****

**_KABOOM!_**

****

**_KABOOM!_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Magneto slowly tightened the collar and bracelets that he had to control Kurt.  He knew Mystique would kill him if he did anything to hurt her son.  But, he didn't care.  Kurt had tried to betray him, and he hates a betrayer.  _Especially one who betrays his own kind._

Kurt gripped the collar trying to get it off, but it was no use.  He was no match for the Master of Metal.  _If the Lord wills it, I will be saved._

His breaths began to slow and he fought to keep his eyes open.  He was spiritually strong, but physically weak.  He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the fight.  

**_BAMF_**

Kurt fell to the ground and began coughing as he felt the release of pressure around his neck.  Touching the collar, he rolled over to figure out what was going on.  He tried to sit up, but he was so lightheaded he lay back down and welcomed the oxygen filling his lungs.

**_BAMF_**

Magneto hit the wall hard loosing his control over Kurt.  He looked around trying to figure out what was going on, seeing a faint puff of red smoke.  _This is impossible.  Nightcrawler is under my control._

**_BAMF_**

He fell down to the floor and looked across the room to see Kurt taking deep breaths.  _Someone else is here.  But where?  His eyes darted around the room as he stood up again.  __Where are you?  "Where are you?"  He shouted.  "I know you are there."_

Kurt sat up slowly wondering what Magneto was now shouting about.  _What is going on in here?_

"Why don't you come out and fight where I can see you?"  Magneto shouted as he spun around.  "Fight me man to man…or are you too afraid."

"Afraid."  A voice laughed in the darkness.

Kurt's head spun in the direction of the voice.  It sounded so familiar, yet so foreign to him at the same time.  

Magneto narrowed his eyes with hatred in the direction the mysterious voice had come from.  

"Afraid."  The voice repeated.  "Hardly…For I believe it is you who is afraid of me."

**_BAMF_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gambit aimed his cards precisely and released them charged for impact.

The Ace of Hearts landed a foot away from Rogue.  **_KABOOM!_**  The explosion was minimum, but enough to knock her to the floor.

The Ace of Clubs landed to the right of Mastermind causing him to loose the illusion he was using to control Rogue.  **_KABOOM!_**  As Gambit predicted, he darted to the left to be greeted by the Ace of Diamonds.  **_KABOOM!_**

Gambit jumped from the vent and landed on his feet like a cat.  He winced slightly, but didn't let his pain stray him from the task at hand.  He took a quick glance at Rogue to see that she was just a little confused at why she was on the floor before he walked towards his target. 

Mastermind looked around and saw the figure emerge through the smoke.  He wasn't the fighter type, but he had a weapon of his own.  His mind. He concentrated hard to create an illusion to protect himself, but it didn't seem to be working on the red-eyed trench coat wearing X-men standing before him.  

_ Thank God for that empathy_.  Gambit shook his head at his fallen enemy.  "Non, non Esprit superieur[1].  Gambit don't be likin' it when ya try ta be playin' mind games wit him."  He twirled the Ace of Spades, the Death Card, in his fingers causing it to glow bright red.  

Mastermind's eyes widened as Gambit dropped the card in front of him.  

"Au revoir!"  Gambit smiled before he used his agility to back flip his way away from the card that was about to hit the floor.  

**KABOOM!**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_BAMF_**

Magneto stumbled and slammed into the wall again.  He was getting tired of this game.  He waited until he heard the sound again before he made his move.

**_BAMF_**

He saw the chair fly across the room, knowing it was intended for him.

**_BAMF_**

_Damn._  Magneto steamed as he watched the chair hit a puff of red smoke.  

**_BAMF_**

Magneto felt a whip like force hit his legs, causing him to fall to the ground again.  But before he could get back to his feet again, a hand grabbed him by the neck.  

He looked at the mysterious guest holding him.  He wore a long black hooded cape that hid his appearance.  As he saw the pair of golden eyes pierce him from under the hood, he knew he had messed the wrong person.  _Damn Mystique and her lovers.  _

**_BAMF_**

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched Magneto disappear and reappear around the room.  _My Lord, what is going on in here?  _

**_BAMF_**

****

**_BAMF_**

****

**_BAMF_**

Kurt turned his head around as the last sound to see Magneto reappear with his mysterious savior.  He watched as the hooded figure let go of his hold on Magneto causing him to fall to the floor unconscious from the numerous trips.

The hooded figure turned his attention to Kurt who was in awe and shock at what had just happened.  He stood before his son and extended his hand.  

Kurt stared at the figure for a moment.  He was confused at what to do next.  This man had saved him, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him.  It was hard to tell especially without looking into the man's hidden eyes.  

"Take my hand."  The figure said to him.  "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?"  Kurt asked as he grabbed the man's hand.  

He griped his son's hand.  "You already know who I am."

**_BAMF_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_KABOOM!_**

Gambit smiled as he landed in time to see the floor blow out from underneath Mastermind causing him to fall.  As the smoke cleared, Gambit peered into the hole he created to see Mastermind unconscious and trapped by rumble.  _Unfortunately, he is going to live.  _He thought as he turned over his attention to the reason he was here in the first place.

Rogue looked around the smoke filled room from her position in the floor.  _What happened?  She coughed and waved her hand around.  She watched the smoke leave the room and tried to clear her confused mind.  Then, she remembered what she was supposed to do.  She stood up and began making her way back over to Graydon who was cursing mutants for the cause of all him misery. _

 "Ya alright chere."  Gambit asked as he grabbed her hand causing her to face him.  Her eyes shown blue and he could sense the inter turmoil and confusion she was going through.  "Rogue."

"Remy."  Her head was dazed with confusion_.  I am an X-man.  No, I joined Magneto.  But, Remy is my friend.  Yet, Mystique is my mother._  She pushed him away from her with more strength then she thought she could ever possess.  

Gambit stumbled backwards falling onto the floor.  _Damn, I didn't realize she was that strong.  Who she been absorbing lately?_  They he remember the look of her eyes.  He knew something was not right with her.  

Rogue reached out her hand for Graydon again.  He grinded his teeth knowing her touch was going to be the end of him.  

Gambit grabbed her hand pulling her away from Graydon.  "What are you doing?"  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_BAMF_**

Kurt looked around the room_.  No Magneto.  He felt his collar.  He knew it was still active.  _How?_  Then, he felt the release of his hand.  _

The hooded figure stood before him silently.  Kurt remained silent too, unsure what to say to him.  Then, he allowed a few words to escape his mouth.  "Danke schon.[2]"

"Bitte sehr[3]."  The figure began to walk around him.

Kurt straightened up his composure as the memory filled his head.

_Fifteen year old Kurt swung his legs over the bed.  He hadn't left his room since that day on the trapeze.  It was bad enough he had to look like a freak, but now he has to have this teleportation power too.  _Is the Lord punishing me?__

_He straightened up as he heard a knock at the door.  _

_"May I come in?"  He heard the voice of his mother's friend say.  _

_"Ja."  Kurt sighed._

_He sat on the bed next to him.  "Your mutter called me and told me what happened.  She said you haven't left your room in almost three days.  Do you want to talk about what happened?"_

_"Nein."  Kurt turned away.  _

_"I know you may think I won't understand what you are going through, but if you would just talk about it, you would feel a lot better.  Trust me."_

_"What is there to talk about?"  Kurt snapped. "I'm a freak of nature.  I have a tail.  My skin is blue.  My ears are pointed.  And now this."  He hung his head.  "Why did this have to happen to me?"_

_He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  "You are not a freak of nature.  You are Kurt Wagner, a master swordsman and talented acrobat.  This new power you possess should not take away from that.  It should excel it."  Kurt turned his head to look at him.  "You should not let this destroy who you are.  Do you understand?"_

_Kurt nodded and wiped a few tears from his eyes.  "Ja.  I understand."  He replied feeling a little better._

_"I have something for you.  It should cheer you up."  He watched as his mother's friend pulled out an object wrapped in a white cloth.  "I found this while traveling in the __Caribbean_."__

_Kurt looked at the object and smiled.  It was a six inch dagger.  "WOW."  He unshieved it and looked at the blade.  _

_"If I am not mistaken, this is a dagger pirates used in the 17th century."  He smiled.  _

_"And you are giving this to me."  Kurt smiled as it was handed to him._

_"Yes.  You are a very special person, Kurt.  Pity those who think otherwise."  He said to him.  "But don't tell your mutter.  She'd probably kill me if she knew I gave that to you."_

_"I won't."  Kurt strapped the dagger around his ankle and covered it with his pants.  "Danke schon, Herr Draco."  He wrapped his arms around his mother's friend for a hug._

_"Bitte sehr, mein Kurt."  He replied as he patted his back.  _

Kurt looked over to the figure that was walking around the room.  With his tail, he felt the dagger around his ankle.  It was what he used when he would carve the tattoos into his skin.  It was also the dagger he unwillingly tried to kill the president with.  He was lucky to be given it back when his name was cleared.  He treasured it greatly, especially since it was a gift from a friend.  "Herr Draco."  He whispered under his breath.

Azazel turned at the name Kurt spoke. He heard it well. He hadn't been called that in years.  He took a deep breath and replied.  "Yes Kurt."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Let me go, Remy."  Rogue fought with her back facing him.  "You don't understand.  Mystique is my Momma.  I have to do this."

"Chere."  He replied holding her arms to her side.  "Stop and think about what you are about to do."

"I love her, Remy."  She cried as she stopped struggling.  "She's the only mother I ever knew.  I can't loose her again.  I can not betray her like this."

"Chere…Rogue, you have every right to lover her and want to be with her."  Gambit replied as he turned her to face him.  "But just because she be ya mother, don't mean she knows what's best for ya."

She turned her head to the side to avoid seeing the truth in his eyes.  "You just don't understand.  I have to do this."

"Do you want to do this, Chere?"  He said turning her head to face him.  _I'm worried about you._

She stared into his red eyes.  She could feel so much love and concern coming from him.  _He cares a lot about me._

As she continued to gaze into his eyes, she debated with herself about what she was about to do.  _Graydon may be a mutant hating lowlife no good son of a bitch, but is hurting him worth gaining back the trust of my Momma.  She glanced over at Graydon, and then returned her gaze with Gambit.  __No.  She lowered her eyes and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.  _My Momma loves me.  She wouldn't make me do something like this to gain her trust.  _She suddenly had the feeling that everything that happened since Magneto realized her friends were here was a lie."I'm so confused."_

"Gambit know."  He pulled her to into his arms, allowing her head to lean against him as she cried.  "But it's gonna be alright, Chere."  He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  "It's gonna be alright.  I promise."

She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he soothed her with his words.  She felt so safe in his arms that she never wanted to let go.  She looked up at him and sniffled.  He smiled causing his red eyes to twinkle.  

Gambit looked into her eyes, watching them turn from their icy blue color to her original beautiful emerald eyes.  He wanted to make sure they never cried again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Professor…Professor."  Storm said into her headset.  "Damnit."  She sighed as she got no reply.  _Something must be interfering with the signal._

She looked around the tunnel hoping she had heard Xavier's directions right.  She stopped at the end seeing a single door.  _Please let him be here._

She opened the door cautiously not knowing what lied behind.  She peeked in to see nothing but a lumped form on the ground.

She swung the door open and walked inside.  She could smell the brimstone and sulfur lingering in the air.  _Kurt.  Her heart nearly stopped as she visualized the worst as she walked over to the lumped form.  _

Storm stooped down and turned the body over to see Magneto.  _Could Kurt have?_  She placed her two fingers on his wrist to feel a pulse.  _He's alive._

She looked around the room again.  _But where is Kurt?_  As she stood back up, her eyes filled with tears.  _Where are you Kurt?  I need you._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gambit looked deeply into Rogue's eyes as he caressed her chin with his two covered fingers.  _J'taime, ma Chere**[4]**.  His hair fell into his eyes as he leaned down to her, focusing on her ruby red lips._

Rogue looked up at her savior.  She gulped as she felt his fingers trace her chin.  She was unsure of what she was feeling at the moment, but it was so good that she didn't want to loose it.  In fact, she welcomed it.  _I love you…Remy._  She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tiptoes.

He felt the rhythm of her breathing meet his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He never felt like this before in his life, and had no plans of letting it go.  He had no plans of letting her go either as he felt her waist

She slid her bare right hand along his neck and on his chest.  _He still hasn't shaved.  She smiled as raised her hand to trace his stubble.  _

He smiled; surprised she had taken such a bold move.  His heart raced.  _This suit doesn't leave much room for feelings like this._  He slid his hand under ass cheek and grabbed it pulling her body closer to him.

She giggled slightly feeling him against her.  _WOW!_  Her heart raced as she realized how close she really was to him.  She closed her eyes awaiting the touch of his lips.

He knew he was risking a lot, but he didn't care.  He was willing to give up anything for her.  He closed his eyes aching for her kiss, but the moment was broken.

"Oh cut the mushy shit out."  Graydon whined.  They had forgotten that he was in the room and still stuck to the chair.

Gambit and Rogue slowly and reluctantly parted.  _Fucking bastard had to ruin everything, didn't he?  _

"Hey.  Aren't you going to free me?  I am a United States senator."  Graydon reminded them, but they just stared at him.  "Hey.  You.  Yes you."  _Stupid mutants.  "Psycho Sis and the dumb ass in the Matrix outfit."  _

Rogue looked at Gambit who seemed to want to blow Graydon apart for that last comment.  "He's my brother."  _Unfortunately.  "We can't leave him here."  __Though the thought is tempting.  "Magneto will kill him."_

"I know."  He nodded knowing he had to rescue Graydon too.

  


* * *

[1] No, no, Mastermind

[2] Thank You

[3] You're welcome

[4] I love you, my dear


	33. Let the Battle Begin

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXIII:  Let the Battle Begin

By:  Michelle

*******This Chapter is _Rated R for Violence and Gruesome Scenes*****_**

Wolverine looked around the room.  He couldn't see them, but he sure can smell them.  Each of their bodies gave off a particular scent that made them unique.

Pyro had the smell of youth and stupidity as well as lighter fluid.  Mystique could always change her body, but never the scent of her slick nature.  Sabretooth scent was something he was too familiar with.  Blood.

"Well, well."  Sabretooth said as he walked into the room seeing Wolverine turning sharply at the sound of his voice.  "Look Raven, we have guests."

"So I see Victor."  Mystique added as she eyed Colossus and Jubilee tense up when she came into view.  "Perhaps we should greet them properly."

"Yeah."  Pyro danced flames around Iceman as he made his appearance.  "It's always nice to have old friends visit."

"No kidding."   Sabretooth growled noting the beginning of the battle.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Conrad called over the radio to his other officers.  "We should be coming upon the mutant base shortly."

"What are our orders once we reach our destination?"

"Protect our leader…Destroy everyone and everything else."  Conrad answered heartlessly. 

"Yes sir."

Conrad looked over his computer screen at Graydon's signal.  _Tonight will be the gloriest moment in F.O.H. history._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sabretooth attacked Wolverine at a moment's notice.  **_GRRRR._**  It was something he had been waiting for since his release.  He wanted nothing more than to make his adversary suffer.  He had always despised him from the moment he met him.  Wolverine's abilities were equal to his, but Logan always seemed to outdo him.  He hated being second best.  

With his claws extended, Wolverine met his attacker determined to win.  He had despised Sabretooth since he and Rogue were attacked that day in Canada.  However, ever since Alkali Lake, he began remembering bits and pieces of his painful past.  Most of it included the Weapon X program and his work with Sabretooth.  Those refound memories fueled his fire for this confrontation.  

Sabretooth's claws cut through Wolverine's flesh like a hot knife through butter.  He loved the smell of the blood of his victims.  In the past, he had worked with two of the eight X-men that were in Magneto's lair: Gambit and Wolverine.  He had gotten the opportunity to hear both of them holler in pain under his wrath.  While Gambit's blood had the scent of youth, regret, and self-hatred; Wolverine's had the scent of rage, power, and revenge.  Of the two, Wolverine's blood was his favorite.  Its intoxicating scent drove him wild with the desire to kill.

As the scent of Wolverine's blood filled the air, Sabretooth could feel the monster he was take over him completely.

_He never changed_.  Wolverine slit his opponent's chest to see the blood spill.  Sabretooth was the same blood thirsty beast he had always known.  He hated him with a passion.  The mere stench of his blood was enough to make him tare him to pieces so he could bath in it.  He hated that feeling.  It made him feel more like an animal than a man.  _Suppose Stryker was right.  Maybe I am just an animal with claws.  I guess there is only one way to find out._

Wolverine howled out madly as the scent of Sabretooth's blood filling the air.  At this point in time, he was more animal than man and he welcomed the feeling.

^^^^^^^^^

Mystique eyed her two adversaries.  Colossus and Jubilee were ready to fight her, but she could see the fear in their eyes.  They were young and inexperienced at real combat.  _Perhaps I should give them a taste of what it is like to fail_.  

Jubilee got in her stance.  She cringed inside as Mystique smiled at her.  She wasn't sure if she should attack first or let Mystique make the first move.  Their training sessions in the danger never prepared them for anything like this.

Colossus' body turned to steel.  He held a steady face as she smiled at him. On the outside, he looked strong, fearless, and determined.  However, he didn't feel that way.  He knew Mystique was one slick bitch.  This wasn't an illusion in the danger room.

Mystique stood before them and placed her hands on her hips.  She had to elude them quickly.  She wasn't in the mood for child's play.  There was a far better challenge storming around the 3rd level.  

Mystique moved quickly causing Jubilee to counteract in a panicked state.  **_PAFS._  The blast was more powerful than intended, but it hit Mystique hard and was affective.  Jubilee smiled at her accomplishment, but Mystique was hardly amused as she stood up in a quick recovery and ready for payback.**

Colossus took that as his signal to attack, since she was preoccupied.  He charged at her and took a swing.  Mystique hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.  He didn't jump for joy or smile at his accomplishment.  He held that all inside.  

"We got her."  Jubilee jumped around and hugged him.  

Colossus shook his head.  "No…that was too easy."

"Hello."  Jubilee said with her spunky attitude.  "That chica is definitely out for the count."  She pointed to the spot where Mystique had fallen, but she was no where to be found.  "Umm…Where'd she go?"   

^^^^^^^^^^

Pyro played with a fireball in his hand as he eyed down Iceman.  Bobby may have been his friend before he joined Magneto, but he had always been envious of him.  Bobby had a family who was trying to understand his mutant abilities; he was rejected by his family because they refused to accept him as being anything but human.  Bobby had Rogue as his girlfriend; he still could believe she choose ice over fire.  _Fire warms the soul, not ice.  _

Iceman could feel his former friend's burning glare.  He still hadn't gotten over the fact at John would stoop as low as joining Magneto, but he understood why.  John was never the one to follow the rules.  Magneto offered him limitless power as long as he did his dirty work.  _Whatever floats his boat?  He is the one who has to live with the decision he made.  Ever since that day, whenever they met in a fight, it was like their friendship never existed.  Iceman knew that would never change.  They were now enemies forever._

The fire in Pyro's hand reflected in his eyes.  It burned like the rage in his soul.  He didn't control the fire, it controlled him.  The fire rolled out of his hand like a whirlwind of power.

Iceman's eyes shone icy blue.  His soul was calm and cool.  He had control over his power.  _Although I might not once I get a hold of Gambit._  He met Pyro's fire with a steady stream of ice from his hand.

Fire and ice clashed together as the two battled out with their powers.  Pyro burned with all his might to get to his former friend, but Iceman kept his stream solid even with the ice melting to the floor.  

Pyro moved forward continuing his burning rage.  Iceman clenched his teeth as he felt the heat.  He glanced to the floor seeing them both standing in a puddle.  He took that as an opportunity to make a move.

Iceman dropped to the wet floor allowing Pyro's stream of fire to fly over him.  The water on the floor froze quickly.  As Pyro took another step to redirect his flame, he slipped and fell on his side.  Iceman jumped to his feet and slid across the floor to tackle Pyro while he was down.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Storm looked around the room, knowing Kurt was there shortly before she arrived.  It scared her not knowing where he was.  It felt like a part of her was missing.  

"Kurt."  _Kurt.  Kurt._

His voice seemed to echo out as he called his name.  At this point, she didn't care if anyone else heard her.  She just hoped Kurt would.  

"Kurt."  _Kurt.  Kurt._

_Where are you?_  She ran through the tunnels.  _I need you.  I love you._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Wolverine grinded his teeth at the feeling of Sabretooth slashing his claws along his back.  Sweat rolled down his face mixing with his blood on the floor.  He swung around and stabbed his attacker in the chest.  He noticed he had stabbed Rogue in that same spot as he held his claws in the place.  He twisted them and watched as Sabretooth howled in pain.

Sabretooth felt the warmth of his own blood roll down his chest as he growled.  The feel of the metal digging into his flesh let him know that wound was going to take a long time to heal.  He howled out again and slashed his opponent in the throat causing him to retract his claws and back up.

Wolverine covered his throat with his hand.  He felt weak knowing he was loosing a lot of blood, but was thankful Sabretooth was in the same predicament.  

They gazed at each other with an undying hatred as they healed.  Wolverine could see his own reflection in the back glaze of Sabretooth's eyes.  It frightened him that they were so similar to each other.  Sabretooth felt the stickiness of his blood that had dried on him.  He would have preferred it to be Wolverine's, but he planned to make up for that soon.

Wolverine cracked his neck and extended his claws for another go around.  "I ain't finished with you, Bub."

"You don't have to tell me."   Sabretooth replied cracking his back as he stood up straight.

**GRRRRRRR!**

^^^^^^^^^

While her two inexperienced opponents where distracted, Mystique slithered her way behind them.  Her disguise was perfect.  She was definitely a snake in more ways than one.

Jubilee and Colossus walked slowly over to the place Mystique had fallen.  They didn't know where she went, and they weren't sure if they wanted to find out.

"Colossus…do you?"

He shook his head NO.  He had seen her fall to the floor, but couldn't explain what happened after that moment.  

Her body shifted slowly as she stood up behind them.  They saw her shadow emerging from behind them and quickly turned around to feel their feet being swept from under them.  

Jubilee hit the floor first, seeing her angry foe.  She quickly rolled out of the way of Mystique's boot trying to slam down on her.  _This chica is totally pissed_.  She jumped to her feet as her attacker eyed the second target.  

Colossus didn't feel much as he hit the floor with his steel body.  As he heard Mystique's boot hit the floor by his teammate, he moved quickly to grab her second foot that had spun around to kick him.  Using his strength, he pushed her away from him and quickly got to his feet.  

Instead of falling to the floor, Mystique bent backwards into a back flip before she got in another fight stance.  

Jubilee flung her hands forward sending several firecracker sparks in Mystique's direction.  

**_PAFS. _**

****

**_PAFS_**

****

**_PAFS_**

Mystique morphed into a raven, flying around the blasts.  _Foolish girl.  Do not play games with me.  That's my job.  She flew a faked attack on Jubilee and hit Colossus instead, sending him down to the floor with her as she morphed again._

Colossus felt her pin him to the floor. _Damn Bitch.  His eyes widened as he looked up to see him pinning himself.  _What the?_  He used his strength to roll them around the ground several times before one pushed the other away from them._

"Jubilee, shoot her."

"No, shoot her Jubilee."

_Oh Shit.  There is like way too many Colossus' here._  Jubilee looked at the two in utter confusion.  _They look alike.  They sound alike.  But who's who?  One of them was her teammate, but the other was her enemy.  She wasn't sure who to hit._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_RIP._**

Son of a Bitch.  Pyro hit the floor landing on a thin layer of ice.  That bastard is going to pay for making me rip my new suit.

"Nice boxers John.  So that training with Magneto is starting to pay off."  Iceman slid across the floor laughing at his ex-best friend.  "You finally are learning what it is like to be a real SORE loser."

"Fuck you."  He hurled a fireball at his ex-friend only to see him jump over it and land one another one of his ice slides.  "What's this? The ice capades."  He stood back up.  "Enough games, Drake.  Fight me for real."

"But that wouldn't be any fun."  Iceman whined as he hopped off the slide.  "You lose so much faster that way."

"Maybe I'll surprise you."  Pyro answered.  "After all, I did kick Gambit's ass tonight, so I should be able to kick yours as well.'  He glared at him hard knowing how to get him good.  "Then, I can have Rogue all for myself."

Iceman's playfully attitude changed at the sound of her name.  Plus the fact that Pyro mentioned her name too close to Gambit's really pissed him off.

Pyro smiled with that fire in his eye.  "You don't know, do you?"  _You don't know at all._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Kurt stared at his foster mother's friend.  _Why is Herr Draco here?  How did he find me?  Nothing seems to make sense to me anymore.  I don't understand what is going on anymore.  Why does the truth have to hurt so much?  I wish I never found out about my family in the first place.  Why couldn't I have had a normal life, with a normal family?  I want to be home with Ororo, my liebling.  I miss her so much that I can now hear her calling out my name.  I just want this all to end.  I don't want to know anymore._

Azazel sighed knowing how much his son was hurt by everything that had happened in the last few hours.  _The Truth Hurts, but this is only the beginning.  _He dreaded to tell him more.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Wolverine felt Sabretooth pin him to the wall.  He hated being trapped.  It's something that scared him more than anything.  It reminded him of the time he was strapped to the table and laced with the adamantium.  It made him feel like he wasn't the one in control.

"What's the matter, shrimp?"  Sabretooth taunted.  "Bad memories."

"The only bad memory I have is meeting you."  Wolverine slammed him with his forehead and welcomed the release.  "And smelling you."

Sabretooth growled out before he attacked again.  He wanted nothing more that to tear Wolverine to a million pieces and make beef jerky out of him.  He would even become a cannibal just to eat the flesh.  

Wolverine felt Sabretooth's claws dig in his scalp.  He couldn't stand the mutant that reflected in his claws before he dug them into his thigh hearing Sabretooth howl out in pain.  

Sabretooth threw Wolverine to the floor in an angry rage.

"You lucky I missed."  He said as Sabretooth attacked him.  "Unfortunately, there is still another chance that you could father another bastard like Graydon."

Sabretooth swung a punch at Wolverine who ducked.  "You maybe right about that."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6    

"Jubilee, it's me."

"She's lying, don't listen to her."  

Jubilee's head swam.  She didn't know what to do next.  _Two Colossus'.  Remind me to thank Storm for this._

"Jubilee, shoot her."  The Colossus on the right said to her.

"Jubilee, just shoot us both."  The Colossus on the left said to her.  "It's the only way to be really sure."

_Ok.  I know him._  Jubilee though to herself as her hands tingled.  _Colossus would risk anything to save one of his teammates.  So that means, the one on the right is really Mystique.  _

**_PAFS._**

The Colossus on the right flew into the wall, falling unconscious to the floor, but Jubilee didn't pay attention to his body unarmoring himself.  

"Thanks."  Colossus said as he walked over to her, turning her away from looking at Colossus on the ground.  "I can only image how confused you were."

"You have no idea."  Jubilee said standing next to his side.  

"Oh I think I do."  Colossus said in Mystique's voice.

Jubilee recognized the change in voice too late as Mystique's slammed her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain.  She glanced over to see Mystique change to her true form before being smacked hard across the face.

Mystique looked at Jubilee's unconscious body on the floor.  "I think I know exactly how confused you were."  She said admiring her handy work, before she walked away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You don't know, do you?"  Pyro smiled at Iceman's blank face.  "Boy, I'd hate to be in your shoes."

"What are you talking about?"  Iceman gave him a cold glare.  He could feel his body temperature dropping.

"About Rogue."  Pyro teased as he walked slowly around his ex-friend.  "And Gambit."

"What about them?"  He replied with an icy breath.  

Pyro gave him one of his mischievous smirks.  "They were all over each other while you were gone for the day."

He shook his head in disbelief.  "No, no way."

"Quit denying the truth."  Pyro taunted him.  "I was watching them the whole day.  I saw everything."  He could sense the hurt and anger build up in Iceman with the look he was receiving.  "How they had dinner together?"

"Shut up"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good friend."  Pyro said innocently.  "I mean, I would want to know if my girlfriend was about to make out with some low life thief on the kitchen table."  

"SHUT UP."  

"Oh come on."  Pyro knew he was really getting to him now.  "You ought to be thanking me for interrupting them."

"**SHUT UP."**   Iceman couldn't listen to him torturing him anymore and attacked him.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Storm spin around in the tunnels she had been wondering around in.  Kurt was no where to be found.  

She leaned against the wall, knowing she couldn't hold anymore inside.  _Please Lord, let me find him.  I love him.  The tears rolled down her cheeks as she seemed to give up.  Then, she saw him._

She wiped the tears form her eyes as he walked over to her.  She ran to greet him and wrapped her arms around her neck.  She cried again with tears of joy.  "I thought I would never see you again.  I was so scared."

He pet her head and hugged her tighter.  "It's alright.  I'm here now."

"I love you Kurt."  She said as she held him.  "I love you so much."

"I love you too."  Kurt replied with wicked smile.  "My Darling."


	34. The Plot Thickens

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXIV:  The Plot Thickens

By:  Michelle

Gambit took a deep breath as he walked over to Graydon.  _I ought to leave his mutant hating ass stuck to that fucking chair.  Why did he have to be Rogue's brother?_  He sighed taking a quick glance at her fiddling with the bracelets around her wrist.  _I'll do anything for her._

_They seem thin enough to cut._  He examined the bracelets that held Graydon to the chair.  He hated the emotions projecting from him.  Graydon had so much hatred that Gambit wanted to be sick.

"It's about fucking time."  _Damn mutant son of bitches.  I want out of this fucking chair._  Graydon eyed Gambit as he looked over the bracelets.  _And this stupid ass wanted to kiss psycho girl.  Doesn't he know anything?  _

Gambit pulled out a wire cutter out of his trench coat.  _This should work_.  "Ya very ungrateful senator, considering we could leave ya here for Magneto."  He smiled at Graydon and flashed his eyes before he went to work.

_What the?_  Graydon jumped at the sight of his savior's glowing red eyes.  _Now that's just freaky.  Damn mutants.  How am I supposed to ditch something like that?_

While Gambit freed Graydon, Rogue fiddled with the bracelets around her wrists.  They were too tight to squeeze her hand through, but were loose enough not to cut off her blood circulation.  So, she fought with them trying to get them off.  

As Gambit cut one of the bracelets, he felt a surge of pain run through his side.  _Mon Dieu. He held his side for a second and took a deep breath._

_He has a weakness.  Perfect._  Graydon smiled to himself then shivered.  _God, I think like my father._

"Remember a mutant saved ya, Senator."  Gambit said as he cut the last bracelet from the chair.

Graydon just sneered at him and jumped up from the chair.  "Finally.  It took long enough."

_You ungrateful bastard_.  Gambit shook his head and walked over to Rogue.  He smiled seeing her pulling at the bracelet on her left hand.  "Let Gambit git dat for ya, Chere."  He said taking her gloved hand.  He eyed the bracelet strangely, noting its unusual shape.  Then, he saw one of them on the floor.  "How da you get it off?"

"It just started bending in my hand."  She said.  "Then, it popped off."

"Must have been thin."  He replied as he cut the one on her left wrist off.  He bent down and carefully cut the two around her ankles off.  _Ooo.  The green thong.  He smiled to himself as he took a quick glance._

"Must have been."  Rogue said as he stood up.  "This one too."  She felt the one around her neck.  She turned around and lifted her hair up.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I love you Kurt."  Storm said as she held him.  _I don't want to let you go.  She closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on him.  "I love you so much."_

"I love you too."  Kurt replied with wicked smile.  "My Darling."

Her eyes flew open.  She could sense something wasn't right.  _He never calls me Darling.  He always calls me…"_Liebling."  She said softly as she let go of him.  She backed up and looked directly into his eyes.  She searched them, but could not find him.  

"Storm."  Kurt said in confusion to why she was backing away from him.  "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is."  She replied as her eyes pearled white.  She fanned out her hand sending a quick flash of light in her lover's direction.  

**_ZAP_**

****

"You're not Kurt."  

****

**_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_**

****

Kurt looked at his foster mother's friend as he lifted off his hood to his cape.  Herr Draco was the same as he remembered him to be.  He was tall, about his height even though he slouched slightly.  His hair was jet black, like his, and spiked up.  His mustache and goatee matched in color and came down to a point on his tan face.  

_If I didn't know better, I would say this man was my father.  Besides some of the men who worked in the circus, Herr Draco was the only real role model I had.  He was the only man I could say I would be proud to grow up to become._

But Herr Draco was always a complex man.  He traveled all around the world on various business trips.  What kind of business he did, he wasn't entirely sure.  Every couple of he would pop in out of the blue and visit them, adorning them with gifts and stories of the sites he'd seen.  But as much as he was around the man, was as much as he didn't know about him.

"How did you find me?"  Kurt asked.  It was an important question that plagued his mind.  _How could Herr Draco find me?  I don't even know where I am, yet, he found me.  Something doesn't make sense._

Azazel thought for a moment.  The inevitable question.  It was something he expected, but was not entirely planned to answer.  He walked around his son, eyeing him carefully.  "I've been watching over you for some time now, Kurt."  

"You've been watching over me."  He said confused.  "Like some sort of guardian angel?"

"More or less."  Azazel replied.  _Angel is the opposite of what I am.  "You have been of particular interest to me, Kurt, for quite some time now.  You have grown up so quickly over the years that it is a shock to see standing before me as a man."_

Kurt met him directly in the eye.  "What are you talking about?"

"It's about time you found out the truth."

Kurt remained silent.  The truth was all he wanted, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore.  The truth did nothing but hurt him, especially since he didn't know what the real truth was. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Graydon rolled his eyes as the two of them.  _Oh come on already_.  He grabbed the door handle and fought to open it, but he found his efforts to be useless since the door was welded shut.  _FUCK.  He turned his attention back to the couple as his last resort._

As Gambit carefully cut the bracelet from around neck, she could feel his breath against her neck.  _Don't even need to touch me. Baby just, breathe on me. Baby just, breathe on me. We don't need to touch. Just breathe.**[1]**  _

He could see the chills run up Rogue's spine.  _Oh what'd I do just too right now._  As the last bracelet fell to the floor, he traced his two covered fingers along her collar bone.  _With you.  He felt another wave a pain shoot in his side_.  Merde._  _

Rogue gasped as his touch, letting her hair fall down her back.  As she turned, he pulled his hand back.   _Don't stop.  _

Gambit sucked in another deep breath and fought to keep her from seeing how much pain he was in.  As a cover, He dug in his pocket and retrieved her glove.  "Dis is yours."

"Thanks."  She took the glove from his hand and placed it on.  She stayed steady as He stepped closer reaching out to trace her white streak with his fingers.  

"Ya welcome, Chere."  Gambit replied as he felt the curl of her hair in his fingers.  At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

She reached out with hand and touched his chin.  Thanks to her glove, she couldn't feel his stubble, but she could touch his lip.  "Pyro."  She said noticing his busted lip.

_Your boyfriend._  Gambit half-smiled and remained silent.

Rogue smiled and looked up into his eyes.  As they met, she could see them brighten and feel his longing for her.  She inched closer, but was once again interrupted by Graydon. 

"As much as I'd love seeing you suck the life out of this mutant lowlife and go insane…"  Graydon said as he separated them.  "I want to get the fuck out of here.  NOW."

_Pain in the ass is right._  Gambit glared hard at the mutant hating senator before he tossed a card at his feet.  He smirked as he watched Graydon jump under the mini explosion.  "Get as far back as ya'll can."

"What are you going to do?"  Rogue asked taking his hand.  

He smiled and squeezed her hand.  "Gambit gonna blow de door open."  This time he had no worries of hurting anyone.  He knew where his beloved Chere was.  "Back up as far as you can."  He said and kissed her gloved hand.   

She nodded and backed away with Graydon into the corner of the room.  Her eyes widened as he placed his hands on the door, causing it to glow pink. 

He grinded his teeth as he charged the door with all he could.  Small objects he could handle with ease, but a large metal door was something different.  The more he charged; the weaker he became.  He let go of the door once he charged enough to blow a hole big enough for them to climb out of.  Using his agility, he fled the scene as far as he could.  

**_KABOOM!_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt flew against the wall and slowly turned his head to look up into her eyes.  He smiled wickedly at her, causing his appearance to revert to her true form:  Mystique.  Her red hair touched her shoulders and her body scaled over.  She stood up tall in her black boots as she straightened her black leather top and mini skirt.  (**X-men evolution outfit season 2**)  

Storm's hair blew wildly around her as the winds flood the tunnel.  She kept her eyes on Mystique standing up before her.  

Mystique eyed her hard as she looked at the angry weather goddess.  "I didn't think Kurt would want someone as feisty as you, Storm."

"You know nothing about your son, Mystique."  She replied.  "So don't pretend you do."

Mystique's eyes narrowed in hatred.  She knew Storm was right, but would never bring herself to admit that.  

"Did I strike a nerve?"  Storm dodged a swing from Mystique.  "Or are you feeling guilty?"

Mystique didn't give her an answer.  She just attacked.

Their battle cries were heard throughout the lair as round two began.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt felt a headache coming on.  _Herr Draco knows the truth about me.  But how?_  Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore.  He was living in one giant nightmare and couldn't seem to wake up.  "I don't want to know anymore."  He said walking away.  _The truth hurts.  "I want all of this to just end."_

"Kurt."  Azazel studied his son's blank facial expression.  "I didn't mean to hurt you.  It was not my intention to cause you this much pain."

"What are you talking about?"  Kurt asked with his back turned from him.  He was intrigued to know more, but at the same time he didn't.

Azazel placed a hand on his shoulder.  "I was only trying to do what was best for you…Son."

Kurt turned around slowly. _ He called me son.  Was I his son?  He looked into his eyes.  He seemed to be telling him the truth.  "You're my vater?"  He asked, knowing he had always felt that bond with him._

"Yes."  Azazel replied unsure of what his son's reaction was going to be next.  

"Vhy didn't you ever tell me?"  Kurt asked.  "And after so many years.  So many lies."

"I cared about you too much to let anything happen to you."  He said to him.  "I arranged everything only to protect you."  

"Protect me from whom?"  Kurt demanded feeling a rage build up inside of him.  

"Your mother."

"Mystique, but why?"  Kurt wanted to say something more but turned his head as he heard the battle cry.  _Storm._  _I have to save her, but I want to know more._

Azazel heard it too and knew what his son was thinking.  "Come on."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Iceman never felt so much rage coming from him as he fought against Pyro.  He silently wondered if he should be proud about his fighting.  After all, he felt like a cold hearted beast fighting_.  I _wonder if ___Logan__ feels this way when he tears apart the Danger Room.  That was an awful feeling.  __Kurt would tell me I am letting a darker side cloud my head with evil.  _

Pyro regretted pissing his former friend off.  He had never seen Bobby like this and didn't want to face him like that ever again.  His like a mad man or something.  _Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut and let him find out on his own.  _

Iceman heard the battle cry.  It scared him_.  Could that be Rogue?  What if she is in trouble?  _He punched Pyro in the face and ran as fast as he could up the stairs.  At that point in time, he could care less about fighting Pyro.  _I'm kicking his ass anyway._  He just wanted to get to Rogue.

Pyro touched his nose and looked at the blood on his hand.   _Son of a Bitch.  He's going to pay for that.  He looked around for Iceman to see him rushing up the stairs.  _Where does he think he is going?  __

Iceman stumble up the steps as an explosion shook the ground.  _Damn Gambit.  He got to his feet again and hurried up the stairs, with Pyro following behind him. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gambit looked up from the spot he outstretched on the floor.  The explosion was larger than intended, but he wasn't complaining.  The hole was defiantly large enough for them to escape through with ease.  

He winced as he got up.  He stood motionless for a moment.  _What's wrong with me?_  He felt like the room was spinning.  He leaned on the wall and took deep breaths.  _I can't be hurting this bad?_

"Gambit."  Rogue spoke softly as she took his hand.  "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."  He lied.  "Gambit dun charged up something a little larger dan he use to."  He could feel the worry she had as she squeezed his hand.  "But he alright now."  

Rogue studied him as he smiled at her.  _Something's not right._  She felt a chill run down her spine as she thought of the worst case scenario.

"Ya cold."  He asked remembering she was just in her nightgown.

"Yeah."  She replied as convincingly as possible.

Gambit carefully pulled off his trench coat and wrapped it around her.

_Always the gentleman._  Rogue slipped her arms in the sleeves.  _It smells like him.  His Very Sexy for Men cologne with a hint of Marlboro cigarette.  _"Merci."

"Ya welcome."  He took her hand again.  "Now let's get out of here."  He turned to Graydon who was grumbling about how much he hated mutants.  "Come on dickless.  Let's go."

Graydon gave him one of his hateful sneers.  _Damn mutants_.  He rolled his eyes as he followed them out of the room.  He didn't particularly care to follow them at the moment, but he did it anyway.  As he studied his surroundings, he plotted his escape.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Rogue."  Iceman called as he reached the 3rd level.  He felt out of breath, but wasn't going to let it stop him from his search.  _Plus, Storm is definitely going to kill me for disobeying her orders.   _

Pyro followed him up the stairs with no plans of letting him get away despite the heavy pack on his back.  He raised his hands out to shoot a fireball his ex-friend's way, but Iceman turned quick enough.

"Chill out."  Iceman froze Pyro's hands and watched him gripe about ice blocks on his hands.  He made sure Pyro had no chance at following him anymore, by creating an ice wall to block him.  

"Rogue."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mystique and Storm clashed hard into a cat fight.  In her head, she could hear Remy yell, '**where's the Jell-O?'  It wasn't Storm's preferred method of fighting, but she knew Mystique never fought fair.  At that moment, she hated the fact that she had long hair.  **

She kicked Mystique hard in the stomach, causing her to release her grip and back up into a fighting stance.  Her eyes pearlized again and she made her move with lightning speed.

**_ZAP_**

The bolt surged from Storm's hand.  Mystique waited to the last split second as she back flipped out the way and into her fighting stance.  

_Well I know where Kurt gets his flexibility from_.  Storm thought and dodged a punch.  _And his fighting skills.  _

The more she and Mystique fought, the more she couldn't believe how many traits Kurt had from his mother.  Despite their undeniable appearance, Kurt was his mother in so many ways.  She didn't quite understand it really.  After all, Kurt never knew his real parents until recently.  Yet, there was so much of Mystique in him.

_Yeah, that's defiantly the look Kurt gets when he, Logan and Remy are trying to kill each other in the Danger Room._  Storm thought as Mystique turned and gave her an if-looks-can-kill glare.  

"Problems Wind-rider."  Mystique tried to entice her into more fighting.  She didn't understand what her son saw in the Weather Witch.  _More like Weather Bitch.  She made it her own personal business to make sure Storm was six feet under.  _

"My only problem is you, Mystique."  Storm replied.  "And the thought of you being my mother-in-law."

Mystique swung her hand so fast that the next thing she knew, she slammed into the wall.  She could feel Mystique's golden eyes pierce her as she heard her say, "Like I am thrilled to have you as a daughter-in-law."

Storm felt her cheek as she found herself cornered.  "What's the matter Mystique?  Are you jealous?"  She said as she looked for an opportunity to make a move.  "Or you just afraid of losing the one person who loved you no matter what you have done to him?"

"You know nothing about me."  Mystique replied.  "Or the way I think."

"I know enough to know how cold-hearted you are."  Storm answered.  "Even to your own children."  She took that as her opportunity to get out of the corner she was in.

Mystique caught her before she could do anything.  She pinned Storm hard against the wall.  "Well let me ask you something, Wind-rider."  She held on hand tightly against her throat.  "What would you do, if you and Kurt had a child and he took on his characteristics rather than your own?  Huh?  The tail…the misshapen hands…the pointed eyes."

"Well for starters."  Storm looked directly into Mystique's eyes.  "I wouldn't drop him off a waterfall."

Mystique screamed at the truth she heard in Storm's reply and threw her to the ground.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_I hate mutants.  I hate mutants._  Graydon thought as he followed Rogue and Gambit.  _Damn mutants.  There has to be some way to distract them or something.  _

Gambit constantly glanced at Graydon.  _The little bastard is too quiet for my liking.  That means he is thinking.  I don't like that.  I don't like that at all._  Then, something worse than Graydon appeared.

"Bobby."  Rogue spoke softly as she heard her name being called.  Then, she saw him at the end of the hallway.  "Bobby."

Gambit's heart nearly broke as Rogue let go of his hand to rush to her boyfriend.  

Iceman rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her as they met.  Over her shoulder, he exchanged glances with Gambit who now stood five feet away from them with Graydon a few steps behind.  

As Rogue hugged him, she felt awkward.  Sure, she was happy to see him, but for some reason it didn't feel right.  She let go of him and backed up into Gambit and took his hand again.  

Iceman felt like a knife stabbed him in the back as he watched Rogue interlaced her gloved hand with Gambit's.  "So it is true."

"What?"  Rogue said confused as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.  

"You...and **HIM**."  Iceman narrowed his eyes on Gambit who looked over to Rogue with love in his eyes.  "That lowlife thief."

Rogue looked from Bobby to Remy.  

"So who's it going to be?"  Iceman demanded.  "Me or him."

"I don't understand."

**"ME OR HIM?"**

Rogue let go of Gambit's hand.  She felt like her head was spinning.  _Is he serious?  He wants me to choose.  Here and now._  _Either my boyfriend or my…_   She looked over to Gambit.  _His busted lip.  Then, over to Bobby.  __He's got a black eye.  She looked down at the ground.  __They have been fighting over me.  I like them both, but in different ways. And now I have to make a choice. Oh my God I'm so confused.  _

Graydon smiled to himself.  _Bingo._  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_BAMF  _**

Kurt turned to see Storm hit the ground.  He went to rush to her, but was grabbed by his father before he was seen by his mother.  "I have to save her."

"I know.  Look."  Azazel pulled the collar off from around his son's neck.  "You want to know the real truth.  Ask your mother before she does anything more."

"But she has already lied to me once."  Kurt replied feeling relived that the collar was gone.  

"She played a game with you."  Azazel stated and held up Kurt's hand gazing at the image inducer around his wrist.  "So play a game with her."

He looked at Storm's form on the ground.  He could tell by the look in his mother's eyes that she was not finished with her.  He knew he had better make a move now, before Mystique does.  So he adjusted his image inducer.

  


* * *

[1] Britney Spears - _Breathe on me_ lyrics  


	35. Incoming

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXV:  **Incoming**

By:  Michelle

As Rogue looked back and forth between Iceman and Gambit, she felt her head spin.  _How could I have been so stupid?  Why did I let myself fall for both of them at the same time?  Wait.  Do I feel the same way about both of them?_

Her eyes shifted to Iceman.  _Bobby's my boyfriend.  He was the first boy in the school to accept me for who I am.  He's not really afraid of me or my power.  He's always been so patient with me.  We can talk to each other about almost anything.  We are almost inseperateable.  Jubilee swears we are joined by the hip or something.  I care about him a lot, but I'm not sure if I love him._

Her eyes turned in Gambit's direction.  _Remy's my.friend.no best friend.no crush.no.Oh I don't know.  I know on the outside He acts all big and bad, but deep down he's definitely a sweetie.  It's been obvious from the start that he has been crushing on me since the moment Ororo brought him to Xavier's.  I wonder if he stayed because of me.  He's not afraid of me.  In fact, he's been quite the daredevil when trying to touch me._  She smiled to herself.  _We've almost kissed twice today.  And the thing is, I didn't pull away like I usually do to Bobby.  I wanted to kiss him.passionately.  I care about him, but I'm not sure what I am feeling for him right now._  

She looked down at her gloved hands.  _I always keep every one at an arms distance, except Bobby and Remy.  Now, I have two people who I have let get close to me and I am afraid to let either of them go.  _She closed her eyes tight_.  How could I let my guard down?  How could I let them get so close to me when I know I can never have either of them beyond a barrier of clothing?  _She opened her eyes glowing bright blue.  _How could I let myself fall in love with.?_

Iceman watched as Rogue thought about her decision.  _I should never have gone to that debate.  How could I be so stupid?  I practically handed her right over to him._  He glared at Gambit long and hard.  _He did this on purpose.  The fucking thief intentionally stole her away from me.  Alls he wants to do is lead her on and break her heart like he does to all the other women he's had._

Iceman turned his attention back to Rogue.  _Look at her.  He's made her so confused already.  How could I let him steal her spirit away from her?  The smile on her face.  The blush of her cheeks.  The glitter of her emerald eyes._  

Gambit felt the wave of emotions from Rogue and Iceman hit him hard.  There was no doubt in his mind that Iceman blamed him for Rogue's confusion.  _Mon Dieu, what have I done?  I cared about her so much.  Besides Stormy, she is the only person who really understands me.  She was one of the few that never judged me when Stormy brought me to Xavier's.  And look what I have done to her._

He looked over to see the confused expression on her face.  _I never wanted to hurt her.  I just wanted to.love her._  He looked inter her emerald eyes and watched them turn blue.  _I love her too much to hurt her anymore_.  He sucked in a deep breath, knowing what he had to do.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt felt sick to the stomach as he adjusted his image inducer.  He looked the part he was about to play, but he knew he had to act the part.  That was the key.  

Azazel smiled as his son disguised himself as one of the most lowlife human in the world.  He was actually quite proud Kurt was being so bold.  _There is no doubt he is my son.  Too bad this will hurt him as much as it will hurt Raven._

Kurt looked over to the man who claimed to be his father.  "How.how do I look?"  

"Perfect."  Azazel replied_.  Too perfect_.  "Just be careful of your accent."

"Ja.I mean yes."  Kurt answered.  _I can do this.  I know I can_.  He took in a deep breath and walked out of the shadows in his disguise.

Azazel crouched down as his disguise faded, revealing his true form.  _That's it Son.  Keep walking._  His eyes glowed golden yellow, his tan face flushed to its natural red glow, and his tail swished around.  _Now Raven, you will pay dearly for what you have done._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Graydon stepped back as Gambit walked forward.  _She's going psycho again.  _He though remembering the last time her eyes began changing color.

Rogue looked back and forth at the two men.  _How do make a decision like this?_  She thought as she felt Gambit grab her hand.  "Remy.I."

Iceman's eyes widened.  _She can't seriously be choosing him, can she?_

"Shhh."  He said and placed her hand in Iceman's.  "There is no decision to made."  He looked down at Iceman squeeze her hand.  "Bobby is ya beau.  He care lot 'bout ya."  

Rogue looked her hand that held Bobby's.  She looked up at her boyfriend.  _Why am I not happy about this?  _Then, her eyes met Remy's.  

He turned quickly away from her glance and walked.  He couldn't look at her anymore.  It just hurt too much.  _She's too good for a worthless thief like me anyway._  Somehow, he wasn't convinced of his conclusion.  So, he put on his best poker face as he hid his true feelings from her.

Rogue felt her boyfriend tighten the grip on her hand.  Part of her wanted to squeeze it in return, yet at the same time she wanted to shove it away.  She was even more confused now than before.  _I thought Remy liked me_.  She wanted to feel him hold her in his arms again and tell her everything is going to be alright.  But, she decided to keep her distance, because judging by his action, it seemed as though Remy didn't feel that way about her like she thought.  Instead, she stared at him with a longing in her eyes.

Iceman smiled in victory seeing his competition back down.  _This was easier than I thought._  Then, he looked over to Rogue hoping to meet her emerald eyes.  Instead, he found her eyes staring at Gambit with a hint of sadness.  _I can't believe this is happening to me._  He just wanted to die inside.  "Let's.let's get out of here."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

As the ice around his hands began to melt, Pyro thought of bitter sweet revenge.  _That fucking ice cube is going to pay for this._  He fumed as he finally got free.

Pyro held a rolling hot wave of fire hit the wall of ice that blocked him from getting through.  Just wait, Bobby Drake.  _I'm going to burn you so bad you'll melt._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Storm."  Xavier said into his headset.  "Storm, Storm are you there."  _Why isn't she answering?_  "Gambit, Wolverine."  _Something is wrong_.

"Professor, like something is totally jamming the signal."  Kitty replied as she adjusted the controls.  "I can't even override it."

"Keep trying.  We."  Xavier paused in mid-sentence.  He could feel something coming and it scared him as he felt the minds of so many approaching.

**The mutants are in the base.Prepare for an attack.I want men going via the roof and ground.Keep your eyes open.Make sure our leader is protected.Annihilate any mutants you come across.**

"Professor."

Xavier snapped from his daze.

"Look."  Kitty pointed out the window to the numerous helicopters and jets with the letters F.O.H. on the side heading towards Magneto's base.

"My God."  Xavier said realizing right off the bat that they were.  "The F.O.H."

"Like, who are they?"

"The Friends of Humanity."  He looked into her still confused face.  "Mutant hunters."

"Like, how do they know we are here?"  Kitty asked as she began to worry about Colossus and the rest of the X-men.

"Senator Creed."  Xavier replied, slightly angry at himself for not picking up on it earlier.  "He's their leader.  He knew Mystique would come after him, so he set her up.He set all of us up."

"Like how are we suppose to warn the others."  Kitty began to panic.  "The communicators are like totally down and Magneto is blocking your telepathy from reaching them in his lair."

"We are just going to have to do this the hard way."  Xavier replied as he lowered the ramp of the Blackbird.

Kitty sighed, wondering how that was humanly possible considered they were in the woods and the Professor was in a wheelchair.  Come on Kitty.  She followed him out the Blackbird somehow knowing they were going to be alright.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Iceman turned and gently pulled Rogue to follow him.  

Her first instinct wasn't to follow him; instead she pulled her hand out of his grip.

"Rogue."

"Shhhh."  She fussed at him.  "Do ya'll hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise."  Her eyes blazed blue as she looked towards the ceiling.  "It sounds like helicopters."

"They be landin' on de roof."  Gambit agreed with her.  _Mon Dieu what's going on?_ Instinctively he began calling into the headset.  "Professor.Stormy.Kitty."

Graydon smiled wickedly to himself.  _It's about fucking time._

"Stormy."  Gambit began worrying.  _Why aren't the headset's working?_  "Kitty."

"That's impossible."  Iceman said thinking they were both nuts.  "No one else knows we're here."

"On the contrary."  Graydon stepped into the middle of the triangle of mutants that seemed to form.  "My rescuers know I'm here."  

Despite his agility, Gambit couldn't react fast enough to block the kick Graydon slammed into his side.  He howled out in pain as he fell to the floor.  He fought the wave a blackness passing across his eyes.

Graydon spun around just as quick to knock Iceman's feet from under him.  He turned next to Rogue.  "You're next sister unless you move out my way."

Rogue backed away allowing him to run off and run to her love's side.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Magneto sat up and felt the pounding in his head.  _I had to hire a woman with so much damn baggage:  two psychotic ex-lovers, one nightcrawler, one sniveling little mutant hating bastard, and one rogue.  How much worse can this get?  _He was nauseated but fought it as best as he could as he stood up.  

Then, he felt it.  _The presence of more metal.  Helicopters.  Jets.   Damn._  His hands balled into fists.  _How dare that bastard deceive me?  He wants to play games with me, and then I'll play games with him.  _

He placed his helmet on and went to look for Mastermind, allowing the Friends of Humanity to flood into his trap.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Jubilee, are you alright?"  Colossus asked as he helped her sit up.

"I'm alright."  Jubilee said feeling her cheek, and then she jumped remembering what happened last time.  "Hey"

"It's me."  Colossus said knowing why she reacted the way she did.  "Jubes trust me."

"Prove it."

"I think Kitty is cute."

"Duh."  She said as she stood up, then she watched him blush.  "Yeah, it's you."  She looked around the room.  "But where's Mystique."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Graydon ran down the tunnel as fast as his legs could carry him.  _How the fuck do I get out of this damn place?  Never mind._  He saw the stairway with the recovering Pyro and knocked him out the way with ease.  

He practically flew down the stairs knowing if he didn't get out of there he was going to be at the mercy of a dozen mutants.  _They just keep appearing out of nowhere_.  When he reached ground level, he skid to a halt at the sight of blood bath between two very familiar mutants.  

_"Thanks for inviting me to dinner Raven."  The short hairy Canadian said to his mother that seemed to be fascinated by him.  _

_"It is always a delight to have you here."_

_"Whatever."  He grumbled as he ignored her comment.  He bent down and ruffled the seven year old Graydon's hair. "Bye kid.  Raise hell for your father for me." _

_Graydon smiled and fixed his blonde hair as his father grumbled in the background.  "Bye, Mr. Logan."_

_"See ya'll around."  __Logan__ lit up a cigar and fit it in the corner of his mouth.  "Bye."_

Graydon eyed the first man with amazement as he saw the set of metal claws extended from his hands.  "Mr. Logan."

His voice was enough to distract Wolverine, giving Sabretooth the opportunity to punch him.  

As Graydon watched his parent's old friend fall to the ground, he wondered what more could he encounter in his escape.  The growl quickly informed him of what was next.  _Sabretooth._ "Vater."  He lifted his eyes to meet the man who gave them that dark soulless look.  

"Well, well, well."  His father replied sending chills down his spine.  "If it isn't my son, the famous slayer of mutants."[1]

Graydon tore towards the door he saw on the other side of the room with his father in hot pursuit.  He hated to admit it, but Sabretooth was the one man that scared the shit out of him.  At this moment, he was surprised he hadn't soiled himself already.  

After what seemed like an eternity of running, he finally reached his destination.  He grabbed the door handle, turning to see Sabretooth with his razor sharp claws.  He pulled it to find that it opened rather easy, seeing the F.O.H. with their guns ready.  He turned and pointed at his father.  "SHOOT IT!"

Sabretooth's body shook as the rain of bullets shred through him.  He dropped like dead weight with his blood forming a puddle around him.

"Give me that."  Graydon felt no more fear as he snatched a gun out of on of the officer's hand.  He walked over Sabretooth's lifeless body.  He aimed with his finger on the trigger.  _I hate you.  You abomination to mankind.  You.you mutant.  I hate you Vater._

**_BANG.  _**

Graydon looked at the splashed blood on his pants, then at the hole in his father's head.  "I want every mutant in this place to join this one's side."  

"Yes, Senator Creed."

Graydon turned to the two young mutants helping up his parent's old friend.  They were too far away to take an acurate shot.  "Let's go."

They followed their leader, leaving Sabretooth's body where it was.  Little did they know, part of Sabretooth's mutation was regeneration?  His body was already beginning to heal itself.  It wouldn't be long before he would come for revenge.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt walked down the hallway toward them.  _I feel like such a slime ball.such a deceitful looking creature.Oh wait.I'm disguised as._He felt so low in the disguise he chose, but he knew his true form wasn't going to get him any answers.  He had already tried that.  Instead, he had to settle for this.

His girlfriend, Ororo Munroe AKA Storm, was on the floor.  He loved her so much.  He wanted nothing more that to wrap her up in his arms, whisk her away from there, take her to her room and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.  Instead, he had to walk past her.  He quickly cast a quick gaze to her eyes, flashing their natural golden color to her so she know that underneath the monstrous disguise she was wearing, there was her Kurt Wagner.

He stopped in front of his mother, Mystique.  He didn't know her, yet he loved her no matter what she had done to him.  She was his mother, his flesh and blood, the woman who gave him life and tried to kill him.  He had so many questions to ask her.  He almost didn't know where to start, but he made his first step by addressing her in the rudest way possible.  "Hello Mutter."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jubilee and Colossus' eyes widened as they watched Wolverine fall to the ground.  Then, they saw Sabretooth tear after a scared shitless Senator Creed.  

Wolverine sat up and cracked his neck.  Fucking Sabretooth.  _I'll get him back for that._

"Wolverine."  Jubilee rushed over and hugged him.  "You're alright."

"What happened kids?"  Wolverine asked as he looked at Jubilee's cheek.

"Mystique got away."  Colossus answered.  "We don't know where she went."

"Well knowing Mystique."  Wolverine stood up and cracked his back.  "She went after a bigger target."

"Storm."

Their heads turned at the sound of the gunfire that echoed the room.  Then, they saw Sabretooth's body drop like a log.  

Wolverine could smell the hatred of the men as Graydon took a final shot into Sabretooth's head.  "We gotta get out of here."  He said as Graydon looked at them as the next target.  "Up the stairs, NOW."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue rushed to Gambit's side.  'Are you alright?"  She asked in a shaky voice.

Gambit waited a few seconds as he fought the blackness trying to take over him.  _I'm gonna be fine.  It don't be hurtin' dat bad._  He winced slightly as he sat up.  "Gambit alright."  He watched the room spin round and round.

"Ya sure."

"He fine."  Gambit lied as the spinning slowly went away.  "He just gonna have a nasty bruise dat's all."  He reassured her trying not to make her worry.  He tried to stand by himself, by winced in pain again.  _Merde._

"Here, let me help you."  Thankful she had his trench coat on, she allowed him to drape his arm around her next as she wrapped and arm around him carefully avoiding touching his 'bruised' side.  It wasn't until she tried to help him up before she realized how heavy he was.  "Bobby can you help me."

As He sat there watching the display, he let the words slowly sink in his head.  **_Bobby.can.you.help.me._**_  Help her with him.  Is she insane?  I'm here on the floor too, yet she runs to him._  "Help him yourself."

"Bobby, he's hurt."  

"You think I care."  He answered and dusted himself off.

"Bobby."  Rogue's eyes brightened blue as she watched him make no move to help.  "Fine."  She sucked in a deep breath and put all of her strength into helping Gambit up.  She surprise herself at how strong she was, but then again she was thankful

_Why is she helping me like this?_  Gambit thought as he allowed her to help him stand.  He placed his free hand on his throbbing side.  _Guess somebody does think about me as more than a thief._

Iceman turned away from them.  _She wants him, than fine.  She can have him._  With all his anger building up inside, he fought the tears welding up in his eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mystique walked towards Storm ready to pull out the gun she had hiding in her boot.  It was one of the draw backs to being a shape shifter.  She could look like anyone, but she couldn't use their mutant powers.  It didn't matter anyway.  Either way she was going to make sure Storm was dead.

However, before she reached for the gun, she saw something in the corner of her eye.  It was him.  Graydon Creed was free and coming towards her.  _How did he get away from Magneto and Mastermind?  Those fools.  You can't trust them to do anything right.  _

Storm slowly looked over at Mystique wondering why she hadn't made the death blow.  She turned her head to see Graydon Creed walking in their direction.  He looked as intimidating in person as he did on TV.  

Graydon turned to glance at her with his soulless eyes.  Her breath nearly stopped as she saw them flash gold for a brief moment before he returned his gaze at Mystique.  Oh goddess.  What is he doing?

"Hello Mutter."  Graydon said as he stopped a few feet in front of her.  He gave her one of the most sinister smiles he possessed.  "You look surprised to see me." 

  


* * *

[1] X-men Season 4 Episode "Bloodlines"


	36. The Truth Shall Set You Free

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXVI:  The Truth Shall Set You Free

By:  Michelle

**DISCLAIMER:  For this chapter, I combined quotes from the comics, _X-men Evolution:  Ascension II_, and _X-men:  Bloodlines_.  It was just to hard to footnote each individual quote.  I don't own any of them.  I just used them for my own evil intentions.  LOL  :P**

**########################################################################**

At the top of the stairway, they looked around seeing three tunnels.  

"Which one?"  Jubilee asked looking around.  

Wolverine inhaled the air.  He could smell them.  He looked at the burn marks on the wall and water on the floor.  "Iceman is down the right tunnel, with Pyro not far behind.  GO."

Jubilee and Colossus nodded and ran down the left tunnel.

Wolverine could smell Storm's scent drifting from the middle tunnel.  _Damnit, Mystique is after her.  _He paused hearing Graydon and the F.O.H. making their way up the stairs.  _Shit.  _After seeing Sabretooth fall, he knew he had a better chance with Mystique and headed down the middle tunnel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello Mutter."  Graydon said as he stopped a few feet in front of her.  He gave her one of the most sinister smiles he possessed.  "You look surprised to see me." 

"I'm more surprised that you are still alive."  Mystique remained silent as she studied the son she hated most.  "I should have killed you long ago, when I realized you would never be a mutant."

"Yes…well."  Graydon just smiled in agreement.   "Maybe you should have done the same thing to your first born son."

"You mean Kurt."  Mystique laughed.  "That was an entirely different matter.  I tried to kill Kurt for a means of self-preservation."

Graydon eyed her hard, waiting for her explanation.  _That's it Mutter.  The Truth shall set you free._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue looked up to see Gambit smiling weakly at her.  She could tell by the way his eyes were slowly dulling that he was trying to fight it.  "Do you think you can stand by yourself?"

"Gambit dink so."  He replied and leaned one hand on the wall.  

She watched as he took his arm from around her shoulder to hold his injured side as he leaned on the wall.  "We need to get out of here."  

"Then, what are we waiting for?"  Iceman snapped at them.  "He's got legs.  He can walk."  _Gambit is so full of shit.  He's just pretending to be hurt so Rogue can drool all over him._

Gambit sucked in a breath.  He hated looking to weak and helpless "Come on."  He used the wall to help him keep his balance.  As he walked forward, he began talking to keep his mind off the pain.  "Where's dickless?"

Worried Gambit might fall, Rogue stayed near him.  "He ran off after he hurt you and Bobby."  She answered then looked at Iceman who was angry with her.  "I couldn't stop him."

"It's not ya fault, Chere."  

"So you're saying it's my fault."  Iceman said as he turned and walked towards Gambit.

"Bobby, he didn't say it was."  Rogue came to his defense.  "What's your problem?"

"HE IS."  Iceman yelled causing his face to turn a light shade of blue and the tunnel grow colder as he pushed Gambit against the wall.  

"Look mon ami."  Gambit said as he pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket.  "Dis ain't de time or de place for Gambit ta kick ya ass."

"Stop it both of you.  Please."  Rogue put herself in the middle of the two to keep them from fighting.  "We have bigger problems to worry about.  Graydon…"

"Actually."  They all turned to see Pyro walking towards them.  "Graydon's the least of your worries."  He said as he hummed a ball of fire in their direction.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I've been many women in my time.  Some rich, some poor."  She said as she shifted her body.  "Rich I prefer."

Graydon held is composure as she shifted into a beautiful baroness with tan skin and long flowing brown hair.

"I worked my way up the social ladder by marrying Christian Wagner, a German baron."  She explained.  "I didn't love him, but he was worth the money he had.  He gave me everything I ever wanted, except a child."

_Wagner._  Graydon sucked in a deep breath.  _Please, Lord give me strength._

"So, I found other ways to get what I wanted."  She smiled at the thought of Kurt's father with her on the church alter.  "But during my pregnancy, Christian grew suspicious.  He didn't trust me."  She turned and walked way a few feet.  "So I sent him on a permanent business trip."

Graydon gulped knowing what was next.  _Stand beside me Lord, for I am afraid._

"My life was perfect, until Kurt was born."  She turned shifting back into her demoness form.  "He blew both our covers.  The neighbors were not pleased, so I ran with him to the waterfall."

Graydon remained silent eagerly listening, despite how painfully it was.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66

Wolverine turned the corner of the room he tracked their scents in.  Storm sat on the floor looking like she been through shit.  Mystique was pouring her guts out to the man she assumed was Graydon.  With his keen sense of smell, he knew better.

Storm slowly stood up as she watched Mystique spill the truth about Kurt.  She didn't know how he was staying so strong.  _How is this not eating him inside?_  It was hurting her to watch it happen.  She stepped forward only to be stopped by her teammate.

"Darlin', don't."  Wolverine placed a hand on her shoulder.  "He's gotta do this himself."  He said as she backed down.  He knew it was something that had to be worked out on its own, even though the truth hurt.

Storm glanced at Wolverine who reeked of blood and sweat.  "I know."  She fought back the tears.  "I just don't want him to go through it alone."

Wolverine gently squeezed her shoulder.  "He knows he's not alone."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66

Kitty sighed thankfully as she and the professor looked at Magneto's lair.  _I thought we'd never get here.  It was like an obstacle course or something.  And I thought the Danger Room was bad._  She brushed leaves out of her hair.  _Well, that's the last time I phase through a tree._

Professor Xavier concentrated hard.  "The F.O.H are already inside."  He turned to his student.  "Shadowcat, phase us through the door."

"OK."  Kitty concentrated hard as she walked through the thick steal walls pushing Xavier's wheelchair."

Xavier looked around the room.  _Well at least we are on flat ground now_.  He rolled forward with Kitty following him.  Seeing the crimson puddle on the floor, he rolled around it and looked at the bullet shells on the floor.  **_Hunt the mutants down…….I want all of them dead.  _**He could feel all the hatred from the F.O.H. invading the tunnels.

"Eeewww."  Kitty complained since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.  "Like what is this?"  _It's like getting all over my uniform._

"Blood."  

_I think I'm going to be sick._  Kitty thought as she walked over to Xavier.  _That was so gross.  _Then, she looked at the floor noticing the trail of bloody footprints.  "Professor."  

"Sabretooth."  He replied.  "And I don't think he is in a good mood either."  He said feeling the hatred of Graydon flowing through him.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Graydon took a deep breath as he listened to more, ignoring his girlfriend and friend who were listening in.  

"Before they arrived, I shifted my body into a farmer."  She admitted.  "I told them that I already threw the demoness over the cliff and took her child."  She could hear their cheers in the depths of her mind.  "They cheered, wanting more.  So I gave it to them."

Graydon felt like his heart was smashed into a million pieces 

"I dropped him off the cliff."  She smiled to herself as she slowly reached for her pistol.  "I sacrificed his life to save my own.  I never gave it a second thought"  

_Not only has she stabbed me in the back, but she has twisted the knife so the wound won't close._  Graydon was so crushed inside that he didn't have the will to react.  But it was her next words that allowed his anger to take control.

"And you know what, I never regretted.  Not even once."  She aimed the pistol at his head.

**_BAMF_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

All three of them dodged the fireball heading in their direction.  It was a universal conclusion that Pyro was pissed. 

Gambit hit the floor again, not helping the pain he was in.  _Merde_.  He struggled to get up again.

Rogue didn't know what to do.  She hated feeling so powerless.  Her head was spinning in mass confusion as she sat up from her position on the floor.

Iceman threw shards of ice at him.  Then, he jumped in the air and slide across an ice slide he created.

Pyro just laughed as he melted the shards into thin air.  _Dumbass._  "I'm not letting you get away this time Drake."  He directed his flames at the ice slide.

Unable to freeze the slide fast enough, Iceman slipped on the slick surface.  He fell landing on his ankle the wrong way.  As an instinct, he grabbed the throbbing ankle and looked up at his former friend knowing it could be his end.

Pyro smiled at his fallen adversary as he formed to fireballs in his hands.  He was ready to throw them, but felt a glowing card against his neck.

"Dat ain't being such a good idea."  Gambit said as he pushed the card tighter to Pyro's neck.  

"So you're going to blow me up."  Pyro smiled.  "You know, I doubt Magneto would appreciate the redecoration."

"So don't give Gambit de excuse too."  He replied.

"Oh I won't."  Remembering the fuel tanks on his back, Pyro backed Gambit up against the wall.

_Merde_.  Gambit's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain run through his body.  Now dizzy from the pain, he release his hold on Pyro and dropped the glowing card.

As soon as he felt his release, Pyro rushed away.

 **_KABOOM._**  

Unable to react fast enough to avoid his own explosion, Gambit lost his footing and fell to the floor.

_Two down, one to go_.  Pyro turned around to find Rogue as his next target.

Rogue glanced at Bobby and Remy_.  My heroes._  She thought to herself as she faced Pyro in hand to hand combat.  _More like glove to hand combat if you ask me_.  

Pyro hated to admit it, but Rogue was fighting pretty good.  _She must be training with Wolverine. _ He thought as the few blows he received felt like steel hitting him_.  No matter.  I've been training with Magneto and Mystique.  We don't necessarily fight fair._

Rogue felt incredibly powerful as she fought Pyro.  She was getting good hits on him and was blocking just the same.  John throws such wimpy punches.  She thought to herself.  _It feels like I'm being hit with a feather.  Maybe someone should tell him his training with Magneto sucks.  _She back flipped out the way causing a few items to fall out of Gambit's trench coat.

_Enough of these games.  _Using his fireballs, he blasted one her way.  The force from it hit her hard, causing her to fly up against the wall.  He smiled in victory as she fell to the floor.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

**_BAMF_**

Mystique could believe her eyes as Graydon disappeared into thin air.  _No.  It can't be.  He's not a mutant._  She felt the pistol being swiped from her hand as she realized what had actually happened.

"It was no fault of his own."  Kurt aimed the gun at her shocked expression.  "Don't look so surprised Mutter.  As far as deceptions go, this wasn't all that complicated."  He reminded her of the band around his wrist.

"You used your image inducer to fool me."  She wanted to die inside.  "To pose as Graydon."  She sucked in a deep breath.  "Why?"

"Zimple explaination Mutter."  He replied with a thick German accent.  "You zend a shape shifter to catch a shape shifter-technological vonders notvithztanding."

"Kurt listen to me."  She pleaded as he glared at her with hatred.  "I didn't want you to find out this way.  You must believe me."  She said still seeing the pistol aimed in her direction.   "When I learned you were alive, I wanted you to believe your mother was better than the person that I become.  I wanted……"

"Alls I ever vanted vas the truth."  He answered as his hand shook and his eyes burned with tears.  

Storm's eyes filled with tears as she saw the love of her life breakdown.  As she allowed the tears to fall, rain began to fall outside.  

It was a rare occasion to see any of the X-men cry.  Gambit always denied if you caught him in the act.  Wolverine magically had something in his eye.  Kurt was a different story.  She had seen him cry on very few occasions, but never like this.  It was killing her.  She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Rogue hit the wall hard, but she wasn't in any pain.  _Asshole.  _She slowly got up; thankful she had Gambit's trench coat protected her from Pyro's flames.

_Damn._  Pyro thougtas he watched her get up as if she was invulnerable.  _Time for some real action._

Rogue's eyes widened as Pyro created a dragon out of fire.  She glanced to the left to see Iceman limping to help her.  Then, she glanced to the right to see a stubborn Gambit holding his side as he painfully made his way over to help her.

Pyro's smile was enough to send shivers for their spines.  He was known for his monster fireballs, but the idea of him creating and controlling a dragon out of fire was beyond scary.  

Rogue's heart pounded in her chest as the fiery beast turned to gaze at them.  _Maybe Magneto trained him better than I thought.  _

Gambit's first instinct was to chuck a handful of cards at the beast.  _Like that would do any good.  _He thought remembering his explosions would only fuel the fire_.  I ain't gonna give it any more power than it has._  

_Oh shit._  Iceman sent a stream of ice in the direction of the beast, but realized it was useless considering the ice was melted long before it reached the creature.  _Well, I always wanted to be cremated when I died._

Pyro watched as the sweat glistened on his target's bodies.  The dragon advanced, but died just as quickly as it did.  _What the fuck?_

"Problems John?"

Pyro turned as he heard the familiar voice of Jubilee waving Gambit's wire cutters in her hand.  Then, he saw Colossus fist and that was the last thing he saw before falling to the ground.

"Hey guys."  Jubilee smiled to her thankful friends.  "You missed us."

"You have no Idea."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kurt, I'm sorry."  Mystique said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  "I never wanted to hurt you.  I was young and scared.  Your real father abandoned me when I told him the news.  I loved him and he didn't want us."  She raised a hand to her eyes to wipe away some of the tears.  "I did what I had to do to survive."  She said truthfully.  "And after I found out you were alive, I wanted to be there for you, but Margali and your father would never give me the chance to say I was sorry."  She looked deeply into Kurt's golden eyes.  "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"Zave it Mystique."  The tears flowed down his cheeks.  He wanted to believe her, but everything she ever seemed to say to him was a lie.  "Even you don't believe your own lies."  He flung the pistol hard behind her and it skid across the floor.  He couldn't take it anymore as he dropped to his knees.  "Just leave me alone."

Mystique walked slowly over to him and reached out to touch him, but she hesitated and pulled her hand back.  "I love you, my son."  She said softly and turned around.

_I forgive you Mutter._  Kurt tightened his eyes allowing more tears to fall.  _I forgive you._  

"How touching Mutter?"  Graydon said as he stepped out of the shadows with her pistol.  "And after all this time, I thought you were just a cold hearted bitch."  He gave her his most sinister looking smile.  "Oh, that's right.  You are."


	37. Graydon's Wrath

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXVII:  Graydon's Wrath

By:  Michelle

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you."  Rogue said as their friends smiled.

"Yeah chica."  Jubilee replied.  "But we'll have to save the hugs for later.  Senator Creed has gone psycho.  He's leading an army of men up here."

"What men?"  Iceman asked dreading the answer.

"We don't know who they are or how they found us."  Jubilee replied.  "But Senator Creed ordered them to kill Sabretooth."

"The F.O.H."  Rogue remembered the brief moment she absorbed Graydon.  "The Friends of Humanity.  They are mutant hunters.  Graydon is their leader."

"Dey dun be de ones we heard earlier."  Gambit reminded them.  "Landin' on de roof before Graydon ran off."

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, well not all things go as planned."

They all looked over to the end of the tunnel to see some of the F.O.H. members heading towards them.

^^^^^^^^^

"What is wrong with this picture?"  Graydon said as he held the pistol steady in his hand.  He signaled the group of men behind him to surround Storm and Wolverine.  "Oh yes, you are all mutants."

Storm and Wolverine took in deep breaths as they found themselves outnumbered.  

Kurt slowly stood up to meet his brother's height.  "Vat is going on here?"

"We've started a little war."  Graydon replied.  "My kind against your kind."  His smile was enough to make them sick.  "And it all begins with her death."

Disregarding how much pain Mystique put him through, Kurt took her defense.  "Don't do this Graydon.  It doesn't have to be this way."

"Despite the abomination that you are, I thought you would be on my side."  Graydon replied.  "After all, she never gave a damn about us, just her little Rogue.  We were just accidents."

"Be that as it may."  Kurt replied.  "She is still our mutter."

"You can claim that if you want, but to me SHE IS DEAD."  Graydon eyed Kurt hard.  _I can't believe he is coming to her defense after all she had done to us.  _"Now move out of my way."

"No."  Kurt answered.  "I will not let you do this, brother."

Graydon's eyes reflected his tortured soul as he snapped at the truth.  "**DON'T EVER CALL ME BROTHER**."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Gambit flung a handful of cards in the F.O.H.'s direction causing them to jump back.  

"It's not going to hold them long."  Seeing the quick distraction, Iceman created a wall to slow the men down.  "We have to find the others."

"Come on."  Jubilee called to them.  "It's clear this way."

Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, and Colossus rushed over to follow her.  Pyro, pissed because he couldn't find his back up lighter and because his face throbbed, followed them, but kept his distance.  It wasn't long before they heard the ice wall shatter. 

Rogue glanced behind her to see Gambit having trouble keeping up.  She knew something was seriously wrong.

Gambit fought another wave of dizziness that passed over him.  With each step he took, his legs seemed like they were getting heavier and heavier.  He was surprised he had held on as long as he hid, but he didn't want to let her down.

"Remy."  Rogue walked over to his side, despite the angry look she received from her limping boyfriend.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."  He replied as convincing as possible.  "Gambit's fine."

_Why is he being so stubborn?_  "No, you're not."  She answered.  "You are hurt bad, aren't you?"

"Non."  Gambit lied again.  "It's just a bruise.  I'm fine."

"Remy."  Rogue stared at him with disbelief.  _I know something is wrong.  Why won't you let me help you?_  She wanted to reach out and touch him, but was afraid he would reject her.  _I thought he liked me._  "Never mind."

_She's worried about me._  Gambit paused and let her walk ahead of him.  _Merde.  Won't this pain ever end?_

_If he wants my help, he'll ask for it._  Rogue walked slowly away from him.  She folded her arms pulling the trench coat tighter around her.  She wasn't cold, but she was scared.  _Alls I want to do is help him.  Why won't he let me?_

Gambit grinded his teeth as another wave of pain soared through his body.  _Mon Dieu._  He leaned on the wall taking deep breaths.  Every noise around him seemed to fade away.  Everyone he looked at seemed to multiply in front of his eyes.  "Rogue."

Rogue turned around and practically flew over to catch him before he fell.  "Remy."

"Chere, Gambit ain't doin' so good."  He finally admitted as she supported him

"I know."  As she helped him walk, he could tell that he was slowly drifting unconscious.  "Remy, talk to me.  Let me know you are still OK."

"K" He answered weakly.  "Why ya helping Gambit?"

"Cuz I care about ya."  She answered.  

He smiled to himself.  "Gambit care about ya too, Chere."

"There they are."  Jubilee yelled as their other teammates came in view.  "Come on, they need our help."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ready Darlin."  Wolverine asked as he extended his claws.

"As ready as I'll ever be."  Storm glanced over to Kurt who was stuck in the middle of Mystique's lies and Graydon's wrath.  Lord watch over him.  She turned her attention back to Wolverine as she summoned the wind around them.  

"Then, let's kick some F.O.H. ass."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt stepped back at Graydon's reaction.  _Has he gone insane_?  "Vat is this madness?"

"**YOU WANT TO KNOW.  YOU WANT TO KNOW**.  IT WAS BAD ENOUGH TO KNOW SABRETOOTH AND MYSTIQUE ARE MY PARENTS, BUT TO LEARN THAT YOU AND ROGUE ARE MY SIBLINGS…**IT WAS ENOUGH TO DRIVE ME MAD**."  Graydon replied without a heart as he pulled the trigger.

"NEIN."  Kurt grabbed Mystique.

**_BAMF_**

"NO."  Graydon fussed.  "NO.  NO.  NO."

**_BAMF_**

As they reappeared, Mystique ignored the nausea that had come over her.  _He saved me.  Why?_  Then, she looked into his golden eyes and knew why.  _He grew up to be a better person than I will ever be._

Kurt met his mother's eyes.  He could tell she was confused, but so was he.  He didn't know why he saved her, but he did.  He knew why though, but he just couldn't say the words.  _I forgive you, mutter._  He just figured he'd have time for that later.

**_BAMF_**

Kurt appeared behind Graydon and wrestled the gun out of his hand.  "Vhy are you doing this?"  He demanded as they both lost grip on the pistol.  "She is your mutter.  She gave you life."

"SHE IS A MUTANT.  SHE GAVE ME PAIN AND SUFFERING."  Graydon screamed.  "I HATE HER.  I HATE ALL OF YOU.  YOU ALL SHOULD BE ANIALATED."

Graydon backed Kurt up and slammed him hard into the wall.  Kurt felt his head pound.  _I'm going to feel that for the next couple of days._  He thought as his brother faced him in a fighting stance.

The two brothers glared at each other hard.  One had the face of a devil, but the heart of an angel.  The other had the face of an angel, but the heart to the devil.  It was a shame that after finally meeting each other, they were fighting instead of hugging and being thankful they found each other.  But this was no Unsolved Mysteries union; this was the union of Kurt Wagner and Graydon Creed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Storm felt herself tiring, but knew Wolverine was just warming up.  She felt as unfocused and nervous as she fought the F.O.H.  _Maybe I'm just worried about Kurt.  Or maybe the more the F.O.H members I blow into each other, the more they reappear._  _Damn Magneto.  If this whole damn place wasn't loaded with metal, I could give all them shock therapy._

Caught off guard, Storm found herself in a position she couldn't get out off.  Plus, Wolverine was too far away to help her.  

"You are trapped freak."  One of the F.O.H. officers said.  

"Not if we can help it."  

**_PAFS_**

"Thanks."  Storm smiled; glad she trained the young X-men well.  "We need to stop this before it gets worse."

Jubilee and Colossus didn't argue with that.  Iceman, balancing on one foot, turned slowly to glance at Rogue helping Gambit before he joined them as best he could.

Gambit felt his knees give out.  Rogue tried to hold him up but she couldn't.  Instead she helped him sit down against the wall.  He looked back behind them to see a bunch of the F.O.H. marching towards them.  "Gambit gotta fight Chere."

"No, you're hurt."  Rogue placed her hand on his chest to keep him from getting back up.

"Gambit fightin' Chere."  He said to her as she got closer to him.  He pulled out his bo staff and a pack of cards, ready to fight.  "And ya can't stop him."

"Yah, I can."  She replied and leaned down meeting her lips with his.  She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hand as she pulled away.  Her lips tingled from the little she absorbed from him.

_No argument with that_.  Gambit thought as she leaned down to kiss him again.  

Rogue's whole body tingled as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.  **_Chere look like Pocahontas._**_  He's such a flirt.  **Ya sure ya alright?  Cuz ya cracked da cement.**  He always picks on me, but he cares about me.  **It's a beautiful night, ain't it?**  I think he's hot too.  **Remy's…Remy's gonna kiss ya.**  So what are you waiting for?  **Je t'aime ma Chere.**  I love you too.****_

_Oh DAMN.  _Gambit knew the effects of her touch could kill him, but he trusted her. _ I don't want to let you go._  His eyes closed and he dropped his weapons.  _Be careful._  

_I will._  Rogue pulled away to find him unconscious.  She touched his stubby cheek and brushed his hair out his eyes.  She knew she didn't hurt him, but he was definitely going to be out for at least a day or two.  She picked up his weapons and stood up.  _I can go for a cigarette right now.  _She thought as she turned to see the F.O.H. getting in position.  **_Gambit be ready ta kick some ass._**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Kurt was able to block many of Graydon's punches which frustrated the man even more.  "Graydon, it doesn't have to be like this."

"YES IT DOES."  Graydon whined.  "NOW STAY STILL."

Kurt backed up against the wall and BAMFED at the next punch Graydon threw his way.  

Graydon's fist slammed into the wall.  He howled out in pain as he held it.  _I was angry before, but now you really pissed me off.  _He landed a kick to Kurt's side.

Kurt leaned over from having the wind knocked out of him.  Then, he fell to the floor as Graydon struck him across the face.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Storm's eyes pearled over as she summoned another gust of wind to blow over some of the F.O.H. officers while Jubilee shot fireworks at them and Colossus threw them into the wall.  Their method of fighting was different from Wolverine's slice and dice method, but it suited them just fine.  Plus, it was a whole lot less bloody.

Wolverine was in his glory as he fought nearly effortlessly with the F.O.H.  He felt a few bullets hit him every now and then, but he wasn't in pain.  Plus, he loved how the F.O.H. were freaking out when the bullets would pop out of his body and the wounds would heal themselves up.

Rogue extended Gambit's bo staff and watched it glow red in her hand.  _Freaky._   She grabbed her side briefly fully understanding why Gambit was in so much pain.

Iceman limped up beside her to help her fight even though he was heartbroken.  He knew by looking at Gambit's glowing red bo staff that she absorbed him in one way or another.  _I don't even want to know._

Risking all she had to protect the unconscious Gambit, Rogue spun the bo around and began fighting with moves she didn't even know Gambit himself could pull off.  She loved how every time the bo staff hit one of the guns it would charge up and explode.  **_Laissez les bon temp rouler._**  But, what she loved even more was flinging a handful of charged cards in their direction.

Iceman tried to keep his mind off of Rogue using Gambit's mutant abilities.  So, he froze guns in the F.O.H. officers' hands.  It wasn't helping very much.  It just made him even angrier.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Finally finding his lighter, Pyro kissed it before he flicked it open.  _It's just me and you._  He thought as he noticed he was the only member of the Brotherhood in the room willing to fight.  _What the hell is wrong with Mystique?  Oh well, who cares.  Time to roast._

Mystique looked around at the room.  _It wasn't supposed to be this way.  My two sons, my flesh and blood are trying to kill each other.  My adopted daughter is not herself.  Why is it that everything I do turns out like this?  Can't I have any peace in my life?  _

She turned away from the sight of the room.  She could bare stand the sight of it anymore as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  _Did they still love me?_  

She opened her eyes and glanced at Kurt.  _He grew up to be a good man, far better than his father.  He wasn't the biggest mistake I ever made.  He is the only good thing I have accomplished in my life.  I was too self-centered to see it._

Just a glimpse of Graydon was enough to make her hurl.  _That was the biggest mistake I ever made.  I should have thrown him off the damn waterfall.  I can't say I didn't deserve the payback though.  _

She smiled over at Rogue. _ She was always my favorite.  How could I be so stupid?  I loved her and raised her as my own, but then I hurt her and tried to sacrifice her for my own failures.  In the end, I lost her to Xavier.  _

_I'm a horrible mother.  How could I ever make it up to them?_  She looked over to the end of the tunnel to see Magneto, Sabretooth, and Mastermind making their way over to her.  _I have to save them._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt tried to get up but Graydon pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.  He began gasping for air as his brother attempted to choke him.  He looked up into Graydon's eyes and could see down into the hatred in his soul.  _He's a madman_.  He wrapped his tail around Graydon's waist and flung him off of him.  

Graydon flew across the tunnel, only stopping when he hit the wall hard knocking him out cold.

Kurt lay on the ground taking deep breaths.  He hated to admit it, but Graydon knew how to fight.  He didn't want to know how his brother learned or what inner anger fueled his rage, but he prayed to God to calm the man's heart.  He didn't care much for Graydon, but didn't want him to end up like his foster-brother Stefan.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Storm finally took a breather as the battle ended.  For the moment, it was Wolverine vs. the F.O.H.  It was definitely best to keep her distance.  "Are you two alright?"  She asked Jubilee and Colossus.

"Yeah."

"But Rogue and Iceman could use our help."

Rogue felt Gambit's power weaken quickly as she wore down.  She sighed seeing the rest of the men she and Iceman were fighting begin to retreat.

"We did it."  Iceman turned to her only to see her run to Gambit's side.  _Yeah, no need thanking me._

"Rogue, what happened?"  Storm asked as she rushed down to her and Gambit.  

"Hey Stormy."  She replied still feeling a little of Gambit's mind in her.  "He has a severe burn and two broken ribs."

Storm looked over to Rogue.  _She absorbed him.  Oh God._  "We need to get him back to the jet." 

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Rogue."  Storm looked behind her to see Iceman limping their way.  "We need to get you back to the jet too."

"Yeah, whatever."  Iceman replied.  

Wolverine walked up beside them not really satisfied with the fight.  "Is Gumbo gonna be alright?"

"He's going to fine."  Storm replied as she stood back up.  "You had your fun."

"Yeah."  He grunted and folded his arms.  "But half of them ran away before I could get a real work out."  

"Ororo."

"Kurt."  Storm's heart pounded in her chest as he slowly walked over to them dragging an unconscious Graydon behind him.  _He looks like he's gone through hell and back._  She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.  "I love you.  I was so scared."

Kurt let go of Graydon's collar and wrapped his arms around her.  "I love you too.  You don't have to worry anymore."  He said and kissed her lips.

Rogue sat next to the unconscious Gambit.  Then, she looked over to Iceman.  _What have I gotten myself into?_  Her head pounded hard and she placed pressure on the side of her head.  _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?  _

"The deal is off Magneto."  They all turned at the voice of Mystique.  "It wasn't suppose to be like this and you know it"

"They betrayed me."  Magneto replied as he walked forward.  "And if I'm not mistaken, you are betraying me too."

"I am."  Mystique replied.  "I no long want a part of this.  Our partnership is over."

"So it comes to this. But Do you actually think you can beat me by yourself?"  Magneto eyed her hard and laughed as she prepared to fight him.  "Who would fight on your side?"

"I vill."  Kurt replied as he released the embrace he had with Ororo.  He looked into his love's pleading eyes.  "I have to do this."  He took his place next to Mystique.  

"And so will I."  Rogue answered standing up feeling more powerful than she had ever felt before.  She pushed past Iceman who tried to stop her.  She took her place on the other side of Mystique.

"Then, let the battle begin."  Magneto narrowed his eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FROM THE AUTHOR:

Yeah.  I finally got finished this chapter.  I hope to have Chapter 38 out in the next three to four days.  I have only 3 more chapters left so I better get cracking.

Oh.  I also started another fanfic in the X-men Comic section called Mon Petit Frère.  So, If you're a Gambit fan, you might want to check it out.

Au Revoir


	38. Final Confrontation

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXVIII:  Final Confrontation

By:  Michelle

"I vill."  Kurt replied as he released the embrace he had with Ororo.  He had to defend his mother.  He didn't care about all the pain she had caused him.  He knew what was right in his heart.  He loves her and forgives her.

"Kurt."  Storm said softly as she felt him let go.  _What is he doing?_  

He looked into his love's pleading eyes.  "I have to do this."  He kissed her lips softly.  Then, He took his place next to Mystique.  "Mutter."

"And so will I."  Rogue answered standing up feeling more powerful than she had ever felt before.  She didn't care about all the pain Mystique caused her.  It was overpowered by the loving memories she had of the only woman she knew as mother.

_No.  I can't loose her like this._  Iceman limped over to stop her.  

She pushed past Iceman.  This had nothing to do with him or Gambit.  It had to do with her mother.  She took her place on the other side of Mystique.  "Momma."

Mystique glanced quickly at the two standing beside her.  _Mutter.  Momma.  I never thought I would hear those words…again._   

_So this is how it's going to be._  "Then, let the battle begin."  Magneto narrowed his eyes on the X-men.  "And let's not have any interruptions."  

Metal bars shot out of the wall wrapping around Storm, Jubilee, and Iceman and pinning them to the wall.  Colossus and Wolverine's metal bodies flung them to the wall as well.  

They all struggled to get free, but the harder they fought the more Magneto confirmed his control.  

"That's much better."  Magneto replied seeing them calm down. "You too Pyro."

"Fuck."  Pyro whined as his lighter was snatched out of his hand and Magneto pinned him against the wall with his tanks.

Then, he returned his attention back to Mystique and her children.  "Now then, let's play a little game shall we."

Mystique took a deep breath.  _I don't like the sound of this._

"Let's play THE TRUTH HURTS."  Magneto smiled hoping to break their spirits.  He signaled for Mastermind to assist him.  "Let me tell you about your Mother that you two are so _proud_ to defend."

The images appeared clearly before them.

**"It's a shame really Nightcrawler."  Magneto said as the image of Mystique tossing him off the waterfall appeared in front of them.  "You were her first born son."**

_ "Behold.  The devil's child."_

_"Throw it into the falls."_

_"Send him back to the hell he came."_

_'Why couldn't you love me Azazel?'  She whispered to herself and dropped the baby to a watery grave._

_She waited until the crowd left before she changed back into her true form.  She looked down at the crashing water below.  _

**"Oh well.  Not like she cared or anything."  Magneto added.  "She could always produce another right?"**

_ "Thanks, for your help."  Mystique studied the two.  "Victor…__Logan__."_

_"Anytime."  Victor growled while __Logan__ rolled his eyes.  _

_"The name is Leni Zauber, but you can call me Mystique."  _

_"And why would they call you that?"  Victor questioned suggestively._

_"Wouldn't you like to find out?"  She hinted back._

**"Unfortunately the offspring from this reunion was more of a devil than you are."  Magneto reminded them.  **

_"Graydon, I've told you once before."  Raven fussed, snatching a box of personal belongings out of her nosey six year old son's hands.  "No digging."  She sighed.  "Go find your father."_

_"Sorry, Mutter."  Graydon hung his head and ran out of the room._

_As she looked at the contents of the box, she didn't care where her son ran off to.  She just wanted him out of her hair.  "He's more trouble than he's worth."_

_"RAVEN."  She heard Victor growl.  "COME GET HIM OUT OF HERE.  I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."_

_She stormed into the next room seeing him disturbing his father's sleep and grabbed her son by the arm.  "I swear son.  I ought to send you to boarding school."_

**"But it's not like she cared about him either."  Magneto added.  "But he wasn't the one thrown off of the waterfall.  No, your half brother Graydon Creed was lucky enough to be adopted."**

_"It wasn't meant to be, Raven" He tried comforting his lover.  "The X-gene didn't pass on to him.  There was nothing we could do about it."_

_She stared angrily at him.  "Bull shit.  The X-gene comes from the male.  AND YOU DIDN'T PASS IT YOU SON OF A BITCH."  _

_"So this is my fault."  He growled at her.  "REMEMBER, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS.  YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED TO REPLACE THE ONE YOU LOST.  YOU USED ME RAVEN.  I WAS JUST A TOOL IN YOUR SICK TWISTED LITTLE GAME."_

_"So NOW it's MY FAULT."  She snapped back.  "Remember that day on the mountain. I believe it was you who wanted me."  She altered her appearance into his rival, claws and all.  "Just to piss __Logan__ off."  She said in his voice.  _

_"This has nothing to do with that."  He growled as she changed back.  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Graydon is not one of us.  He never will be.  He'll never accept us.  He's a human.  You have to accept that.  His world is against ours.  I know you know that.  We had no choice."_

_"I know."  _

**"Of course, Graydon will never forgive his parents for it."  Magneto almost pities the young Graydon crying in his room.  Then, he remembers he was the enemy.  "But third time is a charm, right?"**

_"Hi there."  Raven stooped down and smiled at the little girl before her.  "I'm Ms. Raven and this is my friend Ms. Irene."  She said motioning to the older lady standing next to her.  "What's your name?"_

_"Marie."  The little girl replied shyly.  _

_Raven stood up and smiled to her father.  "We'll take good care of her while you are gone, John."  _

_  
_**"Rogue was never easy to handle.  Isn't that right?"  Magneto smiled at her.  "But Mystique always wanted a daughter."**

_"You ain't serious about doing that are you?"_

_"Don't be such a baby Fred."  Rogue said poking his huge stomach.  "It's just a stink bomb."_

_"So where you gonna throw it."  _

_"I don't know Lance."  Rogue smiled mischievously.  "Maybe the Principal's office."_

_"You're such a terrorist, Rogue."  _

_"I know."_

**"Rogue was perfect.  But she let you slip right through her fingers."**

_Raven watched as her heartbroken thirteen year old daughter was taken back by her father.  _

_"Momma"_

_She ignored Rogue's pleas to stop him.  She just stood by and let them leave.  _

**"Until the day she told me about your powers."  Magneto smiled.  "Never thought twice about telling me."**

_"What are you so cheery about, my dear/" Magneto asked.  _

_She smiled and walked around him.  "I know someone who can power the machine."_

**"She even set you up for it." **

_"I had no choice."  She pleaded for Bobby to understand.  "No, you don't understand me…"_

_"If I were you."  He cut her off.  "I would get myself out of here."_

_She looked at him contemplating what he said.  "What do you mean?"_

_"The students are freaked.  The Professor is furious."  He said.  "I don't know what he'll do with you."  He could tell he was starting to hurt her.  "I think it will be easier on your own."  Rogue turned away fighting the tears.  "You should go."_

**"And she never did anything to save you."  Magneto reminded her.**

_Tears streamed down Rogue's face as the front of her hair streaked white._

**"I didn't find out about Kurt until after the incident."  Magneto sighed.  "But it didn't surprise me that you were her son."**

****

_Kurt rolled his eyes back as he his pulled out his knife with his tail.  He placed it in his hand as he looked down at the president.  He smiled revealing his sharp teeth as his tail twitched anxiously behind him._

**"I** **found it remarkable how Nightcrawler and Rogue connected so well."  Magneto said.  "Even though they really didn't know each other."**

_Rogue sat down next to Kurt.  "Thank you."_

_"Bitte sehr."  He smiled back._

_"So, can you hear what they are saying?"_

_"I could take a closer look."  _

_They both smiled at each other with mischievous grins._

_BAMF_

**"But even though you were her children, she still tried to hurt you."**

_Rogue's bare hand touched Ms. Marvel's arm, and began draining her.  She could tell Ms. Marvel's powers and life-force was being drained from her as Rogue's screams pierced her ears._

_Ms. Marvel tried to fight it, but something went wrong.  She backed away as Ms. Marvel fell unconscious and Rogue held her head fighting the psyche that engulfed inside her.  _

_Mystique stood satisfied at what she had done as Kurt rushed over to calm down Rogue.  _

**"Kurt, you are nothing like her."**

_"You know, outside the circus, most people were afraid of me. But I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why?"  Kurt watched as Storm slowly shook her head NO. "Because most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes."_

_"Well I gave up on pity a long time ago."_

_Kurt raised his hand and traced her cheek.  "Someone so beautiful should not be so angry."_

_"Sometimes anger can help you survive."  Storm said boldly._

_"So can faith."  Kurt stared deeply in her eyes._

**"Yet here you are ready to defend her."  Magneto turned his attention to Rogue.  "And you my dear.  How did you grow up to be such a smart, beautiful, and sweet young woman?"**

_"Gambit fine."  He lied turning away from her.  "It's not'ing."_

_"It doesn't look like nothing to me."  She replied and sat down next to him.  "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Non."  He chucked the second empty beer bottle in the air causing it to disintegrate.  He pulled out the third beer ready to open it before she stopped him.  _

_"Don't do this Remy."  She said realizing what he was trying to do to himself.  "Don't hurt yourself like this."_

_He hung his head still staring at the beer in his hand.  He fixed his eyes on her gloved hand that kept him from opening it.  Then, he pulled away form her grasp and opened the beer anyway ready to drink it._

_"I know what it's like."  She admitted to him.  "My father doesn't want me home either."  _

_He sniffled.  Then, He looked at the bottle in his hand and debated drinking it.  _

_"You are not alone.  Don't shut us out."  He felt her place a gloved hand on his shoulder.  "Don't shut me out."  She turned his head with her other hand and looked into his demon eyes.  "Please Remy.  I don't want to loose you as a friend."_

_He dropped the bottle suddenly realizing the impact of her words.  He placed one of his hands on top of hers and squeezed it gently.  _

**"You are the opposites of your mother.  Unfortunately, we can't say the same thing about Senator Creed."  They all turned their attention to the waking Graydon.**

_"You see Senator."  Hank stood proud at the debate.  "Mutants aren't the cause of all catastrophic events occurring in our world."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"Senator Creed.  What would you do if you had a sister, brother or even a mother or father that was mutant?"  Hank questioned.  "Would you support the Mutant Registration Act?  Would you force them to expose themselves knowing fully well that they would be rejected by the four little words?  **I am a mutant**."_

**_"YES."_**_  Graydon answered without a care in the world.  _

**"After all you have seen, Are you sure you want to stand here to defend her?"**

 "Let he vho is vithout sin, cast the first stone."  Kurt said stepping in front of Mystique.  "Everyone makes mistakes Magneto.  It's vhat makes us human as vell as mutant."

"Yeah."  Rogue added stepping forward next to Kurt.  "And if I remember correctly from the time I absorbed you, you have been no father to your own children."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Magneto steamed.  "Kill them all."

 Kurt back flipped away from Sabretooth's advance as Rogue dodged an illusion of snakes from Mastermind.  Mystique advanced Magneto with a high powered fight.  Everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

**I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,**

 "Go Fuck with someone else's mind."  Rogue said knocked Mastermind off his feet with one punch.  

Angry, he looked at her and used his illusions to make her see him everywhere around her.  

**Here I am,  
I have nothing left**

Graydon sat up and looked around.  To him, it was the family reunion from hell.  _Sabretooth.  Mystique.  Kurt.  Rogue._  He didn't know which on he hated more.

**Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
  
**

Rogue looked around feeling her head spin again.  Her eyes blazed blue as she raised her hands to her head.

**Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,**

Meanwhile, Nightcrawler found a truly difficult fight with Sabretooth.  He wrapped his tail quickly around his ankle and pulled his off his feet.

**Broken,**

Sabretooth growled and quickly regain his composure.  He smacked Nightcrawler hard, causing him to roll across the floor stopping in the middle of too many Masterminds and a freaked out Rogue.  

**Lifeless,**

Graydon looked over behind him to see the X-men pinned to the wall.  He slowly stood up and looked them over.

  
**I give up**,

Nightcrawler could feel his cheek throb as he looked up to see Sabretooth heading towards him. 

**You're my only strength,  
  
**

Mystique dodged a metal bar that flew her way.  She was surprised how well she was holding up against Magneto.  But then again…

**Without you,   
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.  
  
**

Graydon walked slowly over to one of his dead F.O.H. officers and took his gun.

**My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried**

Magneto managed to back Mystique into dead end.  The wall behind her began to shake as he ripped all the metal out that supported it.

  
**My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)**

 "They need elevators in this place."  Kitty said as she and the Professor phased up through the floor to see the X-men either trapped or in a battle.

**My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
 **

_I can't take it anymore_.  Rogue opened her eyes feeling more powerful than she had ever been before.  She felt like she could fly.

**My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)**

**  
My only love.**  
  


Graydon took aim at his first target.  _I hate you.  Vater._

**I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,**  
  


Mystique fell back slightly as the wall disintegrated behind her.  Taking one glance at the outside, she quickly regained her balance.  

**I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,   
  
**

Sabretooth's eyes widened as he felt the bullet hit him.  He looked over to see his flesh and blood being the one pulling the trigger once again.  

**In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
  
**

Rogue glanced around her forgetting the incident that was happening a few feet over from her.  Remembering her training with Wolverine, she studied each one carefully looking for the slightest flaw in one.  Then, she spotted one with yellow eyes.

**All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,   
  
**

More blood splattered on Kurt's shirt as he backed away from Sabretooth.  He glanced behind him to see Graydon pull the trigger again.

_I hate you Demon._

**When night falls on me,**  
  


"You can't defeat me, Mystique."  Magneto said knowing he had her right where he wanted her.  "And you know it."

**I'll not close my eyes,  
  
**

Rogue attacked faster than Mastermind could elude her anymore.  She flung him hard against the wall, leaving a slight dent.

**I'm too alive**,  
  


Kurt sprung up on his feet as fast as Sabretooth dropped in front of him.  He looked Graydon in the eye, knowing he was the next target.

**And you're too strong,  
  
**

Kitty grabbed Storm's hand and phased her free, Then, worked on the rest of her friends.

  
**I can't lie anymore,**

  
To protect her mother, Rogue ran towards Magneto.  "Don't underestimate the Rogue." She jumped forward, grabbing him and flying him straight into the wall.  

**I fall down before you,**

Before he could BAMF out of the way, Kurt felt the bullet hit him in the side.

"Kurt."  He could hear Storm cry as he grabbed his wounded side.

  
**I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.**

"Momma, are you alright?"  Rogue asked as he clumsily flew over and landed beside Mystique.  _I'm gonna have to get use to this._

  
**My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried) **

Graydon turned to his next target.  _I hate you Sis._

  
**My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)**

"I'm alright Rogue."  Mystique said finally looking her daughter in the eye.  

  
**My only joy,**

"Graydon, NO."  Kurt grabbed his brother's hands in attempt to stop him.  

  
**My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)**

"Out of my way DEMON."  Graydon struggled but managed to pull the trigger. _ I hate you Mutter._

  
**My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)**

"Rogue, get out of here."  Mystique pushed her daughter onto the ground.  She felt the sting against her arm.

  
**My only love.  
  
**

Kurt punched Graydon in the face causing him to drop the gun, but it was too late.  Everything seemed to return to reality again.

Mystique felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she took one last look at her two children.  _I can  not hurt them anymore.  _She purposely took the last step backwards falling to her death.  

"MUTTER."  Kurt yelled as he was too hurt to save her.  _I forgive you._

"MOMMA."  Rogue yelled, but knew she wouldn't be able to save her.  _I forgive you._

Mystique could hear their cries for her.  _It's better this way.  This ends their pain.  The pain I caused them.  I love you Kurt.  I love you Rogue._

**_BAMF_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Not one of my favorite chapters, but its done.  Two more to go.  They will definitely be better.  I promise.  No more fights.  Thank GOD.  

The song I used to drown out most of the fighting is **October** by **Evanescence**.  It's a non-album track but if you download it, it will become one of your favorites.  I love Evanescence.  It's what I listen to when I write.  It shows with the real depressing chapters.


	39. Recovery

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XXXIX:  Recovery

By:  Michelle

"MUTTER."  

"MOMMA."  

Mystique could hear their cries for her.  _It's better this way.  This ends their pain.  The pain I caused them.  I love you Kurt.  I love you Rogue._

**_BAMF_**

****

Rogue stood at the edge looking around for her mother, but couldn't spot her.  Kurt stood beside her with his hands covering his wound.

"I don't see her."  Rogue looked up at him with a tear in her eye.  "Should we go down there?"  She asked not particularly wanting her mother's splattered body on the ground.

"Nein."  Kurt shook his head as the tears flowed down.  Why did this have to happen?  Why couldn't I have the chance to tell her I forgive her?  "Vater unser im Himmel!  Geheiligt werde Dein Name…"

****

Graydon sat up and felt his lip.  _Damn demon._  He looked around feeling uncomfortable seeing all the angry mutants in the room.  He wanted nothing more than to kill them all.**__**

"Senator Creed."  Conrad startled his F.O.H. leader as he grabbed his arm.  "We have to get you out of here."

Graydon glanced at the small band of F.O.H. officers that were left to save him.  _We can take them mutants.  _He grabbed a gun from Conrad's belt.

"Senator."  Conrad grabbed Graydon's shaking hand.  "We can't defeat them.  Not this day anyway."

Graydon eyed them all hard before he gave up the gun.  

"That's right.  Listen to your buddies."  Wolverine said stepping forward.  "Before your Vater wakes up again."

GRRRR

Graydon listened to the low growl as Sabretooth began to stir.  _Maybe it is time to go._  

"Senator."  

The F.O.H. didn't know what to think of the presumably dead body they left downstairs was now moving.  They didn't know part of Sabretooth's mutant abilities were regeneration.

"Senator, it's time to go."  Conrad pleaded.

"Then, let's go."  Graydon walked with them, but paused turning around to face the X-men and the Brotherhood.  "BUT KNOW THIS **FREAKS**.  I'M NOT DONE YET.  NOT BY A LONGSHOT."  Then, he pointed to Kurt and Rogue.  "ESPECIALLY WITH YOU TWO."

"That guy needs some serious psychotherapy."  Jubilee said folding her arms as Senator Graydon Creed and his mini-band of followers disappeared into the tunnels. 

"Yeah."  Kitty nodded.  "Like totally."

"No."  Wolverine defended, knowing how shitty Graydon was treated by his parents.  "He just needed a mother's love."

Kurt and Rogue ignored Graydon's threats.  There was no changing their brother's mind.  They had other things to worry about.

Rogue carefully held Kurt tight as she cried.  As he kissed the top of her head, he noticed them staring at him.

"Alles wird gut."  _Everything is going to be alright._  Kurt said as his eyes locked with the pair of golden ones.  

"What?"  Rogue knew perfectly well what he just said, but wasn't sure what he meant.  

"Vertrauen ich."  _Trust me._  He smiled at her and secretly pointed out the pair of golden eyes looking at them.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and gasped when she noticed them.  _How?_  She looked up to Kurt knowing he was just as puzzled as she was.

Magneto stood up looking at his enemy before him ready to take them out.  It would have been so easy too.

"This ends now Eric."  Xavier said rolling forward.  "Enough damage has been done."

"You still don't get it Charles."  Magneto said but wasn't in the mood to fight anymore.  He hated admitting his friend/enemy was right.  "The war is far from over.  It's only begun."  He summoned three metal spheres in the room.  "I know it and you know it."  

Mastermind crawled slowly into his sphere, while Sabretooth debated tearing Wolverine into pieces before he climbed in his. 

"Til we meet again, old friend."  Magneto said before he closed up all three of the spheres and shot up out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me."  Pyro yelled as he chased after the flying spheres.

"I need to have a little time alone."  Kurt said to Rogue as Storm began to approach them.  

"Sure."  Rogue nodded.  "I'm gonna go check on Gambit."

Storm waited before Rogue was over to Gambit before she got closer to Kurt.  _What do I say to him?  How do I comfort him?_  She sighed knowing what it is like to loose a mother.  She gently hugged him.  "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."  Kurt answered.  "Graydon didn't hit me too bad."  He said motioning to the wound.

"I didn't mean that."  She answered, but inspected the wound anyway.  "I meant…"

"Ororo, I'm fine."  He glanced over her shoulder now seeing two sets of golden eyes looking at him.  "I've never been better.  Now, let's go home."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wolverine and Colossus powered up the jet, while the others began to check over the injured.

"You alright Bobby."  Jubilee asked as she examined his ankle.

He shrugged feeling more heartbroken than anything.  "I don't know."  He sighed.  "I don't know."

"Oh GOTT!!!"  Kurt grinded his teeth and hissed as Ororo pulled the bullet out of his wound.  

"I'm sorry."  She apologized as she started cleaning the wound and bandaging it.  "There.  Much better."

"Kitty, be careful with stripping him of his suit."  Professor ordered as she started to assist him in examining Gambit.

"Yes Sir."  Kitty replied as she carefully helped him remove Gambit's X-suit.  _Well at least he's wearing underwear.  _

"Is he going to be alright Professor?"  Rogue asked she brushed his hair back with her gloved fingers.

"He has some major injuries, but he will be fine."  He assured her.  "It's you I'm worried about.  I think we have a lot to talk about when we get back to the mansion."

"Yes sir."  She nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You never cease to amaze me Raven."  Her savior said as he watched the X-jet take off.  "Who'd a thought you would sacrifice yourself for your children."

"Spare me bullshit Azazel."  Mystique rolled her eyes at her savior as she cleaned her wound.  "Why are you here?"

"What?  No Thanks."  He smiled.  "You are very inappreciative my mystique.  You are very lucky I was there in time.  You know, like I was there for our son."  He narrowed his eyes at her.  "I could have let you fall to your death."

She shot him a glare.  She knew exactly what he meant.  "Just answer the question."

"Like I told you before."  Azazel smiled with a toothy grin and his red tail wagging behind him.  "All my children are important to me. Especially Kurt."  

"What do you mean…?"

**_BAMF_**

_Asshole._  "I hate it when he does that."  Mystique waved her hand in front of her face to fan away the sulfur and brimstone smell.  Then, a familiar straggler caught her eye.

"Damnit."  Pyro fussed no longer seeing the spheres anymore.  Then, he spotted Mystique.  "You're alive."

"Don't catch flies, Pyro.  You're not a Toad."  Mystique said.  "Come on.  If Magneto wants a war, he's going to get one."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Hours later…**

At home in the med lab, Kurt winced as Ororo cleaned his bullet wound again.  

"You are lucky Graydon has shitty aim."  Ororo said as she rebandaged it glad the bullet never hit any organs.

"His hatred clouds his mind."  Kurt said as she turned her attention to another wound.  He looked over to the bedridden Gambit.  "How is Bobby and Remy?"

"Bobby's got a sprained ankle, but he's going to be fine."  Ororo admitted.  "Remy has two broken ribs and first degree burn on his side.  Because of Remy's mutation, he has already started to heal, but he will still be bed ridden for at least 3 weeks.  Professor says he will be out for at another couple hours from Rogue's absorption though."

"So in a nutshell."  Kurt said as Ororo began cleaning Sabretooth's claw marks on his chest.  "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up in the med lab."

"Extremely pissed."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue walked down the hallway of the school. She was tired, but not in the mood to sleep.   She felt weird in a way.  _I'm super strong and I can fly.  What could get weirder than that?_  But then again, she didn't_.  It feels like a part of me now._  After a talk with Xavier, she felt more comfortable.  He wasn't mad or anything.  He just wanted her to know they were going to help her control her newfound powers.

She paused when she came to Remy's room.  She felt bad that she absorbed him, but if she didn't he was going to hurt himself even more.  On the down side, he was still unconscious.  But on the plus side, she didn't mind kissing him.  

Rogue opened the door to his room to find it relatively neat, especially for a guy.  The room Bobby and Piotr shared was always a mess no matter how many times they tried to clean it up.  

She looked on the dresser to find it covered with playing cards and pictures.  There was one of his brother and sister-in-law looking into each other's eyes. _Must be nice.  _Another was of Remy, his father, and his brother standing proudly together. _I wish I had one of my family._ And another was of him and Ororo sitting back to back.  _Maybe I should talk to Kurt about us taking a picture like that._

She sighed.  _What am I going to do?_  She pulled Remy's trench coat closer to her.  She may have changed since she got back, but she refused to take off his trench coat or his bandanna.  

_Meow _

"Hey Wally."  Rogue picked up Remy's cat and listened to her purr.   Remy was the only one in the mansion who could have a pet besides fish because of his empathy.  By linking with an animal's mind, Remy could relax more and sleep better at night.  _Maybe it will help him feel better if I take her to him._

_Meow_

"You miss Remy, don't you?"  

_Meow_

"Let's go see him."  Rogue said finding herself talking to the cat like Remy does.  As she walked out into the hallway, she felt the cat purring happily.  

"Hey Rogue."  Bobby said causing her to stop, turn, and face him.

"Bobby."  

"Where are you going?"  He asked although he already had the idea.

"I'm going to see Remy."  Rogue answered honestly.  "Wally misses him."

"You are going to see him."  He sighed.  "So I guess it's over between us." 

"Yeah."  She nodded.  "It is."  

"Rogue, I'm sorry."  Bobby hung his head.  "I didn't want it to end like this.  I didn't think I'd loose you to him."

"You didn't loose me to him.  He is my friend, and so are you."  Rogue admitted truthfully.  "I need to be alone right now.  I need to figure out for myself what I want in my life."

"I understand."  

"You're still my friend Bobby, but I can't be your girlfriend."  She said to him as she pet the cat.  "I need to get going.  I'll see you later."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"Hey Piotr."  Kitty blushed.  "How's your head?"

"I'm alright."  He replied softly feeling the bump.  "Professor says I will probably have a headache for the next few days or so."

"Jubilee told me what happened."  Kitty smiled feeling her cheeks flush again.  "You were really brave."

Piotr blushed.  "It was nothing."

"I think it was."  She quickly kissed him on the cheek and rushed off.

"Bye."  Piotr said as she left.  He cheeks were beyond red, and the younger students giggle at them wasn't helping the situation.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Damn mutant freaks.  I hate them.  I hate them all._ _They will pay._ Graydon pulled the icepack away from his face.  "What now?"

"I think you should take a look at this."  Conrad walked over and handed him a file.  "It's from Bolivar Trask.  He was at the meeting last night before we discovered something was wrong.  He and his son, Larry, would like to talk to you about this program.  I think it would be a wise investment."

"Oh really."  Graydon glanced over the file obviously pleased at what he was seeing.  "Arrange a private meeting with the Trasks.  I'd like to get more information on this program."

"Yes, Senator Creed."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue walked into the med lab to see Ororo checking up on Remy.  "Hey."

"Hello Rogue."

"How is he?"  She asked.  

"He's fine.  He's just sleeping for the time being."  Ororo replied.  Then, she saw the saddened expression on Rogue's face.  "Don't worry.  Remy's a tough guy.  He'll be up and flirting and picking on you before you know it."

Rogue giggled.  

"Well, I'm going to go check on Kurt."  Ororo said petting the top of Wally's head.  "I'll leave you two alone."  

"Ok."  Rogue replied and waited until she left to walk over to the side of the bed.  She put down his cat and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  _Wake up Remy_._  I'm here now._

^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Vater unser im Himmel!  Geheiligt werde Dein Name.  Dein Reich komme.  Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel, so auf Erden.  Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute, und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern, und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen.  Amen."

Kurt made the sign on the cross and laid down his rosary.  He sighed.  There were so many things he wanted to ask his mother and father, but he wasn't able.  He knew they were both alive and out there somewhere, but he didn't know where.

_I should have tried to find them.  I should have told my Mutter that I forgive her.  I should have told my Vater that I missed him._  He took a deep breath and stood up.  

_I should be thankful for what I have, instead of regretting what I don't._  He lay upon his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  _Who'd have thought that Rogue was my sister?  She had been here all this time and I never even knew that the bond we shared was so close._  

_Oh yeah.  Graydon is my Half-brother and Sabretooth is my stepfather.  I think I'll take Jubilee's advice and stay away from family reunions._  He smiled to himself.  _I shall pray for them both to turn from their hatred and see God's love.  Maybe in time, they will see._

"Kurt."

He jumped slightly.  

"Sorry."  Ororo said as she stepped in his room.  "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright."  Kurt replied sitting up.  "I was just lost in thought."

She sat beside him on the bed.  "What were you thinking about?"

"My family."  He answered.

"Oh."  Ororo turned his head to face her.  "Are you alright?"

His golden eyes met her blue ones.  "Yeah."  _Maybe it's time to start a family of my own.  His_ heart pounded in his chest.  He turned away from her.  

"Kurt, what's wrong?"  Ororo asked worried and confused at what just happened.  

"I'm fine."  He replied and took a deep breath.  "I just…I need a little time alone."

"Alright."  She nodded and stood up.  "I'll be checking up on the kids if you need to find me."

"OK."  He could see the hint of sadness in her as she walked towards the door.  "Ororo wait."  He stopped her before she could leave.  "Ich liebe dich."  He kissed her taking both their breaths away.  "I'll see you in little while."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little while."  She smiled and kissed him softly.  

Kurt took a deep breath as he watched her leave the room and close the door behind her.  _I gotta find that ring._  

**_BAMF_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**A few more Hours later…**

Remy slowly opened his eyes and studied his surroundings.   _I'm in the med lab.  I hate this place._  _I gotta get out of here.  _He was ready to jump out the bed when the pain hit him.  _Mon Dieu.  My side is killing me._

"You need to calm down Sugah?"  He heard a familiar voice say.  "Or you're going to hurt yourself."

He didn't argue with her.  He lay back on the bed as she called the others into the room.  Why is she here?  

"Nice to see you awake, Remy."  Xavier rolled over to his side.  "How are you feeling?"

"Remy fine."  He replied putting on his best poker face.  "Remy good as new."

"That's why you have two broken ribs."  Xavier raised an eyebrow at him.  

He groaned knowing he was telling the truth.  "Remy not going to be stuck in the med lab for recovery, is he?"  _I'll go crazy in here_.  

"Of course not.  We're going help you to your room in a little while."  Xavier assured him.  "After all, I do want my med lab in one piece."

Remy smiled at him.  "Merci beaucoup."

"Well look who's awake."  Ororo said as she walked in the room hand in hand with Kurt.  

"Hey Stormy."

"Don't call me that."  

"D'accord Stormy."  He teased.

She placed her hands on her hips trying to look mad, but couldn't help but smile.  "Nice to see you're feeling better Remy."

"You know Gambit."  He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

"Too well."

Remy smiled up at her and shot a look at Kurt.  _Where's the ring?_  He rolled his eyes as Kurt gestured behind Ororo that he didn't know.  _I can't believe he lost the ring._

"What?"  Ororo asked confused as ever.

Remy mumbled something in a thick Cajun accent that no one could understand.  It was actually better that way anyway.  

Xavier chuckled.  "Remy, why don't you take a short nap before you return to your room?"  

"D'accord."  Remy agreed even though he wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.  

"And no trying to sneak out."  Xavier warned him as he, Kurt, and Ororo began to leave.  "I want you on your best behavior."

"Oui Monsieur."  He smiled innocently.  "Remy be real good."

"I'll watch him Professor."  Rogue said speaking up the first time since she called everyone in the room.  

Xavier smiled as he left the room with Kurt and Ororo.

Rogue turned and faced him.  "Hey."  She said softly as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hey."

"How ya feeling?"  _Good one Rogue.  Hadn't he been asked that already?_  

"Rogue, I'm fine."  He answered and grabbed her hand.  "You didn't hurt me."  

She lowered her eyes in shame.  "I could have."

"You didn't."  He squeezed her hand.  _It was worth it.  You're always worth it._

Meow

"Hey Wally."  Remy said as the cat jumped up on the bed and rubbed her face on his.  He linked with the cat and send loving emotions to her; some of which he wanted to send to Rogue but was afraid she didn't feel the same way.   Wally replied by purring like a motor.  

"She missed you."

"Remy missed her too.  He been neglecting her lately."  Remy smiled as scratched under her chin.  Gee.  _I wonder why._  The whole time he kept his eyes on Rogue.  "Chere you been alright."

Rogue remained silent.  She didn't know whether he was talking to her or the cat.  

"Chere."  He squeezed her hand.

"Oh…yeah."  Rogue replied after she returned back to reality.  "Bobby and I broke up earlier.  I guess I'm still a little hurt."

"You gonna be alright."  He squeezed her hand again.  "Heh?"

"Yeah…Umm….Remy we need to talk."  Rogue said to him.  _I don't want to hurt you._  She watched as he nodded waiting for her to speak.  "Remy, I like you, just I…I'm going through a lot of changes right now and I…" she hung her head.  "I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship right now.  I don't mean to hurt you…it's just that…I need a little time on my own to figure things out.  I just want to be friends right now.  I'm…"

"Rogue, it's alright."  Remy said as he kissed the back of her gloved hand.  "I understand."

"Thank You."  Rogue softly kissed his stubby cheek, careful not to absorb him again.  She smiled at him.  "You need to shave Swamp Rat."

"Not if ya gonna be doin' stuff like dat, Mon River Rat."  He smiled, causing her to blush.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**YEAH!  ONE  MORE CHAPTER TO GO!  LOL!  :p  I GUESS I BETTER GET CRACKING.  **


	40. The End

The Truth Hurts

Chapter XD:  The End

By:  Michelle

Xavier looked at all the X-men gathering in his office thankful he didn't lose any of them.

Logan leaned on the wall with his arms folded and his legs crossed awaiting the meeting to start.  Meanwhile, Jubilee snickered at Piotr attempting holding Kitty's hand.  

On the other side of the room, Bobby gazed regretfully at Rogue sitting next to Remy.  Holding a pillow against his chest, Remy leaned back on the sofa and took a deep breath.  

Kurt and Ororo were the last ones to enter the room.  They both sat down in a set of chairs in front of his desk.  He noticed Kurt sigh and play with the end of his spaded tail.  He obviously didn't find the ring.

Xavier smiled at all of them before he began.  "As you all know, this recent battle is just one of many we will encounter in the future.  Magneto is right.  The war is far from over.  The recent events prove that peace is still far from reach, but there is hope that it will still be achieved."

"We ain't backing down Chuck."

Xavier looked into the eyes of each one of the X-men knowing they were thinking the same thing.  "Thank you."  He took a deep breath before speaking again.  "Magneto is still out there gathering new mutants for his cause.  He is just one of many groups we may encounter, for there is no doubt in my mind that Mystique is still alive."  

Everyone except Kurt and Rogue shifted uncomfortably.

"Although she may have split from Magneto, Mystique is not one to back down from a fight.  She will be back ready to fight whatever and whoever comes in her way."  He glanced at her two children.  "Kurt and Rogue, I understand she is your mother and I respect your decisions for refusing to fight against her one on one."

"Thank you Professor."

"Danke schon."

"However, as big of a threat both Magneto and Mystique are, I fear that they are the least of our concerns."  Xavier glanced around at their confused expressions.  "Senator Graydon Creed is still a strong supporter of the Mutant Registration Act and the leader of the Friends of Humanity.  As he grows in power in Washington, he will do everything in his power to live up to his threats.  We have not seen the last of him."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6  

"When humanity cannot even trust their leaders and representatives to be honest with them, you know it is time to change your ways."  Graydon said on national television.  "Senator Kelly's betrayal to the people should be a warning to all those who are too blind to see the growing threat of mutants.  Thank you."

"Senator Creed."

Graydon looked up from the podium to answer the next question.

"Senator Creed."  The reporter addressed.  "Representative Brickman seems to be the lead contender to replace Senator Kelly in the upcoming election.  Do you think he is the right man for the job?"

Graydon smiled.  "We shall see."  He left the podium gloating about loosing a main opposer to the Mutant Registration Act.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

**They're thieves! They're thieves! They're filthy little thieves!**

Kurt plopped down in a chair in the living room.  _I can't believe I lost it.  I lost the ring._  He sighed practically agreeing with the movie the kids had on.

**Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us, our precious. **

_Yeah.  Where is it?_  Kurt thought for a moment.  _I had it the other day.  It was in my hand.  I'm not crazy._

**It's ours it is, and we wants it! **

_I need that ring.  I've got to have that ring._  Kurt leaned back in his seat.  _Where the fuck is that ring?_

**We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. **

_Where's my precious?  Ok.  It's time to leave.  The Lord of the Rings movie is affecting my brain._  Kurt sighed and got up.  _I need to find that ring._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"Hi Vi, Derek."  Ororo said as she hugged both of them at the door.  "I hope Jamie wasn't too much trouble."  

Vi smiled as both Evan and Jamie took off to find Rahne.  "He was fine."

"And so were the other three of him."  Derek added as he left the two women alone to talk.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."  Vi laughed.  "But everything was fine.  Evan was quite happy to have his friend with him.  And, he was all excited when we told him the news."

"That's good."  Ororo sighed.

"Ororo, are you alright?"  

"I've been better."  She replied.  "You know.  The life of an X-man."

"It was that bad."

"Huh."  She took a deep breath.  "Remy broke two ribs, so he's on bed rest for the next three weeks.  Basically, he's going to be cranky and bitchy until then.  And Kurt…"  Ororo tucked her hair behind her ears.  "Kurt was shot."

"Is he alright?"  Vi's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine.  He's just hurting…mentally."  Ororo explained as she took a seat.  "It was a very emotional mission.  I haven't even seen him very much since we returned."  She sighed.  "I tried to comfort him yesterday, but he wanted me to leave.  I'm just so confused."  Tears rolled down her cheeks.  _I think he was going to ask me to marry him._  She wanted to say as she felt the ring in her pocket.

"Ororo, it's alright."  Vi said as she hugged her.  "Everything's going to be alright.  You'll see."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Magneto leaned back in his chair.  He folded his hands and stared at the two mutants before him.  

"What is the plan now?"  Mastermind asked.

"We wait."  Magneto watched there eyes widened at his respond.  "When Senator Creed makes his move, we will make ours."

"And what about Raven?"  Sabretooth growled.  "You know she's still alive."

"If she dares to interfere…"  Magneto sat up straight.  "…she will wish she was dead."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_ZAP_**

Logan fell to the ground after his shock and looked up at Remy on the computer.  "You get me electrocuted again, Gumbo, and you're gonna have more than a few broken ribs."

"Remy really sorry dis time."  He smiled innocently as Logan got back up on the ladder awaiting his instructions for upgrading the security system.  

"Well."  Logan grumbled.  "What now?"

"Yous impatient."  Remy replied as he typed on his barely working lap top.  

"I ain't got all day."

"Remy hurrying."  He replied.  If he wasn't feeling like shit, he would work on it himself.  

**_BAMF_**

"Hey Elf."  Logan said as Kurt appeared in the room looking around like a mad man.  "What are you doing?"

"I can't find it." Kurt grabbed his hair.  

"Find what Elf?"

"He dun lost de ring."  Remy answered faster than Kurt could reply.  

"What ring?"  Logan's eyes widened.  "Oh."  He didn't need an answer to get what they were talking about.  "Where did you have it last?"

"The last time I remember having it vas vhen I vas about to propose to Ororo."  Kurt replied.  "Right before Sabretooth attacked us."

**_BAMF_**

Remy shook his head as Kurt disappeared.  "He dun betta find dat ring."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He eyed Kurt as he appeared in his girlfriend's room.  _Soon it will be time.  Soon.  Very soon.****_

He turned his head slightly to notice that he himself was being watched by Professor Xavier.  He tail swung back and forth behind his perched form.  He flashed him a toothy grin.  _My son will join me soon._  

**_BAMF_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"Pyro."  Mystique called as she disguised herself.  

"Yeah."

 "I want you to begin recruitment of new mutants to our cause."  _If Magneto wants a war, then he's getting a war._

"No problem."  Pyro paused at the doorway.  "Mystique, what are you going to do now that Senator Creed blew your cover as Senator Kelly?"

 "If he wants to play games with me, then I'll just have to play games with him."  She replied.  "Oh…and by the way, from now on, call me Mrs. Mallory Brickman."  She laughed.  _This is going to be fun._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Later that evening…**

Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty walked out on the balcony to find Remy chilling by the railing in a lounge chair with his cat.

"Hey Remy."  Rogue said as her two friends began to giggle.

"Bonsoir Chere."  Remy replied as he pet his cat.  "How ya been today?"

"I've been better."  

"What dun happened?"  

"I flew into the wall in the danger room."  She replied.  "I ain't use to this flying thing yet."

Although it hurt, Remy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not that funny."  Rogue said as she placed her hands on her hips.  "Hey, Aren't you suppose to be on bed rest?"  

"Oui."  He replied looking her over.  

"Then why aren't you in bed?"  She smiled as she took a few looks at him.  

"Cuz Remy bored." He replied and pointed to the scene he was watching through the railings.  "Besides, he wanted to see de show?"

"What show?"  Rogue turned and looked to where he was pointing.  "Oh my God.  Kurt's going to propose."

"Oui."  He replied and showed her his foghorn.  "And Remy gonna let de whole mansion know too."

"Know what?"  Bobby asked as he and Piotr waked onto the balcony.  We all know Rogue broke up with me.

"Why don't you be seeing fa ya'self?"  Remy replied as he turned away from him to look at Rogue.

^^^^^^

Kurt and Ororo walked hand in hand in her garden.  The silence between them was enough to drive a person insane.  

Kurt took a deep breath.  _I got to do this.  Professor is right.  I don't need a ring to prove my love to her.  Here goes.  _"Ororo."  He said breaking the silence.  "I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes."  Ororo paused as he turned to face her.  She wanted to melt as she looked into his loving golden eyes.  "What is it Kurt?"

As he heard her speak his name, he thought his heart was going to burst in his chest it was beating so fast.  I can do this.  I can do this.  

"Kurt?"  She said again.  _What's wrong with him?  Maybe this is the end.  Has the truth hurt him so much that he doesn't want me anymore?_

"I…"  He lost his breath as he looked deeply in her eyes.

_"I told you."  He explained.  "I need to see vhere I'm going."_

_"I have faith in you."  She replied._

_^_

_"No Kurt don't" she squealed as he dropped her into the pool.  _

_He laughed as he reappeared at the edge of the pool seeing her soaking wet.  Then, he felt the gust of wind knock him in beside her.  _

_"Serves you right."  She smiled._

_^_

_"It's not funny Ororo."  Kurt paced around.  "You should have varned me he had powers like that."_

_'You're right.  I should have.  I'm sorry."  She apologized as she stopped to look him in the eyes.  "I couldn't help myself though.  It serves you and __Logan__ right for ganging up on Remy in the Danger Room."  She smiled.  "You know, I don't think I ever saw you that scared before."_

_"I vasn't that scared."  _

_"Yeah right."  She replied and kissed his lips._

_^_

_Kurt touched her chin lightly and turned her head to face him again.  He wiped a tear from her cheek.  "I'm sorry libeling.  I need you."  Tears rolled down his own cheeks now.  "Ich liebe dich."_

_She lifted her hand to meet his.  She didn't fully understand his last statement, but she knew he was true to it._

_He slid his hand from her face and laid his head on her lap holding her hand.  "I need you, liebling.  I'm so confused."_

_"I'm here for you."  She brushed her free hand through his curly cobalt hair.  "Open up to me."_

"I have to tell you something, Ororo."  Kurt said feeling his whole body shake.  

"OK."

"I've been thinking a lot about us lately."  He took a hold of her hand.  "I love spending my evenings with you.  I love hearing you laugh.  I love seeing your smile.  I love watching your eyes sparkle.  I love you."  His eyes met her gaze again.  "I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I want to have a family with you." 

_He loves me._  Ororo's eyes began to water.  _He wants to marry me._

"I know I'm doing this all wrong and I have no idea what I am doing."  He explained.  

She wiped a tear from her eye.  "You can start by giving me this."  She pulled out the ring from her pocket.

"Vhere did you find it?"  He digressed from the task at hand.

"I found it in my room."  She replied as he took the ring from her hand.  "You must have dropped it when you and Sabretooth were fighting."

"I've been looking all over for this."  _Precious._  He looked over the sparkling ring.  "I thought I lost it at Magneto's.  I was going crazy…"

"Kurt."

"Oh."  _Oops.  My bad._  "Vhere was I?  Oh Ja."  He got down on one knee and held the ring out.  "Ororo, will you marry me?"

"Yes."  She replied as he slid the ring on her shaking hand.  "YES."

Kurt stood up and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"WWWHHHHOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   They heard Remy yell and sound his foghorn.  "IT'S ABOUT TIME."

They broke apart briefly to notice the audience of students and X-men gathered on the balconies and windows around them.  At that moment, they didn't care and locked back into another kiss.  

^^^^^^

Rogue smiled as Remy seemed to regret his yelling. _ Dumb ass shouldn't have yelled out like that._  

_That was stupid.  Oh well._  Remy's eyes locked with Rogue's causing him to relax.  She tucked her hair behind her ears and turned away blushing.  He felt his heart race knowing the affect he had on her.  _Maybe it be time for Remy to be having something good in his life.  _He smiled knowing he wanted Rogue to be apart of it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"You won't be disappointed, Senator Creed."  Bolivar Trask said as Graydon signed the papers.  

"How long will it be before they can be properly tested?"  Graydon asked as he handed the papers back to him.

"We've done secret tests for weeks now."  Bolivar replied.  "I think after two or three months, we can have them properly programmed to hunt down specific mutants."

"Good."  Graydon exhaled a long breath.

"When the time comes, we will need a list of names for the first targets."

Graydon smiled as he poured a glass of champagne for them.  "Oh I think I can find a few names for you."  

"Then, it's official.  A toast then."  Bolivar raised his glass in the air.  "To the Sentinels."

"To the Sentinels."  Graydon laughed silently to himself as their glasses clinked.  _To the Sentinels.  _He took a sip praising the wicked thoughts in his head.  _YOU WILL PAY.  ALL OF YOU WILL PAY.  _

_^_

_^_

_^_

_^_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

**YEAH!!!!!!!  I FINISHED!!!!!  AND YEP.  THAT'S HOW I'M ENDING IT TOO.   HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**I'm OK now.  **

**Wow.  This fanfic was 40 chapters long.  If you would have told me that it would have turned out this long when I started, I would have laughed.  Thanks to everyone who was patient with me while I cranked out the chapters.**

**Wow.  Over 200 reviews.  I'm speechless.  Thanks.  **

**I would like to thank my Evanescence CD that I burned a hole in while writing this fanfic.  Shouts out to the Evanescence fans.  Yeah.**

**Thanks to **_Aegina_**, my friend and personal stalker.  If it wasn't for you threatening to hunt me down at my work and home, I doubt I would have finished.  LOL.  :P**

**Seriously.  THANKS.  Oh, sorry I had to make Graydon live.  I know how much you wanted me to kill him.**

**Thanks to **_Sweetbee_**, my friend and sane stalker.  I love talking X-men with you.  Thanks for all the ego boosts.  I'm going to have to consider English for my M.A.**

**THANKS.**

**Thanks to **_Lellida, matteic, CyborgSmeet, Rogue151,  Crystal113, _and_ Caliente.  _**Ya'll have been reviewing since the beginning.  Thanks so much. **

**Thanks to **_SperryDee_**.  And to answer your question, I will write a sequel in a few months.**

Thanks to_ Arain Rowan, Rogue-Ange, CrAzYsExYcOoLgirl, Elanore's Wig, Dark Angel 4523,Raine Ishida, Arin Ross, Anee, Star-of-Chaos, amanda, Shadow-Spider, Karakin, Ace Venom, Riley N. Saine, Vilandra59, Nicki1, Sayra Louise, Chronicles Bailey, 4Rogue,  Rageful Jewel, mackaroni 9, gothic-chook, ginger, Eadha Ohn, Hotsherbet, Blue furry elf,  Shian, Prexistence, TaralovesWillow, nightcrawlers gurl, Janet Derrick, shadowcat333, wOLF8, buffyangelus1, OMightyWifeofShinigami,  Bamffan, Dragonsdaughter1, dani, Shanno, Bluegirl, Kellen, Arayah,_ **and everyone else that has reviewed that I missed on this list.**__

**Thanks to everyone that read this fanfic.  I had so much fun writing it.  **

**I'm currently working on _Mon Petit Frère_.  If you are a Remy fan, you might want to check it out.  It's listed in the X-men Comic section.**

**I will be posting _Perfect by Nature_ out soon.  It's amazing how I actually was writing this fanfic long before I started _The Truth Hurts_.  It is an X-men/Ninja Turtle Crossover.**

**I will be making a sequel for this fanfic, but it won't be for another two or three months.  It will be hard to outdo this one.**

**Thanks everybody.**

**Kurt and Ororo Forever!  Remy and Rogue Forever!**

**Michelle**


End file.
